


In this holistic... chaos

by Akeela_of_the_Demon



Series: That holistic... stuff [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeela_of_the_Demon/pseuds/Akeela_of_the_Demon
Summary: Un pappagallo che ripete parole che non ha mai sentito prima, un ragazzino muto, un pirata svenuto, un quadro che prevede il futuro (o forse il passato, o il presente), un tornado con una pervicace propensione ad inseguire un certo furgone. Beh, hey, potrebbero essere indizi! Ammesso che siano collegati? Di sicuro ne vengono coinvolti (travolti?) i componenti di una certa agenzia di investigazioni olistiche, un’assassina olistica e il suo complice non accreditato, e un trio di cinque punk spensieratamente casinisti.





	1. 0.1 - Dìa de muertos

**Author's Note:**

> La regola di un buon caso olistico, o di come l'universo li immagina (e probabilmente c'è da temere del senso dell'immaginazione dell'universo), sembra essere quella di prendere una manciata di elementi a caso, infilarli in una scatola, agitare bene, e poi roversciarla e vedere che cosa ne salta fuori. Un gran pasticcio olistico nel migliore dei casi, probabilmente. Ma comunque!  
> Questa è di seguito a 'That holistic... stuff'. Ma i capitoli mi sono venuti più brevi (evviva!) Lo so, devo ancora lavorare sull'orrenda numerosità. Ma proprio non ci riesco. Devo avere un magazzino di scatole di elementi sparsi da caso olistico da qualche parte. Dentro al quale probabilmente ci sono stati (non necessariamente in quest'ordine): un incendio, pioggia acida, un tornado, un terremoto, e altre GRAVI perturbazioni climatiche.  
> Ma veniamo a noi! Spero che vi divertiate! Buona fortun... hem... buona lettura!  
> E commentate quando, quello e quanto vi pare e piace (rispettando le regole del sito)! Leggerò volentieri cosa ne pensate!

[mi sono definitivamente arreso nella lotta contro i siti per inserire immagini (continuavo a perderla), quindi ecco quella che propongo qui, è banalmente un fotogramma dalla 1° stagione e dai suoi dialoghi originali: <https://78.media.tumblr.com/ead1c4bd3639fa5ec791bca69b8cdd76/tumblr_okgwzc7MS01vztwuqo1_1280.png>]

****

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

****

** IN THIS HOLISTIC ** ** … ** ** CHAOS **

** (The queen of the deads, the king of the birds, and the vassals of chaos1) **

****

** Parte 0 - PROLOGUE **

****

** Prologo 1 – Dìa de muertos2 **

Quel giorno sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa nell’aria che pesava immobile su quel piccolo e povero villaggio messicano vicino alla frontiera con gli Stati Uniti, qualcosa aldilà del caldo torrido e quasi soffocante, e della polvere secca. Almeno, così avrebbero detto diversi dei vecchi e delle vecchie del posto, ma perlopiù non lo dissero: in parte per non tubare tutti gli altri, e in parte perché anche loro non riuscivano a capire di che si trattasse e preferivano non sbilanciarsi. Qualcuno di loro, tuttavia, mentre buona parte del villaggio si ritirava per le ore della siesta, rimase quietamente ad aspettare seduto con calma fuori da qualche casa, nelle ombre degli edifici, senza fretta.

E qualcosa di senza precedenti effettivamente comparve ad un certo punto, muovendosi altrettanto senza fretta, e anzi praticamente arrancando e trascinandosi avanti verso il villaggio un passo dopo l’altro, sembrando di poter crollare ad ogni passo da un momento all’altro.

Una donna bianca per prima, e un uomo nero dietro di lei di appena un paio di passi, spuntarono dal panorama desertico, senza ombra di oggetti con sé a parte i vestiti che indossavano e un robusto machete che lei si trascinava dietro in una mano. Parevano più morti che vivi, la pelle riarsa dal sole e dalla sete, le ultime forze concentrate nell’arrancare ancora, le bocche spalancate ansando per il caldo cocente, la sete e la stanchezza. La donna era in buona parte ricoperta di sangue dalla testa ai piedi.

I vecchi del villaggio rimasti ad aspettare qualcosa, di fronte a quello si limitarono per il momento ad osservare molto attentamente, ma fermi e silenziosi dove si trovavano seduti all’ombra, qualcuno fingendo di dormire e spiando appena i due attraverso una fessura delle palpebre, sospendendo ogni possibile giudizio, anche quello cioè in proposito se fossero più fantasmi che persone in carne ed ossa.

I due continuarono a trascinarsi finché non raggiunsero una piccola vasca di abbeverata nella piazzetta del villaggio, semi-colma di acqua un po’ fangosa da cui si abbeveravano i muli e i cavalli, eventualmente anche polli e altri animali domestici. L’uomo si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e con un disperato verso di incredula gratitudine iniziò prima di tutto a bere alacremente. La donna scavalcò direttamente il bordo e si buttò dentro all’acqua con tanto trasporto che parve quasi esserci svenuta dentro.

L’uomo si rese conto dopo qualche istante che lei non riemergeva e si agitò.

«Bart? Bart?!  Bart!!» chiamò allarmato, cercando subito di ripescarla per evitarle di affogare.

Ma ben prima che vi riuscisse la donna rispuntò di slancio dall’acqua almeno con la metà superiore del corpo, con un grande sconquasso sciaguattante, e lì seduta o inginocchiata dentro la vasca da abbeverata mezza piena di acqua un po’ fangosa rise forte, di una risata selvatica e sgangherata, ma pienamente sincera e puramente gioiosa.

«Cristo, Bart … » sospirò l’uomo, lasciandosi cadere seduto sui talloni e guardandola con un aleggiante sorriso sollevato. «Pensavo che … » iniziò, prima di interrompersi chiudendo bocca e occhi di colpo quando lei scosse la testa come un cane, schizzando acqua sporca di fango e ora anche sangue dalla selvaggia chioma bionda e spettinata di ciocche pesantemente raggrumate tra loro qui e là.

«Pensavi che cosa?» chiese lei incuriosita, mentre beveva e si passava meglio l’acqua sulle braccia distrattamente, guardandosi attorno con aperta curiosità attenta e ponderante.

«Niente … » sospirò appena l’uomo, scuotendo un poco la testa, con un sorrisetto affettuosamente rassegnato e piuttosto pazientemente divertito.

Lo sguardo della donna si concentrò su di lui, come studiandolo, e infine raccolse dell’acqua a coppa in una mano e sporse il braccio verso di lui in un modo sgraziato e privo di complimenti, e allo stesso tempo attento e con cura.

«Bevi. Dai. È acqua!» gli disse, tentando un sorriso con un che di incerto, come se non fosse del tutto sicura di sapere come si sorridesse di solito.

L’uomo la guardò gentilmente divertito. «Beh … soprattutto acqua, almeno.» concesse con un sorrisetto, studiando per un attimo il contenuto un po’ fangoso e un po’ rosato di sangue dell’abbeveratoio con una leggera smorfia dolente, prima di decidersi a prenderne ancora nelle proprie mani a coppa e berne altro.

La donna alzò le spalle, bevve l’acqua che aveva in mano, e si alzò in piedi dentro la vasca d’abbeverata, pulendosi distrattamente un altro po’ del sangue essiccato che l’acqua le stava sciogliendo di dosso: al di sotto d’esso, la sua pelle sembrava praticamente intatta, il che suggeriva che quello non era affatto sangue suo.

«Era meglio il latte di cactus.» osservò. Poi corrugò la fronte e guardò di nuovo l’altro con un sorriso contento, l’espressione illuminata dall’entusiasmo in parte ancora incredulo di meraviglia «Sai Ken, non avevo idea che ci fossero delle piante con dentro del latte! Ma tu le hai trovate e così non siamo morti!»

L’uomo si sistemò stancamente a sedere per terra con la schiena appoggiata al fianco della vasca ed esalò un quieto piccolo sospiro. «Già … anch’io sono felice che non siamo morti neanche stavolta … » commentò piano ad occhi chiusi, quel tenue sorriso che non gli abbandonava le labbra riarse.

La donna sembrò pensarci un momento, quindi raccolse dal fondo della vasca il machete con cui era arrivata e la scavalcò per uscirne, sistemandosi poi a sedere di fianco a lui per terra, a sua volta appoggiata alla vasca. 

«Beh, tu saresti morto, non io. Io non posso, sai … » disse discorsivamente, mentre si strizzava l’acqua dalle ciocche di capelli.

«Già … lo so.» disse quietamente l’uomo.

La donna appoggiò la testa al bordo della vasca di lato, guardandolo. «Ma mi sarebbe dispiaciuto davvero tanto se fossi morto. Quindi sono comunque felice che non sei morto nemmeno tu.»

Ad occhi ancora chiusi, l’uomo sorrise un poco di più. «Grazie, Bart.»

La donna tornò a sistemarsi meglio con la nuca appoggiata al bordo della vasca e sorrise e sghignazzò. «Prego, Ken.» disse solo, chiudendo anche lei gli occhi, il machete ancora stretto in un pugno con scioltezza abituata.

I vecchi del villaggio continuarono a guardarli. E, che fossero maledetti, ancora non avevano idea di che cosa stavano guardando esattamente.

***

Ken incominciò a riprendere conoscenza o a risvegliarsi e sbatté un poco le palpebre appesantite, cercando di guardarsi intorno. Tutto quello che sapeva era che sembrava essere ancora vivo, che il sole era meno cocente, la sua gola meno riarsa e bruciante, e aveva in bocca un retrogusto piuttosto fangoso e un po’ sanguigno. Come gli era diventato ormai familiare nel risvegliarsi, dopo la constatazione di essere ancora vivo seguì la domanda di dove fosse Bart in quel momento, anche perché di lei non c’era da chiedersi mai se fosse ancora viva.

E Bart, riscontrò quasi subito, era ancora seduta di fianco a lui per terra e contro quella vasca da abbeveraggio in quella piazzetta di quel paesino messicano, ma era ben sveglia, stava mangiando senza fare complimenti riso e pane e fagioli e salsa con le mani da una ciotola di terracotta artigianale, nell’altra mano ancora il machete in pugno appoggiato a terra, e con lo sguardo teneva d’occhio qualcosa con un’attenzione piuttosto concentrata e analitica, ma più curiosa che potenzialmente bellicosa.

Ken seguì prontamente la linea del suo sguardo, irrigidendosi un poco e preparandosi al peggio, se non altro per ormai consumata abitudine. Ma le persone che vide non erano morte, prima di tutto, e in secondo luogo non sembravano intenzionati ad ucciderli, il che era una combinazione non così frequente quando si era con Bart Curlish. Quella che sembrava tutta la piccola popolazione del villaggio in cui si trovavano pareva semplicemente e sommariamente riunita da ogni lato della piazzetta opposto al loro e li stava guardando in silenzio, con un che di tutto sommato contemplativo prima che altro, anche se alcuni avevano qualche sfumatura di curiosità o incredulità o inquietato rispetto o timore o nervosismo o cauta speranza, quest’ultima probabilmente a riguardo della possibilità che lui e Bart se ne andassero quanto prima e sparissero dalle loro vite esattamente come vi erano apparsi.

«Hum…» fece Ken, lentamente, occhieggiando meglio tutte le persone alla ricerca di eventuali armi da fuoco che stessero impugnando più o meno di nascosto. «Hey… Bart … ?»

«Oh, Ken, sei sveglio!» notò lei, voltandosi di scatto a guardarlo. «Bene, tieni, mangia.» aggiunse, prendendo un’altra ciotola di cibo da dove se ne stava appoggiata per terra davanti a loro e porgendogliela. Lui guardò da lei alla ciotola e viceversa, diverse volte. «È buono.» promise lei incoraggiante «E non è, sai, avvelenato o roba simile.»

Ken prese la ciotola che lei gli porgeva, e Bart sorrise, riprendendo poi a mangiare e guardandolo ancora come per vedere se anche lui si decideva a fare altrettanto. D’altra parte, Ken aveva ancora questa sorta di “vizio” di farsi due o tre domande in più a proposito di come succedeva qualcosa, aldilà del fatto che fosse stata tutta una qualche intenzione dell’universo che Bart aveva seguito e assecondato e attuato senza stare troppo a pensarci.

«Bart … » ricominciò perciò, tornando a occhieggiare verso la piccola popolazione apparentemente riunita a guardarli starsene lì a mangiare – e bere, a giudicare da una brocca di acqua e una di vino e due bicchieri sempre appoggiati davanti a loro – in silenzio e immobilità contemplative. «Dove hai … preso queste cose?» chiese, con una leggera smorfia di dolente preoccupazione.

Stava evitando di chiedere esplicitamente anche il come, e quante persone potevano essere morte nel mentre, pur se con una rapida occhiata di controllo non gli parve di rilevare sangue fresco su Bart o sul machete che si portava appresso. 

Non era ancora sicuro se il machete fosse l’arma con cui Bart si trovava più a suo agio o quella che l’universo riteneva la rendesse più efficace e opportuna talvolta nell’uccidere chi doveva uccidere. Fatto sta che aveva visto ormai Bart uccidere usando come arma qualsiasi cosa, anche quelle che nessuno avrebbe detto potessero essere usate per uccidere, in modi dal banale all’incredibile, con armi diverse che lei trovava o le capitavano “per caso” o qualcuno le aveva inizialmente rivolto contro, talvolta persino diversificate in capacità offensiva a seconda di quante persone doveva uccidere in una solta volta, ma il machete era abbastanza comune tra altre. Ovverosia, Bart poteva lasciarne in giro uno per distrazione o quando semplicemente non le serviva nell’immediato o si era stancata di portarselo appresso, e prima o poi, dopo una variegata serie di altre armi, le capitava di impugnarne un altro per uccidere. Ken si era sul serio chiesto quanti machete potessero esistere in media entro un tot di chilometri quadrati. Ken aveva avuto la tentazione di fare un segno sul manico di uno dei machete che le capitavano per vedere se uno di quelli che le sarebbero capitati in seguito era lo stesso, ma poi aveva avuto paura di influire in qualche modo negativamente sui piani dell’universo e che esso si vendicasse orribilmente su di lui per quello.

Ma comunque, il sole sembrava appena calato, quindi dovevano essere passate ore da quando erano crollati lì senza farsi troppe domande su come l’avrebbero presa i locali (beh, Bart non si faceva mai domande su quello ma Ken sì, almeno quando non aveva rischiato di morire nel deserto e le sue priorità diventavano quasi esclusivamente bere e collassare nel sonno esausto per un poco), e in poche ore Bart poteva anche – per quello che ne sapeva e in base a ciò che aveva visto fino a lì – aver trovato il modo di seguire l’universo in qualche casa o in un villaggio vicino, ucciso qualcuno, aver preso del cibo che aveva trovato sul percorso per caso, ed essere tornata. Il fatto che avesse ucciso qualcuno e rubato del cibo poteva aver reso quelle persone che li stavano guardando immobili e in silenzio più o meno spaventati e/o più o meno assai ostili verso di lei e per estensione verso Ken.

Non che Ken fosse proprio allarmato a quel punto. Aveva imparato già da tempo che, anche quando Bart aveva appena ucciso qualcuno, se qualcun altro se la prendeva con lei e provava ad attaccarla fisicamente c’erano solo due possibilità: o qualcosa glielo impediva anche più o meno accidentalmente, o era qualcun altro che Bart doveva uccidere e – puntualmente – uccideva. Ma aveva ancora la netta tendenza a preoccuparsi degli stati d’animo più o meno ostili delle persone che aveva intorno, e specialmente perché lui a differenza di Bart non era affatto a prova di qualsiasi attacco, anche se molte volte trovarsi al fianco di lei era un potente deterrente, e al massimo aveva fino ad ora rimediato qualche livido, qualche bernoccolo, qualche superficiale taglio, puntualmente seguiti da Bart che si preoccupava e poi commentava con uno sbuffo sollevato e sardonico che avrebbe dovuto stare più attento.

Bart scrollò le spalle e agitò sommariamente la mano sporca di cibo ad indicare le persone radunate a guardarli dall’altra parte della piazzetta. «Alcuni di quelli le hanno portate, e alcuni di quei bambini si sono avvicinati e ce le hanno lasciate qui davanti.» spiegò tranquillamente, continuando a mangiare.

«I bambini … » ripeté lentamente Ken. Si stava chiedendo quale persona minimamente assennata avrebbe spedito dei bambini ad avvicinarsi a due sconosciuti spuntati dal nulla, una dei quali era arrivata coperta di sangue e impugnava ancora un machete.

Bart lo guardò un poco, corrugando la fronte e inclinando appena la testa di lato, perplessa. «Sì, alcuni di quei bambini.» ripeté, con l’aria di chiedersi perché lui potesse non aver capito. «Non so perché ci hanno dato da mangiare, ma ho fame, è buono, e non è avvelenato.» soggiunse, come se quelle le paressero tutte ottime e più che sufficienti osservazioni.

Ken si stava guardando meglio intorno, ed iniziò a notare qui e là fuori dalle case quelle che sembravano delle decorazioni fatte a mano in casa, già pronte o in corso di costruzione; quasi tutte rappresentavano degli scheletri abbigliati in vari modi tradizionali e locali. 

«Il giorno dei morti … » disse piano Ken tra sé e sé, seguito da un piccolo verso di incredulità tra il divertito e il quasi isterico.

«Che cosa?» chiese Bart, guardandolo di nuovo, attenta ma confusa.

Ken notò che quasi tutti gli abitanti del villaggio stavano ora guardando soprattutto lui, e con un che di notevolmente speranzoso, occhieggiando verso il cibo e le bevande che avevano procurato loro.

«Niente … » disse Ken, incominciando a mangiare e cercando di mostrare un sorriso di grata rassicurazione ai locali, i quali sembrarono rilassarsi un po’ di più e mostrarono un certo sollievo. «Ma credo ci abbiano scambiato per dei morti.»

Bart tossì mandandosi un po’ di traverso il riso, e sghignazzò sonoramente e profondamente. «Che sciocchezza!» commentò, guardando Ken dubbiosa e divertita.

«Già … » replicò tranquillamente lui, mangiando e sorridendo ancora, in parte tra sé e sé e in parte alle persone che li guardavano, cercando di rivolgere loro un cenno con la testa per comunicare il suo apprezzamento estremamente grato.

Bart occhieggiò verso di loro, e dopo un momento di riflessione urlò per farsi sentire bene «Hey, voi! Non siamo morti!»

Le persone sembrarono un poco stupite ma non si scomposero.

«E … credo anche che non capiscano bene la nostra lingua. Per fortuna.» commentò tra il divertito e il sollevato Ken, versando vino nei bicchieri.

«Non mi piace il vino.» osservò Bart.

«Okay, lo so. Ma loro ce l’hanno dato per essere gentili e … se puoi berne solo un po’ … per dire grazie, in qualche modo.» propose Ken.

Bart ponderò la cosa per un momento, e infine bevve un grosso sorso di vino, fece una smorfia, e urlò di nuovo agli abitanti del villaggio «Il vino non mi piace, ma l’acqua e il cibo sono buoni. Quindi, sapete no, grazie!»

Ken scosse un poco la testa con un sorriso, rivolse un altro sorriso a quelle persone, e alzò il bicchiere verso di loro in un gesto che sperava potesse risultare come un ringraziamento sentito, prima di vuotarlo in praticamente un unico sorso.

«Siete gentili!» gridò ancora Bart.

«Okay hem… penso che abbiano capito, all’incirca.» tentò Ken.

«Ah, bene.» annuì Bart, mangiando e bevendo l’acqua.

Dopo un poco, Ken si azzardò a chiedere con una piccola smorfia dolente «Non è che … pensi di dover uccidere qualcuno di loro … ?»

Bart ci pensò su e sembrò concentrarsi un poco, ma infine scrollò le spalle. «Nah. Credo di no.»

Ken tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo.

***

Ken aveva imparato a non mettere mai in discussione quando Bart decideva di partire, né dove decideva di dirigersi o come. Il perché, d’altro canto, era sempre scontato: da qualche parte c’era qualcuno che doveva uccidere. Nondimeno a volte il seguirla era un cammino perlomeno scomodo se non arduo. 

Per questo Ken si alzò e la seguì quando lei di punto in bianco, di sera tardi, si tirò in piedi da seduta contro la vasca e, dopo essersi guardata appena intorno solo un momento come se ascoltasse qualcosa che solo lei udiva, disse solo «Devo andare.», e si incamminò fuori dal villaggio nella direzione opposta da quella da cui vi erano arrivati.

A volte, quando per Ken il seguirla era particolarmente scomodo o arduo o pericoloso, lei gli chiedeva scusa o gli diceva che le dispiaceva che il modo di proseguire fosse proprio quello. Lui le rispondeva sempre di non preoccuparsi, e cercava di scherzare, di tranquillizzarla facendole capire che andava ancora bene tutto sommato, che sarebbe andato con lei anche quella volta. I sorrisi rifulgenti o più dolci ma sempre sinceri che lei gli restituiva ogni volta lo lasciavano ancora impreparato, interdetto, incantato, o chissà che altro.

Bart non diceva mai ‘Dobbiamo andare.’, come se avesse sempre presente che lui non era chiamato e costretto a fare ciò che faceva lei, o a continuare ad andare con lei; come se pensasse che, essendo già tanto che fosse ancora vivo nonostante ciò a cui si trovavano in mezzo a volte, e che lei non lo avesse mai dovuto uccidere nonostante fosse sempre dove si trovava lei, il fatto che lui poi continuasse di sua volontà a seguirla potesse essere sempre incredibile e sempre qualcosa che poteva finire da un momento all’altro. Ken si chiedeva a volte se e cosa potesse averla portata a pensare che dovesse essere così per lei, ma le persone che lei incrociava e con le quali interagiva continuavano ad essere persone che lei doveva uccidere e uccideva, perciò la spiegazione sembrava orribilmente banale. E di quelle che aveva incrociato e non aveva ucciso, o avevano cercato di imprigionarla come soggetto di un progetto segreto della CIA, o erano Dirk Gently e i suoi amici; e solo lui tra tutti questi voleva restare con lei e andare con lei. Se Ken non smetteva di considerarla con meraviglia, lo stesso sembrava fare lei: ma entrambi sembravano ricordarsi sempre che lei non poteva essere fermata davvero o definitivamente, mentre a lui poteva tecnicamente succedere di tutto. Talvolta allora Ken non provava nemmeno a cercare di dirle convincentemente che aveva ancora tutte le intenzioni di seguirla, perché forse lei aveva ragione sul tenersi sempre pronta a perderlo: lui poteva morire o stancarsi di seguirla, lei avrebbe dovuto continuare così in ogni caso, con o senza di lui, di nuovo e sempre da sola.

Camminarono per un bel po' nel deserto notturno, allontanandosi dall’unico segno di civiltà umana rappresentato dal villaggio, in silenzio, circondati dai rumori discreti della fauna locale. Ken non disse nulla nemmeno quando Bart deviò fuori dal sentiero battuto, perché certe volte dall’espressione concentrata di lei sapeva che era meglio non disturbarla in nessun modo. Bart diceva che al massimo a volte era una piccola e sottile sensazione, nient’altro, tranne quando aveva saputo il nome ‘Dirk Gently’, e ancora non aveva idea di come: si era semplicemente svegliata un giorno con quel nome mai sentito prima in testa, perciò era stata sicura che non poteva essere altro che qualcuno che doveva uccidere.

Di colpo Ken inciampò su qualcosa e cadde piuttosto rovinosamente.

«Hey, che fai?» chiese Bart, tornando indietro e chinandosi di fianco a lui, che si stava già rialzando. «Ti sei fatto male?»

«No, no … » disse Ken, spazzandosi un po’ le mani impolverate. «Ma non ho idea su di che cosa ho inciampato … » aggiunse perplesso, guardando dietro di sé.

Bart si rizzò di nuovo in piedi ed esplorò con attenzione il terreno intorno, finché non trovò qualcosa di sporgente che non era un sasso né un arbusto, e lo saggiò con colpetti di un piede. La cosa si mosse un poco, passivamente.

«C’è qualcosa.» disse Bart, corrugando la fronte, e poi chinandosi e iniziando a smuovere quello che sembrava un angolo di una grossa lastra metallica distesa sul terreno irregolare, e semi-completamente coperta di terra e qualche altro detrito.

Ken la guardò per un poco con una certa sorpresa, perché mai Bart si faceva veramente distrarre da qualcosa quando era sulle tracce della sua successiva vittima, eppure … Ken si riscosse e la aiutò finché, dopo un intenso armeggiare con lastra metallica e terra e sassi sopra e intorno ad essa, riuscirono a spostarla abbastanza da rivelare un grosso buco che sembrava essere stato scavato nel terreno, e che si perdeva nelle profondità d’esso oscuramente.

«Che cos’è?» chiese Bart, corrugando di nuovo la fronte perplessa, e poi guardando Ken come se si aspettasse una valida spiegazione.

«Penso che … » iniziò Ken, guardandosi meglio intorno e cercando di ragionare. Dovevano essere a diversi kilometri dal confine con gli Stati Uniti, ma comunque … «Penso che potrebbe essere un tunnel sotterraneo illegale scavato per passare la frontiera di nascosto.»

L’espressione ancora perplessa di Bart assunse una sfumatura più riflessiva, mentre si lasciava cadere seduta sui talloni e ritornava a guardare il buco nel terreno con aria concentrata. «Insomma, è un passaggio sotto terra, e sbuca da qualche altra parte negli Stati Uniti.» concluse infine, guardando di nuovo Ken in cerca di conferma.

Ken annuì, e si guardò intorno con un certo timore. «In realtà … Credo che non sarebbe l’ideale starcene troppo qui intorno, perché penso proprio che le persone che lo usano per contrabbandare cose e per farci passare le persone a pagamento non sarebbero troppo…hum… bendisposte nei nostri confronti, se sapessero che l’abbiamo trovato.»

Bart inarcò un sopracciglio poco convinta.

Ken realizzò e crollò le spalle. «Giusto … A meno che non siano proprio quelle le persone che devi uccidere e quindi … In quel caso suppongo dovremmo starcene qui ad aspettare … » concluse rassegnato, guardandosi ancora intorno inquieto.

Bart tornò a fissare il buco nel terreno. «No, non mi va di stare ad aspettare. Prendiamo questo passaggio.» disse tranquillamente, iniziando ad esaminare meglio l’apertura buia, sporgendosi pericolosamente sopra ad essa con interesse concentrato.

Ken girò la testa a guardarla, spalancando gli occhi. «Cosa??» si lasciò sfuggire, tra l’allarmato e il decisamente poco convinto.

Bart si rimise seduta sui talloni e lo guardò con una certa pazienza un po’ imbronciata. «Ho detto che … prenderò questo passaggio.» e sembrò esitare, studiando meglio Ken da capo a piedi. «Tu puoi rimanere qui ad aspettare, se vuoi … » offrì, cercando di mostrare un sorriso ed un tono gentili, anche se sembravano notevolmente propensi ad una sfumatura triste. «Anche se potrei non tornare indietro.» proseguì come se ci tenesse a specificare le possibili varianti «Oppure potrebbero arrivare questi … tizi che scavano passaggi segreti sotto terra e farti del male. Quindi magari non dovresti aspettare proprio qui-qui. Potresti aspettare dall’altra parte, alla fine del passaggio, andandoci a piedi in superficie.»

Ken la guardò per un momento in silenzio. Due cose gli erano abbastanza chiare al momento: non sarebbe mai riuscito a passare di nuovo la frontiera senza Bart e la sua aura dell’universo che le creava intorno le giuste coincidenze per non intralciarla o rallentarla troppo ogni volta che stava andando al suo appuntamento a Samarcanda con chi doveva uccidere; e anche se a lui poteva succedere qualsiasi cosa dallo spiacevole al mortale infilandosi in quel tunnel sotterraneo, lasciarci andare Bart da sola non gli arrideva. No, ancora non era venuto a patti col perché mai si preoccupasse di qualcuno che non poteva subire ferite gravi o morire, perlomeno fintanto che continuava a fare ciò che l’universo voleva che facesse; anche se a volte, guardandola, pensava che il peggio che potesse capitare a Bart fosse tutt’altro che ferite fisiche, e questo non gli sembrava affatto meno preoccupante.

«No … Prenderò anch’io il passaggio, con te.» disse solo infine, annuendo.

Bart sorrise raggiante, e annuì, mentre un piccolo verso di sollevata gioia sghignazzante e profonda le lasciava la gola trapelandole un poco tra le labbra.

«Okay … Allora … » cercò di concentrarsi Ken, sistemandosi in ginocchio più vicino all’apertura nel terreno e studiandone il bordo interno a tentoni. «Ci deve essere un modo per scendere … A meno che non usino qualcosa che poi rimuovono e si portano via quando non … »

«C’è una corda con dei nodi qui.» disse Bart, prendendo nella mano in cui non impugnava il machete il capo di una grossa fune fissata sul bordo interno dell’apertura, e che aveva dei nodi a circa un metro l’uno dall’altro in cui si poteva infilare il piede per usarli come scalini.

«Okay, giusto, sì … Allora questo è il modo per scendere … » annuì Ken. «Per quanto riguarda la luce e l’acqua … Se siamo fortunati magari troviamo qualcosa dentro all’inizio del tratto orizzontale … » ragionò ancora.

«Troveremo quello che ci serve.» disse Bart con tranquilla sicurezza, mentre già iniziava a calarsi dentro il buco cercando di capire meglio come usare la fune come una scala, anche se, come al solito, sembrava imparare in fretta quando si trattava di qualcosa di pratico. 

Naturalmente si stava anche portando dietro il machete cercando di tenerlo in modo che non si incastrasse tra le pareti del tunnel, che sembravano fin troppo friabili a giudizio di Ken. Cercò di non pensare a quanto fosse possibile che il tunnel crollasse almeno in parte mentre c’erano dentro, seppellendoli morti o ancora vivi sotto metri e metri di terra.

«E … visto che questa fune sembra fatta per essere rimossa e rimessa abbastanza velocemente … » osservò ancora Ken, in tono gradualmente sempre più rassegnato «Potrebbe voler dire che i contrabbandieri sono dentro il passaggio in questo momento … »

«Forse sono loro che devo uccidere, no?» commentò tranquillamente Bart più sotto di lui lungo la fune che scendeva nelle profondità della terra.

Ken cercò di risistemare la lastra per tornare a nascondere l’entrata, sopportando terriccio che gli cadeva in faccia, e pensando che lo stava facendo in modo che eventuali poliziotti di frontiera non trovassero il passaggio e scendessero anche loro a rendere il tutto ancora più pericoloso di quanto già sembrava. Cercò anche di combattere la sensazione di starsi seppellendo vivo, e un certo leggero procinto di claustrofobia di cui non aveva mai sofferto, ma quella sembrava la situazione adatta per iniziare a soffrirne.

In qualche modo riuscirono a scendere senza troppi incidenti nonostante il buio, le pessime sensazioni di Ken di semi-soffocamento, e i grugniti di Bart ogni volta che urtava un poco qualche spigolatura delle pareti di terra a cui seguiva un rumorino di sgretolatura che faceva temere a Ken che da un momento all’altro sarebbe crollato il tutto: cercava di dirsi che forse, dal momento che c’era Bart lì e che stava andando a uccidere qualcuno, l’universo avrebbe fatto rimanere in piedi quel tunnel artigianale almeno un altro poco.

Note per la comprensione (e disclaimer) :

1. Questo è una sorta di sottotitolo, era il titolo che avevo originariamente scelto per questa ff, ma poi ne ho scelto uno che si allineasse ai titoli delle altre di questo ciclo. Inoltre, l’ho preso dal testo della canzone ‘Queen of the wolves’ di Clara Luzia, ma modificato con una mia aggiunta.

2. DIA DE MUERTOS: in accordo alla tradizione messicana (e di altri paesi del sud America e di alcune zone degli USA), il ‘giorno dei morti’ è una festività di origine precolombiana, prima dell’adattamento che poi ne ha fatto la cultura cristiana con il giorno dei Santi e il giorno della commemorazione dei defunti. Ma forse l’originale ricorda più quello che noi definiremmo ‘Halloween’, in quanto presenta immagini tradizionali che possono apparire macabre (scheletri e affini), ma che a differenza del nostro ‘Halloween’ sono in spirito di rispetto e considerazione “terra-terra” degli aspetti della morte in segno di rispetto ai defunti e di ricordo per i vivi che la morte è una parte della vita, non per spaventare o inquietare tout-court. Tuttavia, le mie conoscenze in proposito sono molto, molto limitate, quindi ne trovate di più su internet (se già non ne sapete più di me), tanto per cominciare.


	2. 0.2 - Speaking birds

** Parte 0 - PROLOGUE **

****

** Prologo 2 – Speaking birds **

****

Svegliarsi al mattino era diventato per Todd negli ultimi mesi qualcosa di diverso; non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente diverso come, anche perché c’erano diverse modalità in cui gli capitava di svegliarsi o essere svegliato, ma sorprendentemente alla fine e in generale gli risultava un diverso comunque piacevole.

Quella mattina, poi, sembrava un risveglio che aveva tutte le carte in regola per essere del tutto, completamente e indiscutibilmente piacevole.

Tanto per cominciare era comodamente nel suo letto e si stava svegliando spontaneamente, e non per qualche rumore molesto come la sveglia, o preoccupante come qualcosa che indicasse roboantemente il pericoloso inizio di un nuovo caso olistico. Ma soprattutto era per via del calore e dell’odore di Dirk che dormiva ancora, sdraiato su un fianco accanto a lui e che teneva abbracciato a sé da dietro.

Todd sorrise profondamente di riflesso, e stiracchiandosi appena, ancora ad occhi chiusi, iniziò a depositare sonnolenti baci sulla base del collo di Dirk senza alcuna fretta al mondo.

Dirk emise un quieto e sospirante mormorio apprezzante a labbra chiuse, ancora più addormentato che altro, e che risuonò così simile a delle fusa di una sorta di enorme gatto umano che Todd sorrise un po’ di più e continuò la sua piacevole occupazione.

«Sto ancora dormendo … » biascicò appena Dirk, la supposta debole protesta completamente tradita dalla sfumatura più che altro apprezzante e profondamente affettuosa, giusto venata di scherzo complice.

«Non è vero … Non più.» replicò tranquillamente Todd, altrettanto scherzoso, contro il suo collo. Si fermò tuttavia, e aspettò quietamente, come per dargli libera scelta se effettivamente risprofondare nel sonno.

Di lì a poco Dirk si stava girando nel suo abbraccio e gli stava allacciando morbidamente le braccia attorno al collo. «’Giorno … » biascicò in un sonnacchioso accento assai inglese, stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Solo allora Todd aprì gli occhi, per vedere come prima cosa il viso di Dirk, che gli sorrideva dolcemente e quietamente beato, l’espressione rilassata dalla sonnolenza appena ma distintamente dissipata dalla brillantezza dello sguardo con cui lo stava contemplando attraverso le palpebre dischiuse, i capelli spettinati come non mai.

Todd si sentì quasi sul punto di emettere a sua volta qualcosa di simile a delle fusa, in reazione al modo in cui le dita di Dirk stavano pigramente giocherellando con i suoi capelli alla base della nuca, ma si limitò a socchiudere gli occhi per un momento e a muovere la testa per indulgere di più nella carezza.

Quelli erano in effetti probabilmente i risvegli che preferiva, quando non c’era ancora un nuovo caso che stava loro piombando addosso sotto forma di chissà che cosa. E in realtà quello era già il secondo giorno di pausa, dopo che ne avevano concluso un altro … Todd aveva iniziato a propendere per il termine di ‘concluso’ piuttosto che ‘risolto’ per i loro casi, nonostante Dirk naturalmente li definisse immancabilmente ‘risolti’. Farah, a seconda dell’umore e di che cosa ne pensava riguardo al modo in cui erano saltati fuori da un caso in particolare, aveva una gamma di termini che andavano da un professionale ‘archiviato’ ad un più significativo ‘sopravvissuti a’ riguardo ai loro casi.

Erano i giorni in cui Todd si concedeva appieno di rilassarsi nella concreta constatazione che lui e Dirk e Farah avevano risolto un altro caso uscendone tutti interi, e che Amanda era ancora in giro per il continente felicemente intenta a sfasciare qualcosa insieme ai suoi selvaggi compagni di punk-gang. Erano i giorni in cui poteva assaporare appieno quel meraviglioso nuovo senso senza precedenti che aveva preso la sua vita anche quando non si stavano districando ‘con discutibile efficienza’ tra gli altamente improbabili ingarbugli di un caso olistico, e lui si sentiva come se l’intero universo fosse benevolo con lui altrettanto quanto lui poteva esserlo nei confronti di almeno buona parte del mondo.

«Cosa vuoi fare oggi … ?» chiese quietamente a Dirk, ancora sorridendo in quella che probabilmente doveva essere una maniera assai sdolcinata e che lo faceva sembrare un idiota totale, ma non gli importava al momento.

Lo sguardo di Dirk si illuminò di nuova delizia, come ogni volta che qualcuno – persino se erano Todd o Farah o Amanda – diceva o faceva verso di lui qualcosa di apertamente gentile quando non se lo aspettava; e Todd cercava di dimenticare quel pungente e tagliente lato della cosa che suggeriva come e perché non fosse abituato al fatto che qualcuno fosse gentile con lui senza secondi fini.

«Oh, beh, potremmo fare un sacco di cose … » iniziò subito con eloquenza illustrativa. 

A Todd sembrò quasi di poter sentire il rumore delle rotelle senza unico ingranaggio che si mettevano caoticamente e freneticamente in moto nella sua testa. Sorrise e gli prese una mano nella sua, portandosela al volto e baciandogli leggermente un lato del polso. «Ad esempio … ?» domandò tranquillamente.

Sentì il leggero tremito di piacere percorrere Dirk e il suo trattenere il fiato di netto per un istante. Quando gli rispose, il suo tono era diventato più distratto e intento allo stesso tempo, la sua voce più profonda ed evocativa, oltre che decisamente provocante e sfacciatamente compiaciuta.

«Ad esempio potremmo restare a letto tutto il giorno … » suggerì, affatto casualmente.

Todd gli rivolse un sogghigno complice, ma decise che quella era la sua unica possibilità di allontanare la tentazione prima che fosse troppo tardi per riuscirvi. Poteva già sentire attraverso il polso di Dirk il battito che accelerava gradualmente di anticipazione, e il suo che faceva altrettanto.

«Questo è stato esattamente quello che abbiamo fatto tutto ieri.» gli ricordò con intenzione, anche mentre si rendeva suo malgrado conto che rievocare il modo in cui avevano trascorso in modo estremamente piacevole la giornata precedente e parte della nottata non era probabilmente una valida tecnica per allontanare la tentazione.

Dirk emise un piccolo sbuffo nasale e assunse una delle sue espressioni più falsamente e scherzosamente superiori e di leggera offesa. «Oh beh … » schioccò le labbra «Non mi è sembrato di sentire tue proteste o rimostranze in proposito.» notò, ancora assai provocatoriamente.

«Nessunissima rimostranza.» rise un poco Todd, baciandogli rapidamente le labbra prima di iniziare a sottrarsi dal caldo e fin troppo piacevole e invitante abbraccio di Dirk e calore delle coperte. «Ma oggi facciamo … qualcosa di diverso.»

Dirk emise un accenno di lamento di protesta per il suo alzarsi, mise un poco il broncio più che altro per mostra, e lo guardò sdraiandosi sulla schiena mentre Todd si infilava qualche vestito di base. «Qualcosa come cosa?» domandò, cercando di imprimere almeno una parvenza di scetticismo alla sua curiosità.

«Non lo so ancora … ma ci penserò mentre mi faccio una doccia e cerco di radunare qualcosa di simile ad una colazione … »

Dirk, che ora lo stava guardando pigramente con la faccia appoggiata su una mano, puntellato su un gomito, sorrise radioso di colpo e abbandonò il letto solo per raggiungerlo e iniziare a sfilargli la maglietta che si era appena messo.

«Dirk … » iniziò Todd, con divertita protesta, fallendo miseramente nel cercare di suonare più severo, ma riuscendo almeno a trattenersi la maglietta addosso.

«Todd.» sancì Dirk con quella sua aria da superiore pazienza, tenendo comunque agguantato l’orlo della maglietta «La doccia è un’ottima idea, in effetti. E sono abbastanza positivamente certo che non servano vestiti per fare la doccia. A meno che non si intenda lavare anche i vestiti nel contempo, ma dubito seriamente che questo metodo possa essere efficace dal punto di vista igienico. Anzi, a tutti gli effetti una volta ho avuto un caso in una profumeria dove vendevano deliziosi prodotti da bagno e stava piovendo a catinelle, quando all’improvviso … »

Todd si arrese e alzò le braccia con un sospiro sogghignante, permettendo a Dirk di sfilargli la maglia con fare pratico e naturale, evidentemente troppo preso dal racconto per soffermarsi a rendersi meglio conto della sua vittoria. «Okay, aspetta.» lo interruppe comunque Todd «Prima doccia e caffè, poi racconto del caso della profumeria e iniziando dal principio … »

Dirk sorrise radioso. «Eccellente piano!» complimentò con entusiasmo, prendendolo per mano e tirandoselo dietro verso il bagno.

«E non intendo passare la giornata sotto la doccia come alternativa a passarla a letto.» puntualizzò Todd.

Dirk gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, già armato di spazzolino e dentifricio. «Certo che no. Prima di tutto, finiremmo per essere completamente ricoperti di rughe stropicciate da ammollo prolungato, e in secondo luogo, o forse in primo luogo, il sistema di caldaia di questo edificio a dir poco scadente non ci garantirebbe mai una temperatura decente dell’acqua per così tante ore. Ho addirittura pensato di scrivere una lettera di protesta per questo, ma dal momento che sarebbe sostanzialmente indirizzata a Farah potrebbe risultare piuttosto imbarazzante, specialmente considerando che servirebbe trovare un’altra valida motivazione per cui potrebbe servirci una tale entità di acqua calda – o almeno tiepida – senza specificare il motivo dal momento che lei preferisce nettamente non sapere nessun particolare o generale della nostra … »

«Okay, taci un momento.» sancì Todd affettuosamente ma con decisione, baciandolo come scusa per zittirlo.

D’altra parte, stava maturando da qualche tempo il sospetto che qualche volta Dirk attaccasse quei suoi sproloqui proprio per indurlo a zittirlo con un bacio e altre eventuali attività piacevoli. Trovare il modo di rimproverarglielo credibilmente era tutt’altra faccenda.

***

Todd raggiunse la cucina dell’appartamento, già asciugato e rivestito basilarmente, e come prima cosa aprì il frigo per una prima valutazione generale. Sentiva l’acqua della doccia che ancora scorreva in bagno, ma non si diede pensiero di provare a richiamare Dirk per quello: anche nell’eventualità che stesse rischiando di appisolarsi di nuovo direttamente dentro la doccia, ben presto sarebbe sicuramente stato assai freddamente svegliato dall’esaurirsi dell’acqua calda.

Todd si stava dirigendo al bollitore per il suo primo agognato caffè della giornata – e il primo tè per Dirk – mentre cercava anche di farsi venire un’idea di quello che potevano fare che non consistesse nelle solite mondane occupazioni, quando una sagoma piuttosto grossa gli fece sollevare di scatto lo sguardo verso la finestra.

In un tutt’uno di pochi secondi vide un grosso uccello multicolore appollaiato sul davanzale, emise un verso di sorpresa e sussultò, e il pappagallo gracchiò sonoramente e con incredibile decisione «Dirk Gently!», facendolo peraltro sobbalzare di nuovo, e il barattolo del caffè gli sfuggì definitivamente di mano rovesciandosi per terra.

«Che diavolo … ?!» esclamò Todd in protesta allarmata, facendo un paio di rapidi passi indietro e fissando il grosso pappagallo dalla folta e vivace copertura di penne multicolori.

Il pennuto voltò un poco la testa di lato, come per esaminarlo meglio con uno dei grandi occhi, e di nuovo gracchiò con decisione «Dirk Gently!»

Todd rimase per qualche istante semplicemente lì a fissarlo, sbattendo le palpebre come per essere sicuro di non starlo immaginando o sognando, e sospettando vivamente che a quel punto non avrebbe dovuto essere così stupito, sul serio, perché ne aveva viste e toccate con mano anche di più strane.

«Dirk … » iniziò a chiamare significativamente, rimanendo fermo perché quello era il suo primo vero e proprio incontro ravvicinato con un pappagallo in carne ed ossa, e quello che poteva notare aldilà del fatto che non aveva idea di come comportarsi con un animale del genere, era che a quanto pareva certi pappagalli dai colori così rifulgentemente affascinanti erano anche dotati di: grosse dimensioni, un enorme becco ricurvo che sembrava robusto e tagliente (tranquillamente capace di spaccare perlomeno robusti gusci di frutta tropicale e di frutta secca), e notevoli artigli che stavano sicuramente incidendo il davanzale su cui se ne stava bellamente appollaiato.

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò immediatamente il pappagallo, come se gli avesse involontariamente dato il la, e sempre con un che di indiscutibile affermazione certa ed esigente che non ammetteva repliche.

«Todd?» rispose la voce di Dirk, con un che di confuso, dal bagno. «Che cos’ha la tua voce? E perché mi chiami col nome completo come se non … ?»

Todd imprecò mentalmente, e avrebbe roteato gli occhi se non si fosse sentito molto meglio a continuare a tenere fermamente sott’occhio il pennuto multicolore. «Puoi venire qui … il più presto possibile?» interruppe urgentemente e fermamente.

«Sì, certo. Lascia solo che trovi il … » iniziò a rispondere Dirk.

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò il pappagallo con una nuova sfumatura che sembrava di impazienza, muovendosi come per risistemarsi meglio sul davanzale; Todd deglutì appena notando le robuste dita squamose armate di artigli che si aprivano e richiudevano con sicurezza, bilanciandolo sul davanzale che stava artigliando impietosamente.

«Okay, okay … » rispose invariabilmente Dirk dalle altre stanze, evidentemente ancora perfettamente ignaro – a differenza di Todd – del crescente surrealismo di quella conversazione «Sto arrivando. Ma davvero non capisco che cosa … »

E poi Dirk stava entrando in cucina con indosso giusto boxer e maglietta e un asciugamano con cui stava finendo di frizionarsi i capelli ancora largamente umidi, stava guardando Todd iniziando a dire «Todd che cosa succ … ?», il pappagallo dal davanzale gracchiò di nuovo sonoramente «Dirk Gently!», e il nominato sussultò per l’allarmata sorpresa, lasciò cadere l’asciugamano per terra, e fissò il pennuto a occhi e bocca spalancati.

Trascorse qualche breve e intenso secondo di silenzio, per così dire contemplativo.

Poi Dirk si rianimò di colpo. «Oh!» esclamò di ammirata sorpresa, battendo le mani. Cosa che fece preoccupare Todd per un momento, ma il pappagallo non sembrò affatto impressionato né dall’improvviso movimento né dal rumore.

«Todd, è bellissimo!» esclamò Dirk, guardandolo estasiato «Sul serio non dovevi … »

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò l’animale con la sua decisione.

«E ha imparato il mio nome!» strillò Dirk deliziato.

«No, okay, aspetta un momento … Quindi neanche tu hai mai visto questo pappagallo prima d’ora?» si informò Todd, anche se non ne era così sorpreso. E anche se il fatto che Dirk lo stesso scambiando per un regalo sembrava per qualche motivo verosimile …

Non che Todd si sarebbe mai sognato di regalare a Dirk qualcosa di vivente da accudire, a meno che non si trattasse forse – e solo forse – di qualcosa come una pianta selvatica così autonoma nella sua sopravvivenza che bastasse lasciarla lì ad esistere. Ma doveva essere per via del fatto che Dirk sembrava la persona adatta per apprezzare regali vivacemente multicolorati (e in generale i regali, e in generale le cose multicolorate).

«Come?» sbatté le palpebre Dirk, stupito «Oh, quindi non è una specie di … regalo per me?»

«Perlomeno non da parte mia … » sospirò Todd. «L’ho letteralmente appena trovato lì.»

Dirk assunse la sua aria riflessiva a caccia di indizi. «Forse … da parte di Farah? Ma certo, ogni tanto va a trovare Lydia in Belize, e credo che là ci siano pappagalli! Anche scimmie in effetti, ma per fortuna non è una scimmia perché ho sentito dire che … » qui notò lo sguardo significativo di Todd e riuscì a riprendersi dalla digressione piuttosto prontamente «O forse proprio da parte di Lydia! O di Amanda. Hum … Ken e Bart?»

Todd lo stava ora fissando più o meno basito, ma soprattutto assai scettico.

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò pervicacemente il pappagallo, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi.

«Sì, sono io, io in persona!» annunciò giovialmente Dirk. «E il tuo nome è … ?» domandò con sorridente gentilezza.

Il pappagallo girò un po’ la testa di lato per guardarli più direttamente con uno dei grandi occhi. «Dirk Gently.» ripeté.

Dirk sbatté le palpebre perplesso giusto un paio di volte, prima di rivolgersi a Todd. «Pensi che Farah, o Lydia, o Amanda, o Ken e Bart gli abbiano dato proprio il mio stesso identico nome? Non è un po’ strano … ? Cioè, è in ogni caso un meraviglioso regalo, ma potrebbe creare un po’ di confusione nel parlare tra noi, per capire di chi si sta parlando o a chi si sta parlando tra me o lui, o lei. E … »

«Okay, Dirk, penso sia inutile cercare di parlare _con_ un pappagallo, specialmente se le _uniche due parole_ che conosce sono il tuo nome.» iniziò Todd ragionevolmente e relativamente innervosito.

Dirk corrugò un attimo la fronte. «Oh.» e si voltò verso il pennuto domandando «Sai dire Todd Brotzman?»

«Dirk Gently!» sancì il pappagallo.

«Todd … » enunciò Dirk, tornando a guardarlo «Ottima intuizione, penso proprio che siano le uniche due parole che sappia ripetere. O che voglia ripetere … » considerò, studiando per un momento di sbieco e appena sospettosamente l’animale, come se stesse ponderando se poteva essere stato addestrato per resistere agli interrogatori.

Todd emise un verso di sospiro relativamente paziente. «E non credo proprio che nessuno dei nostri amici … o conoscenti … ti regalerebbe un pappagallo che sappia dire solo il tuo nome, nemmeno per farti uno scherzo cioè, e lo piazzerebbe nella mia cucina.»

Per un momento, nonostante le sue parole, Todd considerò l’ipotesi di mandare un messaggio ad Amanda e chiederle se lei ne sapeva niente. Ma era abbastanza sicuro che si trattasse piuttosto di …

«Oh, ma certo!» esclamò Dirk, battendo nuovamente le mani ed entusiasmandosi ancora di più «Un nuovo caso!»

Todd si limitò a dedicargli un’espressione affettuosamente e sardonicamente eloquente. Raramente Dirk non considerava quasi ogni novità come un potenziale nuovo caso, ma quando anche era così, ci pensava Todd a … intuirlo.

«Dunque … » rifletté Dirk con impegno, osservando il pappagallo con rinnovato interesse speculativo «Prima di tutto sarebbe potenzialmente utile scoprire se sei un indizio, un sospettato, un cliente o … »

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò puntualmente quello.

«Sì, no, mi dispiace, quello sono io, ma sì, ti concedo che potresti essere anche tu … cioè, non ho mai sentito prima di pappagalli investigatori olistici, ma comunque … Oh. Oppure potresti essere un assistente!»

«Che cosa?» fece Todd, prima di potersi trattenere.

Dirk lo guardò e gli mise una mano su una spalla con attenta cura affettuosa ma anche superiormente tranquillizzante. «Non ti preoccupare, Todd. Abbiamo già da tempo detto che sei passato al grado di … hum … »

Todd sollevò un sopracciglio in divertita sfida provocatoria.

«Oh, già, Cocorì, questo è Todd, Todd Brotzman.» Dirk tornò a rivolgersi al pennuto. «Il mio ass.. Il mio am … Il mio … Il mio partner!» optò infine, annuendo con soddisfazione.

«Co … corì?» fece Todd.

«È solo un nome temporaneo, un soprannome, in attesa di capire come si chiam … » iniziò a spiegargli Dirk, piegandosi di lato verso di lui e abbassando la voce come per non essere scortese verso il pappagallo.

In quella si alzò un rumore molto simile ad un lamento di dolore, provenendo da fuori, da oltre il davanzale dove se ne stava appollaiato il coloratissimo volatile.

Todd e Dirk si irrigidirono, e quest’ultimo sussurrò in fretta e cospiratoriamente «Hai sentito … ?»

«Sì, ho sentito … »

«Non dovremmo … andare a vedere che cosa o chi si sta lamentando come se fosse in punto di morte proprio sulle scale antincendio fuori dalla tua finestra … ?»

«A parte il fatto che è interessante come le cose siano ‘nostre’ quando ti fa comodo e ‘mie’ quando non ti convince qualcosa … Sì, vorrei proprio andare a vedere, ma se mi avvicino e quell’animale … »

«Cocorì … »

« … e _Cocorì_ si allarma abbastanza da _strapparmi un occhio_ con quel becco o quegli artigli, allora potrebbe essere molto più difficile _vedere_ in generale … » masticò Todd.

«Hum … » ponderò Dirk per un momento, osservando meglio i suddetti becco e artigli, prima di dare alcune pacchette su una spalla a Todd e sorridergli con fare rassicurante. «Per quanto sarebbe davvero una a dir poco orribile evenienza se dovessimo sostituire uno dei tuoi splendidi occhi con un suo corrispettivo di vetro … »

«Sono estasiato dal complimento, davvero.» commentò Todd «Perché non uno dei tuoi di occhi, allora?» ribatté, facendo il gesto giusto dimostrativo di sospingere Dirk un po’ più in avanti verso il pappagallo. 

Naturalmente Dirk si agitò, emise un piccolo verso acuto di allarme e recalcitrò scompostamente ancora prima di rendersi conto che quello di Todd era uno scherzo, e che lui lo stava già tirando di nuovo indietro, in effetti anzi tenendolo ancora sommariamente stretto come per essere certo che davvero Dirk non si gettasse senza ritegno in una specie di … zuffa con un pappagallo sconosciuto.

«Okay, allora … » fece Dirk, alzando il mento come per darsi un contegno «Credo proprio che ci serva un piano.»

E come se quella fosse stata l’inconsapevole formula di segnale per dare inizio ad una rapida sequenza di eventi, da fuori la finestra provenne un altro lamento, e il pappagallo gracchiò di nuovo con decisione indomita «Dirk Gently!», prima di spiccare il volo dentro la cucina.

Dirk e Todd si buttarono scompostamente un po’ a terra e un po’ di lato per evitare l’aggressione (sport involontario nel quale avevano sviluppato una certa elastica abilità ormai), ma il pappagallo si limitò a raggiungere il frigorifero e si appollaiò sul bordo in cima ad esso.

Per un istante lo fissarono basiti. Poi Dirk sussurrò verso Todd, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal pennuto multicolore «Pensi che potrebbe avere … fame, forse?»

Todd emise un brontolio corrucciato e gattonò verso la finestra. «Non lo so.» grugnì «Ma almeno intanto posso vedere chi sta cercando di tirare le cuoia fuori dalla mia finestra … »

«Oh, giusto!» confermò Dirk, gattonandogli prontamente dietro.

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò poderosamente il pappagallo dalla cima del frigo, facendoli sobbalzare di riflesso.

Raggiunsero comunque il davanzale e si affacciarono al di sopra d’esso con più o meno una certa cautela, Todd con una smorfia cercando di prepararsi al peggio, e Dirk teso tra il timore e la famelica curiosità.

E lì, steso sul pianerottolo delle scale antincendio, se ne stava collassato e perlomeno privo di conoscenza, se non proprio già morto, un barbuto uomo corpulento vestito come un pirata ottocentesco, con tanto di bandana sulla testa, uncino al posto di una mano, pezzo di solido legno al posto di un piede, e grossa anella dorata ad un lobo dell’orecchio.

Dirk spalancò gli occhi di meraviglia ed esclamò in un sussurro concitato «Un pirata!»

Todd crollò la fronte sul davanzale con un grugnito esasperato. «Ma certo … » commentò sarcastico.

«Sei il pappagallo di un pirata!» esclamò ancora Dirk, voltando la testa indietro verso la cima del frigorifero.

«Dirk Gently!» gli rispose puntualmente la voce gracchiante.

Borbottando imprecazioni, Todd scavalcò il davanzale, atterrò sulla scala antincendio riuscendo ad evitare di incespicare nel corpo riverso, e gli si chinò accanto cercando di imitare il modo in cui aveva visto Farah cercare il battito cardiaco di qualcuno poggiando le dita con la sua solita precisione e concentrazione professionale all’altezza del collo e/o del polso.

«É … ancora vivo?» chiese Dirk, con rispettosa preoccupazione dolente, stringendo le labbra.

«Credo di sì … » sospirò Todd, cercando visivamente tracce di ferite sul corpo dell’uomo, anche se nel chinarglisi vicino stava piuttosto notando un certo intenso odore …

«Oh.» esalò Dirk con profondo sollievo, uscendo a sua volta sulla scala antincendio. «Poveretto … Cosa pensi che possa essergli tragicamente … ?»

«Una tragica sbronza, a occhio e croce … » commentò Todd, con una leggera smorfia per il forte odore alcolico che emanava dal corpo riverso.

Dirk lo guardò con impressionata ammirazione.  «Oh!  Todd, come fai ad averlo intuit … ? Ah … » fece poi, evidentemente quando l’odore colpì anche il suo naso, facendoglielo storcere.

«D’accordo … » sospirò Todd, rialzandosi in piedi e cercando di prendere le misure ad occhio, corrugando la fronte. «Credo che dovremmo almeno … cercare di portarlo dentro e … distenderlo sul divano … »

«Sì, ottima idea.» annuì Dirk «Non dovrebbe essere … molto difficile … ?» tentò.

Todd inarcò un sopracciglio. «A parte per il fatto che sembra pesare parecchio, cioè? O per quello che se qualcuno vede due tizi appena vestiti che cercano di trascinare un uomo svenuto dentro una finestra dalle scale antincendio potrebbero ritenere opportuno chiamare la polizia, cioè?»

Dirk ponderò la cosa per un istante, poi annuì. «Sì, a parte per tutto questo.»

«Fantastico.» commentò Todd, iniziando a cercare una valida presa per sollevare l’uomo di peso, ammesso che ci fossero speranze di riuscirvi.

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò imperiosamente il pappagallo dalla cima del frigo.

«E … se continua così, credo che ti chiamerò per un po’ con un altro nome, altrimenti potrei … seriamente alterarmi.» masticò di nuovo Todd, cercando di iniziare a sollevare l’uomo privo di conoscenza.

«Ad … esempio come … ?» si informò Dirk, preoccupato.

«Non so. Che ne dici di Cocorì?»

«Mhpf!» emise solo Dirk. Difficile capire se voleva essere una risposta, se era un verso di sforzo nel cercare di sollevare il pirata svenuto, od eventualmente entrambe.


	3. 0.3 - Strange paintings

** Parte ** ** 0 – PROLOGUE  **

****

** Prologo ** ** 3 – Strange paintings **

«Uao … » disse Amanda come prima cosa, tra l’ironico e l’ammirato, guardandosi intorno mentre entrava nella stanza d’albergo. 

Non era niente di lussuoso, sul serio, ma era decisamente più un albergo che un qualche motel di terz’ordine. Tanto bastava, insomma, affinché le sembrasse particolarmente pulito e ordinato, con tutte le luci funzionanti, e con un generale buon odore di pulizia delicatamente profumata piuttosto che come se un pazzoide armato di profumanti per ambienti iper-chimici e troppo forti avesse cosparso il tutto nel tentativo di coprire ogni altro possibile odore.

«Sì, non è male.» ammise Farah con un sorrisetto, appoggiando a terra la borsa da viaggio e richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

«Non è male?» ripeté Amanda incredula e divertita, voltandosi su se stessa con una mezza piroetta per lanciarle uno sguardo con un sopracciglio leggermente alzato. «Cavolo, scommetto che ci sono persino delle saponette in bagno e cioccolatini sui cuscini. E … e quello è un frigobar!» quasi strillò, ridendo e indicando l’oggetto in questione sistemato nel mobile, giusto sotto il televisore.

Ancora sorridendo tra sé e sé, Farah andò a gettare un rapido sguardo affacciandosi alla camera da letto e annunciò «Niente cioccolatini sui cuscini.»

«Ma _ci sono_ le saponette omaggio.» ribeccò Amanda scherzosamente, rispuntando dal bagno e mostrando i due piccoli pezzi di sapone profumati e incartati. «Sai cosa?» aggiunse con una piccola scrollata di spalle «Penso che me le terrò.» annunciò, cacciandosele in una tasca della giacca nera e borchiata, facendole l’occhiolino e rivolgendole una smorfia buffa.

Farah sorrise e, dopo aver deglutito e abbassato lo sguardo con fare casuale sulla borsa da viaggio che si stava accingendo ad aprire, tentò di raccogliere abbastanza coraggio semi-confidente da osservare «Beh, credo di avere con me abbastanza bagnoschiuma per entrambe … »

Amanda rimase sorpresa giusto un istante, ma quando Farah osò rialzare un poco lo sguardo per spiarla, la vide sorridere assai positivamente e complicemente, oltre che raggiungerla lentamente, muovendosi con un che di flirtante e implicitamente in parte ironico.

«Ottimo.» sancì Amanda, allacciandole gentilmente le braccia al collo e guardandola con uno scintillio dolce e malizioso ad un tempo nello sguardo. Le diede un morbido bacio a stampo, e dopo quella che poteva essere una studiata pausa ad effetto, annunciò «E io credo di aver intravisto addirittura una vasca da bagno di là.»

Farah arrossì un poco, Amanda le fece l’occhiolino deliziata.

***

«Credo che … » iniziò Farah lentamente, prima di corrugare la fronte e cercare di concentrarsi maggiormente. Sembrava più difficile del solito riuscirci, stando immersa nell’acqua calda della vasca da bagno, la stanza avvolta da vapori profumati, ed Amanda altrettanto nuda quanto lei sdraiata nel tutto contro di lei. Essere così rilassati rendeva difficile mantenere con una certa efficienza qualsiasi filo di pensieri logico e coerente.

«Che cosa?» domandò Amanda con tutta la pigra calma del mondo, ma anche una certa curiosità, muovendo la testa giusto un poco per sistemarla meglio nell’incavo tra il suo collo e la sua spalla.

«Mhm?» emise Farah distrattamente, prima di ricordarsi con imbarazzo che stava tentando di dire qualcosa. «Ah, credo che prima o poi dovremmo uscire di qua.»

Amanda sembrò ponderare la cosa per un istante, poi alzò una mano estraendola dall’acqua e consultò le pieghe sulla pelle come se fossero una specie di orologio. «Mh-mh.» annuì concorde «Tra un po’ sì.»

Farah scosse la testa e ridacchiò appena, mentre Amanda sporgeva un braccio fuori dalla vasca per agguantare una confezione di succo di frutta appoggiata sul pavimento. Quella proveniva da qualche stazione di servizio in cui doveva essersi fermata con il Trio Chiassoso, ed era vuota per un terzo quando erano arrivate in quell’hotel; Amanda l’aveva prontamente colmata di nuovo scegliendo accuratamente tra le bottigliette alcoliche del frigobar, aveva agitato il tutto, e aveva assaggiato un sorso con aria attentamente critica, mentre Farah la guardava divertita seduta sul bordo della vasca di cui stava gestendo il riempirsi con la giusta quantità e temperatura d’acqua.

Amanda ne bevve un sorso e porse la confezione a Farah, che fece altrettanto. Non appena ebbe finito di berne, Amanda riavvitò il tappo e riabbandonò il cocktail improvvisato accanto alla vasca, iniziando poi a disseminare tranquilli baci senza fretta sul collo di Farah, finché lei non le prese delicatamente il volto con una mano per baciarla direttamente, pigramente e languidamente nell’aura del post-orgasmo condiviso in cui sembrava di galleggiare quietamente.

Amanda sorrise contro le sue labbra.

Stavano giusto riprendendo fiato, appoggiate fronte contro fronte e sorridendo, quando la porta d’ingresso della camera d’albergo fu improvvisamente bersagliata da indiavolati colpi di un bussare frenetico.

Farah si irrigidì di istintivo allarme, ma poi sentì Amanda aggrottare la fronte, e borbottare «Stavolta giuro che li ammazzo tutti.»

Farah emise un sospiro divertito, mentre Amanda usciva dalla vasca e si infilava un accappatoio mugugnando imprecazioni tra i denti, ma poi tornò seria. «Forse c’è davvero un problema grave … » iniziò a dire, facendo per uscire a sua volta dalla vasca.

«No, resta dove sei … » disse Amanda, con tono decisamente imbronciato, ma poi rivolgendole uno sguardo di scusa e preghiera speranzosa. «Prometto, ci metto dieci secondi a prenderli a calci e a tornare esattamente dov’ero.» garantì, annuendo e sporgendo un po’ il labbro inferiore con un che di supplica.

Farah sollevò un sopracciglio divertita, ma restò nella vasca e disse lentamente e un po’ dubbiosa «Okay … Se sei sicura che non sia niente di veramente grave … »

«Ne dubito.» commentò Amanda, legandosi definitivamente l’accappatoio addosso e uscendo dal bagno, marciando intimidatoria verso la porta d’ingresso. «Ma sarebbe molto meglio per loro se lo fosse!» aggiunse, alzando gradualmente il tono della voce minacciosa per farsi udire dall’altro lato della porta.

Il trambusto agitato che si udiva lungo il corridoio fuori dalla porta cessò di colpo, proprio appena prima che lei la spalancasse e si piazzasse sulla soglia, ancora un po’ gocciolante, avvolta nell’accappatoio, i pugni chiusi puntellati sui fianchi, e un’espressione generalmente piuttosto propensa all’omicidio.

Vogel e Gripps si irrigidirono per un istante come un sol uomo.

«Allora?!» sbraitò Amanda.

Seguì un istante di compatti immobilità e silenzio. Dopodiché Vogel esclamò con lacrimante e commosso sollievo «’Manda!!», e si precipitò avanti di un passo, abbracciandola di slancio all’altezza della vita e chinandosi un poco per appoggiarle la testa di lato sullo stomaco.

Abituata, Amanda riuscì a mantenere l’equilibrio senza essere travolta, e abbassò lo sguardo su Vogel con una leggera sorpresa, ma anche un’attenzione valutante e appena meno minacciosa: Vogel sembrava relativamente sconvolto, specialmente per come se ne stava aggrappato a lei come una specie di cucciolo di koala spaventato.

Amanda rivolse uno sguardo significativo a Gripps e inarcò un sopracciglio severamente. «Okay, cosa mi sono persa?»

Gripps si portò una mano alla nuca, lo sguardo basso, piuttosto dolente. «Vogel credeva fosse qualcosa di brutto.»

Amanda sollevò anche l’altro sopracciglio, con una smorfia di severa incomprensione. «Mi servirà più di così per capire.» lo informò.

«Le piante assassine erano spaventose.» disse una voce, con calma ma sincera onestà, e voltando lo sguardo lungo il corridoio Amanda vide Cross che stava annuendo generosamente.

«Piante assassine … » ripeté Amanda, molto lentamente, significativamente e ancora minacciosamente.

«Un incubo.» disse un’altra voce, facendo voltare la testa di Amanda dalla parte opposta lungo il corridoio, dove riconobbe Martin appoggiato tranquillamente di schiena alla parete, che si stava traendo l’accendino di tasca e aveva una mezza sigaretta spiegazzata tra le labbra.

«Se fai partire il sistema antincendio di questo posto e allaghi la nostra camera … Te ne pentirai.» disse molto quietamente Amanda.

Martin si bloccò con il dito già sul pulsante dell’accendino e le dedicò un breve sguardo soppesante al di sopra degli occhiali, poi alzò gli occhi sul soffitto del corridoio rilevando effettivamente l’esistenza dell’impianto antincendio, e a quel punto annuì quietamente, si rimise l’accendino in tasca, e tenne comunque la sigaretta spenta tra le labbra.

«Beh, ma sei comunque già fradicia.» notò Cross, appena confuso. Amanda lo ignorò, Gripps gli somministrò una gomitata sulle costole. «Ma è vero … » tentò di protestare debolmente Cross, massaggiandosi il punto colpito, e comunque abbassando la voce e rivolgendosi a Gripps, il quale scosse la testa con tranquilla disapprovazione compunta e decisa.

«Piante assassine, dicevamo.» riprese Amanda.

Vogel, ancora stretto alla sua vita, emise un gemito inquieto e tremò. «Non lo dire!» strillò miseramente spaventato, gli occhi strizzati chiusi.

Amanda gli accarezzò quietamente una spalla per calmarlo e fissò gli altri tre con significativa severità. «Avete di nuovo fatto vedere un film horror a Vogel, lui ha avuto un incubo in cui venivo sbranata da piante assassine.» riportò quindi, come se fosse praticamente certa della sua interpretazione.

Cross e Gripps si scambiarono sguardi colpevoli e pentiti. «Bingo.» commentò placidamente Martin, guardando il sistema antincendio sul soffitto come se avesse appena reincrociato un suo acerrimo nemico, la sua nemesi per eccellenza o giù di lì.

Amanda si coprì gli occhi con una mano e sospirò pesantemente.

«Lui voleva vederlo!» tentò di giustificarsi Cross.

«È un bel film.» annuì Gripps.

«Non ci sono così tante piante assassine alla fine!» ritentò Cross.

«Tu non ci sei nel film, Amanda.» riportò Gripps.

«Lei c’era e c’erano un sacco di piante assassine!» protestò piagnucolante Vogel.

«Nell’incubo, non nel film.» precisò Gripps, come per permetterle di capire meglio.

«E poi alla fine muoiono tutte! Proprio tutte!» garantì Cross, come se non riuscisse a capire come quel particolare del film potesse essere sfuggito a Vogel al punto da fargli avere un incubo, e per giustificarsi col fatto che lui quindi non poteva certo prevederlo.

«Ma le uova no. Le uova nascoste non muoiono.» precisò ancora Gripps.

«Quelle maledette uova!» imprecò Vogel nevrastenico, prima di alzare la testa e guardare Amanda agitato. «Ci sono uova verdi e mucose qui? Hai visto uova verdi e mucose qui? Oh, cavolo, potrebbero essere nascoste!!» gemette e strillò, guardandosi intorno dappertutto.

«Okay … » iniziò lentamente Amanda, prendendo un profondo respiro e chiudendo gli occhi per un momento. «Vogel, non ci sono uova verdi e mucose nascoste né piante assassine qui, e io sto bene. E voialtri, vi odio.»

«’Spiace.» borbottò Cross, abbassando la testa.

«Sì, ‘spiace molto.» confermò Gripps, allungando un braccio per recuperare Vogel per le spalle e tenendolo vicino a sé.

«Non è vero, che ci odi.» sogghignò appena Martin, divertito.

Amanda tornò a piazzarsi le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò ironica. «Vuoi scommettere?»

«Scommettere su cosa? E, ciao ragazzi.» disse tranquillamente Farah, raggiungendola sulla soglia, a sua volta avvolta in un accappatoio.

«Farah.» salutò Gripps con un cortese cenno della testa, «’ahra, ‘sera.» fece eco Cross, seguito da un grugnito e un cenno di saluto rispettoso con la testa e una mano da parte di Martin.

«Far’!!» esclamò Vogel, animandosi di sollievo «Hai ancora la pistola??»

«Mhmmm … » esitò attentamente e con prudenza Farah, scoccando uno sguardo ad Amanda di sbieco «Forse. Perché?»

Vogel abbassò il tono e la guardò con seria urgenza. «Se vedi una grossa pianta assassina, o una anche molto piccola, o delle uova verdi e mucose nascoste, spara!»

Farah sbatté appena le palpebre e stavolta non provò nemmeno a sbirciare verso Amanda, invece annuì solennemente e con aria seria rispose «Lo farò sicuramente.»

Vogel le dedicò un ampio sorrisone maniacalmente sollevato.

«Fantastico. Ciao ciao ragazzi, ‘notte.» concluse piuttosto amabilmente Amanda, sbattendo loro la porta in faccia.

«Di nuovo i film horror?» chiese Farah, abbastanza retoricamente.

«Stramaledettamente sì.» annuì Amanda tranquillamente.

***

Il mercatino senza troppe pretese, costituito da bancarelle che andavano da artigiani di strada fino a rivenditori di cianfrusaglie svuota-cantina/soffitta, si stendeva per alcune decine di metri lungo il viale del lungomare sotto la calda luce della tarda mattinata arricchita da una frizzante brezza marina.

Passeggiando tranquillamente tra le bancarelle, gettandosi attorno occhiate distratte, Farah cercava di godersi appieno la momentanea solitudine tranquilla in mezzo a turisti e locali che curiosavano in un chiacchiericcio di sottofondo in qualche maniera accordato al rumore delle onde che si avvicendavano pigramente sul bagnasciuga. Il Trio Chiassoso era rimasto parcheggiato da qualche parte nelle vicinanze sul furgone, e Amanda le aveva detto che tornava subito, dileguandosi tra le bancarelle con un’espressione complicemente misteriosa e divertita.

Farah indugiò davanti ad una esposizione di quadri di svariatissima tipologia che sembravano avere tra loro in comune giusto il fatto di essere stati dipinti su una tela stesa su una cornice. Il venditore, un ragazzo che sembrava essere uscito dalla moda hippie degli anni ’90, insieme probabilmente al suo furgoncino Volkswagen T2 color azzurro terso con dipinti grossi girasoli, stava pigramente tendando di affabulare una coppia di anziani a proposito di alcuni di quei quadri, così Farah ne approfittò per dare una distratta occhiata a distanza di sicurezza.

Stava vagamente guardando una sorta di natura morta stile neorealismo americano anni ’50, che le sembrava aver visto tale e quale quando da ragazzina leggeva gialli noir di un’edizione economica, quando un paio di mani le coprirono gli occhi da dietro.

In ogni altra situazione del genere, Farah avrebbe probabilmente reagito immediatamente e con spietata decisione, mettendo in atto una delle mosse da combattimento che conosceva per liberarsi da una presa di aggressione alle spalle. Ma forse l’odore familiare, che aveva ancora un sentore di bagnoschiuma identico al suo, o la familiarità intrinseca del corpo dietro al suo, o la gentilezza sbarazzina del gesto, o magari tutto questo insieme disinnescarono in un istante i suoi istinti di reazione combattiva.

«Chiudi gli occhi.» richiese giocosamente e maliziosamente la voce di Amanda vicino al suo orecchio.

«Anche se li tengo aperti, non vedo nulla così.» puntualizzò Farah, sorridendo divertita.

Amanda ridacchiò. «Sì, ma mi servono le mani libere e i tuoi occhi chiusi.»

Farah cercò una replica ma alla fine ci rinunciò, e con un leggero sbuffo divertito eseguì.

«Fatto.» disse, ancora sorridendo, ma Amanda le stava già togliendo le mani dal viso, avendo sentito il movimento delle ciglia contro i palmi.

Anche senza volerlo, Farah aveva decisamente seguito fin troppi addestramenti per non essere in grado di interpretare i rumori che aveva intorno anche ad occhi chiusi: sentì Amanda girarle intorno, fermarsi davanti a lei, e iniziare a frugare dentro quello che poteva essere un sacchetto di carta.

«Alza in avanti il braccio … sinistro, sì, il sinistro.» istruì ancora Amanda con calma.

Farah sollevò un sopracciglio ma alzò un poco il braccio come richiesto, chiedendo «È quel gioco in cui devo toccare qualcosa o assaggiarla e indovinare di che si tratta?»

«Chissà.» evitò strategicamente di sbilanciarsi Amanda, che a giudicare dai rumori sembrava stare lasciando perdere il probabile sacchetto di carta per iniziare ad armeggiare con qualcos’altro che produceva troppo poco rumore per farsene un’idea. «Oppure è uno di quegli esercizi sulla fiducia in cui ora ti tiro uno spintone e uno dei ragazzi dietro di te ti prende al volo.»

«Mhmm … » ponderò per un istante Farah «Dubito che anche uno solo dei tuoi ragazzi sarebbe capace di arrivarmi alle spalle così silenziosamente da non farsi sentire.»

«Probabile.» concesse Amanda, e Farah immaginò che avesse scrollato le spalle.

Poi sentì Amanda tirarle su la manica della giacca che indossava sull’avambraccio sinistro, e divertita chiese «Che stai facendo?»

«È una sorpresa.» disse con calma Amanda, e proprio quando in effetti Farah era sul punto di farlo, aggiunse «E non sbirciare!»

«Okay, scusa.» annuì Farah, sincera.

Amanda ridacchiò appena. «Non ti preoccupare, non è un anello di fidanzamento.»

Farah arrossì istintivamente e replicò troppo in fretta «Non stavo affatto pensando che … ! Hum, cioè … »

Amanda rise cristallina di nuovo, e Farah sentì che le stava sistemando attorno al polso qualcosa di relativamente morbido ma robusto insieme, e che aveva un odore un po’ sintetico di nuovo, oltre a …

«Ta-daan!» annunciò Amanda, con implicita auto-ironia ma una certa sincera vittoria, smettendo di armeggiare attorno al suo polso.

Farah decise che poteva riaprire gli occhi. E si ritrovò a guardare quello che sembrava un comodo e robusto bracciale di pelle color viola molto scuro, con incise decorazioni delicate sui bordi.

«È pelle finta.» iniziò a puntualizzare Amanda. «Ma dovrebbe essere comunque resistente. E so che sembra solo un bracciale per bellezza ma … »

Farah tuttavia aveva già iniziato a girare il polso, e si stava già accorgendo che nella parte interna del bracciale c’era un’apposita tasca fatta per non essere notata facilmente, in cui volendo si potevano naturalmente celare cose come soldi o …

«Sono quasi sicura che la misura sia giusta per farci stare almeno uno dei tuoi coltelli da lancio, quelli più piccoli e leggeri.» stava completando Amanda, sorridendo complicemente, ma anche con una sfumatura incerta e d’aspettativa nell’espressione.

Farah in compenso alzò su di lei uno sguardo ad occhi spalancati, e all’inizio riuscì solo a boccheggiare un istante a vuoto, mentre Amanda ora la guardava con una sorta di divertito affetto sollevato e soddisfatto, come se avesse capito prima e meglio di lei ciò che voleva dire dalla sua espressione.

«É … è bellissimo … » riuscì infine ad esalare Farah, ancora incredula.

Con suo stupore, Amanda che le sembrava capace di gestire quasi sempre praticamente ogni esternazione sua o altrui, emise uno sbuffo come cercando di darsi un contegno apparentemente distaccato nonostante l’imbarazzo, e distolse lo sguardo facendolo vagare all’intorno senza scopo.

«Uff … Beh, non è niente di che.» disse, alzando le spalle.

«No … no … davvero.» insistette Farah con impegno serio. «È bellissimo.»

Amanda la spiò di sbieco e sorrise con un angolo delle labbra. «Okay. Tu che stavi guardando invece?» cambiò strategicamente argomento, avvicinandosi ai quadri della bancarella dell’hippie che non era mai uscito dagli anni ’90, con fare incuriosito.

Farah sbatté le palpebre, sorpresa dal repentino cambiamento, e ancora toccando con l’altra mano il bracciale come se non riuscisse ancora a decidersi sul se e come era passata attraverso quel momento, la affiancò ancora relativamente frastornata e disse «Uh … Niente in particolare … »

Amanda le gettò una breve occhiata di sbieco e, come se avesse deciso che Farah poteva stare cercando di nascondere una passione per l’arte pittorica di terza o quarta mano di cui considerasse perfettamente legittimo vergognarsi, iniziò a spostare alcune tele per vedere quelle appoggiate dietro.

Farah sospirò appena, divertita, e riprendendo a guardare da ogni parte il bracciale attorno al suo polso ammise «Credevo di aver visto l’immagine di una copertina di … romanzi di edizione economica che leggevo da ragazzina?»

«Romanzi rosa?» domandò Amanda divertita ma attenta, come se cercasse ancora di coglierla in fallo.

«Come? Ah, no, decisamente no. Gialli noir, perlopiù … »

«Avventura.» disse Amanda, continuando a curiosare tra i quadri come se, una volta iniziato, avesse deciso che tanto valeva arrivare fino in fondo a quella caotica collezione.

«Come?»

«Romanzi d’avventura.» spiegò Amanda tranquillamente «E credo di averne letti almeno cinque o sei di quelli per dodicenni anche se avevo già tipo quindici anni, di nascosto.»

Farah scosse un poco la testa e sorrise. «Niente romanzi rosa?»

«Il rosa che c’è qui e là nei romanzi d’avventura mi bastava e avanzava, grazie.» replicò Amanda rivolgendole una lieve smorfia giocosa, prima di riportare lo sguardo sui quadri tra cui stava scartabellando.

E fu allora che, spostando una cornice per dare una distratta occhiata alla tela successiva, di colpo si bloccò, e si irrigidì.

«Trovato qualcosa di … particolarmente orribile?» chiese Farah, abbassando il tono e scoccando una rapida occhiata verso l’hippie dagli anni ’90 che sembrava essere riuscito a convincere la coppia ad acquistare una natura morta di fiori in vaso e altri oggetti disposti su un tavolo dipinto.

Quando Amanda non le rispose né reagì, le si avvicinò e iniziò a preoccuparsi. «Amanda … ? Che cosa … ?»

Ma poi anche lei vide il dipinto che Amanda stava fissando, e per un lungo momento ne fu troppo confusa per riuscire a continuare la peraltro scontata domanda.

L’immagine complessiva era un po’ distorta, come se chi l’aveva dipinto avesse voluto dargli un che di surreale, e il tutto era caotico e impossibile da guardare nell’insieme per via dei vari elementi rappresentati senza continuità come se fossero stati infilati a caso sulla tela fino a occupare tutto lo spazio disponibile.

Farah riuscì comunque a identificare uno ad uno gli elementi rappresentati: una penna vivacemente colorata forse di pappagallo in un angolo in basso, in un angolo in sottofondo quello che sembrava un minaccioso tornado visto in distanza ma incombente coi suoi colori lividi e cupi, in mezzo al quadro una spiaggia al tramonto con ormeggiata una semplice barca di legno dentro la quale c’era una statua di una Madonna dalla faccia di teschio con al collo una corolla di fiori e in una mano un machete insanguinato, in un altro degli angoli in alto degli occhi verdi dallo sguardo singolarmente penetrante e gravemente serio che fissavano in avanti tramezzo a delle nuvole di un cielo slavato né sereno né tempestoso, sulla sabbia della spiaggia tracce di piedi nudi e la scritta tracciata sghemba che diceva ‘Io sono nessuno’.

Ma era quello che era dipinto in primo piano in basso, abbandonato sulla sabbia della spiaggia, che doveva aver attirato l’attenzione di Amanda e che fece spalancare definitivamente gli occhi a Farah nel riconoscerla: la maglietta nera aveva degli inconfondibili disegnini in bianco, e soprattutto un’inequivocabile scritta che diceva ‘Mexican Funeral’. Ed era stata dipinta come sporca di sangue; parecchio sangue, come se la maglietta stessa stesse abbondantemente sanguinando.

Farah corrugò la fronte e si concentrò al massimo, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile. «Forse … » iniziò a dire «Insomma, qualcuno che … un fan dei ‘Mexican Funeral’? Che voleva rappresentare la loro … “morte” nel senso che si sono sciolti?» tentò per razionalizzare.

«Salve, ragazze.» salutò gentilmente il proprietario della bancarella, sorridendo nell’avvicinarsi a loro. «Trovato qualcosa che vi piace?»

Farah gli dedicò uno sguardo corrucciato prima di rendersene del tutto conto, e il ragazzo alzò appena le mani e disse simpaticamente «Pace sorella, se volete vi lascio guardare con calma, nessun problema, nessuna fretta. Se volete sono qui, okay?» e sorrise di nuovo amichevolmente. Emanava un odore di cannabis che un tempo Farah avrebbe considerato con sospetto, almeno prima di iniziare a frequentare Amanda cioè.

Amanda la quale prese di colpo un profondo respiro come se raccogliesse una definitiva decisione, e di punto in bianco si mosse rapidamente: si alzò in piedi afferrando il quadro per il bordo della cornice, e con l’altra mano afferrò il ragazzo per la camicia – decorata con un guazzabuglio di fiori psichedelici – piazzandoglisi di fronte e guardandolo con una fermezza ancora relativamente calma, ma molto più che determinata e potenzialmente minacciosa.

«Hey, hey, sorella … pace ho detto … qual è il problema?» si allarmò relativamente quegli, alzando le mani e guardandola stupito.

«L’hai dipinto tu?» gli domandò Amanda, terribilmente seria, alzando la mano per fargli vedere bene la tela del quadro.

Il ragazzo spostò per un poco lo sguardo da lei alla tela e viceversa, più di una volta e assai rapidamente. Poi azzardò uno sguardo praticamente implorante verso Farah, come alla ricerca disperata di un suggerimento a proposito di quale fosse la risposta giusta da dare per non essere ulteriormente aggredito.

«Okay, hem … Amanda … ?» iniziò a dire Farah con intento calmante, facendosi avanti e appoggiandole delicatamente una mano sulla spalla. «Sono sicura che … questo ragazzo … »

« … Larry … ?» tentò lui speranzosamente.

«Larry … » annuì Farah «Potrebbe rispondere alle nostre domande concentrandosi meglio se non fosse un po’ … confuso su quello che sta succedendo qui al momento … »

«Completamente confuso.» garantì Larry, annuendo e cercando di sembrare molto credibile verso Amanda in particolare, come se fosse pronto a negare o confermare potenzialmente qualsiasi cosa se la smetteva di cercare di aggredirlo senza motivo.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sciocchezze dello scribacchiatore:  
> I dialoghi del Trio Chiassoso (Amanda compresa) si sono alla fine rivelati i miei preferiti. Sì, lo so che non sono una cima nel rendere loro merito. Ma mi diverto sempre.  
> Poveri hippie dagli anni ’90. Specialmente quando incontrano Amanda, probabilmente.  
> Comunque! Questo era quanto per il prologo. Dal prossimo capitolo ne sapremo di più. Forse. O di meno. Sapete com’è… l’olismo!


	4. 1.4 - Madonna de los muertos

** Parte ** ** 1 – Between chaos and faith **

****

** 1.4 – Madonna de los muertos **

In fondo alla discesa verticale e all’inizio del percorso orizzontale del tunnel, trovarono naturalmente alcune cianfrusaglie tra cui borracce d’acqua, torce, e qualcosa da mangiare. E di lì a poco stavano proseguendo: Bart in testa con il machete in una mano, una torcia nell’altra e una galletta di riso che stava finendo di sgranocchiare a tempo perso in bocca; e Ken dietro, che non poteva fare a meno di tenere gli occhi spalancati sul fin dove arrivava la torcia non molto potente, come aspettandosi che dall’oscurità che si stendeva assoluta oltre il fascio luminoso potesse spuntare qualsiasi cosa da un momento all’altro, e le orecchie ritte alla ricerca di ogni eventuale altro rumore vivente a parte loro, e catalogando con vivida preoccupazione ogni suono di leggero sgretolamento di terra o di lamento delle grosse ma all’apparenza non proprio solidissime travi di legno che sembravano essere state piazzate più per tranquillizzare che per effettiva capacità di reggere la volta del tunnel.

«Davvero la gente paga per passare di qua?» chiese Bart, piuttosto criticamente colpita.

«Non hanno … molta altra scelta, di solito … » rispose Ken, ripromettendosi di spiegarglielo meglio quando e se fossero usciti da lì e lui non avesse più dovuto sospettare che anche parlare un po’ troppo ad alta voce potesse far crollare loro addosso metri e metri cubi di terra.

Bart di colpo si fermò e piroettò su se stessa voltandosi a guardarlo, mentre Ken si irrigidiva d’istinto e d’abitudine, col vago timore che lei potesse aver percepito che chi doveva uccidere gli era arrivato alle spalle silenziosamente approfittando del buio.

«Che c’è??» fece subito Ken, allarmato, la voce un po’ più acuta del solito che riecheggiava nel tunnel. A volte chi esattamente stava per morire diventava l’unica domanda più immediatamente pressante.

Bart tuttavia gli si avvicinò semplicemente con passo deciso e sguardo attento, fermandoglisi davanti e illuminandolo un po’ meglio con la torcia dal basso verso l’alto, studiandolo in viso con concentrazione. «Tu hai paura … » disse infine, con calma, come se ne fosse certa.

Ken sembrò per un istante smarrito, ma poi distolse lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce cercando di dare una scrollata di spalle alleggerente. «Beh, forse un po’.» ammise piuttosto nervosamente, tentando un sorrisetto. I suoi occhi si ritrovarono a vagare di nuovo sulla volta del tunnel e sulle assi di legno che più o meno sembravano sorreggerla a stento, più che stabilizzarla. «Forse non … è così che vorrei morire, se potessi scegliere cioè … » mormorò con un tremito nervoso nella voce.

Bart seguì il suo sguardo, poi riabbassò gli occhi su di lui. «Non crollerà.» disse con placida sicurezza, alzando le spalle. «Non credo dovresti guardarle però. Credo che sia come quando sei in alto e l’altezza ti fa paura e non devi guardare in basso. Forse quando sei molto in basso e ti fa paura, non devi guardare in alto.»

Ken tornò a guardarla con un breve ma netto verso simile ad una risata sorpresa, divertita e ancora nervosa, ma sembrò rilassarsi giusto un poco. «Forse … » concesse tra l’ironico e il valutante, sorridendole un pochino.

Bart sorrise di rimando, sembrando più sollevata. Gli porse la mano con cui stava tenendo la torcia e disse con fare gentile e disponibile «Puoi tenermi la mano se hai paura. O il polso, perché ho le mani occupate … » e agitò appena il machete che teneva penzolante lungo il fianco come per illustrare il concetto.

Ken esalò un altro piccolo verso, uno sbuffo divertito. «Il polso va benissimo … Grazie, Bart … » disse, prendendola delicatamente per il polso. Anche quello era qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi: come Bart, che uccideva sistematicamente chi doveva uccidere e non poteva essere uccisa o ferita gravemente e non sembrava aver paura di nulla tranne che della possibilità che lui si stancasse di seguirla, gli sembrasse talvolta così fragile. Ma probabilmente non era affatto lei, era lui che aveva tutte delle bizzarre impressioni.

Mentre proseguivano lungo il tunnel, Bart ad un certo punto prese a sghignazzare tra sé e sé.

«Che c’è … ?» chiese Ken, con un compartecipe sorrisetto curioso.

«Hai trovato tu la strada stavolta.» osservò Bart.

Ken si rese conto che era vero, che era la prima volta che succedeva, che non aveva idea se potesse significare qualcosa e che cosa, e ne rimase profondamente impressionato.

Bart gli scoccò uno sguardo sogghignante da sopra la spalla. «Non te n’eri neanche accorto, vero?» domandò piuttosto retoricamente, continuando a sghignazzare piano tra sé e sé per un altro poco, complicemente e di gusto.

***

Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato o di quanta strada avessero percorso dentro quel maledetto tunnel, ma quando iniziò a sentire in lontananza delle voci che parlavano in tono minaccioso e aggressivo in spagnolo, amplificate dall’eco nel passaggio relativamente stretto, Ken si fermò istintivamente e di colpo.

Bart, che procedeva naturalmente ancora davanti a lui, parve fermarsi invece solo quando la leggera presa della mano di lui sul suo polso la bloccò passivamente, e si girò un poco a guardarlo.

Nell’oscurità appena rischiarata dalle deboli luci delle torce, Ken vide la sua espressione un po’ interrogativa e un po’ corrucciata, e lentamente ma solertemente le lasciò andare il polso: mai intralciarla, mai rallentarla – era un imperativo assoluto, e non importava che cosa stesse succedendo o lui temesse stesse per succedere.

Bart sembrò cogliere con favore quel gesto, e come se se lo aspettasse con fiducia da lui, poi si voltò di nuovo a guardare lungo il tunnel nella direzione da cui provenivano le voci aggressivamente bercianti parole in messicano (e non proprio spagnolo, Ken ricordò a se stesso).

«Hai … sentito?» le chiese in un sussurro il più basso possibile.

«Che cosa stanno dicendo?» chiese Bart, senza curarsi troppo di abbassare la voce. Non sembrava affatto spaventata, naturalmente, giusto vagamente curiosa forse. Ma c’era anche quella sfumatura taglientemente attenta che Ken aveva imparato ad associare ad una sorta di sciolto ma ben mirato istinto predatorio, quando lei si stava avvicinando a dove pensava avrebbe trovato chi doveva uccidere.

«Non … riesco a sentire bene … » ammise Ken, deglutendo preoccupato. Non aggiunse che preferiva, così a occhio e croce, non capire affatto, perché quelle voci sembravano davvero minacciose e cattive.

«Vado a vedere.» annunciò tranquillamente Bart, riavviandosi. «Tu puoi rimanere qui se vuoi.»

Ken esitò qualche momento, poi le andò puntualmente dietro: non era più nemmeno lui sicuro se fosse per non lasciarla sola, per curiosità nonostante la paura, per esorcizzare la possibilità che gli crollasse addosso giusto il tratto di tunnel in cui si trovava una volta che fosse stato lontano da Bart di almeno qualche metro, o per aiutarla in qualche modo per renderle più facile uccidere chi doveva uccidere.

Beninteso, Bart non aveva mai bisogno di nessun aiuto per uccidere chi doveva uccidere, cioè non di altro che non fossero le circostanze apparentemente accidentali che l’universo le creava puntualmente attorno; solo raramente, e puramente accessoriamente e facoltativamente Ken faceva – di solito più per caso o per istinto (spesso di pura auto-conservazione) – qualcosa che avrebbe più o meno avuto relativamente a che fare con l’uccisione di chi doveva morire per mano di Bart. Più che altro le sue maggiori ingerenze sembravano consistere nel fare compagnia a Bart nel “tempo libero” di lei, tra un’uccisione e l’altra: e questo non gli dispiaceva perché, per quanto avesse piena fede nel fatto che quello che lei faceva fosse il modo in cui l’universo toglieva di mezzo persone cattive che facevano del male ad altre persone, preferiva non dover aver poi a che fare col senso di colpa dell’aver partecipato per quanto marginalmente in un omicidio. Se era Bart ad uccidere, non era proprio un omicidio, o meglio, non era sbagliato in un certo senso; ma se era qualcun altro – lui compreso – ad uccidere, lo era eccome. Ecco quanto aveva deciso fino a quel momento: sapeva perfettamente che non era molto e suonava piuttosto risicato, ma per lui era come una certezza sempiterna.

«E ora capisci che cosa stanno dicendo?» domandò di nuovo Bart, abbassando un po’ la sua voce grattante e gutturale, ora che erano più vicino alla fonte degli uomini che parlavano.

C’era quella che sembrava un’apertura in una delle pareti laterali, più avanti nel tunnel, dalla quale oltre alle voci proveniva una luce di torce e quelle che forse erano candele o un falò o altra fiamma viva.

Bart rallentò il passo, apparentemente più per soffermarsi ad ascoltare meglio la sua risposta che per un qualsiasi principio di esitazione o prudenza.

Ken esitò e si concentrò sulle parole abbaiate rudemente e minacciosamente in messicano, che si interrompevano solo per brevi e impazienti momenti per lasciare parlare un’altra voce che invece suonava stentorea, intimorita e supplicante. Aveva studiato lo spagnolo un po’, e il messicano era un po’ diverso, oltre che quello suonava pesantemente calato in qualche accento forse locale, ma ci provò comunque a capire almeno l’argomento generale.

«Soldi … » sussurrò infine, il più piano possibile. «Credo stiano discutendo di soldi. I tizi incazzati ne vogliono di più e l’altro … dice che non erano d’accordo così all’inizio e … e che non ne hanno di più.»

Bart sbuffò con fare annoiato. «Okay, aspetta qui.» disse solo, prima di marciare con sicurezza verso l’apertura illuminata.

«Bart … !» tentò Ken in un sussurro allarmato, seguendola di qualche passo.

Ma lei si fermo a sì e no due passi prima dell’apertura e si voltò a metà a guardarlo, attenta ma severa e tranquilla.

Ken realizzò meglio e più lucidamente: mai intralciarla, mai fermarla o rallentarla; mai preoccuparsi che le succedesse qualcosa di male fisicamente parlando, mai temere che uccidesse chi non doveva uccidere, mai temere che non uccidesse chi doveva uccidere.

Ken era irrigidito dal nervosismo, ma si limitò ad annuire in un cenno della testa, come a farle segno che era tutto chiaro.

Bart gli ricambiò tranquillamente il cenno e si piazzò dritta in piedi sulla soglia dell’apertura nella parete, le luci delle candele che giocavano sulla sua figura traendo riflessi dorati dalla sua chioma leonina, riflessi sinistramente metallici dalla lama del machete, riflessi rosati dal vestito di cotone leggero che era stato bianco ed era ora più che altro macchiato di terra e di sangue slavato dall’acqua di quell’abbeveratoio in cui si era direttamente buttata dentro.

«Hey!» disse solo, con decisione e calma, come per annunciare la sua presenza.

Seguirono rumori di un confuso e rapido agitarsi di persone che si voltavano a guardarla, di armi che venivano private della sicura, e di voci aggressive e minacciose che chiedevano in messicano chi diavolo era, cosa ci faceva lì e come ci era arrivata.

Bart aggrottò appena la fronte, non capendo le parole. Poi alzò le spalle e decise semplicemente di entrare in quella che doveva essere una rientranza scavata lateralmente nel tunnel a mo’ di stanza di sosta laterale, o di deposito per merce di contrabbando. Quasi subito dopo iniziò una tempesta di spari di armi da fuoco a tutto spiano.

Ken si piegò sul pavimento del tunnel schiacciato contro la parete laterale, e tuttavia strisciò anche in avanti lungo di essa per tentare di avvicinarsi all’apertura e magari arrischiare un’occhiata all’interno. Ogni fibra del suo corpo gli ordinava di stare immobile o di scappare il più lontano possibile, e qualcos’altro gli imponeva invece di avvicinarsi come se lo spronasse irragionevolmente a rischiare di morire orribilmente pur di assicurarsi che Bart non avesse per caso – e assai improbabilmente – bisogno del suo aiuto. A volte finiva per mettere in atto semplicemente quello che sembrava un pallido e fragilissimo compromesso tra quei due estremi perciò: non proprio gettarsi in mezzo ad una sparatoria (lui non era come Bart), e non proprio lasciarla lì e scappare lontano.

Si fermò rannicchiato contro la parete a sì e no un passo dall’apertura e chiuse gli occhi mentre spari e urla spaventate o irate imperversavano all’interno di quell’alcova laterale: nessuna di quelle voci era quella di Bart, ma poteva sentire colpi di machete e altri colpi contundenti, poteva sentire lamenti strozzati e sorpresi sfuggiti con un ultimo respiro, e il tonfo sordo di corpi senza vita che cadevano a terra.

***

L’ultimo eco degli spari si era appena spento lungo il tunnel, quando Ken udì la voce di Bart chiamare «Hey Ken. Puoi venire qui adesso.»

Ken prese un profondo respiro e si costrinse a rialzarsi in piedi e ad affacciarsi sulla soglia dell’apertura nella parete: lentamente, gradualmente e con una certa precauzione. 

Dopotutto, una volta era capitato che Bart avesse ucciso un paio di tizi che doveva uccidere, e una tizia che stava con loro e che Bart aveva ignorato perché evidentemente non doveva ucciderla aveva afferrato una delle pistole rimaste a terra con uno scatto disperato e aveva provato a spararle: la pistola aveva fatto cilecca, mentre Bart la guardava con calma annoiata informandola che era inutile. La donna si era comunque ripresa abbastanza dallo stupore da rivolgere la pistola contro Ken, e lui ancora non sapeva dove aveva trovato i riflessi sufficienti per gettarsi a terra mentre il proiettile passava sopra di lui mancandolo probabilmente non di molto. A quel punto Bart si era arrabbiata, e urlandole ‘Hey!! La vuoi piantare?!’ le aveva strappato brutalmente la pistola di mano gettandola fuori da una finestra. Se ne erano andati lasciando lì la donna che urlava loro dietro le cose più orribili che riusciva a trovare, e in strada avevano scoperto che la pistola gettata da Bart atterrando aveva fatto accidentalmente partire un colpo che aveva freddato un tizio dall’altra parte della strada, e che secondo il telegiornale Ken aveva poi scoperto essere un pedofilo in libertà vigilata che stava tentando di indurre un ragazzino uscito prima da scuola a seguirlo fino alla sua auto.

Ciò che vide lo lasciò piuttosto interdetto per un lungo momento.

Nella non molto spaziosa sorta di stanza laterale scavata nel tunnel c’erano dopotutto parecchie cose da vedere. Ken registrò solo marginalmente dettagli come casse e sacche probabilmente piene di merce di contrabbando stivate contro le pareti, e una nicchia in una parete dove c’era una statua votiva circondata da qualche candela accesa e offerte di fiori e cibo e decorazioni fatte a meno; si concentrò piuttosto sulle persone, sia i vivi che i morti.

I morti erano ben sei uomini che giacevano sparpagliati riversi a terra, ed avevano proprio l’aria da contrabbandieri di merci e persone, almeno a giudicare dall’aspetto brutale e dalle armi che ancora impugnavano.

Bart naturalmente era più che viva e vegeta, e Ken rilevò comunque con giusto una rapida occhiata che non aveva nemmeno un graffio in più; stava tranquillamente cercando di ripulire sommariamente dal sangue la lama del machete per terra, e il vetro della torcia con un lembo del vestito, ma alzò lo sguardo su di lui e indicandogli qualcosa con un cenno della testa disse «Se vuoi dire a quelli qualcosa … Mi sembrano un po’ … sai no, tremanti.»

Ken stava già fissando gli altri ancora vivi e vegeti: una famiglia messicana composta da una vecchia, un uomo e quattro figli/nipoti che andavano da una ragazza abbastanza grandicella fino ad un bambino di forse circa quattro anni, che se ne stavano rannicchiati in un angolo tutti stretti tra loro come cercando di proteggersi gli uni con gli altri, e i loro sguardi spalancati continuavano a vagare da Ken, ai cadaveri, a (soprattutto) Bart, attoniti.

Non stavano proprio tremando (tranne forse il bambino quattr’enne), ma forse perché erano ancora troppo scioccati per potersi concedere un completo abbandono al terrore; e Ken sapeva che Bart aveva ancora notevoli difficoltà a capire se, perché e come interagire con persone che non doveva uccidere. Quello che ancora non aveva capito, era se quando lei gli offriva di interagire con loro lo faceva per lui o per quelle persone, se lo proponeva perché pensava che lo facesse sentire meglio o perché lo considerasse una specie di compito per cui lui era portato e ci teneva, e forse era ciò per cui l’universo permetteva che lui potesse continuare a rimanere con lei e a non morire.

Ken prese fiato e, dopo un momento di concentrazione, rivolse loro un’espressione di stentorea tranquillizzazione, cercando di dire col suo zoppicante spagnolo «Non vi faremo del male.»

Ognuno dei componenti della famigliola assunse un’espressione diversa, che andava dallo scettico e dallo spiare Bart con una certa inquietudine fino ad uno speranzoso tentativo di credergli. Tuttavia, alla fine l’uomo annuì appena, anche se non sembrava del tutto convinto, e la vecchia sembrò singolarmente rilassarsi, iniziando a guardare Bart con una sorta di seria attenzione solenne che Ken non riuscì proprio a inquadrare, anche se gli risultava in qualche modo singolarmente familiare.

«Okay, possiamo andare adesso?» gli chiese Bart, a quanto pareva già pronta a ripartire, come sempre quando riteneva di aver finito lì, e a volte perché già sentiva di dover proseguire. C’erano giorni in cui lei riusciva a percorrere kilometri e kilometri per uccidere in tre posti diversi, e giorni nei quali uccideva sì e no una o due persone ogni ottanta ore: il primo ritmo rendeva entrambi esausti, il secondo permetteva loro di riposarsi, ma dopo un’iniziale gradito rilassamento Bart iniziava a diventare gradualmente più inquieta e nervosa.

«Credo di sì … » azzardò Ken, scoccando occhiate esitanti tra lei e la famigliola messicana.

Bart annuì. «Bene.» disse solo, facendo per girarsi e andarsene.

Fu allora che la vecchia si tirò in piedi e disse una sola parola.

Bart la guardò corrugando la fronte. «Che ha detto?» chiese con calma e perplessa curiosità, rivolgendosi a Ken.

«Di aspettare … » rispose lui, fissando l’anziana donna che, ignorando un tentativo dell’uomo di trattenerla, raggiungeva l’alcova della statua votiva nella parete.

Ken guardò ora meglio la statua e si rese conto che rappresentava uno scheletro nella posizione e con gli abiti e gli accessori tipici di una Madonna. «Madonna de los muertos … » mormorò appena.

«Eh?» fece Bart.

La vecchia invece, che aveva delicatamente e gentilmente raccolto una collana di fiori colorati e finti appoggiata ai piedi della statua, lo guardò e annuì solennemente con aria seria, un brillio di approvazione nello sguardo. Si avvicinò lentamente a loro, come per non spaventarli e per fare capire che non aveva cattive intenzioni, finché non si fermò di fronte a Bart ad un ampio passo da lei.

Bart la contemplò con espressione corrucciata di curiosità perplessa, non riuscendo a capire.

La vecchia alzò piano la corolla di fiori finti che teneva in mano verso di lei, e sorridendo gentilmente e ancora con quella sorta di solenne serietà, fece un leggero cenno con la testa e le mani. Bart si limitò a continuare a guardarla, attenta ma placidamente sicura di non capire.

Molto, molto lentamente e delicatamente la donna si sporse un poco in avanti e le mise la collana di fiori al collo, e Bart rimase ferma, solo la sua espressione si fece ancora più perplessa. La vecchia si fece indietro di diversi passi, e l’uomo si alzò e la affiancò lentamente e protettivamente, non appena fu abbastanza lontana di nuovo da Bart.

Bart chinò la testa a guardare la collana di fiori finti che ora aveva al collo, e poi fissò Ken aggrottando le sopracciglia. «È un altro modo strano di dire ‘grazie’?»

«Hum … Sì … Credo di sì.» concesse Ken, accennando un sorriso.

Bart annuì distrattamente e guardò la vecchia, scandendo «Prego. Anche se non l’ho fatto per voi.»

La vecchia annuì con la sua aria seria e solenne, anche se probabilmente non aveva capito molto bene, e l’uomo scoccò a Ken uno sguardo come in cerca di una qualche vaga interpretazione che andava al di là della comprensione strettamente linguistica.

«Ci hanno di nuovo scambiato per morti?» gli chiese nuovamente Bart.

«Non … esattamente.» rispose Ken, guardando discretamente tra la statua votiva e Bart.

Lei tirò appena su col naso, e si grattò distrattamente un braccio. «Possiamo andare ora?»

«Sì. Sì … » disse solo Ken, avviandosi dietro di lei, pensando che probabilmente, per quanto riguardava le interazioni di Bart con chi non doveva uccidere, nelle ultime ore ne aveva avuto abbastanza anche per un eventuale – e molto graduale – esercizio.

Stavano per uscire da quella sorta di stanza scavata nel sottosuolo quando l’uomo della famigliola messicana sembrò trovare il coraggio di rivolgersi a loro, la voce appena abbastanza alta da farsi sentire.

Bart e Ken si fermarono e voltarono di nuovo.

«Che ha detto?» fece Bart, e Ken tradusse automaticamente, con un che di sorpreso «Ha chiesto se andiamo negli Stati Uniti … », prima di rispondergli affermativamente.

L’uomo esitò un momento, e poi chiese qualcos’altro.

Bart si limitò a guardare Ken in attesa della traduzione stavolta, e stavolta Ken la fissò con qualcosa di incerto e ancora più sorpreso. «Chiede se possono seguirci fino a là … »

Bart contemplò la famigliola, poi si spostò di lato per avvicinarsi al fianco di Ken e dirgli piano «Non devo uccidere nessuno di loro. Ed è solo questo che io faccio. Non … sai … non mi faccio seguire dalla gente o quello che è … »

Ken annuì e le accennò un sorriso ancora esitante. «Sì, giusto. Ma non è proprio come se ci seguissero … È più come … Se andassimo per caso nella stessa direzione?»

Bart lo guardò non del tutto persuasa e significativamente.

Ken si schiarì la voce. «Okay, lo so che non funziona come … Come loro potrebbero stare pensando … Che tu li proteggerai, o che il tunnel non crollerà loro addosso se ti sono vicino … O, quest’ultima forse sì, ma comunque … Non credo che ti sarebbero d’intralcio se … »

«Okay.» tagliò corto Bart, alzando le spalle. «Dì pure loro di fare come vogliono, non mi interessa. Se non devo ucciderli o se non mi intralciano o fanno perdere tempo cioè. Adesso possiamo andare?»

«Sì, sì.» annuì energicamente Ken in conferma. Si voltò a tradurre in fretta i basilari agli altri, prima di riprendere a seguire Bart che si era già riavviata lungo il tunnel.

Con un ancora esitante ma compatto scalpicciò generale, la famigliola messicana li seguì prontamente, a distanza un po’ di sicurezza da Bart, e allo stesso tempo con un che di speranzoso come se ormai, per quello che avevano visto lì sotto, non fossero più tanto sicuri nemmeno loro se erano già morti senza accorgersene.

A Ken parve di udire dietro di sé uno dei bambini che chiedeva in un sussurro alla nonna se stavano andando nel paese dei morti sottoterra, se la Madonna de los muertos li stava portando lì. La vecchia gli rispose con affettuosa rassicurazione di non preoccuparsi, perché la Madonna de los muertos li avrebbe portati solo dove dovevano andare. Ken sorrise un poco tra sé e sé: a volte si rendeva conto che non sapeva più individuare una differenza – se c’era – tra il seguire Bart per assecondare una qualche sua missione assegnata dall’universo o per restare con lei.

«Questa Madonna … è quella che canta in radio a volte?» chiese Bart dopo un poco, ora che aveva ucciso chi doveva uccidere più tranquilla e propensa a chiacchierare con lui.

Ken emise un verso divertito. «No … Non credo proprio si tratti di lei.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note per la comprensione:  
> MADONNE: no, non è Madonna la cantante (tranne quella a cui si riferisce Bart). Madonna de los muertos è una icona religiosa messicana, ma la sua origine e storia (esplose solo recentemente) sono particolarmente complesse e arzigogolate quindi vi invito a cercarle direttamente su internet. Giusto per un’infarinatura di base, comunque, è un’icona (para?)religiosa di origine apparentemente recente che pare sia originata soprattutto da ambienti del narcotraffico e carcerari, che ha mischiato la Madonna di origini cristiane con un’immagine benignamente sacra, protettrice ma anche falciante e ambigua, della Morte che (come detto nella precedente nota riguardo ‘Il giorno dei morti’ nella cultura messicana) deriva dalle culture pre-colombiane. Inoltre, lo dico una volta per tutte riguardo a questo viaggio in Messico, le mie conoscenze del Messico e della cultura messicana sono molto ridotte all’osso se non meno, quindi considerate che tutto quello che ne scrivo qui è molto limitato e giusto accennato per dare un’immagine vaga. Se ne sapete di più, ci siete stati/e, siete di origini messicane o conoscete qualcuno che ci è stato/a o è di origini messicane, sarò felice di sapere le vostre correzioni in modo da poter correggere questa immagine molto a grandi linee (per non dire: tranquillamente potenzialmente erronea in qualche involontario modo).


	5. 1.5 - Drunken pirates

** Parte ** ** 1 – Between chaos and faith **

****

** 1.5 – Drunken pirates **

Todd iniziava ad averne abbastanza.

Dirk era uscito di casa rapidamente assicurando che sarebbe tornato al più presto con qualcosa di preziosamente utile, il pirata svenuto stava salivando grumi di tabacco da masticare misti a rimasugli di alcool sul suo divano, e Cocorì, ora appollaiato sul davanzale della finestra del salotto, di tanto in tanto gracchiava in tono esigente «Dirk Gently!»

All’ennesimo gracchiante ‘Dirk Gently!’, Todd prese la sua definitiva risoluzione: si alzò dalla sedia, appoggiò la tazza di caffè semi-vuota sul tavolo, raccolse la bacinella che aveva strategicamente sistemato accanto al divano nel caso l’uomo appena svegliatosi avesse come prima cosa deciso di vomitare sul suo pavimento (una delle possibili preziose lezioni di vita collezionate durante il periodo di attività dei ‘Mexican Funeral’), e la andò a riempire d’acqua dal lavandino della cucina.

Tornato di fianco al divano, esitò per un momento con la bacinella quasi piena d’acqua in mano, un po’ per il senso di colpa, e un po’ per il divano.

«Dirk Gently!» sancì il pappagallo.

Todd rovesciò l’acqua in faccia all’uomo.

Con una certa sorpresa, soprattutto visto che per sicurezza si era fatto anche rapidamente indietro di diversi passi, Todd si ritrovò a contemplare una ripresa di conoscenza graduale e tranquilla: l’uomo fece alcune smorfie infastidite, leccò un po’ dell’acqua che gli stava colando lungo la faccia come per saggiare che tipo di liquido era esattamente, e solo alla fine e in un tutt’uno iniziò a provare ad aprire le palpebre e mettere a fuoco, mentre si tirava faticosamente a sedere.

Il divano scricchiolò un poco, Todd fece una smorfia dolente e appoggiò per terra la bacinella; poi ci ripensò e tornò a raccoglierla e la tenne in mano come per avere qualcosa con cui “difendersi”.

Il corpulento pirata si stava guardando intorno senza fretta, con aria confusa.

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò il pappagallo, e l’omone spostò subito lo sguardo su di lui, spalancandolo un poco di più.

«Jacob … Accidenti … Che cosa abbiamo combinato?» e si passò una mano dietro la nuca, evidentemente individuando un bernoccolo abbastanza notevole che Todd aveva notato già prima.

L’uomo sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza e concentrò su di lui lo sguardo aggrottando le folte sopracciglia.

Todd chiarì subito «Non sono stato io a colpirla.», decidendo alla fine di appoggiare la bacinella per terra, anche se era di plastica e difficilmente utilizzabile per stendere qualcuno, specialmente se con quella corporatura.

«Hum … Già … Ne dubito anch’io, amico … » concesse l’altro, sogghignando un poco simpateticamente tra la folta barba.

Todd non poté fare a meno di sentirsi piuttosto offeso, e si rizzò un po’ meglio in tutta la sua altezza, notando sarcastico «Penso proprio che si sia steso soprattutto da solo … Bevendo, cioè.»

«E sbattendo contro la scala antincendio … » completò l’uomo, massaggiandosi ancora la nuca con una smorfia dolente.

«Come? No, voglio dire … che cosa ci faceva comunque sulla mia scala antincendio?» domandò Todd, piuttosto accusatorio.

L’uomo gli rivolse un’occhiata burberamente divertita e si abbandonò di peso contro lo schienale del divano. «Non guardare me.» disse placidamente, scuotendo un poco la testa. «Dovresti chiederlo a Jacob qui … » soggiunse, indicando con un pollice il pappagallo.

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò quegli con convinzione.

L’uomo guardò l’animale con grande e sentita tristezza malinconica. «Cioè … Se solo riuscisse ancora a dire qualsiasi cosa che non sia questa sciocca specie di nome … » sospirò profondamente dolente.

«Aspetta un momento … » Todd corrugò la fronte «Vuoi dire che … ?»

Ma fu interrotto dallo spalancarsi della porta e del comparire di Dirk sulla soglia: un Dirk trafelato come se avesse corso, ma tripudiante di vittoriosa soddisfazione.

«Todd! Li ho trovati!» annunciò sonoramente, alzando un braccio per agitare come un trofeo una scatola di quelli che sembravano biscotti per pappagalli.

«Se fossi in te non … » iniziò a dire l’uomo dal divano.

Ma mentre Dirk lo guardava ed esclamava un cortese «Oh! Si è svegliato! Piacere, io sono … », Jacob il pappagallo spiccò di colpo il volo puntando dritto su di lui.

Dirk si gettò a terra e di lato con un piccolo e acuto grido allarmato, Todd cercò di fare qualcosa che ancora non aveva idea cosa potesse essere esattamente ma sostanzialmente incespicò nella bacinella a terra, e il volatile sorvolò Dirk arraffando con gli artigli la scatola di biscotti, strappandogliela di mano senza sforzo, e appollaiandosi poi sullo schienale del divano con la sua preda.

Sotto lo sguardo tra lo stupito e l’allarmato di Dirk e Todd, l’animale squarciò con pazienza un’apertura nella confezione di cartone usando artigli e becco, e iniziò ad estrarre biscotti e a mangiarli, naturalmente sbriciolando generalmente sul divano che stava anche bucando con gli artigli per tenervicisi in equilibrio sopra.

«Come dicevo … Credo che Jacob non abbia mangiato nelle ultime ore, perciò … » iniziò l’uomo, prima di interrompersi.

Todd fece giusto in tempo a rendersi conto che quegli stava assumendo un colorito tra il verdastro e il pallido, prima che il pirata si sporgesse in fuori dal divano e vomitasse sul pavimento. Todd chiuse gli occhi e cercò di dominarsi.

«Oh, merda … » udì Dirk dire, da laddove se ne stava ancora per terra dopo la planata del pappagallo.

***

Quando l’uomo uscì dal bagno, Todd aveva da poco finito di ripulire per terra e se ne stava seduto presso il tavolo sorseggiando caffè ormai freddo, e sorvegliando i tentativi di Dirk di sistemare con la massima precauzione un giornale aperto sul divano, per raccogliere lo sbriciolamento di biscotti che Jacob continuava a mangiare con appetito.

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò a becco mezzo pieno il pappagallo vedendo tornare il pirata, e Dirk sobbalzò, lasciò andare il giornale sul divano e cadde seduto sul pavimento all’indietro.

«Hum … Mi dispiace.» esordì l’uomo.

Todd sospirò appena con aria rassegnata e alzò le spalle, chiedendo «Si sente meglio?»

«Sì, grazie. Un po’ meglio.» concesse quegli, porgendo una mano a Dirk per aiutarlo a rialzarsi e tirandolo su quasi di peso.

«Oh, molte grazie.» accennò Dirk, prima di optare per sistemarsi appoggiato all’indietro al bordo del tavolo di fianco a Todd, da dove studiò l’uomo che tornava ad abbandonarsi seduto sul divano. «Lei è … un … pirata?» si informò, lanciandogli uno sguardo cospiratoriamente indagatorio.

L’uomo lo fissò divertito e scoppiò in una sonora risata. «Per lavoro, sì … » confermò, con sorpresa di Todd, prima di portarsi le mani alla faccia e staccarsi con calma la rigogliosa barba evidentemente finta.

«Oh!» esclamò Dirk impressionato «È un travestimento!»

L’uomo gli rivolse un significativo sguardo divertito.

«Feste di compleanno per bambini?» chiese Todd, cercando di indovinare e di mostrarsi meno impressionato.

«Bambini sì, feste di compleanno forse. Parco tematico per famiglie a Portland.» rispose l’uomo.

«Quindi anche l’uncino e la gamba di legno sono finti?» domandò Dirk, con l’aria di qualcuno che sta appassionatamente cercando di capire come funziona il trucco di un prestigiatore, o forse per tenere in esercizio le sue cosiddette doti investigative, che però – e lui sembrava o non essersene ancora accorto o avere deciso di svolgere una sua crociata contro di quello – funzionavano perfettamente solo quando c’erano da capire cose completamente assurde.

«No.» scosse la testa l’uomo «Ho perso il piede e la mano in un incidente al cantiere navale dove lavoravo anni fa.»

Dirk si irrigidì, impallidì un poco e strinse le labbra con un’espressione terribilmente dolente, mentre Todd cercava di capire se quella fosse una battuta, anche se non lo sembrava affatto.

«Oh, mi dispiace!» disse in fretta Dirk, con quella sua aria sinceramente compartecipe e dolente.

«Non dispiacerti.» replicò tranquillamente l’uomo. «Lavorare come pirata per far divertire le famiglie è molto meglio che lavorare in un cantiere navale, credimi. E poi … ho incontrato Jacob.»

«Jacob?» domandò Dirk confuso.

Todd gli indicò il pappagallo con la tazza, e quegli gracchiò con decisione «Dirk Gently!», cosa che sembrò di nuovo intristire profondamente l’uomo.

«E … vi siete ritrovati a passare per Seattle sulla scala antincendio fuori dalla mia finestra.» osservò Todd. Dirk gli lanciò di sbieco un’occhiata disapprovante, a proposito della sua capacità di svolgere una conversazione cortese.

«Sì … Questa … È una storia un po’ più lunga … » sospirò pesantemente e stancamente l’uomo, appoggiandosi la faccia nelle mani.

«Non si preoccupi, saremo lietissimi di ascoltarla!» cinguettò amabilmente Dirk. «Vuole per caso del caffè?» offrì, togliendo agilmente, scioltamente e rapidamente di mano la tazza a Todd.

«Hey!» protestò Todd, ma Dirk stava già dileguandosi in cucina continuando a dire «O del tè magari? Forse abbiamo da qualche parte anche del … »

«Il caffè andrà benissimo, grazie.» disse l’uomo, prima di rivolgersi a Todd a voce più bassa. «Il tuo amico è per caso un … ?»

Todd indurì la mascella ostilmente di riflesso.

«..un artista?» completò il finto pirata.

Todd lo fissò confuso. «Come?»

«Ah, no, è che la migliore amica della mia ex moglie era un’artista, ed era molto … sopra le righe, di solito.»

Todd stava ancora cercando di capire cosa dire quando Dirk tornò prontamente dalla cucina, consegnò all’uomo una tazza di caffè caldo, e diede a Todd una tazza di tè, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia di scusa. «Mi dispiace, sai che troppo caffè non ti fa bene.»

Todd inarcò un sopracciglio dedicandogli un sorriso affettuoso ma scettico. «E tu lo sai che la teina non è meglio della caffeina, vero?»

Dirk lo considerò un momento con stupore, quindi gli tolse la tazza di mano e sorseggiò il tè lui stesso, mentre diceva «Okay, questa mi sembra un’affermazione che necessita di un’accurata verifica, perlomeno. Ma comunque … Tisana? Latte caldo? Oh, forse abbiamo ancora della cioccolata calda in bustina da qualche part … »

«Dirk, sono a posto, grazie.» sospirò appena Todd, pur sorridendogli tra il divertito e l’affettuoso.

«Siete una coppia?» chiese il finto pirata dal divano, osservandoli.

Dirk e Todd tornarono a concentrarsi su di lui con due espressioni assai diverse.

«Perché?» fece Todd con una certa sfida bellicosa, sospettando qualcosa di omofobico.

Dirk in compenso sorrise raggiante e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Ah, siamo partner in effetti.»

L’uomo sembrò perplesso. «Partner quindi … coppia, no?»

Todd iniziava a ritenere, con prudente osservazione della sua espressione, che l’altro non avesse nessun problema di omofobia, quanto piuttosto a capire qual’era la differenza tra i due termini.

«Lavoriamo anche insieme.» sospirò Todd.

«Ah, di che vi occupate di bello?» chiese con tono da conversazione sul più e il meno l’altro.

«Abbiamo un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche!» annunciò Dirk entusiasta.

«Olistico … ? Non ha a che fare con la medicina alternativa, tipo?»

Dirk sbatté le palpebre confuso. «Beh, no, non che io sappia, ma in un certo senso, dal momento che tutto è collegato e allo stesso tempo non lo è … »

Todd emise un mezzo lamento esasperato e disse «Senti … Scusa la franchezza, ma ancora non ho capito esattamente perché ci stavi cercando … »

«Cercando voi?» si stupì l’uomo, confuso. «No, io sono venuto qui per portare Jacob da un veterinario di queste parti, ma purtroppo nemmeno lui ha capito quale sia il problema … » e di nuovo sembrò profondamente afflitto.

«Oh. Jacob non si sente bene?» chiese Dirk, affranto.

«In realtà sembra godere di piena salute.» rispose l’uomo «Ma da qualche giorno a questa parte non dice più nient’altro tranne … »

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò con determinazione il pappagallo.

«Ecco … appunto … » mormorò sconsolatamente l’uomo. «Dopo che anche questo veterinario che dovrebbe essere un esperto di pappagalli non ci ha capito niente … Beh, ero molto giù di morale. E anche se non avrei proprio dovuto, perché ho avuto qualche problema con l’alcool in passato, sono entrato in un bar e … Sì, insomma, quando sono uscito, all’improvviso Jacob ha iniziato ad agitarsi, finchè non si è alzato dalla mia spalla e se ne è volato sul vostro davanzale. Ho cercato di chiamarlo e richiamarlo, ma non ne voleva sapere di scendere, quindi ho preso la scala antincendio per venirlo a recuperare ma … sì, ero un po’ alticcio e devo aver sbattuto da qualche parte.»

«Oh, allora Jacob è il nostro cliente.» concluse Dirk, annuendo con sicurezza verso Todd.

«Il vostro cliente?» chiese l’uomo confuso.

«Ah, mi perdoni … » fece Dirk, andandogli davanti e stendendo una mano verso di lui, con un sorriso affascinante dei suoi. «Molto piacere, Dirk Gently, e quello è il mio partner, Todd Brotz … »

«Che cosa?» gridò l’uomo, alzandosi a sedere di scatto, portando Dirk ad arretrare di istintiva sorpresa e Todd a balzare in piedi altrettanto d’istinto. «Tu … Tu ti chiami Dirk Gently??!» fece ancora il finto pirata, guardandolo incredulo.

«Hem … Sì … ?» tentò Dirk, scoccando con discrezione un’occhiata a Todd. «E penso che … Jacob ci voglia assumere … ?» azzardò, deglutendo.

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò Jacob con decisione.

***

«Quindi … » tentò Todd, dopo aver mandato giù un altro morso dei panini che era riuscito a imbastire per tutti e tre. «Jacob ha sempre conosciuto diverse parole, finché all’improvviso ha smesso di dire altro che non fosse … » esitò, lanciando un’occhiata al pappagallo ancora appollaiato sullo schienale del suo divano, il quale negli ultimi minuti sembrava essersi acquietato in uno stato di placida sonnolenza dopo aver finito di rimpinzarsi di biscotti. «Il suo nome.» concluse con precauzione, indicando con un cenno della testa Dirk seduto di fianco a lui, che masticava e ascoltava con rapita attenzione. «Nonostante non lo avesse mai sentito prima.»

Il pirata finto di professione, che si era presentato come Jack, annuì con aria ancora confusa e afflitta. «Proprio così.»

«E questo è successo … da una decina di giorni fa.» interloquì prontamente Dirk, aggrottando la fronte pensierosamente. «Vediamo, che cosa può essere successo esattamente dieci giorni fa?»

Todd roteò appena gli occhi. «È successo qualcosa di … strano dieci giorni fa? Intendo … qualsiasi cosa di … hum … anche solo un po’ fuori dall’ordinario?»

L’uomo li fissò un poco sorpreso. «In effetti sì … Ma non … »

«A-ha!» esclamò Dirk, animatamente «Di che si tratta?»

Todd tentò di spedirgli di sbieco uno sguardo ammonitorio del tipo ‘cerca di non allarmare troppo i clienti’, ma quella fu una delle volte in cui andò a vuoto, dal momento che Dirk era completamente intento a fissare appunto il loro riluttante nuovo cliente, o perlomeno quello dei due che non era ricoperto di penne multicolori.

«Beh, vediamo … » si concentrò Jack «Io e Jacob avevamo appena finito il turno, e il parco stava chiudendo. Sono andato un momento a prendergli alcuni dei suoi biscotti preferiti che avevo lasciato in auto, e quando sono tornato sulla nave – intendo, a bordo dell’attrazione che rappresenta abbastanza fedelmente un antico vascello – ho visto questo ragazzino che se ne stava tutto solo a guardare Jacob.»

«Okay, un ragazzino da solo.» ripeté Dirk, attentissimo.

«Si era … perso?» tentò Todd.

Jack annuì. «È quello che ho pensato subito, e Jacob gli stava chiedendo come si chiama, è parte del suo copione, chiede i nomi di qualcuno e poi dice qualche frase come ‘All’arrembaggio miei prodi!’, o ‘Issate le vele, si va a saccheggiare!’, e così via. Ma il ragazzino era silenzioso. Persino quando gli ho chiesto come si chiamava e se si era perso, e gli ho spiegato che lo avrei aiutato a trovare i suoi genitori, non ha spiccicato parola. Sembrava spaventato, più di quanto abbia mai visto un bambino smarrito lì nel parco. Ho pensato che forse era meglio lasciarlo un momento lì con Jacob visto che se ne stava a guardarlo e anch’io sembravo fargli un po’ paura, e andare a cercare Monique, una mia collega, per portarlo alla direzione del parco dove forse c’erano già i suoi genitori, o da dove avremmo potuto chiamarli con gli altoparlanti per venire a prenderlo. Gli ho chiesto di aspettare lì con Jacob e gli ho dato i biscotti da dargli intanto … »

Dirk e Todd si scambiarono un rapido sguardo, e Jack parve interpretarlo perfettamente.

«Di solito non si comporta come ha fatto prima, con i biscotti. Beh, era affamato, e tu non sei un bambino … Con i bambini non farebbe mai niente che li possa spaventare. Quindi, dicevo, sono andato a chiamare Monique, ma quando siamo tornati il ragazzino era scomparso, e si era anche portato via mezza scatola di biscotti dopo aver riempito la ciotola di Jacob. È più o meno da allora che Jacob ripete solo il tuo nome. Pensavo fosse quello del ragazzino!»

«Potrebbe esserlo … Insomma, potrebbe esserci qualcun altro nel mondo che si chiama come me … » rifletté Dirk «Magari Jacob si è confuso! Forse cercava quel ragazzino in realtà!»

Jack lo considerò con scetticismo. «L’ultima volta che ho controllato, Jacob non sapeva consultare elenchi telefonici o siti internet.»

«Oh, dubito mi avrebbe comunque trovato in quel modo.» replicò tranquillamente Dirk «Credo che la CIA abbia fatto piazza pulita delle informazioni pubbliche in cui potrebbe comparire il mio nome, e per quanto riguarda un sito internet della nostra agenzia, Farah sta ancora ponderando quanto, su un piano strettamente legale, sarebbe o meno il caso di … » 

Todd scosse appena la testa e sospirò. «Quindi questo ragazzino è … scomparso nel nulla?»

«Già … » disse lentamente Jack, riuscendo in qualche modo a distogliere uno sguardo magistralmente confuso da Dirk «Lo abbiamo cercato per ore ma non era nel parco né nei dintorni. Lo hanno cercato tutti i dipendenti del parco, Debbie e Ross hanno chiamato la polizia perché nessun genitore era venuto a chiedere di un ragazzino smarrito, e la polizia non sapeva di nessun ragazzino scomparso, cioè, non uno che potesse avere più o meno l’età o l’aspetto di quello che ho visto. Mi hanno piuttosto snervato in realtà, i poliziotti: prima hanno provato un po’ a cercare anche loro, poi quando hanno sentito da qualcheduno che ho avuto qualche problema con l’alcool in passato hanno iniziato a trattarmi come se avessi avuto le allucinazioni, e quando mi sono arrabbiato hanno detto solo che avrebbero diramato una segnalazione e mi avrebbero fatto sapere. Sono andato tre volte di persona a chiedere se c’erano novità, e avrò telefonato una volta al giorno ma niente di niente, e loro sembravano a posto così, come se avessi avuto le traveggole.»

Todd esitò con un certo imbarazzo.

Jack lo guardò fisso e specificò, serio «Non toccavo alcool da quasi dieci anni, da quando ho iniziato a lavorare con Jacob nei parchi tematici per famiglie. Ieri … è stata una brutta giornata. Jacob dice da dieci giorni solo il suo nome, io pensavo fosse quello del ragazzino e … non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa. Non so se avete mai visto qualcuno che … beh, sembrava davvero molto spaventato e solo, come se non sapesse di chi fidarsi e fosse seguito da chissà cosa … tormentato, capite? E i biscotti di Jacob, credo se li sia portato dietro per mangiarli, dalla fame che doveva avere, capite? E se è sparito, o scappato di casa o altro … nessuno sembra starlo cercando. Nessuno sembra starsi preoccupando per lui.»

Dirk si era fatto improvvisamente silenzioso e serio. Todd lo notò e lo guardò attentamente per un momento.

«Sì … capisco.» disse infine Dirk, serio ma con un leggero sorriso dolceamaro. Guardò il pappagallo e disse «Credo che Jacob mi abbia cercato perché … io, cioè, io e Todd e Farah risolviamo i casi che nessun’altro potrebbe risolvere. E non lo intendo per auto-incensarmi … rci … Ma perché è proprio così. Evidentemente dobbiamo trovare quel ragazzino.»

Jack guardò dall’uno all’altro con lenta circospezione soppesante. «Se … ne siete convinti … »

«Oh sì, lo siam … » Dirk esitò e scoccò un rapido sguardo a Todd che annuì. «Lo siamo.» disse Dirk con maggiore sicurezza, annuendo e sorridendo. «Voglio dire, se anche lei non fosse stato ubriaco fradicio … »

«Dirk … » avvertì Todd a bassa voce.

«Comunque è evidente che Jacob è venuto fino a qui per assumere proprio me. E Todd e Farah, naturalmente. Ergo, questo è un caso che dobbiamo risolvere, e ci metteremo subito all’opera in tal senso!» affermò Dirk con animata decisione.

«Hum … Beh, mi farebbe molto piacere, sul serio. Che qualcuno provi a cercare sul serio quel ragazzino cioè, perché sembrava proprio avere bisogno di una mano. Ma … non credo proprio di potervi pagare. Ho già dato fondo a gran parte dei miei risparmi per consultare i veterinari per Jacob e mi è rimasto davvero troppo poco per … » ammise Jack, di nuovo afflitto.

«Non preoccuparti di questo, quisquiglie.» ribatté Dirk, agitando una mano a mezz’aria come per scacciare delle sciocchezze. «L’universo ci ripagherà in qualche modo.»

Jack scoccò uno sguardo incerto verso Todd, il quale alzò le spalle e cercò di non sperare troppo che l’universo li ripagasse con un nuovo divano per il suo appartamento, del tutto casualmente, s’intende.

«Se lo … dite voi … » fu tutto ciò che Jack trovò da dire infine, ancora assai incerto su come prendere … il tutto, probabilmente.

«Oh, ma potresti essere così gentile da procurarci due biglietti per il parco tematico?» fece ancora Dirk.

Stavolta anche Todd lo fissò stranito. «Perché due biglietti per il parco tematico … ?»

«Mi sembra evidente, Todd.» replicò Dirk «Prima di tutto, non sono mai stato in un parco tematico.»

Todd lo guardò significativamente, e Dirk si affrettò ad aggiungere «E dobbiamo assolutamente iniziare le indagini da dove è cominciato tutto, cercare indizi, ovviamente. E solo due biglietti perché Farah sarà quasi sicuramente andata a trovare Amanda chissà dove ma la aggiorneremo per telefono strada facendo verso Portlake … »

«Portland.» corresse Todd con un leggero sospiro e un sorrisetto rassegnato. Parte dell’essere un assistente … o partner … di detective olistico, o di Dik perlomeno, significava non poter nemmeno criticare troppo qualsiasi balzana idea di fare qualcosa gli potesse saltare in mente, visto che poteva essere una spintarella dell’universo nella giusta direzione per risolvere un caso.

«Quello che è. Portland.» ripeté Dirk diligentemente, per poi guardare Jack con speranzosa aspettativa.

L’uomo esitò per un altro momento e poi annuì. «Sì, penso che si possa fare senza problemi … »

«Ottimo!» batté le mani Dirk, deliziato.

Jacob si svegliò e gracchiò indiscutibilmente «Dirk Gently!»

Todd si trattenne dal lanciargli una scarpa addosso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riferimenti:  
> PARCHI TEMATICI A PORTLAND: non essendo direttamente pratico degli USA, considerate che ho trovato l’esistenza di un parco tematico sui pirati per famiglie a Portland (circa 3 ore in auto da Seattle) con una banale ricerca su internet, e dovrebbero (potrebbero) esserci anche persone che vi lavorano vestite da pirati? Non specifico nomi per non fare pubblicità a cose che peraltro nemmeno conosco direttamente… Di nuovo, considerate quindi queste ambientazioni come ispirate a qualche accenno trovato in giro ad una qualche possibile realtà, ma per il resto romanzate.


	6. 1.6 - Rock you like a hurricane

** Parte ** ** 1 – Between chaos and faith **

****

** 1.6 – Rock you like a hurricane **

«Quindi … » iniziò a dire lentamente Larry, fissando pigramente il quadro che Amanda ancora impugnava saldamente, guardandolo con critica attenzione «Quella maglietta dipinta lì è la stessa identica di un gruppo musicale realmente esistito?»

«Esatto.» confermò Farah, annuendo.

«Ah.» disse Larry, sorseggiando una brodaglia che aveva l’aspetto di una tisana vegetale da un termos. «Curioso.» commentò.

Le sopracciglia di Amanda schizzarono verso l’alto, e Farah si tenne istintivamente pronta a frapporsi tra lei e il ragazzo nel caso avesse optato per aggredirlo di nuovo.

Amanda sembrò tuttavia a riuscire a dominarsi abbastanza da notare, in tono severamente corrucciato e relativamente minaccioso «Insomma non l’hai dipinto tu.»

«Ah, no, no davvero.» scosse pacificamente la testa Larry. Poi sembrò pensarci sopra meglio e soggiunse «Ma ho dipinto qualcosa, alcune davvero niente male. Se volete dare un’occhiata senza impegno ho i migliori con me, qui da qualche parte tra gli altri … originali, naturalmente, e copia unica. Posso farvi un buon prezzo, e uno sconto se magari ve ne piace più di un … »

«Non ce ne frega niente dei quadri.» interruppe Amanda senza complimenti, e Larry la guardò tra l’offeso, il confuso e il preoccupato. «Ma questo potrebbe essere importante.»

«Okay … Allora per quello posso farvi la modica cifra di … »

«Chi l’ha dipinto?» sospirò Farah, con pesante rassegnazione piuttosto paziente.

Larry sbatté le palpebre un momento. «Beh, vediamo … » si concentrò «Probabilmente … » notò lo sguardo di Amanda rabbuiarsi e deglutì «Anzi, sicuramente, se l’avete preso tra quelli laggiù, è stato dipinto da qualcuno che ha … qualche tipo di … handicap, diciamo. Non che io consideri veri handicap cose come non avere una mano, o due mani, o un piede. In realtà, ci sono degli artisti favolosi indipendentemente dal numero di mani e piedi che hanno. Uno di quei quadri, ad esempio, uno splendido ritratto, è stato dipinto da un uomo che ha perso buona parte degli arti in guerra e dipinge con la bocca. Ovviamente non che io sia d’accordo con la guerra. Ma ora è pacifista, lui, e dipinge questi splendidi ritratti che … »

Amanda scoccò uno sguardo a Farah e avvertì «Io sto iniziando a spazientirmi.»

Farah annuì. «Sai _chi_ ha dipinto _questo_ quadro in particolare? Non importa quante gambe o braccia o mani o piedi o altro abbia, ci servirebbe solo sapere chi, per favore.»

Larry esitò, guardando tra le due preoccupato. «Non … così su due piedi non … ricordo esattamente. Raccolgo parecchi quadri in giro. Naturalmente, tengo segnati quelli di chi me li affida e pago un anticipo e poi eventuali aggiunte in base al prezzo di vendita, ma altri sono abbandonati, i quadri intendo, o me li danno per niente o quasi … »

Amanda emise un verso esasperato e Farah sospirò.

«Okay … » disse lentamente Farah «Quindi non c’è proprio un modo in cui potremmo risalire a chi l’ha dipinto, niente di utile che ti potresti ricordare a tale scopo, intendo?»

Larry esitò, e poi di colpo spalancò di più gli occhi e impallidì, guardando dall’una all’altra con profonda inquietudine. «Aspettate un momento … Siete della polizia?»

Farah inarcò un sopracciglio e valutò la cosa con attenzione, chiedendosi se fargli paura in quel modo potesse riuscire a fargli ricordare qualsiasi cosa di potenzialmente utile.

Amanda emise un sornacchio decisamente scettico. «Questa è … » iniziò.

Ma Farah prese la sua decisione e la interruppe, chinandosi in avanti e verso di lui, appoggiando le mani sui braccioli della sedia pieghevole sulla quale Larry sedeva, e guardandolo seria, tra il minaccioso e l’accomodante, come cercando di fare allo stesso tempo sia lo sbirro buono che quello cattivo.

«Se lo fossimo, Larry, dal momento che come vedi non indossiamo nessuna divisa, vorrebbe dire che questa è un’operazione estremamente importante e delicata.» iniziò.

Larry impallidì ancora di più, e si guardò intorno per il mercatino come alla ricerca di aiuto. «Ma io … io ho pagato tutti i permessi per stare qui, oggi. Vi garantisco che sono a posto. A postissimo! E … il girasole è in regolissima!»

Farah si chiese per un momento che stesse dicendo, poi intuì che stava parlando del suo furgoncino Folkswagen.

«E le ricevute, oh, io faccio sempre la ricevuta, per ogni singolo quadro che vendo, lo giuro! E faccio la ricevuta anche per quelli che compro! E … e … le tasse, sono a posto! Diritti d’autore anche, e … Ah, nessun falso qui! Cioè nessun falso che non sia una copia dichiarata, cioè non un falso! E niente di autentico nel senso di rubato o trafugato o altro di illegale, ve lo assicuro!»

«Okay, Larry, ora ascolta … » cercò di interrompere il flusso di coscienza Farah.

«Se è per quella vecchia storia … Insomma, era una sola piantina! Uso strettamente personale! E non ne ho più, giuro!»

Farah corrugò la fronte, e Larry sembrò capire perfettamente che stava pensando all’odore di cannabis che emanava perché si affrettò ad aggiungere «Ho una ricetta! È legale se è a scopo terapeutico!»

«Larry!» lo richiamò Farah, forse con un po’ troppa aggressività imperativa, ma riuscendo se non altro a zittirlo «Non siamo qui … beh, non siamo qui per tutto quello che hai detto, e _per ora_ non sei accusato né vogliamo accusarti di niente, intesi?»

Larry annuì energicamente, poi aggrottò la fronte perplesso «Ma allora … ?»

«Ci servirebbe solo un’informazione, una qualsiasi, su questo quadro.» aggiunse Farah «Dopodiché, ce ne andiamo senza nessun altro problema, d’accordo?»

Larry annuì fervidamente. Poi sembrò realizzare qualcosa, e deglutendo preoccupato chiese «Ma se … Se non riesco a darvi nessuna informazione … ? Perché davvero non mi ricordo bene … ?»

Farah si sistemò meglio piegata sulle gambe davanti alla sua sedia e congiunse le mani con aria attenta, fissandolo seria e disponibile ad un tempo «Hai detto che registri tutto, sempre, giusto? Nelle ricevute, anche. C’è qualche possibilità che tu abbia segnato da qualche parte dove hai preso questo quadro e da chi … ?»

Larry si concentrò, e poi annuì e si illuminò, alzandosi rapidamente. «Sì! Sì, giusto! Prendo i registri!» annunciò, facendo per schizzare verso il furgoncino Volkswagen, prima di bloccarsi e guardare Farah con un certo timore. «Hem, posso … ?»

Farah , rialzatasi in piedi, sospirò appena. «Vai. Hum … le chiavi … » disse, ripensandoci meglio, e sporgendo una mano aperta col palmo in su, non tanto perché pensava davvero che quel tipo fosse capace di mettere in moto e scappare lasciando lì buona parte dei quadri, quanto per cercare di mantenere bene la sua recita.

Larry si frugò nelle tasche, le consegnò le chiavi, e schizzò verso il furgoncino, entrando attraverso la portiera lasciata aperta e iniziando a frugare rumorosamente e freneticamente nel cruscotto.

«Sexy … la parte da finta poliziotta.» commentò Amanda come dal nulla.

Farah la guardò allibita e arrossì.

Amanda sogghignò appena e le diede complicemente di gomito. «Scherzo. Lo sei sempre.»

Farah tossicchiò ancora più imbarazzata. Ma poi notò il modo in cui Amanda era tornata a fissare il dipinto con vivida preoccupazione.

«Potrebbe essere … un semplice caso. Strano, sì d’accordo. Ma comunque … » tentò Farah.

Amanda la guardò significativamente. «E con ‘caso’ intendi uno dei vostri ‘casi olistici’, o una casualità? E … quante volte sono due cose diverse e distinte … ?» chiese, ironica ma dolentemente preoccupata.

Farah sospirò profondamente e guardò distrattamente verso la portiera aperta del furgoncino Volkswaken, dalla quale spuntavano i piedi di Larry intento ancora a frugare con impegno.

«Okay … » concesse Farah, suo malgrado.

«Hummm … » mugugnò riflessivamente Amanda «Hai un coltellino con te?»

Farah la guardò incuriosita. «Sì … perché?»

Ma Amanda si limitò a sorriderle gentilmente e a porgere la mano, agitando un poco le sopracciglia. «Fidati … Forse ho un’idea.»

Farah si estrasse il coltello che portava nascosto infilato di lato in uno degli scarponcini e glielo porse, sottolineando per sicurezza «Se Larry vede anche questo, ho paura che sarà più difficile ottenere qualcosa di utile da lui.»

«Non saprei … » alzò un poco le spalle Amanda, estraendo il coltello e restituendole la custodia. «Comunque non è per Larry.» chiarì, appoggiando il quadro per terra e chinandosi, studiandolo.

Larry tornò di fretta, reggendo tra le braccia almeno tre o quattro grossi libri, e si bloccò vedendo Amanda che impugnava il coltello e studiava il quadro con attenzione meticolosa.

«Hey hey hey … » disse in fretta, allarmato «Che succede ora?»

«L’hai messo tu su questa tela, o c’era già?» chiese tranquillamente Amanda, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo.

«Io non … non ne sono sicuro … ma comunque … » tentò Larry.

«Okay, non importa.» concluse Amanda, iniziando con attenzione a staccare un angolo del dipinto dall’intelaiatura, usando la lama con delicatezza chirurgica.

«Ma quello dovrei venderlo … » piagnucolò Larry in debole protesta.

«Okay, senti, lo acquistiamo noi.» disse Farah, sporgendo le braccia verso i libri che lui si teneva abbracciati al petto «Posso d’are un’occhiata a questi registri intanto?»

Larry guardò dall’una all’altra con aria arresa, e sospirò dolentemente, consegnando i registri a Farah, che annuì con aria tranquillizzante e iniziò a sfogliarli cercando di capire come funzionava il sistema di catalogazione, semmai ce n’era uno cioè.

«Sono più o meno in ordine cronologico … » disse Larry, notando lo sguardo di lei sempre più significativamente critico.

«Più o meno.» ripeté Farah ancora più significativamente, guardandolo.

«Green Peek Institute.» disse Amanda dal nulla.

«Cosa?» fece Farah, confusa, solo per girare lo sguardo e vedere Amanda che mostrava con un sorriso di soddisfatta vittoria un angolo della tela che era riuscita a scollare dalla cornice, sulla quale c’era stampata appunto quella scritta.

«Ah! Sì, me lo ricordo un po’!» esclamò Larry.

Farah lo guardò quasi incredula.

«Ovvero?» fece Amanda subito.

«Ah, hem, dunque, se non sbaglio è un istituto di cura per pazienti che soffrono di svariate patologie psicologiche che … » iniziò a dire Larry.

«Un manicomio.» tagliò corto Amanda.

Larry corrugò la fronte. «Beh, sì … E fanno fare anche un corso di arte, no? E poi in realtà non è che i pazienti possono uscire, ma se sono d’accordo i loro quadri vengono esposti in una mostra durante un giorno d’apertura al pubblico, anche se ci vanno quasi solo i parenti, e se vogliono possono venderli se qualcuno è interessato ad acquistarne uno in quell’occasione … »

«Quindi tu hai acquistato questo quadro in questa occasione.» puntualizzò Farah, attenta, pur continuando a sfogliare le pagine di un registro, nella vaga speranza che ci fosse qualcosa di potenzialmente simile ad un ordine ‘più o meno’ alfabetico o almeno di datazione, invano.

«E devi aver incontrato chi l’ha dipinto.» rincarò Amanda.

«Ah, no, difficile.» scosse la testa Larry. «Cioè sì!» si affrettò a dire notando i due sguardi poco convinti e più o meno irritati che gli furono rivolti «Sì ho acquistato due o tre quadri una volta che sono passato di lì per caso ed era aperto, e un mio amico che ha avuto un brutto periodo ci aveva passato un po’ di tempo e mi aveva parlato bene di questo laboratorio d’arte interno … Ma non ho visto chi l’ha dipinto, direi, perché i quadri che ho acquistato quella volta erano di persone che non c’erano lì, cioè non a quell’iniziativa aperta al pubblico, non tutti possono sempre uscire dal reparto, dipende capite? E il prezzo è più che altro simbolico quindi … »

Amanda alzò la testa al cielo ed emise un verso di esasperata frustrazione. «Sai almeno dove si trova questo posto?» gli chiese poi, riabbassando lo sguardo su di lui.

«Hem … » tentennò Larry, cercando di concentrarsi.

Ma Farah lesse in quel momento un indirizzo ad alta voce.

Entrambi si voltarono a guardarla, vedendola chiudere tranquillamente uno dei grossi libri, tenendo in mano quello che sembrava un vecchio volantino. Lo girò verso Amanda, che riconobbe una semplice pubblicità di un’apertura al pubblico pomeridiana di tale ‘Green Peek Institute’ che prometteva cose come mostra di opere d’arte degli ospiti e rinfresco con buffet, oltre a vari discorsi di presentazione e illustrazione del luogo, della sua missione curativa e riabilitativa e cose del genere.

«Perfetto.» annuì Amanda, rialzandosi in piedi e raccogliendo di nuovo il quadro con sé, come se fosse decisa a portarselo dietro in ogni caso e ovunque.

Fu allora che di colpo un forte rumore li fece sussultare tutti e tre, e voltandosi si resero conto che qualcosa era decisamente cambiato attorno a loro.

Si era alzato un potente vento, che imperversava tra le bancarelle e sembrava crescere di potenza mano a mano, come se stesse raccogliendo pazientemente le forze per cercare di rovesciare, sollevare e spingere via qualsiasi cosa trovasse. Il rumore era stato prodotto da una fila di quadri di Larry che erano caduti tutti insieme.

Larry sbatté le palpebre e uscì di qualche passo fuori dalla copertura del semplice telo colorato disteso accanto al furgoncino Volkswagen e fissato in parte al tettuccio d’esso, sorretto per il resto con delle canne di bambù, e spiò verso il cielo stupito.

«Ma oggi davano bel tempo.» protestò.

«Vatti a fidare delle previsioni del tempo … » commentò distrattamente Amanda, mentre Farah rimetteva via il coltello infilato nel lato del suo stivaletto e si sistemava per sicurezza il foglio piegato con l’indirizzo dell’istituto di cura nel reggiseno per non rischiare di perderlo.

Amanda sembrò tuttavia di colpo presa da una singolare sensazione, perché corrugò la fronte e anche lei si spostò di alcuni passi, uscendo dalla distesa di quadri disposti che Larry stava iniziando a raccogliere alacremente.

Farah la guardò andare a piazzarsi in mezzo al corridoio principale che scorreva tra le bancarelle e iniziare a guardarsi meglio attorno con aria attenta, come se stesse cercando la fonte di una sensazione; il vento la investì con forza, agitandole la coda di cavallo legata alta sulla nuca e sembrando quasi poter riuscire a strapparle di mano il quadro, ma Amanda rimase ben piazzata dov’era allargando appena la postura delle gambe e stringendosi il quadro al petto, continuando a guardarsi intorno.

Farah stava notando che anche gli altri espositori delle bancarelle stavano raccogliendo in fretta e furia le loro cose e smontando intelaiature di teloni di copertura e tavoli e sedie portatili il più velocemente possibile.

«Adesso siamo a posto, giusto?» domandò Larry, alzando la voce per farsi sentire al di sopra dell’ululato crescente del vento, le braccia piene di quadri che stava raccattando e buttando senza troppi complimenti dentro al retro del furgoncino Volkswagen. «Intendo, sono stato utile per la vostra indagine e … siamo a posto, no?»

Farah gli dedicò appena un’occhiata e confermò distrattamente «Sì, Larry, siamo a posto, grazie.»

«Pace, sorella … » rispose ancora più distrattamente lui, lottando per cercare di infilare il maggior numero di quadri possibile nel più breve tempo possibile dentro il suo furgoncino.

«Farah … » si udì appena la voce di Amanda, come se non stesse nemmeno provando sul serio a farsi sentire al di sopra del forte rumore del vento, o come se fosse troppo assorta e stupita per dire più di così.

Farah tornò immediatamente a guardarla e si rese in effetti conto che ora Amanda stava guardando qualcosa di preciso, in lontananza, con gli occhi più spalancati del solito e un’espressione di vivo stupore anche notevolmente preoccupato e impressionato, oltre ad un colorito del volto piuttosto terreo.

Farah non ci pensò due volte, e la raggiunse velocemente, fermandosi di fianco a lei e guardando nella sua stessa direzione.

Allora lo vide.

Era distante ancora diversi kilometri, per fortuna, ma era impossibile non vederlo guardando in quella direzione. Si alzava da terra a cielo – o viceversa – come unendo il terreno alle estremamente cupe nuvole temporalesche che sembravano fargli da tetto per un’enorme estensione circostante e distesa sul cielo all’orizzonte in quella direzione; aveva un notevole diametro, ruotava furiosamente su se stesso con un che di invincibilmente travolgente e risucchiante; era di un colore impenetrabilmente denso e fumoso, tra il grigio e il profondo livido. E sembrava avanzare pazientemente in quella direzione.

Farah dovette sbattere le palpebre diverse volte, prima di crederci. Prima di riuscire a realizzare che sembrava proprio che, per la prima volta in vita sua, stesse vedendo un vero e proprio tornado. In barba al fatto che si trovassero sulla costa degli Stati Uniti opposta rispetto a quella dove erano di stragrande maggioranza più frequenti.

«Farah … » disse di nuovo Amanda, molto lentamente.

«Sì … Sì, credo proprio che dovremmo … » iniziò a dire Farah, scoccando un rapido sguardo verso Larry che continuava a lottare per infilare quadri dentro il suo Wolksvagen, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di avvertirlo e consigliargli vivamente di lasciare perdere i quadri non ancora a bordo e darsela a gambe.

Il fatto era che lei non si era mai trovata di fronte ad un tornado prima di allora, e non aveva quindi nessunissima idea di quanto avrebbe impiegato ad arrivare fino a lì, o come in generale fosse più opportuno condurre un’evacuazione. Per non parlare del fatto che: dove accidenti erano le autorità per coordinare appunto un’evacuazione o dare perlomeno un segnale di allarme e opportune istruzioni per evitare il panico??

«Farah.» ripeté Amanda, prendendole un polso con una mano, fermamente.

Lei si girò a guardarla, e allora realizzò che Amanda stava guardando di nuovo il quadro. Il quadro dove, tra le altre cose, ora che ci pensava c’era ritratto appunto un tornado.

«Vuoi … di nuovo provare a dire che possa essere una coincidenza, ora?» mormorò Amanda, appena udibile al di sopra del forte vento, con una calma che suonava irreale, tornando a guardare il tornado vero e proprio in distanza, come se cercasse somiglianze con quello del dipinto.

Farah strinse le labbra e spostò il braccio dalla sua presa prendendola per mano, stringendola nella sua. «Dobbiamo andarcene.»

«Lo so … » disse lentamente Amanda, e Farah sentì la mano che tremava nella sua. «Ma non riesco a muovermi … ora … »

Farah si allarmò e la guardò meglio, ma intuì che non era esattamente qualcosa come un attacco di panico, o di pararibulite. Sembrava piuttosto come se Amanda stesse cercando di assorbire il tutto, e come se non fosse sicura di potersene andare da dove esattamente si trovava finché non ci fosse riuscita, finché non avesse trovato quello che doveva trovare o capire.

Farah aveva visto a volte Dirk in uno stato simile, salvo che Dirk, essendo Dirk, al minimo segnale di serio pericolo sarebbe stato ben più propenso a mettersi a correre nella direzione opposta. O, talvolta, e se particolarmente preso da un entusiasmo di solito totalmente fuori luogo per qualcosa che gli sembrava una svolta del caso olistico in corso, a correre proprio e direttamente _verso_ la fonte di probabilissimo se non certo pericolo.  Farah iniziava a pensare che forse Dirk a volte era incredibilmente e insperatamente più saggio di quello che potesse sembrare: o con un maggiore istinto di sopravvivenza innato, probabilmente acuito da numerosi e notevoli incontri ravvicinati con ogni bizzarra serie di pericolo. Tranne quando appunto ci si tuffava incontro al pericolo, e in quelle occasioni Farah meditava quanto sarebbe stato esattamente contrario a minimi standard di diritti umani imporgli un guinzaglio. Allungabile, naturalmente.

«Okay, Amanda, ascoltami.» disse Farah, mettendolesi davanti e prendendole il viso tra le mani, inducendola a guardarla direttamente negli occhi. «Capiremo che cosa sta succedendo, _se_ sta succedendo qualcosa. Ma adesso non possiamo restare qui, d’accordo? Abbiamo il quadro e … l’indirizzo del posto, okay? Credo proprio che ora dobbiamo andare là, va bene? Ora … dobbiamo solo muoverci, d’accordo?»

Amanda la guardò e sorrise un poco, debolmente ma affettuosamente, come se si fidasse di lei, e annuì appena.

Farah tirò appena un sospiro di sollievo e annuì, prendendola di nuovo per mano e guardandosi intorno, cercando di individuare la successiva cosa sensata e opportuna da farsi. Amanda tornò a guardare il tornado in lontananza, ma ricambiò forte la stretta della mano, come per prevenire un’eventuale separazione tra loro due.

Un poderoso stridio di freni sull’asfalto riuscì a superare persino l’infuriare del vento e delle cose che stava riuscendo a rovesciare, e seguì una serie di sonori colpi di clacson, in sottofondo il ruggire di un vecchio motore.

Farah guardò verso la strada che scorreva accanto al marciapiede dove le bancarelle stavano venendo smantellate in parte dai proprietari e in parte dal vento, e anche Amanda girò la testa in quella direzione.

Dal finestrino aperto del passeggero dell’inconfondibile furgone del Trio Chiassoso, Vogel si sporse all’infuori così generosamente che quasi sembro poter riuscire a cadere di testa sull’asfalto e gridò «Arriva qualcosa di grosso!!»

Il portellone laterale si spalancò e Cross annunciò «Sta per piovere!»

Di fianco a lui Gripps, gli diede un colpetto sulla nuca per riprenderlo.

«Credo sia meglio schiodare da qui.» osservò Martin, sporgendosi un poco da dietro Vogel e ruggendo potente per farsi sentire.

«Se siete d’accordo.» soggiunse Gripps gentilmente, annuendo.

«Okay, sì, andiamo?» chiese Farah, guardando Amanda preoccupata.

Ma Amanda annui e sembrò tornare in sé. «Diavolo sì. Leviamo le tende.» commentò, e il quadro in una mano e l’altra stretta in quella di Farah, si avviò a passo agile e deciso con lei verso il furgone che le aspettava accostato alla strada col motore acceso, ignorando bellamente le furiose clacsonate di protesta degli altri automobilisti costretti ad aggirarlo.

«Hey, dovete ancora pagarlo quello!» esclamò Larry, spuntando da un caos di quadri accatastati sul retro del suo furgoncino Volkswagen, riuscendo in qualche modo a districarsi per scendere.

Gripps e Cross corrugarono la fronte e iniziarono a scendere dal furgone del Trio Chiassoso, fissandolo severamente; vedendoli, Larry indietreggiò così rapidamente che incespicò in alcuni dei quadri ancora sparsi in giro e cadde a sedere per terra.

Farah sospirò ed esitò un momento prima di lasciare andare la mano di Amanda, decidendosi solo quando la vide salire sul retro del furgone del Trio Chiassoso con un agile balzo, appoggiandosi con le mani per far leva sulle spalle di Cross e Gripps tra i quali passò in mezzo, dopo aver buttato dentro il quadro.

Tornata rapidamente verso Larry tirando fuori il portafoglio, Farah gli porse alcune banconote e chiese in fretta «Questi vanno bene?»

Larry guardò tra lei e la cifra, decisamente notevole per un quadro non così bello di un qualcheduno completamente sconosciuto e venduto ad una bancarella sul lungomare, e boccheggiò per qualche istante trasecolando, per poi afferrare le banconote e affrettarsi a dire «Benissimo! Hem, cioè, è chiaro che se considerassimo lo stile sensibilmente riassuntivo ma efficace con cui è rappresentato in quel dipinto il caotico mescolarsi di simboli di culto e non nella nostra epoca e il comprensibile effetto di sradicamento e turbamento delle coscienze collettive che ne deriva … »

Farah chiuse gli occhi per un momento per dominarsi e infine urlò con decisione per farsi sentire bene «Sta arrivando un maledetto tornado, Larry! Quindi se fossi in te mi sbrigherei a raccogliere i tuoi pezzi migliori e a levarmi da qui, okay?»

Larry la fissò stralunato.

«Okay.» concluse Farah, annuendo tra sé e sé, prima di voltarsi e incamminarsi verso il portellone aperto del furgone del Trio Chiassoso, che si richiuse alle sue spalle non appena fu salita.

***

Farah riuscì a inciampare in una gamba di Cross e in un paio di lattine di birra vuote, prima di ritenere più opportuno mettersi almeno in ginocchio per evitare di cadere del tutto all’interno del furgone, specialmente perché Martin era partito a tutta birra, facendo scatenare un impressionante coro di clacsonate di protesta più che vivace tutt’intorno.

«È un’emergenza! Scappate!!» gridò con la sua maniacale agitazione Vogel, sporto fuori dal finestrino davanti.

«Tranquillo, lo stanno già facendo, perlopiù.» commentò Martin, fumando e guidando come suo solito. Vogel d’altro canto sembrava più divertito che allarmato dal tutto.

Farah notò che nessuno dei quattro sembrava particolarmente – o normalmente – preoccupato che ci fosse un enorme tornado sull’orizzonte e si chiese rapidamente: se avevano già avuto a che fare con dei tornado e per questo erano abbastanza sicuri che sarebbero riusciti ad allontanarsi per tempo da lì (poco probabile), o se fossero troppo … loro stessi … per riuscire a preoccuparsi di qualsiasi cosa in particolare che le persone comuni avrebbero trovato assai preoccupante (molto, molto più probabile).

Era appena riuscita a mettersi in ginocchio per non cadere rovinosamente su niente, quando due braccia la strinsero in un forte abbraccio. Lo restituì immediatamente e chiuse gli occhi per un momento, per l’istintiva reazione di profondo sollievo e rilassatezza che – lo sapeva – non avrebbe dovuto provare mentre stava forse tentando di sfuggire ad un tornado a bordo di un furgone assai vecchio abitato da quattro punk fuori di testa.

La quinta di quei punk però la stava abbracciando stretta, e le stava dicendo all’orecchio «Grazie.», con sentita sincerità.

Farah si staccò un poco e la guardò sinceramente sorpresa. «E per che cosa?»

Amanda scrollò appena le spalle e disse «Per tutto, in generale.»

«Bello. Cos’è?» chiese Gripps, che stava guardando il quadro con attenzione piena di delicato rispetto.

«Un quadro.» disse Cross. Gripps non si sprecò nemmeno a dedicargli un’occhiata.

«L’hai disegnato tu?» chiese Vogel incuriosito, girandosi indietro e guardando tra Amanda e Farah come se non riuscisse a decidersi a chi stava rivolgendo la domanda, o forse sottintendendo che era interscambiabilmente per entrambe.

«Fammi vedere … » disse Cross, cercando di prenderlo dalle mani di Gripps.

«Voglio vederlo anch’io!» ululò Vogel saltellando sul sedile.

«Hey!!» disse Amanda, così forte e decisa che persino Farah sussultò un poco di sorpresa.

Amanda prese il quadro dalle mani di Gripps e tornò a sedersi di fianco a Farah, sistemandosi il dipinto in grembo. «Questa è una cosa molto importante, okay? Quindi, non deve essere macchiata, rotta, mangiata, stropicciata, usata per accendere un falò, disegnata sopra e in generale non deve succederle assolutamente niente di niente, okay? Ci tengo. Molto. Okay?»

Cross, Vogel e Gripps annuirono più o meno energicamente o seriamente o fervidamente.

«Chiaro boss!» confermò ulteriormente Vogel, sporgendosi poi a lanciare un altro ululato fuori dal finestrino come se cercasse di fare eco al forte vento.

«Abbiamo qualche … speranza di non finire nel tornado … ?» si informò Farah, rivolgendosi soprattutto a Martin.

Martin emise un grugnito che suonava come un assenso, poi sbuffò una nuvola di fumo e chiese con calma «Dobbiamo andare da qualche parte, batterista?»

Farah si stupì solo relativamente, e poi porse ad Amanda il foglio con l’indirizzo che avevano ottenuto.

Amanda si sporse tra i sedili davanti e passò il foglio a Martin, che lo sistemò ben disteso sul parabrezza, e diede una leggera spinta a Vogel per farlo spostare quando lui si chinò così tanto sul foglio da ostruirgli anche la vista della strada. Vogel rimbalzò elasticamente ed esageratamente contro lo sportello e tornò a spiare il foglio senza sporgersi troppo, mentre Cross e Gripps si sporgevano da dietro per fare altrettanto, con fare unanimemente incuriosito.

Amanda si appoggiò con la testa sulla spalla di Farah e si sistemò il quadro appoggiato sulle ginocchia, continuando a guardarlo con attenzione pensierosa.

«C’è qualcosa che non va.» disse solo, piano e distrattamente, come se fosse un po’ altrove con la testa. «Non so che cosa. Ma c’è qualcosa che non va.»

Farah si limitò ad annuire e le prese una mano nella sua, stringendola appena, e continuò anche lei ad osservare il quadro per un po’.

«Pensi che dovremmo … chiamare Todd e Dirk?» si decise infine a chiedere.

Amanda vi rifletté per un poco con calma, poi scosse piano la testa. «Non ancora … Non sapremmo cosa dire loro, a parte che abbiamo trovato uno stupido quadro che forse qualcuno che era fan dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ e poi è finito in manicomio ha dipinto per una stupida mostra d’arte di uno stupido laboratorio d’arte.»

«Ci sono ancora troppi ‘stupido’ in questa frase.» osservò quietamente Gripps.

«Esatto.» annuì Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: il titolo del capitolo l'ho preso dal titolo di una omonima canzone degli Scorpions


	7. 1.7 - Rats and lost children

** Parte 1 – Between chaos and faith **

****

** 1.7 – Rats and lost children **

«Hey.» chiamò la grattante voce familiare alle sue spalle, e Ken si girò, interrompendo per un momento il suo tentare di sistemarsi meglio addosso la tuta da benzinaio, sbattendo le palpebre per cercare di mettere più a fuoco la vista nella luce del sole ancora piuttosto basso sull’orizzonte.

Era a malapena l’alba quando erano infine spuntati fuori dal tunnel illegale sotterraneo, che alla fine tutto sommato non era crollato, o perlomeno non addosso a loro. La famigliola messicana che li aveva seguiti fino a lì sembrava ancora incredula e frastornata, ma quando si era resa conto che ce l’aveva fatta e che Ken stava cercando di accomiatarsi da loro nel suo stentoreo spagnolo, erano esplosi in un piccolo ma commosso sollievo festoso, stringendogli la mano, ringraziando e benedicendo lui e Bart. E quando la famigliola si era avviata per procedere in mezzo al nulla riarso di quella parte del suolo statunitense vicino al confine, Ken era rimasto sbalordito quando Bart aveva deciso di avviarsi nella loro stessa direzione, seguendoli da una placida e disinteressata distanza. Ken sapeva che non stava affatto seguendo proprio loro, quanto quell’inafferrabile sensazione che la guidava. O tirava. O spingeva. O tutte queste cose insieme e altro ancora.

Ken guardò Bart, che aveva appena finito di più o meno pulirsi con la gomma dell’acqua e le spugne e il sapone dell’autolavaggio, e si stava distrattamente spremendo via acqua dall’orlo del vestito di cotone bianco che ancora indossava, nonostante un’altra tuta da benzinaio asciutta la aspettasse lì dappresso. Il sole traeva sprazzi d’arcobaleno dalle pozze sull’asfalto intorno, probabilmente un miscuglio di acqua, sapone per auto e benzina, e per un momento gli parve bellissima, prima che riuscisse a concentrarsi meglio per rispondere.

«Che c’è, Bart?»

Lei si avvicinò quietamente, sciaguattando nel bagnato senza farsi problemi, e gli girò attorno, finché non trovò un punto su una sua scapola e lo sfregò ruvidamente con una mano. «Fango. E sangue.» sancì, guardandosi per un attimo la mano con un che da intenditrice annoiata, prima di andare a infilarsi la sua tuta da benzinaio.

«Grazie, Bart.» disse solo Ken.

La famigliola messicana aveva saggiamente optato per darsela a gambe mentre Bart sterminava un gruppo di tre uomini armati che pattugliavano privatamente il confine, ed ecco come si erano di nuovo ritrovati sporchi di ulteriore sangue. Bart aveva lasciato il machete per terra, prendendo semplicemente una delle pistole degli uomini morti, e si era messa alla guida della loro auto, Ken sistemandosi sul sedile del passeggero senza questionare assolutamente nulla.

L’auto si era fermata esaurendo la benzina a pochi kilometri dal benzinaio dove si trovavano ora, che era ancora perlopiù chiuso e deserto, e Ken aveva pensato solo un momento all’eventualità di cercare in giro una tanica vuota in cui raccogliere della benzina con cui tornare all’auto; ma raramente si trattava di altro che andare solo avanti, senza mai tornare indietro. Se Bart era già passata per un luogo, doveva già essere morto chi doveva morire in quel luogo e quel giorno. E d’altro canto Bart si era iniziata a lavare sommariamente con acqua e saponi dell’autolavaggio, e Ken aveva finito per fare altrettanto. 

Trovare due tute da benzinaio lasciate lì in giro come per caso, giuste giuste per sostituire i loro vestiti ormai impresentabilmente stracciati, infangati e insanguinati, era sembrato perfettamente naturale, perlomeno per Bart; e anche per Ken, da quando andava in giro con lei. Bart stava comunque e a quanto pareva decidendo di tenere sotto la tuta nuova anche il vestito di cotone bianco, e rosato da quello che restava di macchie di sangue; Ken non si sognò nemmeno per un secondo di mettere in discussione nemmeno quello, e non tanto perché naturalmente lei aveva tutto il diritto di indossare quello che meglio credeva, ma perché l’aveva vista uccidere cinque persone con delle scarpe col tacco una volta (non che lei ci avesse camminato sopra, ma se le era portate dietro per qualcosa come un paio di giorni appese al collo legate col loro cinturino lungo), e un’altra volta un tizio con dei collant (neanche quelli li aveva indossati).

«Stai bene?» gli chiese Bart, litigando con la cerniera incastrata della tuta da benzinaio.

«Sì, certo.» rispose semplicemente Ken, decidendo di avvicinarsi per disincastrare la cerniera.

Lei si sistemò la pistola in una delle ampie tasche della tuta, lasciandolo fare con la cerniera, ma lo guardò bene in viso, con aria attenta e poco convinta.

Ken riuscì ad allacciarle la cerniera e fece un passo indietro pretendendo di controllare il risultato, chiedendosi vagamente quando esattamente avesse completamente perso ogni timore di stare così a ravvicinata distanza di una serial-killer olistica, senza mai avere la certezza assoluta che lui non potesse essere il prossimo sulla sua lista. A parte la sua debole teoria che, se non faceva niente di male secondo l’universo, allora non sarebbe morto … Non per mano di Bart, perlomeno.

«Sono solo un po’ stanco e ho un po’ di fame.» ammise infine, sorridendole appena, e decisamente sminuendo i suoi attuali livelli di stanchezza e appetito.

Bart emise uno sbuffo divertito. «Quello anch’io.» replicò, tranquillizzandosi definitivamente e guardandosi attorno con vaga curiosità.

Un’auto entrò nel parcheggio dell’autolavaggio e si fermò di fianco a loro. «Siete già aperti?» domandò una donna attraverso il finestrino abbassato.

Bart corrugò la fronte, ma Ken rispose come per istinto «Sì!»

«Oh, bene … » disse la donna, scendendo e frugando nell’ampia borsa firmata che si portava appresso. «Ah, che stupida, scusate.» fece, tornando indietro senza nemmeno guardarli per sfilare le chiavi dal quadro dell’accensione, che poi piazzò in mano a Bart; la quale la stava fissando col suo broncio confuso, e che poi contemplò semplicemente le chiavi nel suo palmo, con aria non meno confusa.

«Dunque … » ragionò la donna, stringendo appena le labbra pesantemente truccate nel fissare con critico dubbio Bart, prima di optare per rivolgersi piuttosto a Ken «Mi raccomando, mi serve un buon lavoro. Mio marito ha ospiti importanti a cena, stasera.»

«Certo, signora.» si limitò a rispondere Ken, annuendo sommariamente. Non era ancora sicuro di quello che stava succedendo di preciso, ma aveva un paio di teorie, e stava guardando se Bart era per qualche motivo universale propensa a uccidere quella donna piantandole le chiavi nel collo o qualcosa del genere. Bart tuttavia sembrava tranquillamente annoiata e basta.

«Perfetto, vado a prendere un caffè intanto, e torno. Mi raccomando, non voglio vedere l’ombra di un graffio quando torno, intesi?» istruì ancora la donna in fretta, mentre scalpicciava sulle sue scarpe firmate verso il bar appena aperto della stazione di servizio.

«Certo signora.» disse ancora Ken «Desidera anche il pieno?»

D’accordo, quella era un poco per puro divertimento, ma non solo …

«No no, quello è a posto, è quasi pieno il serbatoio.» strillò in risposta la donna, prima di entrare nel bar, senza nemmeno soffermarsi a sentire Ken che con un sorriso assolutamente falso diceva un sincerissimo «Perfetto!»

Bart alzò le spalle e fece il giro dell’auto per sistemarsi alla guida, Ken si sedette al posto del passeggero.

Poco più tardi, Bart agitò una mano senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada e gli chiese «Dammi un altro po’ di quella roba … »

«Caviale?» fece Ken, sorridendo mentre masticava una tartina coperta di salsa di salmone.

«Nah, il pollo giallo.» scosse la testa Bart, leccandosi le dita appiccicose.

«Scaloppina al limone in arrivo … » annunciò Ken scherzoso, voltandosi a pescare la richiesta tra l’assortita e vasta spesa alimentare che avevano trovato accumulata sui sedili posteriori.

«Perché quella tipa tiene tutto questo cibo in auto? Forse doveva viaggiare a lungo?» chiese Bart, vagamente incuriosita.

«Quella donna, Bart … » rispose Ken, quietamente divertito «È una casalinga disperata piena di soldi che ha scovato degli ipermercati aperti all’alba, oppure aveva saccheggiato la dispensa di una villa per fare bella figura con i suoi ospiti.»

Bart sornacchiò divertita; anche se forse le mancavano diversi riferimenti culturali, e soprattutto sociali, di certo sapeva riconoscere benissimo quando Ken stava spiegando qualcosa facendo nel contempo dell’ironia. Ma soprattutto, sapeva riconoscere quando Ken era di buon umore, e quasi sempre perciò migliorava decisamente anche il suo di umore.

***

Dopo aver dormito direttamente in auto per diverse ore, accostando semplicemente in uno spazio dietro alcune case di un paesino disperso in mezzo ai campi, Bart e Ken si svegliarono quasi nello stesso momento verso sera.

Bart si stirò e sbadigliò senza ritegno come suo solito, e Ken scoprì con una certa sorpresa che a quanto pare i sedili delle auto dei ricchi sono così comodi e imbottiti che dormirci sopra non fa nemmeno venire troppi dolori a schiena e collo.

«Io vado di là.» annunciò tranquillamente e abitualmente Bart, scendendo dall’auto senza nemmeno curarsi di chiudere lo sportello (Ken era riuscito a capirne abbastanza delle impostazioni selezionabili da zittire il fastidioso suono automatico di allarme di quando lo sportello veniva lasciato aperto).

Bart non si fermò nemmeno a vedere se lui aveva sentito, e si diresse nella direzione che aveva sommariamente indicato col braccio, inoltrandosi in una macchia di arbusti selvatici, e Ken fece lo stesso ma andando nella direzione opposta. Quello era quanto per quanto riguardava le loro regole di base su ‘bagno per Bart’ e ‘bagno per Ken’, quando non c’erano vere e proprie toilette a disposizione.

Quella volta, tuttavia, ci fu qualcosa di diverso. Quando Ken riemerse dagli arbusti selvatici e rialzò tranquillamente gli occhi nel tornare verso l’alto, un particolare colpì il suo sguardo e lo fece fermare dov’era, di istintiva reazione.

Uno degli sportelli posteriori dell’auto era aperto giusto un poco, da sotto il bordo inferiore d’esso spuntavano delle caviglie e dei piedi troppo piccoli per essere quelli di Bart, e a giudicare dai tenui rumori furtivi sembrava nel complesso che qualcuno dalla piccola corporatura stesse frugando tra le cibarie accumulate sui sedili posteriori.

Ken occhieggiò nella direzione in cui aveva visto scomparire Bart per un istante, ma non la vide stare già tornando. Decise perciò di azzardarsi almeno e nel frattempo ad avvicinarsi un poco di più all’auto e alla piccola figura che vi frugava dentro, muovendosi molto, molto lentamente e il più silenziosamente possibile.

Era ancora a dieci abbondanti passi dallo sportello mezzo aperto, tuttavia, quando il frusciare di carte e confezioni si interruppe di colpo; Ken si fermò altrettanto di netto dove si trovava. Passò sì e no qualche secondo, e poi la piccola figura si mosse rapidamente, estraendo la parte superiore del corpo dall’auto, rizzandosi in piedi e arretrando di qualche passo, il tutto con una rapidità agile e spaventata, ma singolarmente fluida e controllata ad un tempo.

Ken si ritrovò a contemplare, ancora stranito, una ragazzina di forse dodici-quattordici anni, dalla corporatura così mingherlina sotto i semplici maglietta e pantaloni che indossava che era difficile dire se fosse magra per natura o per fame o entrambe, corti capelli castani spettinati, occhi che lo fissavano spalancati con un’attenzione tra lo spaventato e il pronto a darsi alla fuga, un filone di pane stretto tra le mani come se avesse tutte le intenzioni di fare del suo meglio per fuggire con almeno quello, e complessivamente sporca, stropicciata e con diversi graffi come se avesse camminato per giorni in mezzo a campi e macchie di selva spontanea.

Prima di poterci pensare, di fronte ad una simile apparizione e soprattutto al vivido timore da coniglio selvatico pronto a darsela a gambe che quella ragazzina mostrava fissandolo, Ken si ritrovò ad alzare lentamente le mani aperte un poco davanti a sé e si ritrovò a dire «Hey, tranquilla … Non … Non voglio farti del male … »

La ragazzina sembrò ponderare la cosa giusto per un istante, e mentre Ken stava ancora realizzando che probabilmente c’erano modi migliori di cercare di rivolgersi a qualcuno che sembra così inquieto, sembrò prendere la sua decisione: con uno scatto da cerbiatto si voltò su se stessa e iniziò a correre nella direzione opposta rispetto a Ken; e dopo sì e no tre falcate rapidissime sbatté dritta dritta contro Bart.

Ken guardò ancora più perplesso Bart quasi finire a terra, e afferrare la ragazzina per un braccio, senza forza ma comunque fermamente, e senza altra apparente intenzione aldilà di una istintiva reazione di cercare di evitare di cadere e/o che la ragazzina cadesse.

«Off!» sbuffò solo Bart in reazione all’essere stata così colpita, e poi si ritrovò a guardare la ragazzina sbattendo appena le palpebre, con quella sua solita aria con cui contemplava qualcosa di nuovo che non la affascinava particolarmente, vale a dire con quella sua sorta di relativamente perplessa e in parte annoiata espressione di semplice constatazione. «Hey, stai più attenta.» borbottò infine, lasciando tranquillamente andare la ragazzina.

Ken era convinto che la ragazzina a quel punto se la sarebbe data a gambe definitivamente, invece sembrò troppo stupita per farlo, e rimase a guardare Bart con un che tra il sorpreso e il troppo incerto se essere spaventata, affascinata, incredula, perplessa o che altro; aveva ancora il pane stretto al petto con un braccio.

Bart si prese il suo tempo con tutta la calma del mondo come al solito, e quando si rese conto che la ragazzina era ancora lì e la stava fissando, sembrò decidere per darle una seconda occhiata. Notò il pane, e come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo allungò le mani – la ragazzina sussultò visibilmente ma alla fine rimase immobile – e ne strappò un pezzo, iniziando poi a masticarlo mentre ancora contemplava la ragazzina.

«Ken.» disse infine, a bocca mezza piena, e continuando a fissare la ragazzina con il suo vago interesse soppesante.

«Sì Bart?» fece lui, ancora non osando muoversi. Come spesso gli accadeva, vedere Bart interagire con chicchessia per la prima volta gli stava facendo quell’effetto: immobilizzarsi e fare di tutto per non intralciare, finché non fosse stato abbastanza sicuro che Bart aveva già ucciso chi doveva uccidere e non aveva ucciso chi non doveva uccidere. Il fatto che Bart non avesse ancora ucciso quella ragazzina né sembrasse ancora propensa a farlo lo stava riempiendo di indicibile sollievo, comunque.

«Chi è questa?» domandò Bart con calma e appena un accenno di curiosità, dando tutta l’impressione che se Ken avesse trovato valide motivazioni per sostenere che era appena spuntata da un melone spaccato, avrebbe potuto crederci almeno per il momento.

«Non ne ho idea … »

«Okay.» disse tranquillamente Bart, prendendo un altro pezzo di pane da quello che la ragazzina teneva abbracciata al petto, ancora non osando muoversi apparentemente, e iniziando a masticare anche quello. «Eri nell’auto anche tu?» le chiese.

La ragazzina sembrò esitare un momento, poi corrugò solo appena la fronte, scoccò un rapidissimo sguardo di sbieco verso l’automobile, e scosse la testa.

Bart annuì continuando tranquillamente a fissarla. Poi sembrò venirle in mente qualcosa, abbassò lo sguardo tra la faccia della ragazzina e il pane, e disse «Mangia, se lo vuoi. È buono.», e le indicò il pane con un cenno della testa.

Stavolta la ragazzina esitò più a lungo, ma poi, sotto lo sguardo in attesa di Bart, molto lentamente si azzardò a portarsi il pane alla bocca, prendendone un morso e iniziando a masticare, senza staccare lo sguardo da Bart nemmeno per un istante.

«Buono, no?» fece ancora Bart, prendendone un altro pezzo da cacciarsi in bocca.

La ragazzina annuì appena, ancora con un che di circospetto e incuriosito, come se stesse a malapena iniziando a tentare di farsi un’idea di come prendere Bart, con una certa circospezione.

Bart finì anche quel pezzo di pane che stava mangiando e si spazzò appena le mani distrattamente. «Tu hai fame.» disse, per poi avviarsi verso lo sportello posteriore aperto dell’auto, fermarsi di fianco ad esso e gesticolare un poco verso i sedili posteriori. «C’è altro cibo. Puoi mangiarne, se vuoi.»

La ragazzina continuò a rimanersene lì immobile a guardarla. 

Ken ormai non osava emettere fiato, semplicemente assistendo a quella singolare interazione, ancora cercando istintivamente di non disturbarla. Questo non significava che non stesse riflettendo rapidamente e giungendo a diverse conclusioni possibili, tra sé e sé. Ora era abbastanza sicuro che Bart non dovesse uccidere quella ragazzina, altrimenti lo avrebbe già fatto. Era anche abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai visto Bart interagire con qualcuno così tanto, a parte lui naturalmente, e tanto meno offrire cibo o altro. E non era molto persuaso del fatto che fosse perché quella era una ragazzina dall’aspetto selvatico e rocambolescamente vissuto, almeno negli ultimi giorni, perché raramente Bart notava particolari del genere o li interpretava secondo un qualche possibile senso comune.

Bart corrugò la fronte perplessa vedendo l’assenza di qualsiasi reazione da parte della ragazzina, quindi alzò le spalle, e si chinò a frugare tra il cibo accumulato sui sedili posteriori. La ragazzina sembrò optare per continuare a mangiare il resto del pane ad ampi bocconi, con sorpresa di Ken ancora non fuggì, e tuttavia continuò a sorvegliare attentamente sia lui che Bart ed ogni singolo eventuale loro movimento.

Bart riemerse con un barattolo di qualcosa in mano, lo studiò corrugando le sopracciglia, e chiese a Ken. «Che cos’è questa roba?»

Ken gettò un rapido sguardo al barattolo e disse piano e con calma, come per non spaventare quella ragazzina che sembrava una lepre impaurita «Senape, credo.»

Bart sembrò cercare per un momento un riferimento d’interpretazione della parola nella sua memoria, poi scrollò le spalle, aprì il barattolo, ci cacciò un dito dentro e assaggiò la salsa. Fece una leggera smorfia tra il concentrato e il non del tutto convinto, ma alla fine si rivolse alla ragazzina dicendo «Non è così male.», e porse un poco il barattolo verso di lei.

La ragazzina fissò tra lei e il barattolo, e continuò a mangiare il pane senza muoversi da dov’era.

Bart si corrucciò un poco di nuovo, poi appoggiò barattolo e coperchio sul tettuccio dell’auto e riprese a frugare tra il cibo. «Ken, abbiamo quella salsa dolce per il pane che si usa per … il pranzo del mattino?»

«La marmellata?» disse Ken, che ormai era relativamente abituato a quella sorta di scene in cui si avvicendavano conversazioni che sembravano non avere praticamente nessuna speranza di poter essere associate al contesto al quale comunque lo erano di fatto, continuando a guardare la ragazzina e a riflettere «Credo sia … ha un colore rosso. Dovrebbe esserci.»

Bart mugugnò qualcosa di scontroso, probabilmente rivolto al mucchio di cibo, e infine riemerse con in mano il barattolo di marmellata, fissò Ken, che annuì in conferma, aprì il barattolo, assaggiò con un dito anche il contenuto di quello e lo appoggiò altrettanto aperto sul tettuccio dell’auto, rivolgendosi alla ragazzina per dire «Questa è dolce, invece.»

La ragazzina continuò a contemplarla, sbocconcellando pane.

Bart la studiò per un poco, inclinando la testa perplessa, e infine si voltò verso Ken e chiese «Ha paura di noi, per caso?»

«Potrebbe essere … » tentò Ken, per poi aggiungere in fretta «Credo che abbia paura di chi non conosce in generale.», e il suo sguardo fu ri-attirato verso la ragazzina, che aveva appena inclinato la testa di lato a quelle parole. La sua espressione, tuttavia, non cambiava quasi mai, o almeno mostrava ben poche variazioni, che andavano da un attento allarme propenso alla paura, ad uno studio sempre attento ma relativamente più calmo della situazione. Ken era abbastanza sicuro che sembrasse strana, persino per essere una ragazzina sperduta di qualche tipo che doveva essersela vista piuttosto brutta almeno recentemente.

Bart stava annuendo, e si tornò a rivolgere alla ragazzina. «Okay, ascolta. Io e Ken ci allontaniamo un po’, così tu non hai paura e mangi, no?»

La ragazzina sembrò ponderare un poco la cosa, poi, con sorpresa di Ken, annuì, leggermente ma distintamente; Ken non era sicuro che lo stesse facendo più perché fosse effettivamente d’accordo con la proposta, né perché si fidasse, quanto per segnalare che aveva capito, o per accondiscendenza sommaria verso Bart.

Bart se lo fece comunque bastare e avanzare, si incamminò verso Ken, lo superò dicendo «Vieni un attimo.», e si andò a piazzare ad una certa distanza dall’auto, aspettando quietamente che Ken la raggiungesse e si fermasse di fianco a lei, guardando tra lei e la ragazzina e ancora cercando di riflettere sulla situazione il più rapidamente e adeguatamente che gli riusciva possibile, o anche solo pensabile.

«Ho fatto amicizia con dei topi, una volta.» disse come per prima cosa Bart, come se avesse notato la sua notevole perplessità e intendesse fornire una spiegazione.

Ken la guardò. «Come … ?»

«Dei topi. Sai cosa sono i topi, no?»

Ken si limitò ad annuire, ancora cercando di interpretare.

«Una volta ho dovuto aspettare questi tizi in un posto molto sporco per tre giorni, tipo. Alla fine sono arrivati e li ho uccisi. Avevano anche un altro tizio già morto con loro, tutto avvolto in una specie di sacco di plastica. Mentre aspettavo è stato molto noioso. E c’erano questi topi che venivano a cercare cibo lì. All’inizio non siamo andati molto d’accordo, perché anch’io volevo quel cibo. Ma poi ho trovato un posto lì vicino con del cibo più buono, in cambio di soldi, e alla fine ne avevo tanto e ne ho dato un po’ anche a loro. Ho visto che all’inizio mangiavano solo se stavo un po’ lontana, altrimenti avevano paura.» raccontò Bart, di nuovo guardandolo come aspettandosi che lui capisse che cosa voleva dire.

Ken realizzò che gli stava illustrando come lei sapesse che la ragazzina avrebbe mangiato solo se loro stavano lontani. E il fatto era che la ragazzina si stava effettivamente avvicinando all’auto e stava iniziando a prendere della marmellata da mangiare con il pane, naturalmente sempre muovendosi con attenzione schiva e tenendoli attentamente sott’occhio.

Ken fece una leggera smorfia. «Quella non è … un topo, però … » disse infine.

Bart emise un verso tra il divertito e lo scettico, e scrollò le spalle. «Lo so. Ma sta funzionando, no?»

Ken sorrise appena, suo malgrado, e annuì. «Già … » concesse lentamente.

«Sei sicuro che non fosse nell’auto?»

«Sì.» annuì Ken con più decisione.

«Neanche nel baule?»

«Cosa … ??» si inquietò e stupì Ken, scoccandole uno sguardo allibito.

Bart alzò le spalle. «Una volta ho ucciso questo tizio e ho preso la sua auto. Ho fatto un bel po’ di strada, poi ho sentito dei colpi e mi sono fermata. C’era una donna e una persona piccola … un bambino insomma, dentro al baule.»

«E … hai ucciso anche loro … ?» chiese Ken, irrigidendosi un poco con una smorfia assai dolente.

«Eh?» fece Bart, perplessa «No. Loro non dovevo ucciderli. Li ho fatti scendere e me ne sono andata via.»

«Ah … » esalò solo Ken.

«Va bene, comunque, ora non abbiamo fretta.» concluse Bart «Quindi quando quella persona ha finito di mangiare, possiamo andare via.»

Ken fece l’ennesima smorfia involontaria, riconsiderò per l’ennesima volta con acuto dubbio le conclusioni alle quali era giunto riflettendo, e infine deglutì e disse lentamente «Penso che … dovremmo cercare di aiutarla … »

Bart lo fissò, assai significativamente.

Ken tentò di sostenerle lo sguardo il meglio che riuscì e si sforzò di aggiungere «Penso che sia nei guai. Di solito … le persone nei guai se ne vanno in giro … affamate e sporche e spaventate … e lei è decisamente tutte queste cose … »

Bart non sembrò maggiormente convinta, per niente. «Io non aiuto le persone, Ken. Lo sai. Io le uccido e basta.»

«Lo so … » sospirò Ken, annuendo lentamente. «Magari potremmo solo … portarcela dietro finché non incrociamo una stazione di polizia o qualcosa del genere … ?» tentò, senza troppe speranze.

Bart iniziò a guardare tra lui e la ragazzina, diverse volte. Infine disse «Non credo sia una buona idea.»

«Neanch’io ne sono del tutto sicuro … » ammise Ken.

Bart corrugò la fronte, e sembrò immergersi per qualche lungo momento in qualche sua riflessione. Poi si voltò verso la ragazzina e urlò per farsi sentire, con la sua voce gutturale. «Hey, tu.»

La ragazzina sussultò, e la fissò attentamente e ad occhi spalancati, immobilizzandosi.

«Vuoi venire con noi, per caso?» fece Bart.

La ragazzina la fissò a lungo, poi guardò tra lei e Ken ancora più a lungo, inclinò la testa di lato e mosse un poco i piedi sul posto.

«Credo che neanche lei sappia … che cosa sia meglio fare a questo punto … » azzardò Ken.

Bart corrugò di nuovo la fronte, poi quasi urlò ancora «Noi andiamo in giro e basta, non andiamo da qualche parte di preciso, dipende. Io vado solo dove devo essere quando ci devo essere. Ma se vuoi venire con noi intanto, puoi.»

Dopo lunghi momenti di immobile silenzio, con enorme sorpresa di Ken la ragazzina annuì un poco.

Bart non ne sembrò entusiasta, perché emise un grugnito e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

Per un po’ continuarono a limitarsi a guardare la ragazzina che mangiava, finché non sembrò sazia; la guardarono richiudere i barattoli e sistemarli con cura sui sedili posteriori in mezzo a tutto il resto del cibo, e quindi rimanere lì in piedi ad aspettare, guardandoli, come per vedere semplicemente che sarebbe successo a quel punto.

Bart e Ken si scambiarono un lungo sguardo.

Poi, Bart scrollò le spalle con un verso decisamente poco convinto, e si avviò all’auto per riprendere il posto alla guida, borbottando, evidentemente rivolta a Ken «Non dovremmo proprio portarla con noi, questa.»

Ken era propenso ad avere la sensazione che lei avesse ragione, e tuttavia si ritrovò a cercare di rivolgere alla ragazzina un accenno di sorriso abbastanza gentile e tranquillizzante e disse «Sali pure … », indicando verso i sedili posteriori.

La ragazzina sembrò decidersi a spostare il cibo sui sedili per farsi spazio giusto sufficiente a sedersi e a richiudere lo sportello dietro di sé. Bart partì continuando ad emettere incomprensibili mugugni borbottanti tra sé e sé, tutt’altro che convinta.

Ma a quel punto, dentro l’auto sembrava non ci fosse nessuno del tutto convinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sciocchezze dello scribacchiatore: date un flauto a Bart. Chissà che non ci zufoli qualcosa capace di attirare e guidare topi e ragazzini. Ma più probabilmente finirebbe per ucciderci qualcuno che deve uccidere. Insomma, è pur sempre Bart…


	8. 1.8 - Stories and names

** Parte 1 – Between chaos and faith **

****

** 1.8 – Stories and names **

Todd e Dirk si ritrovarono seduti sui sedili posteriori dell’auto di Jack il pirata finto, diretti a Portland, con Jacob il pappagallo naturalmente appollaiato in cima al sedile del passeggero.

E Todd stava ponderando quale potesse essere il modo migliore di tentare di svolgere una tranquilla conversazione durante il viaggio, quando Dirk se ne uscì con «Esistono cinture di sicurezza per i pappagalli?»

Todd cercò di non ridere, ma Jack scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e commentò divertito «Se esistono, non le ho mai trovate. Ma se ne vedi in giro, fammelo sapere.»

Dirk naturalmente annuì con aria di prometterlo. «Certo.»

Todd gli scoccò un’occhiata significativamente divertita, inarcando un sopracciglio, ma Dirk stava già chiedendo di nuovo «Quindi gli occhi funzionano entrambi bene, giusto?»

Stavolta Todd si irrigidì appena per la possibile indelicatezza della domanda, sebbene anche lui avesse notato che Jack si era sollevato la benda nera da pirata dall’occhio, subito prima di iniziare a guidare, e al di sotto d’essa era comparso un occhio che sembrava perfettamente sano.

Jack accennò un’altra leggera piccola risata, e annuì. «Già, ma … un po’ è che a forza di tenere questa benda per la maggior parte della giornata quasi tutti i giorni, mi sembra che la vista si si sia abituata così. E un po’ è per … mantenermi meglio calato nel personaggio.»

Dirk annuì come se lo trovasse perfettamente plausibile.

«Comunque, copro l’uno o l’altro occhio a giorni alterni, per evitare problemi. Sapete, tipo che si atrofizzi uno dei due.» aggiunse Jack.

Dirk annuì di nuovo, cortesemente e per nulla stranito, anzi. Todd iniziò a pensare che Jack fosse fuori di testa, e di nuovo si chiese come qualcuno potesse mai farsi venire in mente di assumerlo per lavorare a contatto con bambini e loro famiglie.

L’uomo, tuttavia, gli scoccò uno sguardo attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore e sembrò intuire la sua perplessità, e comunque interpretarla in altro modo, perché disse «Sapete, tutti i bambini sono un po’ diversi. Come gli adulti, d’altronde, o forse anche di più in realtà. Alcuni crederebbero a quasi qualsiasi cosa, altri sono molto svegli e cercano invece di capire ogni trucco. Per questi ultimi, che io sembri un pirata credibile è molto importante.»

«Tu hai dei bambini?» chiese Dirk con semplice curiosità, e Todd non fece in tempo a cercare di scoccargli uno sguardo ammonitorio.

Jack sospirò piuttosto malinconicamente, e scosse la testa. «Non mi sarebbe mai passato per l’anticamera del cervello, di fare dei figli. Troppi problemi … i soldi, lo stipendio, eccetera. La mia ex moglie ci aveva pensato. Ma poi … beh, poi c’è stato l’incidente al cantiere, il divorzio e i problemi con l’alcool e … onestamente, pensavo di aver fatto bene a non farne mai di bambini. In che razza di situazione si sarebbero trovati altrimenti a quel punto? Ma … lavorare con i bambini è diverso. È … Forse è il lavoro più bello che ci sia al mondo. Non devi essere sempre perfetto per loro, non come se fossero figli tuoi insomma … anche se per qualche ora un po’ lo sono, o come figli di tuoi parenti o amici che devi accudire temporaneamente. E tu sei … l’incarnazione temporanea del loro sogno, della loro fantasia, delle loro favole. Puoi farli sognare per qualche ora, fare vivere loro un’avventura, farli crescere un altro po’ per quel giorno, e poi … Poi ti senti soddisfatto, hai fatto la tua parte, quello che dovevi e potevi fare per loro, e il giorno dopo ci sono altri bambini, tutti diversi tra loro, e tutti pronti a guardare ogni cosa con meraviglia, a crederci e/o a cercare il trucco, ad essere dei piccoli tesori o pestiferi come pochi, e alla fine vuoi bene a tutti, anche a quelli che cercano di tirarti la barba o le penne di Jacob.»

«Dirk Gently!» esclamò con decisione il pappagallo.

Jack si intristì.

Dirk sembrava praticamente commosso. «Oh … » disse «Sembra davvero molto bello … Magari anche a me piacerebbe fare questo lavoro, se non fossi un detective olistico cioè. Ma non so se mi piacerebbe fare il pirata, o piuttosto … Hum… piuttosto … »

Jack gli gettò un rapido sguardo di sbieco, e sogghignando appena disse solo «Peter Pan.»

Dirk corrugò la fronte. «Prego?»

Jack gli lanciò un’altra veloce occhiata. «Non sai chi è Peter Pan … ? Curioso … Sembri inglese, dall’accento.»

«Lo sono, inglese cioè.» replicò Dirk, con un certo sussiegoso orgoglio. «Questo Peter Pan è … inglese anche lui?»

Todd sospirò appena, sorridendo. «È il personaggio di una storia … Un … ragazzino che non voleva crescere, perciò è andato a vivere in un’isola che non c’è dove c’erano anche pirati e sirene e … fate e così via. E … ci portava i bambini abbandonati, che si univano alla sua tribù di ‘Bambini Sperduti’, e vivevano avventure tutto il tempo.»

Jack annuì in conferma, mentre Dirk si fece silenzioso e riflessivo per un momento molto lungo, guardando fuori dal finestrino. 

Todd strinse le labbra e iniziò a sentire quel purtroppo ancora familiare tocco di preoccupazione di quando Dirk sembrava finire di punto in bianco miglia e miglia altrove con la testa, chissà dove, e Todd aveva paura che non fossero luoghi piacevoli, e non sapeva mai se concedergli tutto il tempo che gli serviva per tornare indietro da solo, o se cercare di sottrarlo da quei luoghi lontani, distrarlo, richiamarlo lì e cercare di capire se stesse bene. Quando non erano da soli era ancora più difficile riuscire a decidersi per l’una o l’altra possibilità, e cercare di metterla in atto.

Ma Dirk sembrò tornare indietro da solo e rapidamente quella volta, come a volte faceva tranquillamente e con elastica naturalezza, e chiese a Jack «Perché proprio Peter Pan?»

Todd vide Jack sorridere un poco, e scoccare invece a lui uno sguardo come di intesa attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. 

Prima di accorgersene, Todd si ritrovò a dire «Perché anche se sei più che cresciuto, hai … un senso della meraviglia molto simile a quello dei bambini … come … intatto, o quasi.»

Dirk lo guardò stupito e colpito per un momento, in silenzio, quindi chiese esitante «Ed è una bella cosa … ?»

Todd gli sorrise e gli prese una mano nella sua. «Lo è.» confermò quietamente.

Dirk sorrise piuttosto rasserenato.

«In realtà nella versione originale della favola, cioè quella non edulcorata … » disse ancora Jack «Proprio come i bambini, Peter Pan poteva provare emozioni e compiere azioni indistinguibilmente gentili o crudeli, per quell’assenza di moralità comune che avrebbero in origine i bambini … o almeno, quello era uno dei sensi di fondo della storia … »

Todd fece una piccola smorfia, e Dirk sembrò di nuovo sprofondare altrove in qualche riflessione che lo portava lontano dal qui ed ora. Stavolta Todd optò per cercare di riportarlo lì, e chiese la prima cosa che gli saltò in mente «E tu e Jacob come vi siete incontrati?»

Funzionò: Dirk tornò a guardare Jack con curiosità, tra l’empaticamente interessato e il suo ricordarsi di essere a caccia di eventuali, potenziali indizi per il loro nuovo caso.

Jack sorrise affettuosamente, scoccando uno sguardo al pappagallo; il quale, con notevole sollievo di Todd, da quando si erano messi in viaggio sembrava essersi tranquillizzato abbastanza da dilazionare di più nel tempo il suo gracchiare ‘Dirk Gently!’ come un disco rotto.

«Jacob ha una storia piuttosto triste. Da quello che so, apparteneva ad una famiglia, è cresciuto con due o tre bambini. Ma ad un certo punto non potevano più tenerlo … non sono mai riuscito a sapere bene i motivi, anche perché Jacob a quel punto è passato tramite diversi posti e persone … Finché non è finito in questo piccolo zoo dove per un po’ ho lavorato facendo le pulizie, dopo che mi sono ripreso dall’incidente e non potevo più lavorare al cantiere. Non so spiegarlo bene ma … mi faceva molta tristezza, sembrava così tutto solo e triste, o arrabbiato a volte. Forse perché mi sentivo anch’io così all’epoca. Ma ho trovato dei biscotti che gli piacevano e … ho iniziato a parlare con lui. Naturalmente, non è proprio che mi rispondesse, ma … ascoltava, in un certo senso.»

Dirk annuì con una sorta di profonda comprensione.

«E un giorno … » proseguì Jack «Quando eravamo diventati così amici che me lo lasciavano tenere un po’ sulla spalla per fare un giro per lo zoo, un bambino ci ha indicato e si è messo a strillare tutto contento che ero un pirata col mio pappagallo, e alla fine ho finito per dirgli che lo ero, finché i suoi genitori non sono riusciti a trascinarlo via chiedendomi scusa e ringraziandomi allo stesso tempo. Credo che sia stato quella volta che ho provato a dire una frase piratesca, e Jacob l’ha ripetuta. Ho anche capito che gli piacevano molto i bambini e … beh, il resto, come si suol dire, è storia.»

«É … una storia molto bella … » trovò infine da dire Todd, accennando un sorriso gentile.

«Si chiamava già Jacob?» domandò Dirk, sorridendo anche lui.

«A dire la verità, non so come si chiamasse prima. L’ho chiamato io così.» disse Jack. «Da Alexander Marius Jacob.»

Stavolta nemmeno Todd riuscì a capire il riferimento.

Jack sorrise, spiandoli attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, e disse «In breve e malamente … Un ladro gentiluomo di tanto tempo fa, a cui si sono ispirati per il personaggio romanzato di Lupin.»

«Lupin?» fece Dirk, guardando Todd interrogativamente. 

Todd sorrise, affettuosamente divertito, e scosse appena la testa.

«Beh … sembra calzante.» commentò Dirk, intuendo che Todd gliel’avrebbe spiegato meglio più tardi «Voglio dire, è decisamente molto bravo a rubare biscotti al volo. Letteralmente al volo, cioè.»

Jack scoppiò in una fragorosa risata divertita.

***

«Siete sicuri che ve la sentite?» chiese Jack per conferma definitiva, porgendo a Dirk un sacchetto con alcuni biscotti per Jacob, e contemplando il pappagallo che era tranquillamente sceso dalla sua spalla per sistemarsi appollaiato sullo schienale della panchina vicina al benzinaio.

«Certo, nessun problema!» confermò Dirk, mentre anche Todd alzava le spalle e annuiva. «Credo che abbiamo ormai fatto amicizia, noi e Jacob.»

«Dirk Gently!» affermò gracchiante l’animale.

«Cerca di non agitare troppo quei biscotti … » commentò Todd, sardonico.

Jack rise un poco. «E non dategliene troppi, per favore … Comunque, grazie. Di solito lo porto con me dappertutto senza problemi, ma andiamo quasi solo nei posti dove già ci conoscono. Qui, vorrei evitare di dover litigare con qualcuno che ha qualcosa da ridire. Comunque, faccio benzina, vado in bagno e torno.»

Di fronte a nuove conferme da parte di Dirk e Todd, Jack sembrò esitare un po’ più a lungo, guardando Jacob con affetto fraterno. «Jacob, mi raccomando. Comportati bene, okay?»

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò quegli.

Jack sospirò dolentemente, scosse appena la testa, e si allontanò con l’auto alla volta delle pompe di benzina.

Todd iniziò a studiare se e come poteva arrischiarsi a sedersi sulla panchina, dall’altro capo rispetto a dove se ne stava appollaiato il pappagallo, senza rischiare un’eventuale colluttazione con il coloratissimo pennuto. Ma Jacob sembrava più che altro intento a fissare Dirk, e in particolare i biscotti che aveva in mano.

«Hum… Forse è meglio che li tenga io … » iniziò a dire Todd «Almeno per … alternarci nell’essere derubati dai biscotti da parte di … questo pirata ladro gentiluomo, qui … »

«Nah…» fece Dirk, con la sua consueta, ottimista e probabilmente eccessiva auto-confidenza «Jack ha detto che prima era affamato, e infatti, ora sembra più tranquillo, non credi?»

«Se lo dici tu … » fece Todd, senza sbilanciarsi troppo.

Dirk annuì come se ne fosse praticamente sicuro, e poi tuttavia deglutì e sembrò raccogliere un certo coraggio e una certa concentrazione, prima di sistemarsi di fronte a Jacob ed estrarre lentamente e con precauzione un biscotto dal sacchetto.

«Okay … » annunciò Dirk, sorridendo smagliante al pappagallo «Ora, vediamo un po’ … Che ne dici se tu provi a dire … Hum… Se tu provi a dire ‘Todd Brotzman’ e io ti do un biscotto?»

«Dirk Gently!» sancì il pappagallo.

Todd sollevò un sopracciglio divertito. «Non credo che … »

«Tttoooddd Brotzmannn.» ripeté Dirk, scandendo praticamente ogni singola lettera, e mostrando un poco il biscotto al pappagallo, con fare invitante, pur tenendo la mano a distanza di relativa sicurezza da becco e artigli acuminati.

«Dirk Gently.» gracchiò con decisione il pappagallo.

« … possa funzionare … » sospirò Todd, scuotendo la testa con un sorrisetto rassegnato.

Dirk , naturalmente, era ben lungi dall’arrendersi così facilmente. Nei successivi minuti provò a far ripetere a Jacob i nomi e cognomi anche di Farah, di Amanda, di Harold, e così via; ottenendo peraltro sempre lo stesso identico risultato. Todd optò per sedersi sull’estremo opposto della panchina.

All’ennesimo ‘Dirk Gently!’, Dirk sospirò con fare piuttosto arreso, e diede comunque il biscotto a Jacob, che lo mangiò tranquillamente.

«D’altro canto … Il metodo premio-punizione non mi pare abbia mai funzionato.» commentò Dirk.

Todd fu troppo veloce e pensò troppo poco prima di chiedere con motteggiante ironia «E dove l’avresti imparato questo … ?»

L’istante dopo, davvero troppo tardi, si rese conto dell’errore, e si diede del tremendo, impossibile, completo e totale idiota, mentre vedeva Dirk irrigidirsi e allo stesso tempo venire percorso da un rapido ma profondo tremito nervoso, la sua espressione che si chiudeva di colpo come sulla difensiva, e il suo sguardo che si oscurava e si faceva distante. Naturalmente … Blackwing.

«Mi dispiace!» disse Todd immediatamente, balzando in piedi e sporgendo le braccia verso di lui prima rapidamente, e poi con più gentile cautela. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, e poi la spostò delicatamente lungo il suo braccio finché non trovò la sua mano e la prese nella sua, stringendola un poco. «Non volevo, io … Maledizione, sono uno stupido e … Non ho pensato … Dirk… Scusami, non volevo … Sul serio.»

Dirk si era già ripreso, tuttavia, con quella rapidità quasi incredibile con cui sembrava capace a volte di sprofondare con la mente altrove per miglia e poi tornare indietro, come in un unico enorme e sorprendentemente rapido balzo. Lo guardò e riuscì a sorridere un poco, ma sinceramente e dolcemente, scuotendo appena la testa e stringendogli la mano di rimando.

«Va bene. Tranquillo, va bene.» disse.

Todd non ne era affatto convinto. «Sei … sicuro? Tutto … okay?»

A volte gli sembrava di non avere ancora idea se e quando cercare di approfondire, di scoprire almeno un poco dove si era andato esattamente a cacciare Dirk in quei tremendi balzi rapidissimi della sua coscienza, se cercare di ripercorrerne almeno un tratto, e magari poi un altro tratto ancora alla volta successiva e poco a poco, oppure se era meglio passare oltre e non mettere il dito sulla piaga. Molto spesso, finiva ancora per tentare l’una o l’altra cosa, in alternativa o in successione, a seconda del caso e del momento, cercando di intuire cosa potesse essere meglio o più giusto, volta dopo volta. D’altro canto, volta dopo volta poteva anche significare tentare di assecondare od opporsi alla reazione stessa di Dirk in proposito.

Quella volta, Dirk stava di nuovo guardando Jacob, e gli stava porgendo un altro biscotto con la mano libera, che il pappagallo accettò senza fare complimenti. «Solo premi comunque per te Jacob, non ti preoccupare. Niente punizioni.» mormorò distrattamente.

Stavolta fu Todd a sentire un brivido che gli percorreva il corpo, mentre Dirk sembrava singolarmente calmo, e il suo tono assorto in distanza chissà dove.

Prima che Todd potesse reagire a quello, Dirk stava ancora dicendo a Jacob «E non preoccuparti. Se anche Jack non dovesse tornare e ci lasciasse qui, non ti lasceremo da solo. Ti terremo con noi, se vorrai, io e Todd … »

Todd non resistette oltre, e prima di rendersene del tutto conto stava tirando Dirk a sé tramite la mano che ancora stringeva nella sua, e lo stava abbracciando stretto, più forte che riusciva senza rischiare di fare male. «Dirk… maledizione … » gemette contro la sua spalla, sentendosi terribilmente triste, e terribilmente impotente. Oltre che chiedendosi ancora che cosa avesse preso a Dirk tutto d’un colpo.

Ma a volte era così, non c’era un reale preavviso prima che Dirk balzasse con la mente chissà dove. E non sempre andava allo stesso modo, appunto. Talvolta tornava subito indietro, talvolta ci metteva qualche momento in più. Talvolta Todd riusciva a capire o a intuire che cosa lo avesse spinto in quel balzo, e altre volte non proprio, o si ritrovava solo con delle teorie. Talvolta forse erano una serie di cose … che si accumulavano poco a poco, nell’arco di ore o giorni, finché Dirk non saltava, o perdeva l’equilibrio e cadeva. Come forse lo era stato quella volta, tante piccole cose, che probabilmente Todd era riuscito a cogliere solo in parte.

Tenne Dirk stretto a sé senza dire altro, per un lungo momento. Finché non sentì Dirk rilassarsi, e sapeva che stava tornando del tutto indietro, del tutto lì: lo sentiva dal modo in cui Dirk ricambiò l’abbraccio, quietamente ma sentitamente; dal come emise un lungo respiro con cui il suo corpo si rilassò del tutto, e appoggiò infine il viso sulla sua spalla, come ad annunciare definitivamente che era lì, che era tornato indietro.

Solo allora Todd iniziò a mormorare «Jack tornerà. Non lascerebbe mai qui Jacob, prima di tutto … »

«Lo so.» mormorò altrettanto piano e quietamente Dirk, contro la sua spalla, annuendo un poco. «È solo … era solo perché Jacob non lo stesse pensando, magari.»

Todd sorrise un poco, dolentemente. Sapeva come funzionava a volte quello: quando si pensava che altri potessero credere o temere qualcosa che in realtà si stava credendo o temendo. Ma non gli sembrava sensato dirlo a Dirk ora, e per quanto riguardava il suo personale preoccuparsi di quanto, quando, come e perché Dirk potesse ancora soffrire a momenti di sindromi da abbandono … quella era in parte una ponderazione da fare meglio e in un altro momento, e in parte qualcosa che, ormai lo sapeva, avrebbe richiesto tempo e pazienza per alleviarsi.

«Hai fatto bene, allora. Ora Jacob lo sa.» disse infine Todd.

Sentì Dirk di nuovo annuire un poco, quietamente, contro la sua spalla. Iniziò a carezzargli la schiena in modo tranquillizzante, pensando che lo avrebbe tenuto stretto così anche per un’ora e più se fosse servito a calmarlo, e a calmare anche lui, a calmare entrambi probabilmente.

«Svlad Cjielli.» disse piano Dirk dopo un poco.

Todd si irrigidì appena. «Come … ?» chiese, cercando di mantenere calmo il tono, anche se ricordava qualcosa … il nome Svlad, che Riggins aveva pronunciato almeno una volta o due, in quei maledetti giorni in cui Dirk, il Trio Chiassoso e Bart erano stati catturati l’ultima volta dalla CIA.

Dirk girò la testa sulla sua spalla, e Todd riuscì a sistemare a sua volta la propria testa per guardarlo senza staccarsi troppo. Lo sguardo di Dirk era insolitamente quieto e serio, ma anche attento, come se studiasse la sua reazione.

«Anche io avevo un altro nome. Tempo fa. Un altro nome per … un’altra vita.» disse ancora piano Dirk.

Todd decise definitivamente che stavolta si era trattato di un cumulo di cose, di paralleli che andavano da Peter Pan a Jacob, dall’avere avuto due vite diverse che erano comunque nella stessa vita, e forse fin nell’essere stati prigionieri in uno zoo tra la solitudine, la tristezza e la rabbia.

Si sentì stringere il cuore e strinse Dirk un po’ più forte contro di sé, ma notò lo sguardo e l’espressione ancora quietamente assorte e intente di lui, e annuì, sorridendo un poco.

«Grazie per … avermelo detto.» si ritrovò a dire senza starci troppo a pensare. A volte aveva la netta sensazione che, se era attento proprio a quello scopo, Dirk riuscisse a capire assai puntualmente quando qualcuno non era del tutto sincero; così come a volte Dirk era capace di credere alle cose più assurde, o di scambiare delle battute di Todd per qualcosa di letterale.

Dirk gli sorrise quietamente, ed emise un leggero sbuffo tra il divertito e il dolceamaro e accorato.

Todd si sporse a baciarlo gentilmente, non appena notò il rapido movimento delle pupille di lui che si spostavano per un attimo tra i suoi occhi e le sue labbra. Dirk lo ricambiò altrettanto quietamente e lentamente, dolcemente, mentre gli ultimi sprazzi di tensione sembravano abbandonare il suo corpo.

«Svlad Cjelli!» esclamò di punto in bianco una voce gracchiante.

Dirk e Todd si staccarono e guardarono interdetti ed increduli il pappagallo ancora appollaiato sulla panchina.

«C … osa?» balbettò infine Dirk, sbattendo furiosamente le palpebre.

Il pappagallo si riaccomodò meglio sullo schienale della panchina, e non diede segno di essere propenso a rispondere alla domanda, se anche l’aveva capita o intuita.

Dirk e Todd si dovettero però a quel punto voltare nella direzione opposta, sentendo il rumore di un’auto che accostava.

«Hey, tutto bene ragazzi?» fece Jack, scendendo dall’auto, e avvicinandosi prima di tutto a Jacob, con un braccio già sporto e un caldo sorriso.

«Dirk Gently!» gracchiò l’uccello, raggiungendo il braccio sporto di Jacob e risalendo sulla sua spalla, dove si sistemò comodamente con naturale abitudine.

Jack sorrise di nuovo, sebbene piuttosto malinconicamente, e infine guardò meglio Todd e Dirk, probabilmente notando le loro espressioni ancora piuttosto stupite e stranite.

«Che … succede?» chiese, spiando dall’uno all’altro incerto e piuttosto preoccupato.

Dirk e Todd si scambiarono giusto uno sguardo, relativamente breve ma in qualche modo significativo.

«Niente.», «Tutto a posto.» dissero praticamente all’unisono.

Jack dedicò ancora uno sguardo ad entrambi, come per decidersi, e alla fine sembrò optare per lasciare perdere e risalirono tutti in auto per ripartire.

***

Ripreso il viaggio in auto, mentre Dirk, Todd e Jack proseguivano a chiacchierare – o meglio: Jack a chiedere meglio che cosa fosse questa ‘indagine olistica’, Dirk a spiegarglielo e poi a raccontare di qualche caso per fare esempi illustrativi, e Todd a cercare di intervenire nel momento giusto per censurare le parti più illegali e preoccupanti di quei racconti nel tentativo di non allarmare Jack al punto da convincerlo a farli scendere dall’auto e lasciarli a piedi sgommando via – Jacob si fece singolarmente silenzioso. Vale a dire che smise persino di gracchiare di tanto in tanto ‘Dirk Gently!’

Da un lato Todd doveva ammettere di provarne sollievo, perché sul serio, nemmeno il più sfegatato fan di qualcuno avrebbe mai potuto resistere alla tortura di sentire ripetere in continuazione lo stesso nome, e in realtà iniziava a sospettare di essere quasi diventato insofferente all’intonazione gracchiante dei pappagalli in generale a quel punto. Dall’altro lato era ancora più sollevato dal fatto che in compenso Jacob non avesse iniziato a gracchiare ‘Svlad Cjelli’, e si chiedeva se anche Dirk provava quel tipo di sollievo.

Ma Dirk sembrava più che altro completamente assorbito dal suo raccontare a Jack i successi della loro agenzia investigativa olistica, oltre ad una lunga digressione descrittiva di quanto fosse professionale, imbattibile, puntuale, precisa e altro Farah, salvo una certa sua fissazione con cose come la gestione burocratica di … quasi tutto.

Finché Todd iniziò ad avere il sentore che la sospensione di credulità di Jack, impietosamente e brutalmente strattonata dai racconti di Dirk, stesse incominciando a mostrare qualche segno di cedimento; o forse lui stesso aveva una certa familiarità con il tipo di esaustione che poteva conseguire ad ascoltare Dirk parlare rapidamente e senza posa di qualcosa per molto tempo di fila; o forse stava iniziando a dirsi che, per quanto quella piccola, stentorea e francamente ridicola tentazione di fare una prova fosse assurda … beh, perché no?

Così, sbirciando verso Jacob appena e senza darlo a vedere, Todd si inserì con la sua ormai abituata ed esercitata dimestichezza in una pausa dello sproloquiare di Dirk, e chiese a Jack «Quali altre parole conosceva … insomma, saprebbe dire Jacob?»

Considerò già un buon segno il semplice fatto che, sentendo nominare il suo nome, il pappagallo si astenne comunque dal gracchiare di nuovo ‘Dirk Gently’ o ‘Svlad Cjelli’.

Jack sorrise con intristito affetto, guardando Jacob, e con un sospiro rispose «Parecchie, in realtà. Dipende dalla categoria. C’erano quelle del copione del nostro lavoro, per i bambini, e quelle del resto della nostra vita, dai cibi a … beh, un sacco di cose. La maggior parte le ha imparate di sua scelta, con una certa preferenza per i cibi che gli piacciono, in effetti, o per le cose che producono un rumore o fanno un movimento che lo infastidisce. Pensate che è capace di imparare a ripetere anche parole che sente dalla televisione, quando gli pare, ma spesso c’è un motivo, credo.»

Todd annuì pazientemente, e, riflettendo un attimo, optò per dire «E quali sono le frasi che ripeteva per i bambini, ad esempio?»

Jack gli scoccò appena uno sguardo attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, come se cercasse di capire meglio il perché di quell’interesse particolare, e anche Dirk lo stava guardando con attenta curiosità appena sorpresa. Ma Todd strinse appena la mano di Dirk nella sua, come per chiedere di dargli corda, e Dirk non disse nulla, pur continuando ad ascoltare con attenzione, e a cercare di indovinare che cosa stesse cercando di fare.

Jack alzò appena le spalle e iniziò ad elencare alcune di quelle frasi da copione, che erano una semplice sfilza di espressioni come: ‘Issate le vele, si va a saccheggiare!’, o ‘All’arrembaggio!’, o ‘Corpo di mille balene!’, e altro ancora.

Ad ogni frase pronunciata da Jack, Todd scoccava sguardi speranzosi e fugaci al pappagallo, ma Jacob rimase tranquillo e silenzioso, e lui iniziò a crollare le spalle e a cercare di accettare il fatto che, davvero, la sua era stata una strana speranza assurda e ridicola.

Stavano ormai per arrivare a Portland quando anche Jack iniziò a preoccuparsi per il prolungato silenzio di Jacob, al punto che, dopo aver chiesto scusa a Dirk con lo sguardo, iniziò a sua volta a provare a dire ‘Dirk Gently’ per vedere se ripeteva almeno quello. Ma il pappagallo, pur ascoltandolo, non gracchiò assolutamente nulla.

Todd si morse le labbra, e iniziò a dibattere dentro di sé se dovevano a quel punto provare a fargli ripetere almeno ‘Svlad Cjelli’, nel caso almeno quello potesse funzionare.

Stavano prendendo una delle ultime uscite dalla strada principale per arrivare al parco tematico quando, di punto in bianco, mentre superavano un cartellone pubblicitario che reclamizzava appunto il parco tematico per famiglie, Jacob parlò di nuovo.

«Corpo di mille balene!» gracchiò con intenzione.

Jack quasi sbandò con l’auto per la sorpresa, e Todd e Dirk guardarono basiti il pennuto.

«Jacob!» esclamò di gioiosa sorpresa sollevata Jack, ancora incredulo.

E il pappagallo gracchiò «Issate le vele, si va a saccheggiare!»

A quel punto Jack accostò con l’auto, e iniziò a fare le feste commosso al volatile, anche se a quanto pareva lui continuava a gracchiare solo quelle due frasi in alternativa per il momento.

Almeno finché non gracchiò con un che di particolarmente significativo «Ora biscotto!»

Jack continuò a ridere commosso e gioioso, e mentre gli dava anche più di un biscotto, Todd si rese conto che Dirk lo stava fissando e voltò lo sguardo su di lui.

Dirk sorrise ancora per un poco di semplice contentezza sollevata, ma poi il suo sguardo assunse una sfumatura più astutamente complice, e Todd capì che doveva aver alla fine intuito che lui aveva fatto ripetere a Jack le frasi proprio per fare quella specie di ridicolo tentativo. Così come Todd era abbastanza sicuro che Jack avrebbe scoperto che Jacob aveva ora imparato che poteva esigere biscotti quando diceva qualcosa che qualcuno voleva che dicesse.

Todd ricambiò il sorriso.

Dirk si sporse in avanti velocemente e lo baciò con trasporto complimentoso, e adorante, e altro ancora.


	9. 1.9 - No rest for the wicked

** Parte 1 – Between chaos and faith **

****

** 1.9 – No rest for the wicked* **

«Humm…» fece Amanda, fissando la struttura del ‘Green Peek Institute’ che si ergeva tranquillamente nella verdeggiante radura del boschetto poco fuori città nella luce del pomeriggio, cinta dall’alto cancello che ne circondava l’ordinato parco, e bordata di telecamere. «Okay, ci serve un piano.» annunciò, voltandosi a guardare gli altri con le mani piazzate sui fianchi.

«Un piano.» annuì Gripps.

«Sicuro, un piano boss!» saltellò sul posto esagitato Vogel.

Martin emise un grugnito sardonico, incrociando le braccia al petto e continuando a fumare.

«Quelli che suonano con i tasti?» chiese Cross.

Gripps gli dedicò un’occhiata accigliata e scettica, Amanda sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Qualcosa di piatto?» ripropose Cross.

Gripps scosse la testa con aria disapprovante, e Amanda inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio.

«Ah, una pianificazione.» scandì con impegno Cross.

Gripps annuì, Amanda roteò gli occhi.

«Mhmm … Non sarà così … facile.» pronosticò Farah, corrugando la fronte preoccupata, mentre con attenta valutazione professionale studiava l’edificio dal tetto alle fondamenta. Amanda la guardò subito, crollando le spalle.

«Vuol dire che sarà difficile.» ponderò Cross. Gripps gli fece il gesto di tacere mettendosi tranquillamente un dito davanti alle labbra.

«Non mi piace difficile.» constatò Vogel con una smorfia. Martin gli appoggiò quietamente una mano su una spalla per fargli segno di starsene buono un momento.

«Dovremo aspettare che faccia buio.» iniziò Farah, guardando Amanda, e poi gli altri in generale, come se stesse riportando le sue conclusioni con aria seria ad uno scalcagnato plotone riunito prima di una battaglia. «E avremo bisogno di parecchie cose.»

«Cose come cosa?» domandò tranquillamente Gripps, con un’espressione relativamente perplessa ma concentrata e impegnata.

Farah prese fiato un momento ed iniziò ad enumerare «Torce, vestiti scuri, corde, schiuma per silenziare gli allarmi, per le telecamere dovrebbe bastare una bomboletta spray … »

«Bombolette spray ci sono.» annuì Gripps. 

Farah annuì brevemente di rimando, sembrando tuttavia decisamente incerta. «Hum, sì… d’accordo…»

«Troppo tempo.» disse Martin.

«Come?» fece Farah, distraendosi dal continuare il suo pronto elenco di utilità minimamente necessarie.

«Troppo tempo.» ripeté tranquillamente Martin, lasciando cadere il mozzicone a terra, spegnendolo con la suola di uno dei pesanti anfibi consunti dall’uso, ed estraendo da uno dei taschini della giacca un’altra sigaretta che si sistemò tra le labbra e si accese.

Farah non era di solito una persona molto paziente, ma aveva ormai imparato che Martin si prendeva il suo tempo e la sua calma indipendentemente da – davvero – qualsiasi cosa; così aspettò, approfittandone intanto per proseguire la sua pianificazione mentale di un penetrare di nascosto dentro un manicomio, trovare chi stavano cercando, fargli le domande, e uscire.

«Non abbiamo tutto questo tempo.» aggiunse semplicemente Martin.

Farah corrugò la fronte. Ma si chiese anche perché si era aspettata con tanta fiducia che Martin fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa di _veramente_ più esplicativo.

«Okay, allora ci serve un altro modo.» osservò Amanda, che sembrava non mettere mai in discussione le affermazioni di Martin, specialmente – e paradossalmente – tanto più quando erano assai vaghe e sommariamente incomprensibili.

Farah sospirò e si portò una mano alla fronte, coprendosi un poco gli occhi e ricominciando da capo a riflettere. «D’accordo … Allora, ci servirebbe uno stratagemma ma … »

«Potremmo spacciarci per … parenti di qualcuno in visita?» ragionò Amanda ad alta voce.

«Sì, sarebbe la cosa migliore, ma difficilmente attuabile.» valutò Farah. «Ci servirebbe il nome della persona che ha fatto quel dipinto, perlomeno, e il nome di chi è autorizzato a farle visita e allo stesso tempo non sia mai ancora venuto in modo che non rischiamo di farci riconoscere come affatto parenti dagli operatori … E anche per ottenere tutte queste informazioni servirebbe parecchio tempo.»

«Che non abbiamo.» precisò tranquillamente Martin.

Farah si accigliò appena ma concesse «Che a quanto pare non abbiamo, già … »

«Se fingessimo di essere tipo … delle persone interessate ad acquistare dipinti?» ritentò Amanda, riflettendo rapidamente «O … hum, dottori?» e scosse la testa ancora prima che Farah le scoccasse uno sguardo dolente e scettico «Poliziotte?»

«Io chi devo fingermi?» chiese Cross, aggrottando la fronte con profonda confusione.

Farah lo fissò, e improvvisamente iniziò ad avere qualcosa di simile ad un’idea …

«Meno complicato, più veloce e semplice.» osservò Gripps.

«Io voglio essere un … un … coleottero!» esclamò Vogel.

Farah guardò lui e la sua idea iniziò a prendere più corpo.

«Non sai neanche che cos’è un … colabrodo volante?» fece Cross.

«Gripps ha ragione.» osservò con calma Martin «Più semplice, più veloce. Entriamo, troviamo chi dobbiamo trovare, voi fate le domande che dovete fare, e usciamo. Voi due fate le domande. Al resto pensiamo noi.»

«Beh … » iniziò a ponderare Amanda.

«Hum… Amanda? Posso … parlarti un momento?» chiese Farah.

«Come? Sì, certo … » rispose prontamente lei, avviandosi con Farah per allontanarsi dagli altri di qualche passo.

«Allora voglio essere un giaguar…!» iniziò a dire Vogel, facendo automaticamente per seguirle, ma Martin lo prese saldamente e tranquillamente per il colletto del giubbetto e lo trattenne vicino a loro.

Amanda e Farah parlottarono per qualche minuto tra di loro in disparte, lanciando frequentemente sguardi verso gli altri quattro del Trio Chiassoso. Martin le osservava attentamente ma quietamente, continuando a fumare, mentre Vogel continuava a elencare cose che voleva essere, Cross a rispondere in alternativa cose come che non assomigliava affatto a questo o quest’altro, Vogel che tentava di rendersi più somigliante ad esse assumendo pose assurde, e Gripps che si complimentava o dava consigli critici per aiutarlo a imitare meglio qualche animale od oggetto.

Vogel stava cercando di fare un credibile rumore da trattore, quando Amanda e Farah si riavvicinarono, sempre sotto lo sguardo attento e penetrante di Martin.

«Okay.» annunciò Amanda «Io e Farah entriamo. Voi ci aspettate qui. Se qualcosa va storto … »

«Entriamo anche noi.» annuì Cross.

«E usciamo tutti insieme.» aggiunse Gripps.

«Già … » fece Amanda, e sembrò diventare appena un po’ più nervosa «Ma … Vogel? Ti andrebbe di venire con noi?»

Vogel smise di cercare di assomigliare ad un trattore e si dedicò completamente ad ascoltarle, balzando in piedi ed esclamando subito «Sì!!». Poi corrugò la fronte e chiese «Venire dove?»

«Là … dentro … » disse Amanda, indicando il ‘Green Peek Institute’ con il pollice.

Vogel guardò la struttura e poi annuì di nuovo, rivolgendole un largo sorrisone maniacale «Okay, boss! Quando andiamo boss? Andiamo subito?» e prese a saltellare un poco sul posto, impugnando una piccola mazza da baseball con fervido entusiasmo.

«Però … » iniziò Farah, considerandolo con attenzione e un’ombra di incerto senso di colpa nervoso «Ci sarebbero delle condizioni.»

Vogel si immusonì un poco. «Non rompere niente?» chiese, abbattuto.

«Almeno finché non ti diciamo che puoi … rompere qualcosa. Ma solo qualcosa. E senza farti prendere da nessuno, né allontanarti mai da me e Farah. Capito tutto?» propose Amanda.

«Chiarissimo, boss!» esclamò Vogel, annuendo fervidamente «Non rompere niente finché non posso rompere qualcosa, nessuno mi prende, resto sempre dove voi siete!»

Amanda sorrise un poco e annuì, ma tanto lei quanto Farah apparivano piuttosto nervose, e si scambiarono uno sguardo dolente, con ancora un certo senso di colpa.

«Non è male, come piano … » concesse Martin, la voce bassa e seria, guardandole da sopra il bordo degli occhiali. Lui sembrava aver intuito perfettamente in che cosa consisteva quel piano. «Ma dovete stare attenti.»

«Io sono sempre attento!» fece Vogel, rizzandosi in tutta la sua altezza, tutti i muscoli tesi e in guardia, le pupille che saettavano attorno, come per fornire la migliore dimostrazione possibile di ciò che intendeva.

«Lì dentro, rinchiudono le persone.» disse cupamente e tristemente Gripps, fissando l’edificio.

Vogel si raggelò sul posto, spalancando gli occhi. «Cosa?» chiese, allarmato.

Martin guardò Amanda e Farah con intenzione, e le due non ebbero difficoltà a capire che si aspettava che fossero loro a rispondere.

«Vogel…» disse Amanda, facendoglisi davanti e appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle con fare gentile ma serio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi «Se te la senti di venire là dentro con noi, ti prometto che non ci faremo prendere da nessuno, e usciremo.»

«Questo è vero.» annuì Martin «Se qualcosa va storto, arriviamo noi. E usciamo tutti insieme.»

«Tutti usciamo, nessuno rimane rinchiuso.» aggiunse Cross, mentre Gripps annuiva con aria solenne.

«Ma se non te la senti, puoi anche non venire, okay?» disse ancora Amanda, guardando Vogel negli occhi e mordendosi un poco le labbra incerta.

Vogel annuì, e si concentrò un momento, corrugando la fronte e spiando verso l’edificio. «Ma posso rompere qualcosa? Anche solo qualcosa di piccolo piccolo?» chiese, tornando a guardare Amanda con un che di speranzoso.

Amanda annuì. «Sì. Solo cose, niente colpi alle persone, okay? Ma se cercano di … trattenerci come per imprigionarci … Allora puoi rompere tutto quello che vuoi, e colpire anche chi sta cercando di tenerci fermi. Che ne dici?»

Vogel sorrise e annuì fervidamente. «Ci sto, boss!»

Amanda sorrise di nuovo un poco e annuì, dandogli una piccola ultima stretta alle spalle, prima di lasciarlo andare e annuire. «Sei molto coraggioso, Vogel.» disse, prima di lanciare uno sguardo a Farah, che annuì a sua volta in conferma.

Si stavano già avviando verso l’edificio, Farah e Amanda con Vogel che procedeva in mezzo a loro, quando Martin li richiamò con un «Hey.»

Fermandosi, si voltarono a guardarlo. «Mi raccomando.» disse solo Martin, guardando serio negli occhi soprattutto Farah, che sostenne il suo sguardo e annuì.

Quando furono ormai all’ingresso dell’edificio, Cross disse «Quindi non devo fingere di essere nessuno?»

«No.» confermò Gripps.

«Qualcosa mi dice che rischiamo di perderci il divertimento stavolta, ragazzi.» commentò Martin «Ma non rilassatevi troppo, nel caso.»

***

Farah rimase tutto sommato impressionata da quanto fu relativamente facile convincere i due che stavano presso la guardiola dell’ingresso a farli entrare, anche se Vogel dovette lasciare giù la sua piccola mazza da baseball.

Mentre aspettavano, seduti su delle sedie in un corridoio silenzioso fuori da una porta chiusa che sembrava un ufficio, cercò di dirsi che forse la sua idea poteva anche funzionare.

Vogel si agitava sulla sua sedia, seduto tra lei ed Amanda, e di tanto in tanto chiedeva speranzoso a quest’ultima, abbassando la voce in un tono confidenzialmente fiducioso e cospiratorio «E adesso?»

«No, non ancora, Vogel.» ripeteva Amanda puntualmente e con pazienza «Te lo diciamo noi quando puoi rompere qualcosa, okay? Solo un altro po’ di pazienza.»

«Sì, certo. So essere paziente!» fece Vogel, mettendosi seduto dritto e obbediente per un momento, prima di riprendere ad agitarsi sulla sedia con una smorfia di disagio.

Farah strinse le labbra e affrontò di nuovo il senso di colpa per quello che stavano cercando di fare, anche se continuava a sembrarle l’unico vero e proprio piano alternativo alla versione di lasciare che il Trio Chiassoso si scatenasse per tutto l’edificio, cosa che peraltro avrebbe difficilmente reso più fattibile trovare chi esattamente aveva dipinto quel quadro.

Farah sapeva anche benissimo che non per quello le cose sarebbero state semplici o fattibili da quel momento in poi, e di certo non aveva già finito di esaminare tutte le strategie possibili, le criticità e quello che poteva andare storto in vario modo da un momento all’altro, quando un’infermiera si fermò davanti a loro, e rivolse loro un saluto formalmente rispettoso e un sorriso basilarmente gentile.

«Mi hanno detto che vi piacerebbe fare un giro della struttura per farvi un’idea di come potrebbe trovarvicisi il vostro … hum… amico?» tentò l’infermiera, sempre con aria di cortesia, scoccando una breve occhiata a Vogel.

«Mio fratello.» specificò Amanda, come avevano deciso lei e Farah che avrebbero spacciato Vogel, per evitare eventuali problemi relativi alla necessità che ci fosse un familiare presente anche se avevano chiesto solo di poter fare un giro per farsi un’idea.

«Capisco.» annuì l’infermiera «Dunque, posso farvi fare solo un giro veloce, e solo riguardante le sale comuni e i laboratori per il momento, ma posso illustrarvi tutto il programma completo quotidiano, mentre per quanto riguarda la parte di trattamento medico, dovreste purtroppo tornare un altro giorno dopo aver preso appuntamento con uno dei nostri dottori, magari se vi è possibile inviando prima le cartelle delle valutazioni psicologiche in modo che possa esservi proposta una terapia adatta e formulata sulle individuali necessità di … » e scoccò un sorriso gentile verso Vogel.

«Vogel!» fece lui subito, fervidamente.

Farah si stupì che avesse capito che doveva piazzare proprio lì il suo nome.

L’infermiera sembrò stupita per un istante, poi disse «Oh, è uno splendido nome … »

«Grazie!» sorrise Vogel, smagliante e piuttosto maniacale come suo solito.

Amanda si chinò appena verso la donna e sussurrò «Non è il suo vero nome, ma … »

L’infermiera annuì, sempre con aria gentile e comprensiva come ci si aspettava evidentemente da lei, e disse «Certo, certo. Non è un problema.»

«Quindi potremmo … Fare un giro intanto che lei ci spiega il vostro protocollo interno?» domandò Farah, evitando all’ultimo di mostrare una smorfia di auto-critica per l’involontaria scelta del termine ‘protocollo’.

«Certamente … se volete seguirmi … » li invitò la donna, e loro si alzarono prontamente in piedi e la seguirono.

Amanda attaccò subito a chiacchierare con lei, chiedendole in particolare dei laboratori ricreativi, in modo da arrivare gradualmente e in modo convincente a fare delle domande su quello di pittura, mentre Farah rimaneva appena indietro di un passo o due e si guardava attorno, memorizzando istintivamente la planimetria dell’edificio per ogni evenienza.

L’infermiera abbassò ad un certo punto la voce, rivolgendosi ad Amanda, e Farah riuscì comunque a distinguere che le stava chiedendo di quale tipo di disagio soffriva esattamente Vogel.

Amanda raffazzonò su un elenco di cose che andavano dalle allucinazioni alla schizofrenia, evidentemente utilizzando tutto il suo bagaglio personale di termini medici collezionato a causa della sua pararibulite, e come per maggiore effetto ad un certo punto si rivolse a Vogel e chiese tranquillamente «Hey, Vogel. Pensi che ci potrebbero essere piante assassine qui?»

Vogel spalancò gli occhi e si guardò attorno sul chi vive, prima di dire serio «Non ne ho ancora viste. Ma meglio stare attenti, boss. Potrebbero spuntare dappertutto! Crescono veloci!»

Amanda rivolse uno sguardo significativo all’infermiera, che annui mantenendo intatta la sua meticolosa aria di imperturbabilità professionalmente gentile. Farah sorrise appena tra sé e sé e resistette all’impulso di complimentarsi con Amanda e Vogel, almeno finché non fossero stati fuori da lì.

«Ha per caso visto in giro delle uova verdi e mucose?» chiese Vogel all’infermiera, ancora serio e attento.

Amanda soggiunse, di nuovo guardandola significativamente «È da dove saltano fuori le piante assassine.»

«Esatto.» annuì Vogel, serio e attentissimo.

«No, nessun … uovo verde e mucoso da queste parti.» assicurò l’infermiera, guardando Vogel cercando di essere tranquillizzante.

«Hm-hm.» fece Vogel, corrugando la fronte «Ma di solito sono nascoste.» la avvertì.

«Capisco.» disse l’infermiera, rivolgendo ad Amanda uno sguardo di sincera e dolente condoglianza.

***

Quando finalmente l’infermiera lì porto in una delle sale ricreative comuni, Farah notò subito, tra gli altri pazienti lì riuniti in quel momento, una donna che se ne stava vicino ad una finestra. Anche se c’era un cavalletto con una tela davanti a lei, e una tavolozza di colori appoggiata su una sedia di fianco, lei guardava semplicemente fuori dalla finestra senza posa.

Farah si scambiò solo un breve sguardo di intesa con Amanda, mentre l’infermiera stava cercando di garantire a Vogel che no, anche lì non c’erano uova verdi e mucose nascoste da nessuna parte, e sì, avevano controllato attentamente e più volte, e certo, avrebbero sicuramente continuato a controllare almeno una volta al giorno.

Farah iniziò a domandare all’infermiera alcune cose riguardo ai costi, e maggiori specificazioni sul programma quotidiano per i pazienti; non aveva molte conoscenze mediche, se non di primo soccorso, ma aveva una sua discreta infarinatura riguardo a cose come gli attacchi di paranoia, e soprattutto una strenua capacità di svolgere interrogatori travestiti da interrogazioni facendo infinite domande molto specifiche e cercando di ignorare la crescente perplessità di coloro a cui le stava rivolgendo. Riuscì anche a trattenere Vogel quietamente di fianco a lei prendendolo gentilmente per una manica, mentre Amanda sgusciava via senza farsi notare, e Vogel continuò a fare tranquillamente la sua parte parlando di come avesse scoperto essere difficile sembrare un trattore. L’infermiera era così confusa che Farah ebbe sinceramente pietà di lei e sperò che chiedesse un aumento.

Amanda si avvicinò con molta calma e cautela alla donna seduta davanti alla tela appoggiata sul cavalletto, tenendo presente che poteva non essere la stessa che aveva dipinto il quadro che le interessava, ma sperando che chiedendoglielo avrebbe saputo indicargli qualcuno – magari proprio tra gli altri pazienti disseminati in quella stanza a guardare la televisione, giocare a giochi da tavolo, o fare più o meno nulla o fissare incantati le pareti – che potesse essere chi l’aveva dipinto.

Quando tuttavia si fermò cautamente vicino a lei e sbirciò appena la tela, si irrigidì. Sulla tela c’era un dipinto ancora incompleto, ma che mostrava chiaramente parte dello stesso identico quadro che lei aveva già visto e che se ne stava ancora nel furgone del Trio Chiassoso parcheggiato fuori.

E quasi immediatamente, come se avesse percepito il suo impressionarsi, la donna voltò la testa e fissò lo sguardo su di lei. Amanda la guardò a sua volta, e ne provò un profondo disagio. L’espressione della donna era immota e spenta, lo sguardo come appannato, e i suoi occhi sembravano guardare attraverso di lei come se non la vedesse nemmeno. Tuttavia, notò anche Amanda, i suoi occhi erano verdi, di un verde molto simile a quelli dipinti in un angolo del quadro.

«Hem, ciao.» tentò Amanda, con la massima gentilezza e il massimo tatto possibili.

La donna non reagì in alcun modo.

Amanda decise che doveva provare comunque. «È … un bellissimo dipinto.» proseguì, gentile e calma, come a volte si rivolgeva a Vogel quando si era appena svegliato dopo un brutto incubo, o a Cross quella volta che si era preso un’enorme spina in un pollice e avevano dovuto tenerlo fermo in quattro per riuscire a estrargliela. «Credo di averne visto un altro… Immagino che hai dipinto tu anche quello.»

La donna non diede nemmeno segno di averla udita, continuando a guardare come attraverso di lei.

Amanda si morse appena le labbra, e chiese «Che cosa rappresenta?», ancora in tono gentile e disponibile.

Gli occhi della donna si spostarono di colpo nei suoi, e lei disse con calma «Che strana domanda. Non l’hai visto anche tu?»

Amanda spalancò lo sguardo, e fece appena un mezzo passo indietro. «Come … ?»

«Oh, non l’hai ancora visto?» disse quietamente la donna, rivolgendo lo sguardo da nessuna parte in particolare nel resto della stanza. «Allora è presto. Oppure è tardi. Comunque, io non l’ho mai visto. Ma lei sì.»

Amanda esitò solo un momento, poi chiese piano «Lei … chi … ?»

La donna la fissò di colpo con in viso un’espressione disperata e commossa, e di scatto alzò le braccia afferrandole i polsi come per aggrapparvicisi «Dovevo ritrovarla! Dovevo tenerla con me, sempre! Ma lei voleva salvarmi! E io l’ho persa! Come ho potuto perderla?!»

Amanda si allarmò un poco, ma rimase abbastanza calma da ascoltarla e cercare di capire; dopo aver provato un poco a sottrarsi istintivamente dalla sua presa, ci rinunciò e, soprattutto dal momento che con la coda dell’occhio stava notando che un infermiere o due si stavano avvicinando a loro, e che anche l’infermiera che aveva fatto fare il tour a lei, Farah e Vogel stava accorrendo, chiese invece rapidamente «Di chi stai parlando? Per favore… cerca di dirmelo meglio, altrimenti non posso capire. Chi ha visto queste cose che hai dipinto?»

La donna la lasciò andare di colpo tuttavia, e scosse la testa tristemente. «L’ho persa … » mormorò con un singhiozzo spezzato, mentre alcune lacrime iniziavano a rigarle il volto. «L’ho persa per sempre … »

«Chi … ?» iniziò ancora Amanda, ma in quella i due infermieri le raggiunsero.

«Sylvie? Che cosa succede? Su, andiamo, non piangere … va tutto bene, non è successo niente, vedi? È tutto a posto … » iniziò a cercare di consolarla gentilmente uno dei due, mentre l’altro prendeva gentilmente Amanda per una spalla per farla allontanare, chiedendole severamente «Che cosa le stava dicendo?»

«No, aspetta per favore… Non volevo farla piangere, mi dispiace, okay? Ma è davvero molto, molto importante … » tentò di protestare Amanda, troppo agitata per cercare di mantenere di nuovo la sua parte.

«Mi dispiace, è una visitatrice, è con me.» disse l’infermiera che li aveva portati fino a lì, facendosi avanti «Ma non capisco proprio che cosa … »

Più in là nella stanza, Farah si morse le labbra un istante, poi disse piano a Vogel «Adesso è il momento.»

«Davvero?» chiese lui incredulo, guardandola.

Farah annuì, ma aggiunse severamente «Però, ricorda … »

Vogel si slanciò su una lampada e la brandì per colpire una scrivania sguarnita che serviva agli infermieri per stare lì a controllare la situazione nella stanza, ululando di maniacale vittoria. E subito dopo quasi tutti gli altri pazienti nella stanza si stavano agitando in ogni modo possibile, mentre i tre infermieri avevano a quel punto davvero troppo da fare per provare a inseguire Farah che, agguantati Amanda e Vogel, si precipitò fuori da lì e lungo i corridoi verso l’ingresso.

«Aspetta, non sono riuscita a capire che cosa…» tentò Amanda, angosciata.

«Non possiamo restare ancora qui. Non adesso. Ma possiamo tornare, ora che sappiamo chi cercare … » disse rapidamente Farah, tenendola stretta per la mano per non rischiare di perderla lì dentro, mentre Vogel le seguiva autonomamente rispettando la condizione di restare sempre vicino a loro, e sfasciando qui e là qualche oggetto lungo il percorso con il pezzo di lampada che ancora impugnava, sghignazzando e ululando molto divertito.

Un allarme generale iniziò a suonare per tutti i corridoi della struttura, e di colpo Vogel si bloccò e impallidì. «Oh-oh … » disse, spaventato.

Amanda e Farah lo afferrarono per una mano a testa e gli dissero di non fermarsi, trascinandoselo dietro, ma di lì a poco Vogel stava correndo persino più forte di loro, pur senza lasciare andare le loro mani, e diventò difficile capire chi stava trascinando chi.

«Vogel … non è la CIA … ti giuro che non è la CIA.» disse Farah, cercando di moderare un poco la furiosa determinazione con cui lui se la stava dando a gambe, e sentendosi ancora relativamente in colpa per averlo portato lì dentro.

«Fa lo stesso!» replicò lui «C’è un brutto odore qui, non sentite? E sta arrivando di nuovo!»

«Che cosa sta arrivando?» chiese subito Amanda.

Ma a quel punto stavano ormai precipitandosi fuori dall’ingresso, superando anche la guardiola, specialmente quando Farah minacciò chi era presso di essa con la pistola e ordinò di aprire il cancello.

Il furgone del Trio Chiassoso li aspettava già appena fuori dall’ingresso, il motore acceso e roboante, Martin alla guida e il portellone laterale spalancato.

Vogel si tuffò solertemente dentro attraverso il portellone laterale aperto, agguantato più o meno al volo da Gripps e Cross.

Ma Amanda si fermò di colpo nei pochissimi metri tra il cancello e il furgone, e Farah, sempre tenendola stretta per mano, si fermò di conseguenza e la guardò, facendo per chiedere che cosa aveva.

Tuttavia non ebbe bisogno di chiederlo, perché seguendo la linea del suo sguardo spalancato, fissato verso l’orizzonte al di sopra degli alberi del boschetto, vide lei stessa che cos’era.

Il corposo tornado vorticava, ancora a miglia da lì, ma avendo tutta l’aria di starsi placidamente dirigendo in quella direzione. Farah ebbe in un tutt’uno la sensazione che Martin stesse intendendo quello quando diceva che non avevano molto tempo, che l’allarme scattato dentro il ‘Green Peek Institute’ non fosse affatto per la confusione che avevano creato in una delle sale ricreative, ma soprattutto che fosse semplicemente impossibile.

«Non … è possibile … » mormorò Amanda, lentamente, fissando con espressione terrea e come ipnotizzata il tornado.

Martin pigiò con significativa intenzione sul clacson, e Farah si riscosse, afferrò Amanda per la vita e la trascinò più vicino al portellone aperto del furgone, con Cross che veniva loro incontro e la aiutava per praticamente sollevare Amanda e metterla dentro.

Di nuovo, il portellone laterale si richiuse, e prima ancora che fosse del tutto richiuso Martin stava già partendo energicamente.

Farah perdette l’equilibrio e cadde in un intrico di arti indistintamente appartenenti a Gripps, Vogel e Cross, ma continuò a tenere Amanda stretta a sé per la vita, come per sicurezza.

Si calmò e la lasciò andare solo quando, dopo qualche momento, Amanda tirò una forte imprecazione e iniziò energicamente a spingere chi tra e degli altri le stava più o meno schiacciando un piede o una gamba o rischiando di darle un’involontaria manata in faccia o gomitata o ginocchiata nelle costole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> *NO REST FOR THE WICKED è il titolo di una canzone di Lykke Li.


	10. 2.10 - They're not scary anymore

** Parte 2 – Love me two times **

****

** 2.10 – They’re not scary anymore **

L’auto si spense di punto in bianco mentre stavano percorrendo una stradina sterrata lungo la quale Bart aveva svoltato senza apparentemente alcun motivo in particolare.

«Bene. Ci siamo.» disse solo Bart, e uscì, guardandosi attorno con attenzione, anche se erano nel bel mezzo di una semplice distesa di prati incolti, a quanto pareva, e non si vedevano case che non fossero minuscole costruzioni in lontananza verso l’orizzonte, almeno laddove la vista non incontrava prima macchie boschive sparse.

Ken esitò un momento, e gettò un rapido sguardo verso i sedili posteriori, dove la ragazzina sedeva ancora, relativamente tranquilla ma profondamente attenta, e assolutamente silenziosa: esattamente cioè come era stata in tutte quelle ore di viaggio.

Ken aveva provato a chiacchierare con lei, stentatamente, cercando di ricordare ogni volta che aveva visto dal vivo o nei film qualcuno rivolgersi a bambini o ragazzini potenzialmente traumatizzati; e aveva cercato di scegliere accuratamente le domande anche. 

Bart inizialmente aveva stolidamente ignorato la conversazione, peraltro a senso unico perché, sebbene la ragazzina sembrasse ascoltare molto attentamente e capire, non spiccicava mezza sillaba e solo di tanto in tanto rispondeva a qualche domanda con qualche cenno del capo.

Ad un certo punto, Bart si era apparentemente annoiata di starsene zitta e ignorare il tutto, e aveva iniziato ad intervenire qui o là anche lei, rivolgendosi a Ken o alla ragazzina, a volte indistintamente ad entrambi. Ken non avrebbe mai detto che Bart potesse essere capace di comportarsi opportunamente con dei bambini o ragazzini, dal momento che era già tanto quando riusciva a interagire vagamente con degli adulti che non dovesse uccidere, e ancora non pensava esattamente che lei fosse in grado di farlo; ma iniziava a ritenere se non altro di essere in grado di interagire con minorenni turbati anche meno di Bart, se non altro. Il che doveva essere notevole.

«Io sono Ken… e lei è Bart.» aveva iniziato ad un certo punto Ken, guardando appena la ragazzina da sopra la spalla. Aveva lasciato un breve silenzio per darle la possibilità di dire il suo nome, ma la ragazzina si era limitata ad annuire un poco, e tutto quello che si era sentito nell’abitacolo era stato uno sbuffo sardonico di Bart, annoiato e vagamente critico.

«E … tu come ti chiami?» aveva tentato Ken, scoccandole appena un altro sguardo e un sorriso da sopra la spalla (la ragazzina sembrava allarmarsi se si girava a guardarla più direttamente di così).

La ragazzina non aveva detto niente. Bart aveva emesso un altro sbuffo.

«È solo che … Insomma, non devi dirci per forza il tuo nome, se non ti va … Ma se per caso vuoi che cerchiamo di … aiutarti a trovare qualcuno? Qualcuno come … i tuoi genitori … o altri parenti? Il nome potrebbe servirci … O un indirizzo? Per portarti … a casa? O … » aveva cercato di destreggiarsi Ken, rendendosi conto che dopotutto – per quello che ne sapevano – quella ragazzina poteva essere scappata proprio da casa, o dai suoi genitori, o da chissà che altro.

«Ken…» aveva avvertito Bart, puntualmente «Noi non la portiamo da nessuna parte. Io devo andare dove devo andare. Al massimo, se e quando vuole scendere la possiamo far scendere.»

La ragazzina aveva annuito come se avesse capito e la cosa la convincesse come idea.

«Okay … » aveva appena sospirato Ken «Allora … se ti va di dirci un nome, quello che preferisci, con cui possiamo … chiamarti?»

Di nuovo, lei lo aveva guardato senza emettere mezza sillaba, solo inclinando appena la testa di lato. 

Bart aveva gettato appena uno sguardo attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, e poi aveva scrollato le spalle commentando «Non vuole parlare con noi, Ken. O non vuole parlare in generale. O non le piacciono i tuoi argomenti. Quindi … beh, io ora accendo la musica, e se non ti va bene neanche quello, spingi questo pulsante qui … Ken è questo vero … ? Sì, ecco, spingi questo e si spegne, va bene?»

La ragazzina aveva annuito, e Bart aveva acceso la musica.

Dopo un po’, Bart aveva iniziato a chiedere a Ken e alla ragazzina se a loro piaceva una canzone quando a lei non piaceva, e Ken aveva iniziato a cambiare stazione a seconda delle risposte.

Nemmeno la musica-terapia (naturalmente, non che Bart la considerasse tale, se anche aveva idea dell’esistenza di qualcosa del genere) aveva convinto la ragazzina a parlare, e Ken dubitava che si potesse capire come aiutarla in base ai suoi gusti musicali.

Bart in compenso aveva proposto se le andava bene essere chiamata Jenny, ad un certo punto mentre stavano mandando alla radio una canzone dove si citava una certa Jenny. La ragazzina aveva annuito, e Bart aveva lanciato a Ken uno sguardo, come per fargli presente che a volte lui cercava di complicare le cose quando potevano essere fatte molto più semplicemente e sbrigativamente.

«Okay, hem… aspetta qui … se vuoi. O … beh, fai come preferisci.» finì per dire Ken alla ragazzina, prima di scendere a sua volta dall’auto.

Bart si stava guardando intorno senza fretta, una mano alzata al di sopra degli occhi per farsi schermo contro la luce del sole, come per accertarsi che non ci fosse davvero nient’altro – e soprattutto nessun’altro – da vedere lì intorno.

«Hem… Bart … » iniziò Ken.

Ma lei gli lanciò un calmo sguardo e lo informò «Non c’è ancora, chi devo uccidere. Ma l’auto si è fermata. Dovremo aspettare.»

«Sì … sì, giusto. Ma come facciamo con … ?» e accennò verso i sedili posteriori piegando appena la testa.

Bart sbatté le palpebre, poi sembrò interpretare e scrollò le spalle. «Sei tu che hai voluto portarla. Che ne so?»

E detto ciò, Bart raggiunse uno degli sportelli posteriori, lo spalancò senza complimenti facendo sobbalzare la ragazzina seduta dentro, e disse «Mi passeresti una di quelle lattine blu? Va bene anche una verde, se ce n’è ancora. Ah, e staremo qui fermi per un po’, perciò, fai quello che ti pare, okay?»

La ragazzina la guardò per un lungo momento con quel suo sguardo intento e attento, poi allungò una mano dietro di sé e – Ken notò – trovò una lattina blu senza nemmeno guardare e senza staccare gli occhi da Bart, alla quale la porse annuendo per dare segno di aver capito.

Dopodiché, Bart si sedette sul tettuccio dell’auto a gambe incrociate e iniziò a bere dalla lattina, aspettando, e Ken e la ragazzina si scambiarono uno sguardo in silenzio, come se ognuno di loro due stesse cercando di prendere le misure della cosa in due maniere molto probabilmente completamente diverse.

***

La ragazzina sapeva giocare a Monopoli, Ken scoprì poco più tardi. E ci riusciva senza parlare, indicando con il dito quello che voleva acquistare, rispondendo in segno affermativo o negativo, e così via a seconda dell’occorrenza. Il Monopoli l’avevano trovato nel baule dell’auto, naturalmente, e Ken non si era nemmeno stupito più di tanto della cosa, ormai. Tuttavia, iniziava a chiedersi se Bart avrebbe dovuto usarlo prima o poi per uccidere qualcuno.

Bart aveva declinato l’invito a giocare e se ne stava ancora fermamente accucciata sul tettuccio dell’auto, cambiando di tanto in tanto posizione, da semisdraiata a seduta a gambe distese o incrociate, eventualmente scendendo e camminando intorno all’auto per sgranchirsi e per sfogare un certo nervosismo che lentamente iniziava a renderla inquieta.

Ken sapeva che Bart diventava più nervosa quando doveva aspettare chi doveva uccidere, piuttosto che andargli incontro o incrociarlo o inseguirlo, e che spesso tendeva a diventare gradualmente più irrequieta mano a mano che quella distanza si accorciava nel tempo e nello spazio. Ken aveva imparato a parlare il meno possibile in quei frangenti, e più che altro ad ascoltare se eventualmente parlava lei, ma soprattutto cercava di evitare di infastidirla, per non disturbare quella sorta di crescente concentrazione ferina da agguato imminente che sembrava caricarsi poco a poco come una nuvola di energia elettrostatica invisibile e intangibile attorno a Bart, e Bart stessa sembrava sempre più un elastico che carica il colpo.

Oh beh, certo, altre volte Bart era capace di non scomporsi troppo e uccidere qualcuno anche quando non ci stava praticamente neanche pensando.

Ma quello sembrava uno di quei momenti in cui Bart si stava … caricando. E sempre più il suo sguardo, che inizialmente si voltava in ogni direzione, tendeva a guardare ora solo verso una sola delle direzioni della strada sterrata persa in mezzo ai prati.

La ragazzina sembrava allo stesso tempo capace di concentrarsi sulla partita contro di lui che di accorgersi che Bart aveva … qualcosa di singolare, e specialmente in quel momento. Il suo sguardo si spostava a volte su Bart, attento ma ancora in qualche modo singolarmente quieto, come se – e questo Ken continuava a trovarlo piuttosto strano – non trovasse Bart particolarmente bizzarra.

Ma una cosa era certa: Ken doveva trovare il modo di impedire a quella ragazzina di assistere a degli omicidi, perché era abbastanza sicuro che in generale non potesse far bene a nessuno vedersi gente ammazzata davanti, probabilmente in assoluto nella vita, ma forse soprattutto quando si era ancora relativamente piccoli. Un’altra cosa era abbastanza certa: Ken dubitava di poter trovare il fegato di spiegare a Bart quel problema, o il modo di convincere quella ragazzina ad allontanarsi da sola con lui per un po’, o di organizzare con Bart in generale il tutto.

Inoltre, un particolare sembrava continuare a cercare di distrarlo dal formulare un qualche abbozzo di piano per permettere a Bart di fare quello che doveva senza intralcio o complicazioni e allo stesso tempo per non fare assistere una circa-tredicenne che doveva avere già i suoi bei problemi anche ad un omicidio. Ed era il fatto che la ragazzina stava iniziando sempre di più, e con un’abituata naturalezza che sembrava sorgere dal suo graduale rilassarsi nel gioco, a muovere la sua pedina prima che i dadi avessero finito di rotolare e avessero rivelato il numero esatto di caselle di cui doveva spostarla.

Inizialmente, Ken aveva pensato che fosse semplicemente una singolare abitudine di iniziare a muovere la pedina per poi fermarla a seconda del numero uscito, ma quando a volte i dadi indicavano numeri molto bassi … beh, almeno una volta o due la ragazzina aveva già fermato la pedina sulla casella giusta, appena un istante prima che si potesse vedere il numero indicato. Ken stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di trovare una spiegazione sensata, ma più ci provava, più non ci riusciva. Sapeva bene, naturalmente, dell’esistenza di persone che avevano singolari abilità di truccare con le carte e altri giochi, e di autistici capaci di fare cose impensabili coi numeri, ma quello non sembrava niente del genere.

Finché ad un certo punto, i dadi segnarono un due, e la ragazzina aveva già belle che lasciato andare la sua pedina dopo averla spostata di due caselle esatte.

Ken le sorrise appena e disse gentilmente e simpaticamente «Se stai barando, sei davvero molto brava, perché non capisco proprio come ci riesci.»

Ma lei si irrigidì e spalancò gli occhi, improvvisamente inquieta e spaventata. 

Ken ebbe la vivida sensazione di aver fatto un errore, e cercò in ogni modo di pretendere di stare dicendo tutt’altro, aggiungendo in fretta «Riesci per caso a infilarti le banconote nella manica di nascosto? Perché sul serio, mi stai stracciando e giurerei quasi che a volte i tuoi soldi aumentano.»

La ragazzina si rilassò fisicamente appena un poco, ma continuò a guardarlo con vivida attenzione, come se sospettasse che stesse sviando, e stesse cercando di sondare il perché lo stesse facendo.

Tuttavia, Ken continuò a giocare e anche lei continuò, senza smettere di tenerlo sott’occhio, e ora iniziando a muovere la pedina solo e rigorosamente quando i dadi avevano già smesso di girare, il che parve a Ken una specie di conferma di … qualcosa che gli sembrava impossibile.

Forse, si disse, poteva rivolgersi piuttosto a qualcuno che nell’impossibile ci sguazzava in mezzo da ben prima di lui, e con decisamente maggiore naturalezza. «Bart…» disse, in tono calmo e casuale, per non allarmare la ragazzina ancora attenta a tenerlo d’occhio.

«Sì, ho sentito.» replicò tranquillamente lei.

Ken si voltò a guardarla confuso, e la vide scendere lentamente dal tettuccio dell’auto. Solo allora anche lui sentì in distanza il suono di un motore che si avvicinava, e di colpo la ragazzina balzò in piedi, più spaventata e agitata che mai. Ken era sicuro che sarebbe scappata da un momento all’altro, mentre anche lui guardava l’auto nera che stava comparendo lungo la strada sterrata, dirigendosi verso di loro.

«Bart.» disse Ken in fretta «Credo proprio che dovrei portarla via da qui per un po’ … »

Bart alzò appena le spalle, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada. «Fai come vuoi.»

Ken si voltò speranzosamente verso la ragazzina, ma lei, fissando a sua volta l’auto, scosse pervicacemente la testa e si allontanò da lui di un paio di ampi passi, come per prevenire l’eventuale essere afferrata.

«Okay, ascolta … Non voglio farti del male ma Bart … Bart deve parlare con … chi sta arrivando ora e … noi dovremmo solo allontanarci per un momento e poi tornare, d’accordo? O Bart ci raggiungerà dopo … Vero, Bart?»

Lei emise solo un grugnito distratto e scrollò le spalle.

La ragazzina, invece, si mosse di colpo e si nascose dietro l’auto, chinandosi un poco per non essere visibile, lo sguardo spalancato e terrorizzato, ma anche attento e reattivo.

Ken esitò e decise che poteva andare bene anche così, anche perché l’auto si stava ormai avvicinando e non c’era ancora molto tempo prima che li raggiungesse. «Va bene e … Qualsiasi cosa succeda, qualsiasi cosa senti, non guardare, okay? E … non farti vedere, va bene?» aggiunse, ricordando a se stesso che, proprio come lui, anche quella ragazzina non era come Bart, e poteva essere ferita.

Il perché dunque anche lui non si stesse in effetti nascondendo dietro l’auto, ancora gli sfuggiva.

La grossa auto nera dai finestrini oscurati si fermò a pochi metri da loro, il motore si spense, e tutti e quattro gli sportelli iniziarono ad aprirsi, mentre Bart rimaneva quietamente in piedi davanti alla loro auto ad aspettare, e Ken restava altrettanto in piedi, un po’ più indietro e distanziato da lei.

I quattro uomini che ne discesero sembravano una sorta di guardie del corpo molto professionali e addestrate, vestiti di completi molto simili tra di loro, con occhiali da sole e un fare freddamente a proprio agio e impassibile. Richiusero gli sportelli e si fermarono dopo pochi passi davanti alla loro auto, con aria placidamente sicura di sé. Ken scoccò un rapido sguardo alla targa e ai completi, ma non vide alcuna traccia di simboli, segni, stemmi o sigle di alcun genere.

Quello degli uomini che si era fermato davanti a tutti gli altri si tolse tranquillamente gli occhiali da sole e se li sistemò in una tasca interna della giacca del completo, per poi guardare lui e Bart senza fretta, unendo le mani davanti a sé. «Buonasera.» esordì.

Né Bart né Ken diedero segno di rispondergli.

«Avete per caso incontrato una ragazzina, di recente?» chiese l’uomo.

Ken spalancò gli occhi, Bart inclinò la testa di lato e disse «Forse. Perché?»

«Vedete … » iniziò a dire l’uomo, e si interruppe quando di colpo la ragazzina corse fuori da dietro l’auto, e si fermò davanti a Bart, allargando le braccia distese a lato e guardando gli uomini direttamente. Tremava un poco ma nettamente, notò Ken, e comunque rimase ferma lì, mentre Bart abbassò appena lo sguardo a fissarla e corrugò la fronte perplessa e accigliata, evidentemente considerandola un possibile intralcio per uccidere quegli uomini.

Ken avrebbe dovuto essere più sorpreso di vedere qualcuno farsi l’idea di proteggere Bart; ma, dopotutto, la ragazzina non aveva ancora visto di che cosa Bart era capace, e lui che l’aveva visto fin troppo chiaramente a volte ancora aveva quell’insensato istinto.

«Oh, eccoti qui, piccola.» disse l’uomo alla ragazzina, sorridendo in un modo che a Ken non piacque per nulla. La ragazzina smise di tremare solo per irrigidirsi, e rimase comunque in quella posizione a mo’ di strana protezione di Bart.

L’uomo si chinò appena in avanti e le disse ancora «Meno male che ti abbiamo ritrovato. Eravamo molto preoccupati per te. Ma ora possiamo riportarti a casa. Tua madre ti sta aspettando.»

Ken e persino Bart spostarono lo sguardo sulla ragazzina, pur potendola vedere ora solo di schiena. Qualcosa comunque nella sua postura sembrò tradire un chiaro e lungo momento di esitazione. Dopodiché, tuttavia, lei tornò a irrigidirsi con una sorta di nuova determinazione per quanto profondamente spaventata, e scosse lentamente ma con sicurezza la testa, giusto due o tre volte, abbastanza chiaramente.

«Chi siete … esattamente?» si ritrovò a chiedere Ken, senza veramente rifletterci più di così.

L’uomo tornò a rizzarsi in tutta la sua altezza, scoccò giusto un breve sguardo relativamente poco interessato a Bart, e si rivolse a Ken con un sorriso falso e affabile. «Non dovete più preoccuparvi. Siete stati gentili a tenere al sicuro la signorina Matritt, ma ora possiamo riportarla a casa sana e salva. Quindi … »

«Lei non vuole venire con voi.» disse Bart, calma ma sicura, con la sua consueta voce gutturale giusto un poco incupita.

L’uomo la studiò nuovamente, un leggero indurimento della mascella che segnalava un procinto di potenziale fastidio. «Dev’essere ancora molto turbata.» disse, ancora con imperturbabilità assoluta «Ma sua madre la sta aspettando ed è molto in pensiero per lei. Inoltre, potremmo fornirvi un ringraziamento per il disturbo … »

Ad un suo leggero cenno laterale della testa, un altro degli uomini si estrasse da una tasca interna della giacca quello che sembrava un blocchetto per assegni. Bart fissò l’oggetto per nulla impressionata, e come se non ne avesse mai visto uno prima e non le interessasse particolarmente scoprire di che si trattava. Bart stava semplicemente aspettando ancora, e Ken lo sapeva.

«Come facciamo a sapere che … la portereste davvero a casa?» chiese Ken, per prendere tempo.

La ragazzina girò appena la testa per lanciargli un rapido sguardo allarmato, e spalancò gli occhi come se volesse avvertirlo di qualcosa, ma Ken cercò di farle segno di non preoccuparsi giusto con un breve cenno della mano che mosse appena; anche se lui stesso si stava notevolmente preoccupando, cioè. Ma sicuramente si sarebbe preoccupato ben di più se non ci fosse stata Bart lì. Bart era sempre una garanzia incrollabile, a modo suo, che sarebbe successo solo quello che doveva succedere, a proposito di chi doveva morire o meno soprattutto.

E nonostante tutto, Ken sapeva comunque che c’erano molte diverse possibili varianti in campo, e anche se c’era qualche possibilità di calcolo probabilistico, chiunque lì poteva dover ucciso, a parte Bart, e chiunque poteva non dover morire lì e in quel momento per mano di lei.

L’uomo stava guardando Ken con un nuovo leggero principio di fastidio, ma sembrò trovare la sua domanda molto più affrontabile, e sfoggiò di nuovo un accenno di falso sorriso mellifluo. «Come dicevo, non dovete assolutamente preoccuparvi. Il nostro principale è il padre di … Lei si chiama Anne Claire Matritt. E sua madre la sta aspettando a casa, sono tutti molto preoccupati. Purtroppo, nel corso di un incidente la signorina Matritt si è spaventata ed è scappata, e da allora stavamo cercando di rintracciarla, in quanto guardie del corpo della famiglia. Ora, sono sicuro che possiamo concludere qui questa spiacevole vicenda, e se ci permettete di ricompensarvi per la vostra lodevole preoccupazione e cura nell’aver aiutato la signorina Matritt fino a questo punto, potreste tranquillamente proseguire mentre noi riportiamo la signorina a cas…»

«Lei non vuole venire con voi. Siete sordi, per caso?» chiese con la sua corrucciata voce grattante Bart, un po’ più innervosita e impaziente. Ken si chiese appena se lei stesse iniziando a spazientirsi più per i modi di fare di quegli uomini e per la loro insistenza, quanto piuttosto perché semplicemente non stava ancora uccidendo nessuno nonostante quell’indefinibile qualcosa dentro di lei stesse iniziando a tenderla come una corda di violino o giù di lì.

A volte, Ken non riusciva esattamente a capirla, o perlomeno non ne era sicuro. A volte si sentiva solo come qualcuno che cerca di valutare tutte le possibilità, come se ancora potesse permettersi di credere che le probabilità avessero senso quando c’era di mezzo l’universo. E con Bart, c’era sempre enormemente di mezzo l’universo. Bart era a tutti gli effetti quanto mai una rappresentante in carne ed ossa dell’universo, e quella, alla fine, era l’unica cosa di cui fosse indubbiamente sicuro.

L’uomo ora si era definitivamente zittito. Poi, molto lentamente, guardando soprattutto Bart ma scoccando anche un rapido sguardo verso la ragazzina, disse in tono neutro e piatto ma pericolosamente tranquillo «Ora, potevamo farla davvero molto più semplice di così, sul serio … »

Ed iniziò ad estrarre lentamente una pistola dall’interno della giacca, mentre gli altri tre uomini facevano esattamente altrettanto con simile calma glaciale e compunta.

Ken ebbe quasi la sensazione di percepire la corda di violino dentro Bart spezzarsi, e lei iniziare a sogghignare mentre il suo sguardo si faceva scintillante, feroce e soddisfatto.

«Ken…» disse solo Bart, piano e con tutta calma, e iniziò ad avanzare verso di loro, scostando la ragazzina con una decisa e allo stesso tempo morbida spinta di lato con la mano con cui non stava estraendo la pistola dalla tasca della tuta da benzinaio.

La ragazzina cercò appena di fare il gesto di aggrapparsi al braccio di Bart per trattenerla, ma Ken scattò in avanti e la afferrò, tirandola per terra, facendo appena in tempo a vedere gli uomini che alzavano le pistole verso Bart, e Bart che continuava a camminare verso di loro, ancora senza nemmeno darsi la pena di alzare la propria di pistola, come se aspettasse di vedere chi esattamente e se le avrebbe sparato, prima di iniziare a sparare a sua volta. Lei poteva permetterselo, perché nessuno sarebbe riuscito a colpirla; lei doveva farlo, perché solo così avrebbe saputo con certezza chi esattamente doveva morire lì e in quel momento.

Ken si gettò pancia a terra trascinando la ragazzina con lui, e all’ultimo, mentre già iniziavano a partire i colpi di pistola fragorosi come lo scatenarsi di una tempesta, si ricordò di portare una mano sul viso della ragazzina per coprirle gli occhi.

***

Il silenzio sembrava assordante quanto la sparatoria che era appena cessata, per quanto opposto.

Ken aprì gli occhi e si azzardò ad alzare un poco la testa. I quattro uomini erano naturalmente riversi a terra; Bart era naturalmente in piedi, senza un graffio di più, e stava raccogliendo una delle pistole degli uomini come per valutare se prendere quella e lasciare giù la sua, senza fretta e con aria vagamente annoiata.

La ragazzina si agitò selvaggiamente sotto di lui e tra lui e il terreno, come un’anguilla, e Ken le tenne comunque la mano sugli occhi per non farle vedere i cadaveri. «Tranquilla, aspetta solo un attim…»

Ma si interruppe per gridare di sorpreso dolore quando la ragazzina gli morse un braccio così forte da bucargli la pelle. Bart alzò immediatamente lo sguardo verso di loro, sorpresa e incuriosita, proprio mentre Ken lasciava andare la ragazzina più per la sorpresa che altro, e lei, divincolatasi del tutto, balzava in piedi e si allontanava di diversi passi, guardandolo piuttosto arrabbiata.

Ken si ritrovò seduto per terra a guardarsi il braccio sanguinante, e Bart chiese semplicemente «Che state facendo?», con aria perplessa e relativamente disapprovante.

La ragazzina, tuttavia, stava ora contemplando gli uomini morti, immobile e ad occhi spalancati. Molto lentamente, il suo sguardò si spostò infine su Bart, come se la vedesse per la prima volta.

Coprendosi la ferita da morso sul braccio con una mano, Ken cercò di prepararsi al momento in cui la ragazzina sarebbe scappata correndo come un’indemoniata, e all’eventualità che Bart non capisse e, magari, ci rimanesse male.

Si ritrovò completamente impreparato, dunque, quando invece la ragazzina marciò verso Bart, e mentre questa la guardava tra il perplesso e l’incuriosito, le gettò le braccia attorno alla vita, abbracciandola e appoggiandole di lato la testa al petto.

Bart rimase ferma, limitandosi ad abbassare lo sguardo per considerarla con un’espressione ancora più corrucciata e smarrita. Poi rialzò gli occhi su Ken e disse «Che le prende ora?»

Ken aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte, e infine tacque.

Bart abbassò lo sguardo sul braccio su cui lui si stava tenendo tamponato con una mano il morso un poco sanguinante, e aggrottando le sopracciglia chiese «Perché vi date dei morsi ora? Poi sanguinano. E, insomma, si macchia tutto e fa male, brucia insomma.»

La ragazzina continuò a tenerla abbracciata e improvvisamente iniziò a tremare un poco, per poi scoppiare in piccoli ma profondi e lancinanti singhiozzi.

Bart tornò a guardarla. «Stai piangendo?» chiese, corrugando ancora di più la fronte.

La ragazzina scosse la testa in diniego.

Bart fece un’espressione decisamente poco persuasa, poi sospirò, sbuffò, scrollò le spalle, e infine rimase a guardare in lontananza verso nulla di particolare, lasciando la ragazzina lì dove stava.

Ken si limitò a mormorare piano. «Credo che … sia nei guai, in qualche modo. A meno che quegli uomini non fossero davvero … Ma … »

«Già.» disse solo Bart, piuttosto distrattamente, ma annuendo comunque.

Poi, con sorpresa di Ken, alzò la mano con cui non impugnava la pistola e la appoggiò mollemente col palmo sulla testa della ragazzina; senza accennare né una carezza né altro, lasciò semplicemente la mano sulla sua testa.

E ancora guardando in distanza e verso nulla in particolare, disse piano e con calma «Ora non fanno più paura. Guardali, se vuoi. Ora non fanno più paura. No?»

Ken trattenne quasi il fiato.

La ragazzina mosse un poco la testa, spiando appena verso il cadavere più vicino, ma tornò tosto a nascondere di nuovo il viso contro Bart, e dopo qualche altro istante annuì appena, iniziando a calmarsi un poco, lentamente e gradualmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: LOVE ME TWO TIMES (il titolo di questa parte) è il titolo di una canzone dei The Doors. Abbiate pazienza, ripeterò questa nota di disclaimer in ognuno dei capitoli di questa parte.


	11. 2.11 - This place must be wonderland

** Parte 2 – Love me two times **

****

** 2.11 – This place must be wonderland **

«Heylà, Margie.» salutò Jack, avvicinandosi alla biglietteria all’ingresso del parco tematico per famiglie a tema piratesco, rivolgendo un cenno alla donna che sedeva all’interno del casotto.

Jacob, appollaiato sulla sua spalla, gracchiò «Corpo di mille balene!», mentre Dirk e Todd si guardavano attorno; e Todd iniziava a notare lo sguardo di Dirk diventare sempre più brillante di meraviglia, e il suo passo più saltellante di appena contenuto entusiasmo curioso e frizzante.

«Jack, Jacob.» salutò la donna con un cenno della testa. «Credevo che oggi non foste di turno.»

«In effetti, no.» annuì Jack, approfittando dell’assenza di bambini, ragazzini e genitori davanti alla biglietteria per appoggiarsi con un gomito sul piano esterno d’essa. «Ma … »

«Issate le vele, si va a saccheggiare!» gracchiò Jacob.

La donna spalancò un poco gli occhi. «Hey, è guarito? Allora quel veterinario … »

«No, in realtà … Beh, sì, credo che stia guarendo.» accennò Jack, sorridendo come una pasqua.

«Ne sono contenta.» sorrise Margie, scoccando poi un rapido sguardo a Dirk e Todd.

«Ah, loro sono … degli investigatori privati.» disse Jack prontamente «Li ho assunti per … scoprire qualcosa su quel ragazzino.»

Margie strinse appena le labbra, con aria preoccupata, ma annuì gentilmente «Capisco … »

«E non è che per caso potresti dare loro due biglietti?» proseguì Jack «Segnandoli per trattenerli dal mio prossimo stipendio, intendo. Vorrebbero dare un’occhiata per … cercare indizi.»

«Mhmm … » disse Margie, gettando un altro sguardo verso Dirk, che le stava sorridendo cercando di sembrare affascinante, e Todd che stava facendo del suo meglio per sembrare serio e affidabile. «Va bene, Jack.» annuì Margie, staccando due biglietti e porgendoglieli. «Anche se non credo che … beh, insomma, lo abbiamo cercato dappertutto, quel ragazzino. E anche la polizia ha detto che potrebbe … »

«Lo so, lo so.» annuì Jack, allungando i biglietti a Dirk e Todd «Ma sai com’è, giusto per stare tranquilli.»

Margie annuì con aria ancora non del tutto persuasa, ma rivolse a tutti loro un cenno di saluto mentre proseguivano, e disse in tono sincero «Piacere di rivederti in forma, Jacob.»

«Perbacco, salpiamo alla ricerca del tesoro!» gracchiò Jacob, e Jack lo guardò con espressione raggiante, mentre Todd rivolgeva un sorriso di sbieco a Dirk, il quale tuttavia sembrava ora molto preso a guardarsi intorno dappertutto come se stessero entrando nel paese dei balocchi, contenendo a malapena il suo entusiasmo.

«Credo dovremmo iniziare da dove ho visto il ragazzino … giusto?» fece Jack, guardandoli.

«Cosa?» chiese Dirk distratto, per poi rifocalizzare su di lui e annuire fervidamente «Oh, sì, giusto, perfetto, esattissimo!»

Jack lo contemplò per un momento con un certo divertimento, poi sembrò optare per rivolgersi a Todd dicendo solo «Okay, venite, vi faccio strada.»

***

La riproduzione del veliero piratesco era in effetti piuttosto ben fatta, anche se naturalmente non era proprio integrale per via delle notevoli dimensioni che avrebbe richiesto una rappresentazione completamente fedele. Todd avrebbe potuto dire a occhio che diverse di quelle cose non erano nemmeno di qualche materiale che non fosse plastica o altro di più economico, resistente, facilmente pulibile, ed eventualmente a prova di bambini esagitati che si fiondassero in giro per ogni dove sulla finta nave.

Questo non sembrò affatto disturbare l’entusiasmo di Dirk, il quale allo stesso tempo cercava di dare l’impressione di un buon detective al lavoro, o almeno di una versione olistica d’esso, risultando in una specie di curioso e divertente strano assemblaggio a metà via tra un ragazzino e un adulto, tra una persona in vacanza e qualcuno al lavoro.

Jack li guidò attraverso ogni singola stanza di quella fintissima riproduzione di un veliero, a cominciare da quella dove aveva visto il ragazzino l’unica volta, e poi spiegando loro minutamente tutti i possibili modi in cui poteva essere uscito dall’attrazione, come se ci avesse riflettuto su parecchio. Todd seguì accuratamente ogni sua spiegazione, e lasciò per il resto che Dirk vagasse a spirito libero nei dintorni e si distraesse e riconcentrasse a tratti: dopotutto, persino una completa distrazione poteva tranquillamente farlo inciampare per caso su un qualche indizio.

Tuttavia, alla fine del giro, quando Jack li lasciò per un poco da soli per fare il punto e si allontanò per assecondare un gruppetto di bambini che volevano assolutamente vedere Jacob da vicino e parlargli e cercare di toccarlo e di dargli cose da mangiare, nessuno di loro due era inciampato nemmeno per sbaglio su niente di niente che potesse anche solo vagamente assomigliare ad un indizio.

«Qualche idea?» chiese Todd.

Dirk smise di guardarsi intorno alquanto distrattamente e lo fissò. «Come? Ah, beh, diverse, in realtà. Ma se ti riferisci al nostro caso, no, nessuna per ora. Cioè, a parte…»

Todd sospirò e gli sfuggì comunque un sorrisetto. «Se dici di nuovo qualcosa come ‘ipnotizzatori nani di pappagalli’ … » avvertì, passandosi una mano sulla faccia e cercando di dimenticare il modo in cui Jack li aveva guardati, a lungo e basito, quando aveva sentito quello.

Dirk chiuse la bocca, poi corrugò appena le sopracciglia e ritentò «Tuttavia, se consideri che … »

«Dirk Gently!» esclamò un familiare gracchiare, facendoli irrigidire automaticamente e voltarsi a guardare Jacob, appollaiato sulla spalla di Jack e intento a intrattenere bambini e genitori. Da quando aveva ricominciato a dire le sue frasi da copione e qualche altra cosa, non aveva ancora ridetto il suo nome.

Jack esitò solo un momento, poi disse ai bambini riuniti come una piccola folla di sfegatati fan attorno a lui e a Jacob «Era un famoso pirata.»

Dirk e Todd si scambiarono uno sguardo. E di fronte alla sua espressione, Todd rise e gli comunicò «Ora sei un famoso pirata.»

Dirk emise un piccolo verso scettico, poi si fece pensieroso e disse, tornando a guardare verso Jacob «Forse dopotutto quel pappagallo ne sa di più di quanto si potrebbe pensare … »

Todd sogghignò «Ne dubito davvero … »

***

Stavano scendendo dal veliero seguendo ancora Jack, quando una giovane donna venne loro incontro con aria piuttosto trafelata. Per un momento Todd rimase piuttosto perplesso dal fatto che avesse la faccia dipinta come quella di una tigre da cartone animato o giù di lì, poi si ricordò meglio dove si trovavano.

«Jack! Jacob!» esclamò la donna, fermandosi davanti a loro e riprendendo fiato come se avesse corso.

«Heylà, Barbra.» salutò Jack, mentre Jacob gracchiava spensieratamente «All’arrembaggio!»

Barbra rialzò la testa e guardò il pappagallo spalancando occhi e bocca «È guarito!»

«Così sembra … » sorrise Jack contento, somministrando un grattino a Jacob.

«È fantastico!» esclamò vivacemente quella che a quanto pareva si chiamava Barbra, prima di sembrare ricordarsi di qualcosa, e porgere a Jack un foglio, dicendo «Ah! Ecco qua! Ho sentito che eravate tornati ed eravate qui in giro, e appena ho staccato dal turno sono venuta a cercarti. Ho provato a fare quello che mi avevi chiesto … ma non sono sicura sia venuto molto corretto, dai un’occhiata.»

Jack iniziò a guardare il foglio, mentre indicava con un pollice Dirk e Todd e diceva «Ottimo, proprio al momento giusto, grazie Barb! Loro sono Dirk e Todd. Li ho assunti per … Sono investigatori privati. Per cercare quel ragazzino, insomma.»

Barbra rivolse loro un sorriso e si mosse per stringere loro la mano. «Barbra. E … come avrete intuito, qui lavoro come truccatrice per bambini, soprattutto.»

«Oh, molto piacere!» sorrise Dirk, e Todd sperò che non stesse per chiederle di truccare anche lui.

«E come ritrattista.» aggiunse Jack, mostrando anche a loro il foglio che aveva guardato con attenzione, permettendo loro di vedere una specie di identikit di una faccia di ragazzino, anche se, a differenza degli identikit di polizia, aveva un che di decisamente più da ritratto artistico.

«Beh, ho cercato di fare del mio meglio … » accennò Barbra, ridendo appena.

«È un ottimo lavoro, davvero Barb, grazie.» disse Jack, annuendo con convinzione. «Solo … se potessi correggere appena un po’ il naso e … le sopracciglia, credo.»

Barbra annuì subito «Certo! Se mi dici cosa devo cambiare e come, possiamo renderlo ancora più assomigliante!»

«Perfetto … » accennò Jack, apparendo sollevato e ancora più grato. Poi scoccò uno sguardo a Dirk e Todd e accennò, guardando soprattutto Dirk con un che di notevolmente comprensivo e appena sogghignante «Ci vorrà un po’, credo. Se volete fare un giro, intanto, magari potremmo reincontrarci al parcheggio tra, diciamo … »

«Un’oretta.» pronosticò Barbra, quando le scoccò uno sguardo.

Todd esitò solo un momento, ma gli bastò rivolgere un rapido sguardo verso l’espressione estremamente speranzosa ed entusiasta di Dirk per decidersi. «Certo … Va bene. Tra un’oretta nel parcheggio, allora.»

Barbra li salutò con un amichevole «Piacere di avervi conosciuto!», mentre si allontanavano.

«Barra a dritta, vento in poppa!» gracchiò Jacob, come per buona misura.

***

Per un po’ si limitarono semplicemente a passeggiare in giro per il parco tematico senza meta, che stava acquisendo una sua versione serale, con alcune attrazioni che chiudevano e altre che rimanevano aperte più a lungo nella luce del tramonto.

La folla si stava diradando, con sollievo di Todd, e Dirk si guardava intorno come se ancora stesse cercando di contenere almeno in parte la sua meraviglia assoluta e famelicamente affascinata, come se cercasse di assorbire il maggior numero di cose possibili con lo sguardo. Almeno fino a quando alcuni ragazzini che correvano rischiarono di sbattergli addosso, e lui incespicò e assunse un’espressione piuttosto indignata per un momento.

Quando riuscì a incantarsi per qualcosa come due interi minuti a guardare un paio di lavoratori che preparavano dello zucchero filato arrotolandolo attorno agli appositi stecchi di legno per alcuni bambini, Todd gli chiese semplicemente «Quale gusto?»

Dirk esitò, sembrò un poco imbarazzato e tentò di darsi un contegno, ma alla fine disse il gusto. 

E di lì a poco stavano continuando a vagare senza meta, Dirk cercando di cimentarsi nell’arte di mangiare uno zucchero filato come se fosse un nuovo concetto bizzarro, spiando appena verso gli altri bambini che stavano facendo altrettanto per cercare di imitare quelli che sembravano cavarsela meglio, e Todd sorridendo tra sé e sé mentre sorseggiava da una lattina la bevanda meno orrendamente zuccherata e frizzante che aveva trovato tra le disponibili (e che era comunque fin troppo frizzante e zuccherata per i suoi gusti, ma sospettava ci fossero ottimi motivi per cui si evitava che anche per sbaglio bambini già ipereccitati potessero anche solo annusare del caffè, per non parlare dei genitori che avevano già il loro bel daffare a cercare di contenere quelli dei loro figli più scalmanati e difficilmente avrebbero potuto trarre beneficio per la loro nevrosi genitoriale assumendo caffeina).

«Vuoi per caso anche provare qualche giostra?» chiese Todd, provocatoriamente divertito.

Dirk lo fissò e disse subito «Certo che no, Todd! Non ho mica … dieci anni!»

Todd inarcò appena un sopracciglio, sogghignando significativamente.

Dirk scosse la testa ed emise un leggero sbuffo rassegnato, sorridendo un poco tra sé e sé. «È solo che … non ero mai stato in un posto del genere … » disse distrattamente, guardandosi intorno ancora con quel sorriso sulle labbra.

Todd divenne più serio, invece, la familiare stretta al cuore di sottofondo, e la vaga sensazione di potersi – e probabilmente doversi – sentire in colpa. «Beh … Potremmo davvero… O potresti… fare un giro su qualcosa, se ti va. Tanto per provare.» disse infine in tono leggero, dando una breve alzata di spalle.

Dirk lo guardò attentamente, come quando sembrava decidere di studiare un nuovo indizio anche se non riguardava precisamente un qualche caso olistico. «A te non piacciono questi posti.» notò infine, con una certa sicurezza, e un implicito tentativo di capire come fosse possibile e perché.

Todd emise un piccolo verso divertito, e prese un altro sorso della bevanda fin troppo dolce e gassata. «Ero … eravamo, io e Amanda, quel tipo di ragazzini incontentabili e critici e … piuttosto cinici. Credo che i nostri genitori si siano azzardati solo una volta a portarci in … posti come questo. Abbiamo finito per incollarci dentro la sala giochi per praticamente tutto il tempo, finché non ci hanno sbattuto fuori perché stavamo prendendo a calci un qualche stupido videogioco al quale continuavamo a perdere sistematicamente sì e no al secondo livello o giù di lì.»

Dirk sorrise non appena fu certo che quello fosse per Todd un ricordo tutto sommato divertente, e poi propose «Potremmo cercare una sala giochi qui in giro.»

Todd gli scoccò uno sguardo complicemente divertito e ribatté «Per prendere a calci i videogiochi?»

Dirk corrugò la fronte un momento, poi disse «Beh, anche, se è divertente … O per … videogiocare?« tentò, come se stesse provando una parola che non era del tutto certo esistesse.

Todd rise appena, ma poi scosse la testa e disse «Controproposta.», e si limitò ad indicare qualcosa alle spalle di Dirk. Voltandosi, lui si trovò ad osservare una ruota panoramica di modeste dimensioni, brillante di luci colorate che già erano state accese e si intravedevano abbastanza bene, anche se la luce era ancora incerta tra quella del tramonto e quella della sera.

Quando Dirk tornò a voltarsi verso Todd, aveva una tale espressione che lui non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di aspettare che trovasse le parole. «Andiamo.» disse tranquillamente, sorridendo tra sé e sé e avviandosi verso la ruota panoramica.

***

Todd avrebbe dovuto ammettere, se proprio fosse stato costretto, che lo spettacolo migliore rimaneva Dirk, specialmente per il modo in cui assunse un’espressione estremamente concentrata non appena si sedettero sulla ruota panoramica, come se fosse determinato a fare ogni cosa per bene anche se aveva a malapena idea di che cosa fosse una ruota panoramica. Perlomeno doveva averne viste eccome anche a Londra … perlomeno una, quella che era una delle più grandi al mondo1; ma a quanto pare nessun caso lo aveva ancora portato su una ruota panoramica.

Naturalmente, o perlomeno Todd avrebbe forse dovuto aspettarselo, erano praticamente in cima quando di colpo la ruota si bloccò e le luci si spensero di netto.

Dirk lo guardò prontamente e interrogativamente, evidentemente cercando di capire in che cosa consistesse quella parte dell’attrazione, ma Todd alzò appena le spalle per fargli segno che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi; cosa della quale non era lui stesso del tutto sicuro in effetti, ma sperava che non ci fosse bisogno di spiegare proprio a Dirk – o di dover per forza dire ad alta voce – cose ovvie come che, fintanto e soprattutto fossero stati nel bel mezzo di un (probabile? Potenziale?) caso olistico poteva succedere pressoché di tutto da un momento all’altro. Tendenzialmente, Todd si limitò a sperare intensamente che la ruota panoramica non stesse per crollare o qualcosa del genere.

Dagli altoparlanti, una voce annunciò invece che si trattava di un piccolo guasto momentaneo, chiese scusa e assicurò che il problema sarebbe stato risolto al più presto, istruendo sul rimanere fermi, non dondolarsi nei cestelli, non sporgersi all’infuori e così via.

Todd si rilassò notevolmente, e poi Dirk sporse un braccio e un dito in una direzione in lontananza e chiese «È una spiaggia, quella?»

Todd seguì la direzione con lo sguardo e disse «Lo sembra proprio.»

«Come si chiama?»

«Non ne ho la più pallida idea.» ammise Todd, scuotendo la testa con un leggero sorriso. Poi domandò «Non sei mai stato su una spiaggia?»

«Non ho mai avuto un caso su una spiaggia.» confermò Dirk, annuendo e continuando a guardare la costa in lontananza, incuriosito.

Todd iniziò a ponderare tra sé e sé che, se fossero usciti vivi anche da quel caso, avrebbe potuto tentare di pianificare di portare Dirk su una spiaggia; sospettando che Dirk si sarebbe potuto entusiasmare anche per la più orribile e inospitale striscia di terra che desse sul mare, e che … beh, ci sarebbero riusciti davvero solo universo permettendo, naturalmente.

«Ma credo mi piacerebbe provarne una, un giorno.» sospirò appena Dirk, ancora guardando in quella direzione con tono appena trasognato, e un sorriso dolceamaro. Poi si voltò a fissare Todd ed esclamò «Hey, magari un giorno avremo un caso su una spiaggia!»

Todd ci pensò su un momento. «Beh, potrebbe essere una bella novità se l’universo decidesse di farci avere un caso che ci porti da qualche parte di relativamente piacevole … » ma poi si ritrovò a scuotere la testa e a ridacchiare «O forse lo sta già facendo, in effetti.»

Dirk sorrise affettuosamente e disse «Sei stato … molto gentile, a … portarmi quassù, o a venire con me quassù. Insomma, anche se non ti piacciono così tanto i parchi tematici o le ruote panoramiche, intendo.»

Todd sogghignò appena, e poi la sua espressione si addolcì senza esattamente il suo permesso. «Forse … dopotutto non mi dispiacciono così tanto … » disse piano, sporgendosi verso di lui per baciarlo.

Dirk sorrise ancora di più e in modo ancora diverso, contro le sue labbra, e Todd si chiese se aveva voluto dire senza nemmeno rendersene del tutto conto che era Dirk che gli piaceva a prescindere da dove fossero; si chiese se Dirk l’avesse capito così.

Dirk sapeva estremamente di zucchero filato in quel momento; Todd si staccò un poco, e rimanendo vicino alle sue labbra mormorò ancora, sorridendo «E forse … anche lo zucchero filato non è così male, dopotutto … »

Stavolta, quando riprese a baciarlo, gli parve che il sorriso di Dirk contro le sue labbra fosse uno di comprensione. Perciò rimandò il momento in cui avrebbe potuto – e probabilmente dovuto – sentirsi un totale idiota, e sperare intensamente che Amanda non venisse mai e poi mai a sapere niente di tutto quello così da avere materiale sufficiente per prenderlo in giro per almeno altri dieci anni o giù di lì.

Le luci colorate si rimisero in moto, e la ruota ripartì con un piccolo scossone che fece sbattere loro i denti uno contro l’altro.

Dirk emise un verso di lamento relativamente indignato, staccandosi a malincuore, e Todd ridacchiò divertito, dicendosi che sì, era decisamente un totale idiota senza speranza. Ed era principalmente colpa di Dirk, decisamente.

Ma fecero comunque tutto il resto della strada dalla ruota panoramica al parcheggio dove li aspettava Jack tenendosi per mano. Alcuni dei genitori non si risparmiarono nel lanciare loro occhiate altamente disapprovanti, e Todd cercava vagamente di pretendere che tutto quello zucchero di quella maledetta bevanda in lattina doveva avergli dato alla testa, mentre da un lato ignorava pacificamente quelle occhiate disapprovanti, e dall’altro le considerava come una sfida che era ben lieto di cogliere infischiandosene.

«Dovreste vergognarvi … » borbottò una donna mentre passavano, evidentemente in lizza per il premio di omofoba dell’anno o giù di lì.

«Lei dovrebbe vergognarsi.» ripose del tutto spensieratamente Todd.

Dirk guardò un po’ indietro verso di lei, e poi verso di lui, confuso. «Che cosa voleva dire?»

Todd alzò le spalle sorridendo anche se un poco a denti stretti, e dandogli una piccola stretta alla mano mentì dicendo «Non ne ho la più pallida idea.»

Dirk lo spiò per un poco, non del tutto persuaso, ma alla fine sembrò optare per lasciar correre, almeno per il momento, e tornò a sorridere come se stesse camminando sulle nuvole o giù di lì.

***

Jack li portò a mangiare in un posto economico, e confessò loro ad un certo punto che casa sua era davvero troppo piccola per ospitarli, ma che poteva dare loro un passaggio in un motel relativamente economico che conosceva. Dirk e Todd gli assicurarono che non era un problema.

«Inoltre, domani io e Jacob saremmo di turno al parco … quindi … » aggiunse Jack.

«Non c’è problema. Credo che se ci fosse qualche cosa da trovare, lo avremmo scoperto.» lo tranquillizzò Todd.

«Capisco … » fece Jack, abbassando lo sguardo, piuttosto abbattuto. 

«Oh, ma naturalmente questo non significa niente in particolare. All’inizio è proprio così anzi, non l’ombra di un valido indizio. E poi, in poche ore o pochi giorni, diventa tutto un generale … intrico ancora molto complicato per la verità … » ammise Dirk, corrugando la fronte e scoccando per un momento uno sguardo dubbioso al suo panino «Ah, ma alla fine, sicuramente, è tutto molto … Bam! Di colpo è tutto chiaro! Quasi ridicolo, in effetti. Beh, non sempre così… risibile, ma comunque…»

«Quello che vuole dire … » intervenne Todd pazientemente «È che alla fine arriviamo ad una soluzione per … per forza, in un certo senso.»

«Quindi, siete sicuri che potreste trovare il ragazzino, e aiutarlo?» chiese Jack, ancora piuttosto perplesso di fronte al loro modo di cercare di riportare l’investigazione olistica.

«Sicurissimi.» annuì Dirk sorridendo, prima di sembrare colpito da un pensiero e aggiungere «Beh, abbastanza sicuri. Se trovare quel ragazzino è effettivamente quello che dobbiamo risolvere. Insomma, per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe essere in realtà un indizio, il ragazzino intendo, o persino un colpevole, o … »

«Faremo del nostro meglio.» lo interruppe Todd, mettendogli una mano su un braccio per farlo interrompere, e guardando Jack con seria fermezza.

Jack annuì lentamente. «Ah, quasi dimenticavo … Ecco il disegno che ha fatto Barbra. Ora è molto somigliante. Quindi questo è l’aspetto che dovrebbe avere il rag…» iniziò, porgendo loro il disegno, prima di interrompersi guardando qualcosa alle loro spalle e in alto.

Dirk e Todd corrugarono appena la fronte, ma poi girarono prontamente la testa, Todd quasi speranzoso di vedere proprio lì dietro di loro il ragazzino, come comparso dal nulla. Ma si ritrovarono a fissare semplicemente una piccola televisione fissata in alto in un angolo del locale, in cui stavano semplicemente scorrendo le immagini di quella che sembrava una pubblicità per apparecchi per sordomuti.

«Ma certo!» esclamò Jack, sbattendo rumorosamente una mano sul tavolo, e facendoli tornare a girarsi verso di lui ancora più rapidamente. «Come ho fatto a non capirlo prima?!» quasi gridò.

«Capire … che cosa?» chiese Dirk, con una certa precauzione notando il suo stato agitato.

Jack li guardò come spiritato dall’agitazione, e disse in fretta «Quel ragazzino ha fatto … una specie di gesto ad un certo punto, con le mani. In realtà, lo ha fatto a Jacob, ma l’ho visto e poi … beh, poi ho provato a parlargli e … me ne ero dimenticato, e non ci avevo nemmeno fatto molto caso sul momento, perché sembrava una specie di gioco ma … potrebbe essere … certo, questo spiegherebbe anche perché non spiccicava parola, e forse nemmeno capiva quello che gli dicevo!»

«Perché non … perché è un sordomuto.» completò Todd, anche lui entusiasmandosi un poco, di fronte a quello che poteva essere un particolare utile a restringere il campo almeno, prima di realizzare che poteva rendere il tutto anche più grave se quel ragazzino era ancora in giro chissà dove tutto da solo, e più difficile che riuscissero ad approcciarlo loro stessi.

«Già … » annuì Jack, anche lui assumendo un’espressione ancora più preoccupata.

«Quindi … » iniziò Dirk con impegno, per poi trovarsi a fissare il vuoto per un momento. «Quindi potrebbe aver detto qualcosa a Jacob.» riprese, guardando il pappagallo. «Con il linguaggio dei … insomma, muovendo le mani.»

Todd gli scoccò appena uno sguardo di sbieco e decise di non aspettare nemmeno che Dirk registrasse il particolare che no, anche in quel caso difficilmente un pappagallo avrebbe potuto essere di qualche aiuto, specialmente perché non poteva certo mostrare loro il gesto dal momento che non aveva delle mani ma delle ali. Dopodiché si rese conto che sarebbe stato difficile anche per Jack mostrare loro il gesto, visto che aveva una sola mano, e si trattenne a stento dall’emettere anche solo un verso, perché non osava immaginare che tipo di verso avrebbe potuto uscirgli a quel punto.

Dirk sembrava essere giunto frattanto ad una conclusione molto simile, almeno da come scoccò un rapido sguardo all’uncino del costume di Jack, e poi lo riportò con colpevole imbarazzo sulla faccia dell’uomo.

Con una pazienza a dir poco impressionante, Jack tuttavia trascorse buona parte del resto della cena mostrando loro il gesto che aveva visto fare al ragazzino, usando la mano che aveva ancora per mostrare quella parte del gesto, e poi con la stessa mano e generose dosi di concentrazione ripetendo l’altra metà del gesto, cercando di riportarlo al meglio possibile specularmente.

Dirk e Todd lo ripeterono a loro volta finché non riuscirono a memorizzarlo perfettamente, anche se non era complicato né lungo come gesto, e anche se ancora non avevano alcuna idea di che cosa potesse voler dire.

Jack tuttavia, quando li salutò e li ringraziò lasciandoli davanti al motel, sembrava più speranzoso. 

Jacob li salutò gracchiando con decisione «Quindici uomini sulla cassa del morto e una bottiglia di rum!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riferimenti:
> 
> Non ho la più pallida se il parco tematico piratesco che dovrebbe esserci a Portland abbia la riproduzione di un veliero (o che ce l’abbia siffatta), né tantomeno una ruota panoramica. Ce li ha in questa mia versione romanzata.
> 
> 1\. A Londra c’è la London Eye, una delle ruote panoramiche più alte del mondo (trovate tutta la storia su internet se volete curiosare). A dire la verità, sono sconvolto che Dirk non abbia avuto un caso olistico sul London Eye! Qualcuno dovrebbe provvedere! (credo di avere un debole per le scene action e/o da giallo e/o noir sulle ruote panoramiche. Ho anche il discreto sospetto che sia tutta colpa del film ‘Il terzo uomo’).
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: LOVE ME TWO TIMES (il titolo di questa parte) è il titolo di una canzone dei The Doors. Abbiate pazienza, ripeterò questa nota di disclaimer in ognuno dei capitoli di questa parte.


	12. 2.12 - Departing ways

** Parte 2 – Love me two times **

****

** 2.12 – Departing ways **

****

Dopo averci litigato per qualcosa come mezz’ora, Farah imprecò e appoggiò con irritazione la radio che si rifiutava di funzionare sulla panchina di fianco a sé, appoggiandosi la faccia tra le mani e cercando di riprendere il controllo e capire che cosa doveva fare.

«Posso dare un’occhiata?» chiese Gripps con tono molto tranquillo e gentile, seduto più in là sulla panchina, indicando la radio con un cenno della testa.

«Fa pure.» sospirò Farah, per poi rialzare lo sguardo e fissare davanti a sé, mordendosi un poco le labbra. 

Più in là, seduta per terra nel prato, se ne stava Amanda. Cross e Vogel stavano facendo una specie di gara di smorfie assurde per cercare di risollevarle il morale.

Martin fumava seduto sul tetto del furgone del Trio Chiassoso parcheggiato lì vicino, studiando l’orizzonte con la sua espressione inesplicabile, tranquilla e concentrata ad un tempo, come se tutte le preoccupazioni al mondo fossero niente, e viceversa e allo stesso tempo potessero essere tutto. Farah sapeva che stava facendo sostanzialmente da vedetta, ma era ancora determinata a rifiutarsi di accettare che ne avesse un vero e proprio motivo, o perlomeno uno impossibile come quello che pensava avesse.

Gripps estrasse con calma un cacciavite dalla tasca della giacca e iniziò ad armeggiare con la radio senza fretta. Farah gettò un vago sguardo distratto a ciò che stava facendo, e tornò poi a guardare la schiena di Amanda, registrando ogni volta che sembrava leggermente scossa da una piccola risata per i tentativi di Cross e Vogel di risollevarle il morale.

Di punto in bianco, alcuni suoni iniziarono a uscire dalla radio, e Farah fece giusto in tempo a girarsi che una voce stava riportando i risultati di una partita di football. Guardò Gripps attonita, ma lui si limitò a porgerle la radio con un leggero sorriso serio ed un piccolo cenno della testa.

Farah la riafferrò prontamente e scorse tra le stazioni radio rapidamente, finché non trovò quello che stava cercando. Un notiziario stava riportando che il tornado si stava ancora spostando senza dare segno di spegnersi, né di seguire un percorso che ci si potesse aspettare o che si potesse tentare di interpretare, che scienziati e metereologi e affini non sapevano sostanzialmente ancora spiegarsi il fenomeno, e che, tra le altre cose che aveva travolto, c’era anche tale ‘Green Peek Institute’, che era stato praticamente raso al suolo. Tutti i pazienti e i dipendenti si erano salvati raggiungendo in tempo le stanze sotterranee della struttura, a quanto pareva, ma nella confusione alcuni pazienti risultavano dispersi o datisi alla fuga, e le ricerche erano ancora in corso.

Farah sospirò pesantemente, e riappoggiò la radio sulla panchina, alzandosi in piedi e incamminandosi verso Amanda. Sentì dietro di lei Gripps girare sulle stazioni finché non trovò una canzone che gli piacesse.

Cross e Vogel le scoccarono solo uno sguardo quando si avvicinò, poi Cross fece un cenno con la testa e disse a Vogel «Andiamo a saltare sul tetto del furgone.»

«Saltare sul tetto del furgone!» si entusiasmò al volo l’altro, e schizzarono via. Di lì a poco, si udì Martin che protestava, e una piccola colluttazione giocosa sul tetto del furgone.

Farah si fermò in piedi di fianco ad Amanda e per un poco si limitò a guardare l’orizzonte in silenzio.

«Hey.» disse Amanda, piano.

Farah le scoccò un’occhiata, e strinse le labbra. «Gripps è riuscito a riparare la radio.»

Amanda scrollò appena le spalle. «Possibile.» commentò solo.

Farah sospirò un poco, e si sedette di fianco a lei. «Il … tornado ha buttato giù l’istituto di cura, ma si sono tutti salvati. E qualcosa come cinque pazienti sono fuggiti … Li stanno cercando.»

Amanda annuì distrattamente.

Farah guardò il quadro che Amanda teneva disteso sul prato davanti a sé, anche se aveva smesso di guardarlo in continuazione.

«Quel tornado … ci sta seguendo.» disse lentamente Amanda.

Farah rialzò gli occhi su di lei praticamente di scatto, e scosse la testa «Non è possibile … I tornado non inseguono qualcosa. Non hanno una loro … volontà.»

Amanda le scoccò un piccolo sorriso, divertito ma dolente. «A quanto pare, questo sì … »

Farah esitò, mordendosi le labbra, poi disse invece «Non è solo … Non è solo per questo quadro, vero?»

Amanda tornò a guardare verso l’orizzonte, ma annuì un poco, stringendo un po’ di più le braccia attorno alle ginocchia piegate contro il petto. «Avevo visto … Una settimana fa, circa, ho avuto una crisi. Ne ho … non ne ho quasi più, ora, e non durano mai molto, specialmente perché i ragazzi le fanno finire subito. Ma ho visto … la maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’. Ed era sporca di sangue.»

Farah annuì appena, corrugando la fronte. «Dovrebbero essercene ancora parecchie in giro, di quelle magliette … giusto?»

Amanda inarcò un poco un sopracciglio, criticamente. «Beh, non è che fossero così tanto famosi ma … sì, comunque … abbastanza. Troppe, probabilmente.»

«E tu non sai se … quello che vedi appartiene al presente, o al passato, o al futuro.» specificò ancora Farah, concentrata.

Amanda scosse un poco la testa. «No. E credo … credo che anche quella donna … quella che ha dipinto questo quadro, abbia detto qualcosa di questo tipo.»

«Qualcosa tipo che cosa?» si stupì Farah, guardandola.

«Che non si può sapere se è il passato o il presente o il futuro.» riportò Amanda, alzando appena le spalle. «Ma comunque … ha detto anche che non era lei a vedere queste cose, era qualcun altro. Se solo … se solo fossi riuscita a parlarle ancora … »

«Amanda … » disse lentamente Farah, appoggiandole una mano su una spalla con gentilezza «Non è colpa tua … »

Amanda chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro. «Comunque … » riprese, riaprendoli e guardando il quadro ancora «Anche qui c’è un tornado. E questi occhi … credo siano quelli della donna, di quella donna.»

Farah fece una leggera smorfia incerta e tuttavia annuì, seguendola.

«Mancano ancora … la spiaggia, la penna di pappagallo, questa … statua di una Madonna de los muertos, e questa scritta ‘Io sono nessuno’, che per me non ha alcun senso.»

Farah corrugò profondamente la fronte. «Farò delle ricerche … » disse infine.

Amanda la guardò e sorrise un po’ di più, dolcemente ma anche tristemente. «Lo so.» disse quietamente, sporgendosi a darle un bacio su una guancia. «Ma credo davvero che quel tornado continuerà a seguirci.»

Farah piegò la bocca in un’espressione incerta «Humm…»

«E … non so se sarà tutto chiaro prima di quando dovrà esserlo.» aggiunse Amanda.

Farah sospirò, ed entrambe sapevano che quel concetto le era più che chiaro, facendo parte dell’agenzia di investigazione olistica.

«Ma … sono preoccupata. Per Dirk. O chiunque altro possa indossare ancora una maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ … » disse ancora Amanda, agitando un po’ una mano ed emettendo un dolente verso sarcastico.

Farah corrugò la fronte, concentrandosi ancora maggiormente. «Tuttavia, se non sappiamo se si tratta del passato piuttosto che del presente o del futuro … Beh, penso che possiamo escludere il presente, visto che a quest’ora Todd o Dirk ci avrebbero chiamato se fosse successo qualcosa di … particolarmente sanguinoso. Ma potrebbe trattarsi del passato. Quando abbiamo … quando siamo quasi finiti in quella trappola della CIA, a Dirk è stato sparato mentre indossava proprio quella maglietta, dopotutto. E poi … potrebbe non essere qualcosa di così … hum… grave? Voglio dire, magari si è solo … fatto un taglio ad un dito mentre cucinava o … qualcosa del genere?»

Amanda la guardò, e il suo sorriso affettuoso e grato, ma anche scopertamente e complicemente piuttosto ironico, fece abbassare a Farah lo sguardo con un certo imbarazzo dovuto a diverse cose; tra le quali c’era anche il fatto che lei per prima riconosceva quanto tutte quelle teorie avessero almeno due o tre pecche: erano solo teorie arbitrarie, e sembravano troppo ottimiste per risultare … abbastanza rassicuranti in un senso realistico.

Farah sospirò e scosse la testa. «D’accordo, se invece si trattasse di … un qualche tipo di possibile futuro … Forse … potremmo almeno dire a Dirk di evitare di indossarla?» tentò, senza troppa convinzione.

Amanda fece un piccolo verso scetticamente divertito, tornando a fissare il quadro. «Potremmo. Ma non so se potrebbe servire. Per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbe anche buttarla via, e il sangue potrebbe essere quello di … qualcuno che la trova nella spazzatura e se la mette indosso.»

«Bruciarla?» tentò Farah, con una smorfia scettica.

Amanda rise un poco e scosse la testa. «Okay … Dovremmo … Beh, penso che io e i ragazzi saremmo per un po’ occupati a … scappare da un tornado che ci insegue.»

«Tu e i ragazzi.» ripeté significativamente Farah, guardandola con attenzione.

Amanda le sorrise di nuovo, dolente ma affettuosamente e sentitamente. 

«E tu … potresti andare a fare le tue ricerche e … magari assicurarti che Dirk e Todd stiano bene? E … magari a cercare di non fare loro indossare nessuna di quelle maledette magliette? Non che penso servirà ma … oh, beh, non lo so. Non so ancora che cosa devo fare. E … non lo so quasi mai. Anche se posso vedere delle cose, la maggior parte delle volte non so che cosa ci posso fare e questo è terribilmente … oh, insomma, è irritante, sul serio! Merda!» imprecò Amanda, e tirò un calcio al terreno.

«Okay, okay … » disse Farah, mettendole una mano sulla sua, con gentile morbidezza «Allora, vediamo se ho capito … Hai intenzione di metterti ad andare in giro con gli altri facendovi … potenzialmente inseguire da un tornado … »

«Che già ci segue, a quanto pare.» osservò Amanda, tranquillamente ma pervicacemente «E potremmo almeno cercare di farlo andare dove ci sono meno … case e persone, meno cose da distruggere, insomma.»

«E io dovrei tornare a cercare di evitare che Dirk indossi magliette dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ … » proseguì Farah, inarcando significativamente un sopracciglio, probabilmente per sottolineare sia l’assurdità di una simile missione che la risibile scarsa credibilità che fare una cosa del genere potesse essere di qualche aiuto.

Amanda ci pensò per un momento «E ad assicurarti che Todd bruci le altre che gli sono rimaste, per sicurezza.» aggiunse, sorridendo appena e nervosamente, come se nemmeno lei sapesse più se stava scherzando o dicendo sul serio o entrambe le cose allo stesso tempo «E … non so, magari se riuscisse a rintracciarne almeno alcune … e poi … Cristo, non so neanche che cosa sto dicendo … lanciare una specie di appello pubblico a bruciare le magliette dei ‘Mexican Funeral’?» e scoppiò a ridere assai nervosamente.

Farah la abbracciò. «Troveremo qualcosa che possiamo fare… in un modo o nell’altro…»

Amanda appoggiò la testa contro la sua spalla e sospirò profondamente. «Semmai capiremo che diavolo sta succedendo, vuoi dire … » commentò.

Farah si staccò un poco per guardarla. «E farò del mio meglio per … tenere Dirk lontano da magliette dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ … » disse, con un accenno di scherzo «Se tu … prometti che farai del tuo meglio per tenerti lontana da eventuali tornado … tornado-stalker.»

Amanda ridacchiò. «Posso provarci. E sono abbastanza sicura che io e i ragazzi ci riusciremo.» e le fece l’occhiolino.

Si voltarono a guardare verso il furgone del Trio Chiassoso e i ‘ragazzi’ in questione.

Che a quanto pareva stavano accendendo un falò mentre Gripps acchitava qualcosa da mangiare che si potesse scaldare così, e Martin era ancora di vedetta che fumava sul tetto del quattroruote.

Farah ricordò che una volta anche lei aveva indossato una maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ in prestito, anche se era stato diverso tempo prima, quando Dirk e Todd l’avevano salvata dai suoi sequestratori durante un a dir poco disastroso scambio di ostaggi su un ponte, con per l’occasione Lydia ancora nel corpo di un Corgi che volava giù da suddetto ponte grazie a Todd. Strinse le labbra e optò per non farne parola con Amanda.

Ma lei stava dicendo, come se fosse una singolare coincidenza «Sono quasi sicura che si tratti comunque del presente, o dell’immediato futuro e passato forse … Il tornado è ora, dopotutto … »

Farah annuì, non riuscendo a sentirsi esattamente meglio; perché francamente riteneva di aver qualche discreta possibilità in più di evitare di essere ferita rispetto a Dirk e Todd, con o senza indosso una maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’.

«Ma … » proseguì assortamente Amanda, tornando a guardare il quadro «Forse non c’entra niente. Se questi elementi non sono esattamente collegati … Come nelle mie visioni. A volte vedo diverse cose, ma non tutte sono collegate per forza tra loro, e quindi possono essere del presente o del passato o del futuro, come ognuna per sé, insomma.»

Farah annuì di nuovo, e non disse nulla per un poco.

Amanda sospirò e le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla. «Dev’essere sempre un dannato casino, vero?»

«Hum… sì, mi sa di sì.» annuì Farah.

Amanda rise un poco, leggera, voltando la testa e strusciandolo la fronte contro la tempia, il naso contro la guancia. Farah sorrise a sua volta.

«La sbobba è pronta!» gridò Cross con le mani attorno alla bocca, e rivolto verso l’alto, nemmeno lo volesse annunciare a tutto il mondo, mentre Vogel picchiava con sentimento su un coperchio con un grosso sasso.

Farah voltò la testa per dare un bacio sulle labbra di Amanda, e dopo essere rimasta un momento con la fronte contro la sua ricambiandole il sorriso, si tirò in piedi e sporse una mano per tirare su anche lei. Amanda la prese sottobraccio mentre tornavano verso il furgone del Trio Chiassoso.

***

Farah si procurò un’auto a noleggio e un caricabatterie per il suo cellulare, cercando di lasciare perdere definitivamente ogni speranza di poter recuperare l’auto che aveva lasciato indietro sul percorso del tornado, e tutto ciò che conteneva.

Ripassò mentalmente il tutto, prima di decidersi a telefonare a Dirk o Todd. E stava ancora ripassando in particolare la parte in cui Amanda le aveva fatto promettere di non dire loro, almeno non ancora, del particolare che lei e il Trio Chiassoso erano inseguiti da un tornado – specialmente per non allarmare Todd, e usando come leva che poteva avere un attacco di pararibulite per quello – quando il suo cellulare prese a squillare.

Farah fissò lo schermo solo per un momento, sentendosi come se non avesse dovuto sorprendersi che si trattasse proprio di Todd.

La conversazione fu comunque particolarmente curiosa. Specialmente perché come prima cosa udì la voce di Dirk annunciare festosamente «Farah, carissima! Abbiamo un nuovo caso!»

«Hum…» fece lei «Bene … Credo. Che tipo di nuovo caso?»

Sentì Dirk rimanere in un silenzio confuso per un momento, per poi rispondere «Olistico, naturalmente.»

Farah scosse appena la testa e sorrise rassegnata, mantenendo gli occhi sulla strada e combattendo una certa stanchezza «Naturalmente … Intendevo … Ragguagliami sui particolari, per favore?»

«Ma certo! Dunque, prima di tutto, c’era un pappagallo sul davanzale. Sul davanzale dell’appartamento di Todd, per la precisione.»

Farah rischiò appena di sbandare o di farsi cadere il cellulare di mano, ma riuscì a gestire il tutto e si ritrovò a buttare fuori estremamente allarmata «Aspetta un momento, hai detto un pappagallo??»

«Sì, esatto! Proprio un pappagallo!» confermò allegramente Dirk, perfettamente ignaro. Ma poi sembrò cogliere qualcosa e si insospettì «Perché? Hai per caso … sei per caso allergica ai pappagalli? Contraria ai pappagalli? Oh, all’inizio pensavo che me lo avessi portato tu in regalo dal Belize.»

Farah corrugò la fronte, poi disse semplicemente «Vai avanti.»

E ascoltare il resoconto di Dirk, punteggiato di digressioni e particolari, era se non altro un’impresa alla quale era abituata, così come era abituata a cercare di ricondurlo qui o là sul filo del discorso con poche e puntuali parole, a volte con un semplice, sospirante e semi-implorante «Dirk…», e tanto bastava.

«É … tutto?» domandò infine, alquanto speranzosamente, quando Dirk riportò che lui e Todd stavano ritornando a Seattle in autobus.

«Sì, è tutto.» disse Dirk ubbidientemente.

«Quindi, come intendete procedere, ora?» chiese Farah.

«Oh, sì, giusto. Farah, ci servirebbe che tu cercassi una persona. Abbiamo la sua faccia. Beh, naturalmente non letteralmente la sua faccia fisicamente parlando, abbiamo un’immagine della sua faccia. O di quella che dovrebbe essere all’incirca la sua faccia.»

«Hum… un … identikit?» tentò Farah.

«Esatto. Beh, non proprio. Un disegno … un ritratto!»

«Un … quadro?» chiese Farah, con una smorfia dolente.

«Come? Oh, no è un disegno che ha fatto Barbra…»

«Barbra?»

«È una disegnatrice. E truccatrice per bambini. Lavora in quel parco di pirati finti che … oh, non ti ho detto di Barbra?»

«Torniamo al ritr… al disegn… alla faccia di chi dovrei cercare.»

«Si tratta del ragazzino scomparso, naturalmente! Beh, che forse è scomparso. Scappato? Rapito e poi scappato o viceversa? Non lo sappiamo ancora, ma lo scopriremo, ovviamente. E se tu potessi chiedere a qualcuno che … quella cosa di ricerca con i computer delle facce degli scomparsi?»

«Quei tradizionali metodi di indagine insomma?» chiese Farah, giusto per battuta.

«A dire la verità … » e Dirk abbassò cospiratoriamente il tono «Non sono affatto convinto che possa funzionare davvero … ma Todd sostiene che … »

«Ho capito.» sospirò Farah. «Inviatemela con il telefono e vedrò che posso fare. Voi intanto che cosa state pensando di far … ?»

«Ah.» fece Dirk, con un tono improvvisamente relativamente leggermente acido, e Farah udì in sottofondo un sospiro di Todd «Pare che una vecchia amica di Todd, e con ‘vecchia’ non intendo nel senso di ‘anziana’ ma che non sono più in contatto da tempo, abbia lavorato o lavori ancora in una scuola come insegnante per sordo-muti, e a quanto pare le andremo a chiedere di interpretarci il segno che Jack ha visto fare al ragazzino forse-scomparso.»

«Okay, ora non so più di che cosa stai parlando.» si arrese Farah con un sospiro.

«Come, non ti ho detto che forse il ragazzino che stiamo cercando è sordo-muto? Visto che non parlava, e che ha fatto questo gesto con le mani a Jacob ma per fortuna Jack l’ha intravisto e ce lo ha mostrato? Cosa che non è stata affatto semplice visto che Jack, come sono sicuro di averti detto, ha una mano e un uncino. Ma ce la siamo cavata ottimamente.»

Farah aveva quasi voglia di piangere. «Okay, mandatemi la foto del disegno del viso del ragazzino e … fatemi sapere che cosa dice la vecchia amica di Todd, d’accordo?»

«Certo, Farah!» trillò positivamente Dirk.

«Ah, e … potresti passarmi un momento Todd?»

«Naturalmente, a presto Farah!»

Lei aspettò finché la voce di Todd non chiese «Hey… tutto bene?»

«Passabilmente.» concesse Farah «Devo … farti una domanda un po’ … strana … »

«Okay … » disse lentamente Todd «Mettimi alla prova. I miei parametri di ‘strano’ sono cambiati molto ultimamente.»

Farah piegò appena un angolo delle labbra. «Non vuoi fare a gara con me su questo, credimi. Dunque … sai per caso quante magliette dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ potrebbero esserci all’incirca ancora nel mondo?»

Seguì, ovviamente e pronosticabilmente, un silenzio relativamente compatto.

«No. Forse qualche centinaio, non ne ho idea. Perché?»

«Hum… E tu quante ne avrai ancora, all’incirca?»

«Tre … al massimo, credo. Farah… sul serio non credo proprio di capire cosa … »

Farah sospirò e disse «Lo so. Prometto che vi spiegherò ma … dovresti … hem… bruciarle?»

«Bruciare le magliette dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ … » ripeté Todd, come per essere sicuro che non ci fossero strane interferenze nella linea telefonica. «Cosa? Perché??»

Farah fece una smorfia dolente, e si ricordò dell’altra promessa che aveva fatto ad Amanda, ovvero di non specificare quel particolare.

«Ogni cosa potrebbe essere influenzata da quello che cerchiamo di fare anche con le migliori intenzioni, ed essere proprio quello che farà andare tutto in vacca!» aveva detto Amanda, guardandola seria mentre si salutavano, ricapitolando le ultime cose.

«Quindi, tecnicamente non dovremmo nemmeno … bruciare magliette dei ‘Mexican Funeral’.» aveva notato Farah.

«Esatto.» aveva annuito Amanda «Ma, beh, in ogni caso probabilmente non riusciremmo mai ad eliminarle proprio tutte tutte. Però possiamo provarci e … oh, non lo so, ma … potrebbe essere comunque una specie di cosa positiva a prescindere.» aveva infine cercato di scherzare nonostante tutto.

«Farah? Sei ancora lì?» chiese Todd, con una certa preoccupazione ancora assai perplessa.

Se Farah avesse avuto una mano libera tra reggere il volante e il tenere il cellulare all’orecchio, si sarebbe stretta la base del naso tra indice e pollice per cercare di scacciare l’incipiente mal di testa che sentiva arrivare di gran carriera da dietro l’angolo.

«Okay, ascolta … potresti evitare di indossare una qualsiasi maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’, e fare in modo che Dirk faccia altrettanto? Solo per … beh, per un po’ di tempo. E … non posso spiegarti perché ora, ma … c’è un’ottima ragione molto importante, e … e prima o poi ve la dirò. D’accordo?» disse infine, utilizzando uno dei suoi toni più severi e significativi.

Todd rimase in silenzio per qualche momento ancora, poi disse lentamente «Va bene … »

Farah trattenne a stento un profondo sospiro di sollievo e annuì. «Okay, allora … ci riaggiorniamo a Seattle, d’accordo?»

«Perfetto. Ci vediamo, Farah.» congedò Todd, ancora con un tono decisamente perplesso e incuriosito.

Farah salutò un’ultima volta, e riattaccò cercando di dirsi che stava conducendo la situazione nella migliore maniera concepibilmente possibile. Se poi avesse avuto anche una sola vaga idea di quale fosse esattamente la situazione, probabilmente avrebbe potuto anche cercare di cavarsela meglio di così.

Perché … no, per inciso, nonostante le caterve di caos che i casi olistici riversavano loro addosso a spron battuto, ancora non aveva intenzione di iniziare a fare le cose a caso, specialmente considerando tutte le volte che proprio questo aveva evitato a lei, Dirk e Todd di finire in ospedale o peggio, o almeno ce li aveva fatti finire un numero decisamente inferiore di volte rispetto a quello che ci si poteva aspettare dall’anche solo immaginare certe situazioni in cui si erano trovati.

Tornò a guardare il cellulare, ma lo lasciò lì dove stava.

Arrivò la foto del disegno del viso del ragazzino, e lei iniziò a chiamare i suoi vecchi contatti, in particolare uno che lavorava ora per l’FBI, riuscendo a convincerlo a farle il favore personale di cercare nell’archivio dell’FBI tra le persone scomparse quel volto.

Poi tornò a fissare il telefono, stringendo a tratti più forte il volante, e cercando di, semplicemente, riflettere.

La penna di pappagallo nel quadro e il pappagallo sulla finestra di Todd che all’inizio ripeteva solo il nome di Dirk.

A volte prima che degli elementi si collegassero tra di loro servivano giorni, lunghi giorni estenuanti in mezzo ad un totale e più o meno altamente assurdo caos. Altre volte, tuttavia, iniziavano ad inanellarsi tra loro con una certa incalzante e sciolta rapidità.

Ma mai prima di allora Farah aveva sperato che invece si collegassero il più tardi possibile, o che non si collegassero affatto.

E dopotutto, cercò di dirsi, per ora a collegarli c’era solo un quadro che era stato dipinto dalla paziente di una casa di cura per affetti da patologie psichiatriche. Ma le era ormai difficile cercare di sostenere che chi era pazzo lo era e basta, da quando aveva incontrato Dirk, e forse soprattutto da quando aveva preso più confidenza con il Trio Chiassoso.

E il quadro, in realtà, non era nemmeno l’unico collegamento. Il tornado inseguiva Amanda e il Trio Chiassoso, e Amanda aveva trovato quel quadro per caso, e un pappagallo aveva trovato Dirk e Todd. E loro, tra di loro, erano ovviamente collegati.

Certo, avevano considerato la possibilità che il tornado stesse inseguendo lei, ma Farah e probabilmente nemmeno Amanda avevano considerato così seriamente quell’ipotesi. Ora ne aveva comunque la conferma. Attraverso la radio accesa, Farah stava seguendo le notizie che parlavano di quel tornado impazzito, e non stava andando affatto verso Seattle come lei.

La maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’, poi, era un particolare davvero troppo specifico.

Farah strinse le labbra e cercò di dirsi che, finché qualcuno non le avesse dimostrato il contrario, non poteva davvero esserci una specie di maledizione sulle magliette dei ‘Mexican Funeral’, dunque quel particolare della visione di Amanda e del quadro doveva appartenere al passato, a quando avevano sparato a Dirk il quale era comunque ancora vivo e vegeto per fortuna.

Tornò a fissare il telefono, e si morse un poco l’interno di una guancia.

Ma alla fine riportò lo sguardo sulla strada, e si disse che sapere che ora c’era anche un pappagallo, come la penna riportata su quel maledetto quadro, non poteva servire ad altro che a preoccupare Amanda ancora di più. E per quanto lei, a differenza di Todd, potesse contare su quattro punk che le interrompevano le crisi di pararibulite, Farah sapeva che anche senza crisi Amanda si sarebbe preoccupata di più.

Amanda aveva chiesto di non dire proprio tutti i particolari più preoccupanti a Todd, per non farlo agitare inutilmente. Farah se non altro poteva fare lo stesso per lei, almeno per il momento.

Poi ricordò che Dirk aveva parlato dei pappagalli del Belize, e si ritrovò a telefonare a Lydia, giusto per accertarsi che stesse bene, e naturalmente senza mai specificare neanche lontanamente che la stava chiamando perché allarmata dal quadro di una paziente di manicomio, né menzionare tornado che inseguivano un furgone.

Iniziava a pentirsi di aver concordato con così poche obiezioni con Amanda sul separarsi; anche se sarebbe stato molto difficile replicare a quando Amanda aveva detto in complice scherzo comunque significativo: «Sono sicura che sei stata addestrata ad affrontare praticamente chiunque e qualsiasi cosa. Ma non credo che esistano corsi per mettere K.O. un tornado.»

Farah aveva sospirato e scosso la testa, con uno sbuffo rassegnato e divertito. Amanda le aveva sorriso, e dandole un ultimo abbraccio forte le aveva detto all’orecchio con affettuosa e determinata sicurezza diamantina «Sei comunque la mia eroina.»

Farah aveva chiuso gli occhi abbracciandola forte a sua volta; e giusto per un momento le era sembrato che non ci fosse nulla di cui doversi preoccupare e che in qualche modo alla fine sarebbe andato tutto bene. La sensazione aveva iniziato a scomparire, fino a non lasciare ormai quasi nessuna traccia dietro di sé, dal momento in cui aveva dovuto riaprire gli occhi e staccarsi dall’abbraccio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: LOVE ME TWO TIMES (il titolo di questa parte) è il titolo di una canzone dei The Doors. Abbiate pazienza, ripeterò questa nota di disclaimer in ognuno dei capitoli di questa parte.


	13. 2.13 - Stitches

** Parte 2 – Love me two times **

** 2.13 – Stitches **

Ken sbatté le palpebre una volta o due, cercando di riaggiustare meglio la vista. In piedi di fronte a Bart nell’alone di luce al neon all’esterno di una farmacia aperta di notte, cercò di mettere più a fuoco l’auto ferma più in là nel parcheggio, anche se non riusciva da lì a vedere all’interno, e in particolare sui sedili posteriori: dove sapeva che c’era quello che rimaneva di una notevole spesa di cibarie per una cena da ricchi con ospiti, e una ragazzina spaventata e sporca che dormiva.

La ragazzina era crollata addormentata sul tardi, dopo che Ken aveva appurato, quando Bart aveva accondisceso all’idea di fermarsi a dormire in un motel e aveva accostato davanti ad uno di essi, che lei non ne voleva sapere di scendere dall’auto. Ken aveva fatto del suo meglio per tranquillizzarla, spiegandole a lungo che avrebbero potuto lavarsi e riposarsi in una stanza; la ragazzina lo aveva guardato con il suo sguardo molto attento e quasi selvaticamente in guardia, prima di scuotere lentamente la testa e rimanersene seduta sui sedili posteriori. Bart aveva concluso con un piccolo grugnito «Allora dormiremo in auto.», prima di ripartire e fermarsi in quel parcheggio.

Ken si sentiva una persona orribile, sapendo che una ragazzina spaventata stava dormendo sui sedili posteriori in un parcheggio, dopo aver visto uccidere quattro persone, aver a stento sbocconcellato un altro po’ di cibo, ed aver seguito Bart nei bagni di servizio di una stazione di ristoro, dove si erano entrambe un poco ripulite per quello che si poteva con un lavandino.

«Perché ti ha morso?» chiese piuttosto quietamente Bart, corrugando la fronte con aria confusa, come se stesse cercando di interpretare il singolare comportamento di un animale di qualche specie che non sapeva nemmeno esistesse prima.

Ken abbassò lo sguardo. Bart stava finendo di sistemargli alla bell’e meglio un bendaggio di fortuna sull’impressionante morso della ragazzina, che era riuscita a bucargli la pelle e forse persino a staccargliene qualche pezzetto. Prima che la incontrasse, Bart non avrebbe probabilmente saputo nemmeno come mettersi un cerotto, ma a forza di guardarlo medicarle qui e là qualche graffio e contusione sembrava aver imparato le basi.

Ken sospirò. «La stavo tenendo ferma e cercando di … » esitò un momento «Di non farle vedere gente morta.»

Bart alzò su di lui uno sguardo valutante ma piuttosto scettico. «Perché?» chiese infine, corrugando di nuovo la fronte.

Ken esitò più a lungo, ma si costrinse a dire «Non… di solito non è considerato… piacevole vedere gente morta… Specialmente per chi è ancora … piccolo.»

Bart gli lasciò definitivamente andare il braccio medicato dopo aver dato un’ultima controllata a sguardo al bendaggio, gettò per terra la bottiglia ancora praticamente piena di disinfettante con tranquilla noncuranza, e finì per rialzare su di lui lo sguardo con la faccia così corrugata da un’espressione riflessiva, confusa e dubbiosa che sembrava stare storcendo anche il naso.

«La gente muore, Ken.» iniziò a dire, come se non capisse come lui potesse non saperlo. «E a volte c’è qualcun altro lì intorno e la vede morire. O la vede quando è già morta. O entrambe. E anche in televisione si vede gente morta, e nelle foto.» specificò, con un piccolo verso gutturale scettico e amaramente divertito, come se stesse sottolineando che, anche se non si era come lei, vedere gente morta era qualcosa che faceva parte della vita normale.

Ken si chiese quanto effettivamente lei sapesse di stare esprimendo forse concetti molto più ampi, con quella semplicità; e si chiese se sapesse che probabilmente aveva più ragione di molte persone, forse lui compreso, che facevano buonismi su quello. Ma aldilà dei buonismi, continuava ad avere la sensazione che l’infanzia potesse essere meno triste e dura tanto meno si vedeva gente morta, specialmente se ammazzata. Questo, però, non osava dirlo a Bart. E non perché lei si sarebbe arrabbiata; al contrario, stava sentendo di nuovo quel solleticante e apparentemente assurdo – ma forse non così tanto – istinto di protezione verso di lei, e sapeva che nemmeno per quello Bart si sarebbe arrabbiata, ma ne avrebbe sghignazzato generosamente.

Bart distolse lo sguardo da lui e fissò in direzione dell’auto. «E poi…» disse, agitando un poco e sgraziatamente la mano con fare distrattamente illustrativo. Il suo tono cambiò in un che di casuale. «Credo che ero piccola come lei quando ho visto la prima persona morta.»

Ken si irrigidì appena, di riflesso. Non disse assolutamente niente, e praticamente trattenne il respiro, come per non rischiare di incrinare qualcosa di potenzialmente molto fragile. Bart non gli aveva ancora mai detto niente di specifico riguardo a cose come una sua eventuale infanzia, né lui aveva mai osato chiedere; e probabilmente non aveva ancora neanche mai osato provare ad immaginarsi.

Bart continuò a fissare l’auto in distanza per un poco, poi aggrottò la fronte come se le fosse venuto in mente qualcos’altro, e tornò a guardarlo. «Tu eri piccolo quando hai visto la tua prima persona morta?» chiese con vaga curiosità.

Ken ebbe improvvisamente il sottile timore che fosse uno di quei rari momenti – che lui paventava con tutte le sue forze – in cui Bart stesse cercando di paragonare qualcosa di sé a qualcun altro. Lei stessa sapeva che non aveva del tutto senso, chiaramente, e sembrava farlo per pura curiosità passeggera, anche se a volte il risultato di quel paragone sembrava darle da rimuginare per un poco. 

Ken aveva iniziato a capire da un po’ che essere un’assassina olistica non era proprio come potersi ritenere privilegiati per quella scelta da parte dell’universo; non quando si doveva passare la propria vita ad andarsene in giro ad uccidere. Si era reso conto, col passare del tempo, che probabilmente all’inizio aveva stupidamente idealizzato la cosa, e non aveva considerato come potesse essere per Bart. 

D’altro canto, Bart sembrava perfettamente … beh, magari non sempre proprio e del tutto a suo agio nel ricoprire quella “missione universale”, ma perlomeno nel suo elemento in un certo senso, come se le venisse completamente naturale. Ken si era reso conto che, per molti versi, era più che altro come se Bart non riuscisse nemmeno a immaginarsi un’alternativa realistica per lei a quel tipo di vita, ma soprattutto come se non conoscesse bene come potesse essere vivere in un altro modo. E lui aveva iniziato a temere che colmando quella mancanza di conoscenza con il semplice stare a stretto contatto con lei e spiegarle alcune cose, le avrebbe reso più difficile il tutto.

«Non … ricordo bene.» le rispose infine, sinceramente ma senza nemmeno provare davvero a pensarci più di così «L’avrò vista in qualche film in televisione, immagino … »

Bart annuì un poco, apparentemente giusto per dare segno che aveva capito, o forse per confermare meglio quello che aveva detto prima, e poi disse «Quella che ho visto io non era in televisione, la prima persona morta che ho visto. L’ho uccisa io.»

Ken tornò a irrigidirsi ma cercò di non darlo troppo a vedere, perché Bart lo stava ancora guardando, e lui non riusciva a capire se lei sembrava stare studiando la sua espressione più per vedere la sua reazione piuttosto che semplicemente come faceva di solito per cercare di capire come stava e cose del genere. Infine, prima di rischiare che sul viso gli comparisse qualche involontaria espressione di dispiacere, tristezza o pietà, si limitò ad annuire.

Bart si spostò di qualche passo di lato e si appoggiò semi-seduta al cofano di un’auto parcheggiata lì vicino, guardando in lontananza, sommariamente verso la loro auto parcheggiata più in là. 

«Aveva ucciso Billy.» mormorò con un che di distratto, o forse di svagatamente assorto in distanza, e sempre con quella sorta di semplicità ruvida in sottofondo, che Ken non riusciva mai a inquadrare se era più un’espressione di spietatezza o di candore, ma aveva iniziato a pensare che fossero entrambe le cose insieme, nel loro estremo nudo e crudo. A volte Bart aveva, almeno ai suoi occhi, qualcosa di spietatamente candido e candidamente spietato, allo stesso tempo. Forse era per il suo essere al di sopra del ‘bene’ o del ‘male’ in un senso quanto mai universale? O forse era così di suo, anche, o le due cose erano collegate, o si alimentavano a vicenda, o ancora …

«Chi era Billy … ?» chiese, con un tatto circospetto e il più gentile possibile, azzardandosi ad appoggiarsi a sua volta all’auto, di fianco a lei ma senza nemmeno sfiorarla. Bart continuò a guardare nel parcheggio, con aria relativamente annoiata e tranquilla, ed in quel momento era impossibile anche per Ken capire se stesse ora navigando nei ricordi o semplicemente non pensando praticamente a nulla.

«Billy era Billy.» rispose Bart distrattamente, e Ken si disse per un momento che sì, avrebbe dovuto prevedere quella risposta. Non era certo il modo in cui Bart intendeva troncare una conversazione o semplicemente evitare di rispondere, ma il fatto che lei sembrava estremamente … individualista. Ora, per quanto lui ne sapeva, Billy avrebbe potuto essere una persona, o un criceto, o…

«Billy era più carino di me.» disse Bart ancora, e Ken rimase sorpreso ma ascoltò attentamente e in rigoroso silenzio «Per questo a volte le persone che venivano a cercare dei bambini da portare a casa sceglievano lui, anche se poi lo riportavano. Billy diceva che a nessuno piaceva che a volte facesse la pipì a letto. Lui non lo faceva apposta, e cercava di non farlo, davvero, ma succedeva mentre dormiva.»

Ken si limitò ad annuire con aria comprensiva – come a garantirle che era certo che Billy facesse del suo meglio – quando Bart gli scoccò solo un rapido sguardo come per assicurarsi che lui avesse capito, prima di tornare a guardare verso il parcheggio e proseguire distrattamente. Una cosa era certa: Ken sapeva che a lei non piaceva raccontare lunghe storie, e non aveva idea del perché ora lo stesse facendo.

«Comunque Billy era un po’ contento di tornare. Anche se dove stavamo non era proprio bello-bello. Beh, i letti e il cibo non erano male, e neanche il giardino e i giochi, anche se non ce n’erano per tutti, di giochi. Ed eravamo in tanti. A volte arrivava qualcuno di nuovo, e a volte qualcuno se ne andava, qualcuno se lo portava a casa, e non tornava più. Erano tutti sempre così contenti di essere portati via. Io non credevo mi sarebbe piaciuto, che qualcuno mi portasse a casa, ma di solito nessuno mi voleva portare a casa. Ero meno carina di Billy, e anche se non facevo la pipì a letto mentre dormivo, ero … beh, ‘poco carina’, dicevano le persone grandi che ci tenevano lì.»

‘Un … orfanotrofio … ’ tentò di interpretare Ken tra sé e sé, guardandosi bene dal dirlo ad alta voce, e cercando di contenere la tristezza, specialmente quando Bart si girò a dargli un’occhiata e mosse un po’ le mani come a indicare la sua persona.

«Sai, non ‘carina’ di … come d’aspetto. Cioè, anche. Ma anche come … il modo di parlare e di muoversi, no?»

Ken annuì per farle segno che aveva capito.

Bart annuì con soddisfazione e tornò a guardare verso il parcheggio, proseguendo. «Billy era carino di aspetto e di … comportamento, ecco. Anche se io pensavo che fosse troppo carino. Cioè, a volte altri dei bambini lo trattavano male, e lui cercava comunque sempre di sorridere. Una volta ho tirato un pugno a una delle due ragazzine che gli stavano dando delle spinte e … trattandolo male, insomma. Le ho rotto un po’ i denti. Poi sono stata messa in punizione, e quando sono uscita Billy sorrideva più del solito. Mi ha detto che nessuno gli dava più fastidio. Gli ho chiesto perché sorrideva sempre, ma mi ha detto che non lo sapeva bene, gli veniva da sorridere sempre. A me non veniva da sorridere molto, anche se non ero … sai … triste o cose così.» e scrollò le spalle, come se quelli fossero comunque concetti un po’ astrusi e potenzialmente poco interessanti.

Ken deglutì e osò chiedere piano «Poi cosa è successo … ?»

Bart lo spiò per un momento, come se stesse vagamente cercando di capire se a lui interessava sul serio la risposta o se stava solo cercando di fare conversazione (un altro dei concetti che le risultavano astrusi). Ma poi girò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il parcheggio e alzò un poco le spalle. 

«Una volta ci hanno fatto vedere tutti e due a due adulti che erano venuti a cercare qualcuno da portare a casa. Ero sicura che avrebbero preso Billy e non me, anche se poi magari lo avrebbero riportato indietro. Invece hanno preso anche me. Non so se mi volevano proprio, ma gli adulti di quel posto hanno detto che eravamo molto … legati, no? E praticamente come fratelli, e che io che ero un po’ più grande potevo aiutare a tenere d’occhio Billy, cose così, credo. Così ci hanno preso tutte e due. Non sapevo proprio cosa si deve fare, quando si viene portati a casa, ma Billy mi ha dato un po’ di consigli. All’inizio non era male. Avevamo del cibo più buono, e una camera e dei giochi solo per noi. I due tizi erano un sacco gentili, quasi come se avessero paura di sbagliare qualcosa, e ci avevano preso dei vestiti più belli e comodi, e cose così. Ma dopo un po’ le cose sono diventate un po’ strane.»

Ken cercò di contenere il più possibile la smorfia di assai dolente preoccupazione, anche se Bart non lo stava guardando, e in appena un mormorio si sforzò di chiedere comunque «Strane … come?»

Bart gli gettò appena uno sguardo di sbieco, senza nessuna apparente intenzione specifica, poi tornò a guardare verso il parcheggio ed emise un piccolo verso mugugnante e un po’ confuso, aggrottando la fronte per concentrarsi un po’ di più, o forse per ricordare meglio.

«Alla tipa che diceva che potevamo chiamarla ‘mamma’ piacevamo tutti e due, credo, ed era molto… gentile, sai? Diceva sempre a Billy di non preoccuparsi quando faceva la pipì a letto, soprattutto dopo quella volta che ci ha trovati a lavare di nascosto le lenzuola. Diceva che capitava ad alcune persone, e che un giorno sarebbe passato. A me diceva che ero brava, e anche se a volte non le piaceva molto quello che dicevo, non si arrabbiava ma mi spiegava perché secondo lei era meglio a volte non dire delle cose o cercare di dirle in maniera diversa.»

«A quello che potevamo chiamare ‘papà’ io invece non credo gli piacessi tanto, anche se fingeva di non arrabbiarsi con me, anche se secondo me lo era arrabbiato con me a volte. A lui piaceva di più Billy. E lo so perché ad un certo punto ha iniziato che a volte di notte lo chiamava fuori dalla nostra stanza per fargli fare un qualche lavoro in casa, e gli dava dei dolci in cambio. A me piacevano quei dolci, ma non voleva mai che andassi io, e si arrabbiava un po’ se cercavo di insistere. Però quando tornava Billy mi dava tutti i dolci a me, e lui non li voleva mangiare. Ma mi chiedeva di dormire nel mio letto e diventava più triste. Per me non era un problema, i dolci erano buoni e anche se a volte mi svegliavo e Billy aveva bagnato il letto, andavamo a dormire nel suo e così. Però non potevamo dire alla donna di quello, che lui doveva fare dei lavori di notte a volte in cambio dei dolci. La cosa strana è che prima i dolci piacevano anche a Billy, ma smisero di piacergli.»

Ken aveva capito abbastanza, ma aveva paura di dirlo a Bart. Sentendosi profondamente triste e nauseato, rimase comunque in silenzio, aspettando. Ora aveva la sensazione che lei avrebbe continuato a raccontare anche se non le avesse fatto altre domande; ma se anche lei non avesse continuato a raccontare, probabilmente non le avrebbe chiesto di farlo.

Bart lo fissò e aggrottò la fronte. 

«Ma Billy aveva smesso di sorridere sempre, e questo era strano, no? Insomma, prima sorrideva sempre, anche quando gli davano le spinte e gli dicevano brutte cose. Una volta gli ho chiesto perché non sorridesse più, e lui ha detto che non voleva più andare a fare i lavori di notte. Così gli ho detto di non andarci, ma lui ha detto che non voleva neanche tornare nel posto dove c’erano tutti gli altri bambini. Così ho detto che allora avrei fatto io i lavori di notte e che gli avrei dato i dolci in cambio da mangiare, ma lui si è spaventato, si è messo a piangere e ha detto che non dovevo mai uscire di notte dalla stanza, mai più. Non ho capito perché. Poi, una notte mi sono svegliata, e Billy non c’era. Ho pensato che fosse a fare uno dei lavori e ho aspettato che tornasse con i dolci. Invece non è più tornato.»

Bart fece una pausa. Ken si trattenne dall’anche solo sfiorarla, anche se aveva voglia di abbracciarla, ma aveva la sensazione che lei non avrebbe capito il perché, che glielo avrebbe chiesto, e che lui non avrebbe avuto cuore di risponderle. Ora lo sguardo di Bart sembrava assorto in lontananza e apparentemente ottuso e spento, ma Ken aveva ormai abbastanza familiarità con le sue espressioni da riconoscere la sfumatura triste in sottofondo.

«L’ho cercato, sai?» disse piano Bart, con la sua voce gutturale, continuando a guardare il parcheggio. 

«L’ho cercato in tutta la casa, e poi anche fuori. Una volta sono stata fuori tutto il giorno e anche quando è venuto buio, per cercarlo. Ma non l’ho trovato da nessuna parte. Tutti dicevano che era scappato, ma io pensavo che non sarebbe mai scappato, a lui piaceva stare lì, anche se non gli piacevano più i dolci e dover fare dei lavori di notte.»

Bart fece un’altra piccola pausa, come prendendo fiato, continuando a guardare nel parcheggio con quello sguardo immoto e distante. Ken aspettò senza quasi emettere fiato.

«Poi, un giorno, mentre stavo aiutando l’uomo a sistemare il giardino, l’ho guardato e per un momento ho pensato una cosa, e non so come l’ho pensata, ma era come se sapessi che era vera. Gli ho chiesto se aveva ucciso Billy. Lui si è arrabbiato e spaventato insieme, si è davvero arrabbiato con me per la prima volta e senza provare a … sai, nascondere che era molto arrabbiato. Ha detto che non era vero e che ero cattiva a pensarlo. Ma più lui parlava e parlava, più io sapevo che era vero, non so come. E lui sapeva che lo sapevo. Un altro giorno, eravamo ancora solo noi due in casa, e lui mi ha chiesto di salire sul tetto per mettere a posto alcune tegole. Ad un certo punto gli ho chiesto di nuovo se aveva ucciso Billy. Così avrei almeno saputo che non dovevo più cercarlo, che non era più da nessuna parte insomma. Lui si è arrabbiato ancora di più, mi ha tirato uno schiaffo e mi ha detto che dovevo smettere di dirlo. Era veramente molto arrabbiato. E io gli ho detto che volevo saperlo e mi doveva rispondere. Si è arrabbiato ancora di più e mi ha tirato uno spintone. E poi anch’io ero arrabbiata, perché Billy era uno che sorrideva troppo per essere ucciso, così gli ho tirato un calcio, e poi un altro, e lui mi ha tirato altri schiaffi. Poi gli ho tirato un calcio forte e l’ho preso in pieno, lui è inciampato e ha iniziato a cadere. Ha allungato una mano e mi ha preso per i vestiti. Siamo caduti dal tetto.»

Ken trattenne il fiato.

«Credevo di essere morta. Ma ero ancora viva.» proseguì Bart, senza alcuna intenzione drammatica, anzi, praticamente come se stesse raccontando una storia di seconda mano che poteva o non poteva essere veramente accaduta a qualcuno da qualche parte nel mondo in una qualche epoca, o come se stesse riassumendo la trama di un qualche romanzo. «Ero caduta su un grosso mucchio di foglie e rami che avevamo pulito e tagliato dal giardino. Lui no. Lui era caduto per terra e non si muoveva più. Lui è stato la prima persona morta che ho visto. E la prima persona che ho ucciso io.»

Bart tacque. Ken lasciò passare lunghi momenti, con calma. Ma Bart non disse altro. E alla fine Ken prese un respiro e chiese piano «Dopo che cosa è successo … ?»

E Bart alzò le spalle e disse tranquillamente, guardandolo. «Sono andata via. All’inizio ho pensato che potevo cercare ancora Billy, anche se pensavo che fosse morto, quasi sicuramente, ma potevo sbagliarmi, no? Oppure potevo tornare alla grossa casa dove c’erano tutti gli altri bambini. Ma alla fine … non so perché, ho continuato a camminare e basta. A volte qualcuno mi prendeva in auto o su … i camion, sai? E facevo un po’ di strada così. Facevano sempre un sacco di domande, però, e io non avevo voglia di parlare, così quando mi stancavo scendevo. Alcune volte, però … mi capitava di uccidere qualcuno. Non era come se lo volessi. Succedeva e basta. Come ora, insomma.»

Ken annuì, molto lentamente e quasi circospettosamente, giusto per darle segno che la stava ancora ascoltando. E lasciandole decidere se continuare o no. 

Di colpo aveva la singolare sensazione che la tranquilla nonchalance con cui Bart cambiava auto con la stessa naturalezza con cui qualcuno avrebbe preso e gettato un fazzoletto di carta acquisisse un senso tutto nuovo, in quella prospettiva. La maggior parte delle persone – quelle normali e medie insomma – consideravano un’auto come qualcosa di loro, in più di un senso anche. Bart sembrava considerarle come semplici cose con le ruote che si potevano usare in un modo davvero usa & getta quando si voleva – o doveva – percorrere grandi distanze in un tempo inferiore a quello che sarebbe servito colmandole a piedi. Probabilmente era una cosa del tutto normale – o abituale – per chi aveva passato gran parte della sua vita relazionandosi con le auto senza mai possederne una ma utilizzandole facendo l’autostop.

Ma Bart ora lo stava guardando come se aspettasse che fosse lui a dire qualcosa, così Ken scelse accuratamente le parole e infine chiese «E hai sempre continuato ad andare in giro così … da allora fino ad oggi, insomma?»

Con sua sorpresa, Bart scosse la testa. 

«No, sono stata ferma un’altra volta, per un bel po’ anche, in un posto. Era una casa ancora diversa. L’ho vista un giorno che ero stanca e avevo fame, ed era, sai, una casa sola, senza altre case intorno, e a volte se lo chiedevo qualcuno mi dava da mangiare, quando non lo trovavo in giro o me lo davano anche senza che lo chiedessi. E a volte in certe case non c’era nessuno quando andavo a guardare, così potevo entrare, prendere del cibo e dei vestiti, e magari dormire un po’ se ne avevo voglia. Ma in quella casa c’era qualcuno. C’era una donna spaventata, e un uomo che le urlava contro. Quella donna mi ha ricordato un po’ Billy, credo, perché anche se aveva paura e l’uomo sembrava cattivo con lei, cercava di sorridere. L’uomo non mi ha visto, perché quando sono entrata era girato con le spalle verso la porta. E lei mi ha visto e non ha detto niente di niente. Io ho preso una grossa padella che era sui fornelli e l’ho colpito perché non la smetteva di urlare e avevo mal di testa. Lui è caduto per terra e sapevo che era morto. Così ho iniziato a mangiare il cibo che era caduto per terra. La donna, invece, mi ha guardato in silenzio per un sacco di tempo, senza proprio muoversi. Poi ha detto che se volevo restare, mi avrebbe chiamato Bartine, come il suo cane. Io le ho detto che non ero un cane e che non vedevo cani lì, e lei ha detto che quell’uomo aveva ucciso questo cane, e che lo sapeva che non ero un cane, ma che se volevo potevo restare. Siccome ero stanca, ho pensato di restare.»

«La donna faceva un sacco di cose strane. Il suo nome era Mandy. Insomma, Mandy ha nascosto l’uomo morto sotto terra, e poi ha cominciato a chiamarmi Bartine, ed era tutta contenta che stavo lì, mi dava da mangiare e potevo dormire dove mi pareva e fare quello che mi pareva. Credo che fosse un po’ … strana, sai? Non la capivo proprio ma con me era sempre gentile, e anche se non mi chiedeva mai di aiutarla a fare delle cose in casa o fuori nel giardino dove faceva crescere anche del cibo, la aiutavo quando mi andava e c’era qualcosa di lungo e noioso e stancante da fare. Non stavo sempre lì. A volte mi sentivo di andare via e lo facevo, e qualcuno moriva, ma poi tornavo lì. Non mi dispiaceva stare lì, e anche se a volte Mandy parlava un sacco e di cose che non capivo, la ascoltavo comunque, e lei era d’accordo che Bartine non mi piaceva ma Bart andava bene. Lei una volta ha detto che allora ero Bartine Curlish, perché quello, ha detto, era il suo cognome, solo il suo cioè, non il suo da sposata. Non ho idea di cosa volesse dire, ma ho comunque detto che preferivo Bart, anche Curlish se voleva. E poi un giorno sono tornata e c’era un’altra persona.»

Ken aveva deciso che poteva arrischiare qualche domanda, scegliendo accuratamente le parole, e che a Bart non dispiaceva come invito a continuare a parlare, o magari come semplice segno che la stava ascoltando e seguendo quello che diceva. «Chi era … ?» chiese perciò, gentilmente e con cura.

«Era una tipa un po’ più grande di me.» disse Bart «E Mandy ha detto che era arrivata lì proprio come me, e che si chiamava Daisy. Lei ha detto che si chiamava Chrissy invece, ma Mandy ha continuato a chiamarla Daisy, credo perché aveva questa grossa margherita disegnata sulla maglietta quando è arrivata. Comunque io la chiamavo Chrissy perché lei preferiva. Ma lei non era come me. A volte era più carina e a volte meno, e a volte si arrabbiava, anche con Mandy cioè, e diceva che lì faceva schifo e si lamentava per un sacco di cose, ma rimaneva lì. A me non interessava molto, così a volte la ignoravo e basta, non apposta sai, ma così. E a volte lei si arrabbiava comunque anche con me, cioè iniziava ad arrabbiarsi, ma poi si spaventava quando le dicevo di smettere, e allora era ancora arrabbiata ma mi ignorava apposta anche per dei giorni, e a me comunque non importava, faceva lo stesso insomma. E ad un certo punto Chrissy ha iniziato a portare lì un ragazzo a volte. A me lui non piaceva. Si chiamava Tom e sembrava credere di essere il più bravo e bello di tutti, e anche se non trattava male me e Mandy, rideva un sacco con Chrissy guardandoci, come se ci prendessero in giro. A me non importava ma … a volte pensavo che dovevo uccidere Tom. Però non lo facevo mai. A Mandy sarebbe dispiaciuto molto e Chrissy si sarebbe arrabbiata un sacco. Così non l’ho fatto. E ho sbagliato.»

Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, Ken chiese, ancora più piano e cautamente «Perché hai sbagliato … ?»

Bart emise un grugnito infastidito, e si sistemò un po’ meglio appoggiata all’auto, incrociando sommariamente le braccia al petto e fissando per terra con aria assai corrucciata e ombrosa, sembrando arrabbiata con se stessa.

«Un giorno sono tornata, ero stata via un po’ di tempo.» proseguì come se non avesse nemmeno sentito la domanda, e tuttavia Ken capì che gli stava anche rispondendo, mano a mano che proseguiva. 

«La casa era tutta bruciata, e dentro c’era Mandy ed era morta. Chrissy non c’era, e neanche Tom. Ma … sapevo che erano stati loro. E che dovevo trovarli e ucciderli. Così ho messo i fiori preferiti di Mandy attorno a lei, perché lei diceva sempre che avrebbe voluto morire in un posto pieno zeppo di quei fiori. Poi sono andata via. Ci ho messo un sacco, a trovarli. Non era come … non li stavo proprio cercando-cercando, ma li stavo cercando. O sapevo che li avrei trovati, se andavo ogni volta dove mi sentivo di andare. Una volta era buio e sono arrivata in questo grande parco, dove c’era un sacco di gente, e un sacco di confusione e di musica forte, e di grosse auto. Ho camminato per un po’ lì in mezzo, e ad un certo punto ho trovato un tizio che dormiva, puzzava di … birra credo, e aveva una pistola lì vicino dentro una giacca. L’ho presa e basta, lui non si è neanche svegliato. Poi ho sentito le loro voci. Stavano urlando, e c’era qualcuno che piangeva forte, strillava proprio. Era un bambino piccolo, ed era in braccio a Chrissy, e lei e Tom gridavano e gridavano arrabbiati, e non si sono accorti di me anche se mi sono fermata lì vicino. Di colpo era come se non sapessi più che cosa dovevo fare. Poi Tom ha tirato un pugno a Chrissy e lei è caduta per terra col bambino in braccio e tutto, e io ho sparato a Tom e lui è morto.»

Ken evitò di emettere fiato, mentre Bart faceva un’alta breve pausa. In parte perché stava provando un forte senso di spaesamento. Di colpo Bart era una persona con un suo passato, una sua storia. E che storia. Ma allo stesso tempo, il suo tono e il suo sguardo erano ancora come distaccati, come se lei stessa non fosse sicura di come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi nei confronti della storia che stava raccontando, o come se ritenesse che fosse una storia così comune che non avrebbe avuto senso ritenerla drammatica. Per un momento, allo sguardo di Ken Bart sembrò una sorta di divinità bambina, troppo semplice per comprendere il senso comune di ‘tragico’, e allo stesso tempo troppo distaccata dalla terrena quotidianità media comune da poterlo concepire empaticamente.

«Chrissy era spaventata, molto, e mi sono avvicinata per uccidere anche lei. Lei piangeva e piangeva, diceva che le dispiaceva per Mandy e aveva sbagliato, e mi ha chiesto di non uccidere questo bambino che ancora strillava. Intanto altre persone lì intorno erano arrabbiate con me e cercavano di spararmi, ma continuavano a non riuscire a colpirmi. Poi ho sparato a Chrissy, ma lei non è morta perché non c’erano più proiettili. E allora era come se fosse tutto vuoto e come se avessi sbagliato di nuovo. Così sono andata via e basta. Ma non mi sono allontanata molto. I tizi con le divise … insomma i poliziotti mi hanno presa. Mi hanno messo in una gabbia per un po’, e io non avevo voglia di parlare né di muovermi, perché avevo sbagliato due volte e avevo paura di sbagliare ancora, e pensavo che Mandy fosse morta perché io avevo sbagliato e mi dispiaceva moltissimo. Ero molto triste e non avevo voglia di fare niente. Poi sono arrivate due o tre persone. Non erano poliziotti. Hanno iniziato a parlarmi e parlarmi anche loro, ma dicevano cose diverse. Dicevano che c’era un motivo, per cui dovevo uccidere alcune persone, e che non avevo sbagliato, che non era colpa mia. Dicevano che se andavano con loro mi avrebbero spiegato perché dovevo uccidere delle persone ed era giusto, e non ucciderne altre perché sarebbe stato sbagliato, e che loro potevano aiutarmi a non sbagliare più.»

Bart tacque di nuovo, fissando in lontananza.

Ken disse piano, annuendo un poco e fissando a terra a sua volta «Blackwing…»

Bart annuì vagamente e distrattamente. «Comunque lì mi annoiavo. Così sono andata con loro.» disse, alzando le spalle.

Per un po’ stettero ancora lì, semplicemente in silenzio.

E alla fine Ken prese un lungo respiro e la guardò, dicendo con aria seria «Mi dispiace.»

Bart lo contemplò, inclinando appena la testa di lato, con aria confusa e perplessa. «Perché? Non hai fatto niente, no?»

Ken sospirò appena, con un sorriso amaro e dolente, ma affettuoso. «Mi dispiace per … Billy, e per Mandy.»

Bart sembrò ponderare la cosa per un momento, concentrandosi. Poi scrollò appena le spalle e disse «Non è mica stata colpa tua.»

«Ma mi dispiace lo stesso … » insistette quietamente Ken dopo un poco.

Dopo qualche altro momento di silenzio, Bart gli prese il braccio e gli si mise di fronte. Ken la guardò praticamente basito, mentre lei depositava un bacio incerto sulla bendatura sommaria che gli copriva il morso. 

Bart studiò il punto che aveva baciato con la fronte corrugata, come se non fosse affatto persuasa, e poi lo guardò e disse «Mandy diceva che faceva bene, quando ci si era fatti male. Non credo avesse ragione. Te l’ho detto, era … sai, strana.»

E di colpo, Bart gli riapparve di nuovo come semplicemente Bart. Affatto una divinità o una bambina o entrambe le cose, ma qualcuno che non aveva comunque alcuna idea che ci si potesse dispiacere per quello che aveva passato, o che di fronte alla consapevolezza che lei non fosse altro che l’incaricata dell’universo per uccidere chi doveva morire non si potesse provare altro che totale orrore.

Ken sorrise morbidamente. Poi, muovendosi molto cautamente e tenuamente, la circondò con le braccia e la avvolse in un leggerissimo abbraccio.

Bart rimase lì ferma, tuttavia tranquilla e rilassata. Poi sghignazzò un poco e disse «Perché tu e quella ragazzina mi abbracciate?»

Ken ci pensò un momento, e poi sospirò piano, ancora sorridendo, e disse «Perché ci piace farlo. Ma se a te non piace, credo che possiamo smettere di farlo.»

Bart sembrò considerare la cosa per un lungo momento, poi emise un piccolo verso gutturale piuttosto divertito, e disse «Nah, potete farlo. Non mi dispiace.»

E con sua sorpresa, Bart ricambiò l’abbraccio e gli appoggiò il mento su una spalla, rimanendosene lì.

Bart era perfettamente in grado di abbracciare qualcuno, se voleva. Ken lo sapeva dal momento che lei gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo con trasporto qualche volta, ma solo quando era evidentemente travolta da qualcosa come il sollievo e la gioia mischiati insieme.

Lui non aveva mai provato ad abbracciarla prima, e ora aveva la netta sensazione che non solo Bart non sapesse per prima il perché lo avesse abbracciato quelle poche volte, aldilà che le andasse sul momento di farlo e lo avesse fatto e basta senza pensarci, ma nemmeno sapesse che si poteva essere abbracciati per iniziativa altrui, e che potesse essere non sull’onda di forti emozioni del momento senza nome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: LOVE ME TWO TIMES (il titolo di questa parte) è il titolo di una canzone dei The Doors. Abbiate pazienza, ripeterò questa nota di disclaimer in ognuno dei capitoli di questa parte.


	14. 2.14 - Viral idiots

** Parte 2 – Love me two times **

****

** 2.14 – Viral idiots **

****

«Quindi … » esordì Dirk, con tono perfettamente casuale, mentre camminavano su un marciapiede di Seattle dirigendosi al bar presso il quale Todd era riuscito a convincere la sua vecchia conoscente per un incontro veloce per un motivo molto importante «Come hai detto che hai conosciuto questa … Laura?»

Todd lo spiò di sbieco, incrinando appena un sopracciglio, con un sorrisetto attento. «Lavorava nello stesso locale dove ho lavorato anch’io per un po’ … » si limitò a dire, senza smettere di studiare l’espressione dell’altro.

«Ah.» disse Dirk, di nuovo col suo tono perfettamente casuale. Poi sembrò colpito da un pensiero e voltò la testa praticamente di scatto per guardarlo, sorpreso e incuriosito «Hai lavorato in un locale?»

Todd sospirò. 

«Sì, un orribile bar notturno dove facevano musica inascoltabile ed era pieno di totali imbecilli. Ho lavorato in un sacco di posti dove avrei preferito non dover nemmeno mettere piede, sì … »

«Oh.» annuì Dirk, con fare ancora casuale, per poi corrugare la fronte e aggiungere «Mi dispiace.»

Todd scrollò appena le spalle. «C’è di peggio.» commentò.

Dirk sembrò considerare la cosa giusto per un istante, e anche se lo stava guardando solo con la coda dell’occhio, Todd fu abbastanza sicuro di vedere il momento esatto in cui i suoi pensieri guizzarono in tutt’altra direzione di nuovo, senza sforzo e probabilmente senza volontà mirata.

«E questa … Laura … » fece ancora Dirk, e ancora tentando di pretendere una semplicissima curiosità puramente casuale.

Todd emise un leggero sospiro piuttosto divertito, e disse «No, non c’è mai stato niente tra me e lei.»

Dirk lo guardò, inizialmente sinceramente confuso, e poi cercando di sembrarlo appositamente «Non era questo che volevo chiedere.»

Todd gli spedì uno sguardo significativamente e affettuosamente scettico. Ma disse solo «Siamo arrivati.», fermandosi davanti al bar che Laura stessa aveva proposto, spiegando che era quello che riusciva a raggiungere tra gli impegni della giornata.

Todd quasi faticò a riconoscerla, quando una volta entrati studiò la clientela cercando di individuarla. Laura era cambiata abbastanza dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, quando le toccava lavorare in quel locale come barista per pagarsi gli studi. Ora sembrava più matura e seria, e decisamente meno una studentessa. Lei sembrò riconoscerlo invece senza alcuna difficoltà, probabilmente perché invece Todd – pensò lui – non sembrava affatto né più maturo né particolarmente più serio.

«Ciao Todd.» lo salutò gentilmente lei sorridendo, quando raggiunsero il tavolo. «Era da tanto che non ci sentivamo.» osservò tranquillamente. E anche – pensò Todd – probabilmente per ricordargli il più cortesemente possibile che ancora non capiva esattamente perché le aveva chiesto di incontrarlo e che cosa mai potesse servirle da lei.

«Già.» osservò Todd, cercando di sembrare comunque umanamente gentile. Anche se Laura era stata probabilmente una delle pochissime colleghe di lavoro apprezzabili in quanto tali che aveva avuto, e se da quel punto di vista si erano appoggiati vicendevolmente quando avevano a che fare con clienti sbronzi e insopportabili e lunghissimi turni di lavoro notturni, non avevano mai avuto molto da spartire aldilà di quello. Per questo anche lui poteva capire bene come sembrasse strano doversi incontrare al di fuori di un maledetto turno in un postaccio di locale dove, volenti o nolenti, erano stati costretti a stare per delle ore per uno stipendio a malapena decente.

Lo sguardo di Laura si spostò con cortese delicatezza su Dirk, che singolarmente non se ne stava uscendo con uno dei suoi – secondo lui – più affabili e amichevoli approcci verso gli sconosciuti, ma se ne stava lì in piedi di fianco a Todd in silenzio e un poco nervosamente scalpicciante sul posto, come se cercasse di capire esattamente che cosa avrebbe dovuto o potuto fare, o che cosa ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare che facesse o dicesse.

«Questo è Dirk…» iniziò Todd. Poi, senza nemmeno pensarci su troppo, gli prese una mano nella sua e la strinse appena, tornando a guardare Laura. «È il mio partner.»

Dirk girò di scatto su di lui uno sguardo tra l’incredulo e l’impressionato, ma ancora non disse niente.

Laura sorrise ad entrambi. «Piacere Dirk. Allora … Mi scuso perché … Sì, insomma, mi dispiace, ma purtroppo non ho moltissimo tempo e … Mi hai detto al telefono che era una cosa importante?»

«Sì, lo è.» spiegò Todd, sedendosi al tavolo di fronte a lei. Dirk lo seguì e gli si sistemò seduto di fianco, ancora silenzioso e intento a studiarlo come se cercasse una qualche interpretazione. Todd cercò di ignorarlo e continuò rivolto a lei «Abbiamo un’agenzia di investigazioni … di investigazioni. E nel caso che stiamo seguendo, sembra che ci siamo imbattuti in una persona che usa il linguaggio dei sordo-muti. E … mi ricordavo che tu … studiavi qualcosa del genere … ?» tentò speranzosamente, rivolgendole automaticamente uno sguardo di scusa.

Ma Laura sorrise ancora gentilmente, annuendo. «Sì, in realtà ora è il mio lavoro. Sono stata assunta in una scuola dove tengo delle lezioni per i non udenti.»

«Ah. Mi fa piacere.» Todd cercò di sorridere in maniera più cortesemente felice per lei, piuttosto che perché quello sembrava poter confermare che potesse essere loro d’aiuto, anche se in effetti era più o meno parimenti per entrambe le ragioni.

Dirk sembrò riattivarsi, e facendosi molti meno problemi si sporse un po’ in avanti sul tavolo con entusiasmo, esclamando molto interessato e raggiante «Oh, quindi potresti aiutarci? Dovremmo interpretare questa cosa che questo ragazzino scomparso ha cercato di dire ad un pappagallo che … »

Todd gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio sotto al tavolo per tentare di interromperlo, e intervenne dicendo «Ci saresti molto d’aiuto e … Anche per questa persona che stiamo cercando di aiutare … »

Laura aveva comunque già spalancato gli occhi, impressionata. «Certo.» disse praticamente subito «Un ragazzino scomparso? Oh mio dio.»

«Ah, non ti preoccupare, sono sicuro che alla fine risolveremo il caso!» esclamò con positivo ottimismo sicuro di sé Dirk, annuendo. Poi corrugò la fronte e iniziò a specificare «Beh, questo non significa per forza che quel ragazzino alla fine sarà … »

«Il gesto è questo.» intervenne prontamente Todd, alzando le mani e concentrandosi il più possibile per ripetere il gesto che aveva memorizzato, che se non altro era breve. 

Se da un lato questo aveva almeno reso decisamente più semplice memorizzarlo, specialmente visto che l’aveva mostrato loro un uomo con una mano sola, d’altro canto Todd iniziava a temere che la traduzione consistesse in troppe poche parole per poter dare loro una vera e propria valida indicazione. Ma le vie dell’universo erano infinite … quindi, aveva anche considerato che magari avrebbero invece trovato un qualche indizio proprio col semplice incontro con Laura.

Inoltre, mentre avevano fatto rapidamente tappa al Ridgley, Todd aveva trovato il tempo di cercare di capire su internet come poteva essere tradotto quel gesto nel linguaggio dei sordo-muti, ma non aveva trovato niente del genere. Il che non era molto incoraggiante, a dirla tutta.

La sua speranza si affievolì ulteriormente quando Laura corrugò un poco la fronte, e chiese «Puoi mostrarmelo di nuovo, per favore?»

Todd ripeté il gesto concentrandosi ancora maggiormente, e sperando che – se stava sbagliando qualcosa – Dirk, che stava seguendo il tutto attentamente, magari se ne sarebbe accorto e lo avrebbe corretto.

Laura seguì ancora più attentamente con lo sguardo i movimenti delle sue mani, ma la sua espressione non divenne meno perplessa. «Mi dispiace … » disse alla fine, scuotendo la testa «Non ho mai visto niente di simile. Non credo proprio che appartenga al linguaggio dei non udenti.»

Todd crollò le spalle, e Dirk si sgonfiò un poco su se stesso, prima di chiedere alacremente «Potrebbero esserci diversi linguaggi per non udenti a seconda della … della lingua magari, o … dei dialetti locali? Della pronuncia? Di se si è mancini o destri o … ?»

Laura lo stava fissando tra il cortesemente divertito e un poco perplesso, ma scosse di nuovo la testa. «Sì, il linguaggio dei segni cambia a seconda della lingua. Io conosco alcune delle principalmente diffuse qui … vale a dire, oltre all’americano e al britannico, anche messicano, e arabo. Sto studiando anche il francese, ma … Quello che volevo dire è che, comunque, anche cambiando lingua … non sembrano gesti propri della lingua dei segni.»

«Oh.» mormorò Dirk, abbattuto.

Todd sospirò.

«Mi dispiace davvero … » disse ancora Laura, dolente.

Todd si sforzò di sorriderle un poco. «Non importa … »

***

Dirk sembrava stare iniziando a diventare un interruttore rotto che schizzava senza preavviso da momenti in cui iniziava ad esclamare di punto in bianco teorie assurde con entusiasmo, ad altri in cui si chiudeva in un rimuginante silenzio piuttosto abbattuto.

Todd sapeva che era per via del prolungarsi del tempo in cui non stavano trovando lo straccio di un indizio. Lo portò a mangiare qualcosa per cena in uno dei take-away da poco che sapeva erano i suoi preferiti, e cercò nel contempo sia di sorvegliare lo stato sempre più scalpitante di Dirk che di riflettere lui stesso sul caso, e su cosa potesse essere la successiva cosa da tentare di fare, o quello che non avevano ancora capito anche se magari era stato fin dall’inizio o quasi proprio sotto al loro naso.

Dirk doveva stare cercando di fare esattamente la stessa cosa, perché ad un certo punto, mentre sedevano su un autobus per tornare verso il Ridgley dove avevano concordato di incrociarsi con Farah, si rianimò di colpo ed esclamò «Forse è un linguaggio per pappagalli sordo-muti! Nella lingua dei pappagalli!»

Alcune delle persone sedute più vicino scoccarono qualche sguardo verso di lui, con aria più o meno corrucciata e basita. Todd aveva dovuto ormai trovare il proprio modo di convivere con l’effetto che Dirk era capace di fare – quasi sempre del tutto involontariamente – al resto dell’umanità che non fossero lui, Farah o Amanda. E di solito si trovava a suo agio nel semplicemente ignorare le persone che erano loro intorno, finché eventualmente non si sentivano proprio nella disposizione d’animo di rivolgersi direttamente a loro, perché di fatto lui era nella via di mezzo: da un lato si rendeva perfettamente conto dell’effetto che Dirk poteva fare a chi lo vedeva e ascoltava per la prima volta, e dall’altro lato tutto il resto dell’umanità o giù di lì – a parte Bart, Ken e il Trio Chiassoso, oltre ad alcuni agenti della CIA purtroppo – non aveva idea che Dirk era un investigatore olistico e che loro non si potevano neanche immaginare quanto potesse avere ragione.

In quello specifico momento comunque, Todd dubitava assai che Dirk potesse avere ragione. Si limitò a scoccargli uno sguardo conciso e significativo di sghembo.

Dirk registrò l’occhiata e corrugò la fronte. 

«Ma i pappagalli non hanno mani per la lingua dei segni.» cominciò col dire «E Jacob non è affatto sordo-muto, anche se magari il ragazzino pensava che lo fosse e … ah, ma no, perché Jack ha detto che Jacob gli stava parlando quando li ha visti. Però forse è il modo in cui il ragazzino crede di doversi rivolgere a tutti i pappagalli, come se fossero tutti sordo-muti cioè. E anche se non hanno le mani potrebbero comunque capire i gesti fatti da chi le ha! Todd, forse abbiamo sbagliato solo un po’! Forse dovremmo cercare qualcuno che conosce il linguaggio dei segni per pappagalli sordo-muti! O magari cercare direttamente pappagalli sordo-muti? Insomma, magari non sono così tanti, e uno di loro potrebbe essere il pappagallo-amico di questo ragazzino, e … okay, potrebbe essere difficile fargli delle domande, se è sordo-muto, il pappagallo intendo, ma comunque … »

Todd sospirò appena e disse quietamente «Non credo proprio che esista una lingua dei segni per pappagalli sordo-muti.» e finì comunque per sorridere tenuamente a Dirk, significativamente divertito ma affettuoso. Pensando per un istante che forse la sua diabolica sorella minore aveva ragione, quando qui e là si divertiva a provocarlo sostenendo che era diventato sdolcinato in un modo che faceva venire il voltastomaco. 

Todd avrebbe voluto avere materiale di replica, ma lei e Farah, se erano sdolcinate tra loro, sembravano contenersi piuttosto bene ogni volta che erano in loro presenza; e inoltre Farah lo intimoriva un poco, perché gli dava l’impressione di poter rompere il naso a qualcuno per molto meno, semmai si fosse ritenuta infastidita dall’essere accusata di essere qualcosa come ‘sdolcinata’. Inoltre, era ancora più bizzarro associare la sdolcinatezza a Farah, per tutte le volte che l’aveva vista detronizzare professionalmente qualcuno – o qualcosa – di fin troppo aggressivo durante i loro casi.

Dirk lo guardò per un momento, pazientemente scettico, e poi assunse un’espressione relativamente risentita e cercando di darsi un tono offrì «Okay, dimmi pure la tua teoria, allora.»

Todd scosse un poco la testa, ancora con un angolo delle labbra che si rifiutava di non starsene incurvato verso l’alto, e disse «Dunque … Se non era la lingua dei segni, poteva essere una specie di linguaggio inventato … Credo di aver sentito dire che a volte ne hanno uno loro i gemelli, quando sono molto piccoli. Anche se credo anche che poi lo dimentichino crescendo. E comunque, non vedo perché dovrebbero provare a rivolgersi così a qualcun altro se non tra di loro…»

«Vuoi dire che potremmo in realtà stare cercando ben due ragazzini??» esclamò subito Dirk «Due gemelli? Oh, o che forse … forse Jacob potrebbe essere uno di quei gemelli? Che potrebbe essere stato trasformato in un pappagallo?»

Todd gli dedicò un’occhiata significativa. «No, non era esattamente quello che volevo dire. Specialmente _non_ la parte riguardante ragazzini che diventano pappagalli.»

«Hmm…» fece Dirk, fissando pensierosamente verso l’alto, e iniziando a tamburellare nervosamente con le dita su un ginocchio. «Credo che dovremmo … » e si interruppe, si immobilizzò e iniziò a guardare davanti a sé come se fissasse nel vuoto, con aria gradualmente più profondamente abbattuta e sperduta. Poi chiuse gli occhi ed emise un lungo sospiro sconsolato e frustrato.

‘Ti sei mai sentito come… privo di una direzione?’ ripeté la voce di Dirk nella testa di Todd, provenendo dai suoi ricordi, da un momento in cui stavano camminando in mezzo ad una foresta.

Quella Todd aveva finto di non capire fin troppo bene cosa volesse dire, ma aveva mentito.

Prese la mano di Dirk, quella con cui aveva ripreso a tamburellarsi un ginocchio senza posa, e la strinse nella sua. «Hey…» chiamò piano, finché Dirk non riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò, ora assurdamente quieto e serio, e attento.

«Troveremo quel ragazzino. Se è questo che dobbiamo fare. O … comunque risolveremo il caso alla fine. Come sempre, no?» disse piano Todd, muovendo il pollice in una carezza calmante sulla sua mano, e rivolgendogli un accenno di sorriso che sperava risultasse tranquillizzante come avrebbe voluto che fosse.

Dopo un poco Dirk sorrise appena ma sinceramente, e annuì. Quindi sospirò e si appoggiò di lato contro di lui, sistemando la guancia sulla sua testa. Sospirò di nuovo, quasi teatralmente, e con un sentore di verso tra il lamentoso e il frustrato. 

«È solo che… stavolta sembra più difficile. È come se, tra una cosa e l’altra, ci fossero grossi buchi vuoti dove non so davvero che cosa … Oh, beh.» si interruppe da solo, come cercando di non abbandonarsi del tutto a quel momento di sfiducia, o almeno di non esternarla tanto.

«Lo so … » disse Todd quietamente, accarezzandogli ancora la mano nella sua. «Ma è solo un momento. Passerà.»

Dirk annuì distrattamente, e lentamente sottrasse la mano dalla sua, pur facendosi ancora di più contro il suo fianco come per compensare quella mancanza di contatto, sollevò le mani davanti a sé e riprese a ripetere all’infinito il gesto che aveva mostrato loro Jack, come se sperasse di trovarci prima o poi qualcosa di nuovo o di diverso che ancora non aveva notato.

Todd si incantò per un tempo indefinito a guardare le sue mani che si muovevano a mezz’aria, cercando di non farsi distrarre dall’affusolatezza delle sue dita e dal modo in cui si muovevano, che abbinate allo sguardo serio e concentrato di Dirk sembravano poter condurre i suoi pensieri in tutt’altra – e decisamente inappropriata – direzione.

Di punto in bianco, una risatina infantile di gusto lo infastidì e gli fece spostare lo sguardo.

C’erano una donna e un ragazzino seduti più o meno di fronte a loro, che dovevano essere saliti ad una qualche fermata senza che Todd li notasse in modo particolare. La donna li stava guardando con un che di disapprovante; la sua disapprovazione sembrava avere a che fare più che altro col fatto che non mostrassero un contegno da adulti – almeno secondo lei – e che Dirk stesse continuando a ripetere quel gesto con le mani a mezz’aria come qualcuno affetto da qualche tic nervoso appena scappato da un manicomio. Il ragazzino invece stava fissando proprio le mani di Dirk, e sghignazzava sempre di più.

La donna si chinò appena di lato per dire qualcosa a bassa voce al ragazzino, evidentemente per riprenderlo e farlo smettere di sghignazzare. Lui smise di ridacchiare ma continuò a fissare il gesto di Dirk, trattenendosi evidentemente a malapena dallo scoppiare a ridere, con un divertimento decisamente impertinente che gli brillava nello sguardo.

Todd si tirò lentamente a sedere un po’ più dritto, continuando a guardare il ragazzino con attenzione, e Dirk assecondò il suo muoversi risistemandosi meglio a sua volta contro il suo fianco, e continuando a fare ciò che stava facendo.

Todd spostò per un poco lo sguardo tra le mani di Dirk – che si muovevano senza posa e ripetitivamente fino alla nausea – e l’espressione del ragazzino. E alla fine, sorvegliando l’espressione in guardia di quella che doveva essere sua madre o qualcosa del genere, cercò di rivolgerglisi nella maniera più gentile e innocua possibile.

«Hey… Hai per caso visto prima questo gesto?»

Dirk si immobilizzò, e distolse infine lo sguardo dalle proprie mani per guardare lui, seguire la linea del suo sguardo, e in generale cercare di mettersi in pari su che cosa poteva essergli successo intorno mentre era così impegnato. 

La donna fissò Todd con un che di decisamente ammonitorio e disapprovante. Il ragazzino, invece, scoppiò di nuovo a sghignazzare di gusto. La donna si chinò a dirgli qualcos’altro di ancora più rimproverante all’orecchio e lo strattonò appena per la mano come per sottolineare che doveva piantarla; il ragazzino emise un verso di protesta, e tuttavia, specialmente dopo non essere riuscito a sostenere a lungo lo sguardo notevolmente severo di lei, si mise seduto un po’ più dritto e distolse lo sguardo imbronciato.

Dirk , in compenso, si mosse con rapidità impressionante, come se lo avesse morso una tarantola: balzò in piedi, si avvicinò ai due, si gettò in ginocchio per terra davanti al ragazzino come per mettersi con lo sguardo al suo livello, e sfoderando uno dei suoi sorrisi più smaglianti esordì con un «Ciaaaoo.»

Todd vide la madre iniziare praticamente a gonfiarsi su se stessa come una chioccia che arruffa le penne, pronta ad aggredire qualcuno che stia cercando di rubarle le uova dal nido o qualcosa del genere (e quel tipo di immagini dovevano essere un involontario retaggio di tutti quei documentari su qualsiasi animale che Dirk aveva l’hobby di guardare con grande rapimento, come se avessero una trama terribilmente appassionante e ricca di colpi di scena). Prima di pensarci, Todd si alzò a sua volta e fece qualche passo in avanti, senza sapere tuttavia se fosse meglio cercare di richiamare Dirk (visto che quello poteva essere … beh, se non proprio un indizio, almeno qualcosa che aveva sul serio a che fare col caso) o di tranquillizzare la madre (che sembrava propensa a iniziare perlomeno a inveire contro di loro, trattandoli come molestatori e/o rapitori di bambini o qualcosa del genere).

Il ragazzino aveva sfoderato un’espressione assai furba, come se l’approccio di Dirk non l’avesse nemmeno scalfito, e anzi lo stava guardando un po’ come certi ragazzini potrebbero fissare un adulto che ritengono così stupido che non si sentono nemmeno minimamente in dovere di mostrare qualcosa di simile ad un qualche rispetto basilare verso gli sconosciuti. E di certo non gli stava dando corda in alcun modo.

«Senta!» esordì invece la madre, con chiarissima protesta intimidatoria, attirando ulteriormente sulla scena sguardi di altri passeggeri.

«Mi scusi, non si preoccupi.» scattò a dire Todd «Non vogliamo … Stiamo facendo un’indagine molto importante, e se per caso suo figlio sapesse dirci se ha già visto da qualche parte questo gesto … »

La donna spostò su di lui uno sguardo micidiale, chiaramente non credendo ad una sola parola, soprattutto quando Dirk annuì con agitata generosità implorante e disse «Esatto! È importantissimo! Di vitale importanza! Okay, forse non proprio vitale-vitale come in senso di ‘vita o morte’, ma potrebbe esserlo per quello che ne sappiamo fin’ora!»

Todd iniziò a cercare di incassare un poco la testa tra le spalle, quando vide la donna prendere profondamente fiato, sicuro che le parole successive sarebbero state assai spiacevoli e minacciose, e probabilmente urlate.

«È l’idiotoma.» disse in quella il ragazzino.

Dirk lo guardò immediatamente e persino Todd gli scoccò uno sguardo stupito, smettendo temporaneamente di sorvegliare la madre imbufalita.

«Oh! E che cosa significa?» domandò subito Dirk, attentissimo.

«Il … che cosa?» chiese invece Todd, poco convinto, specialmente perché quel ragazzino stava sogghignando sempre più divertito, con tutta l’aria di qualcuno che potrebbe avere l’hobby di prendere in giro gli altri.

«Jeremy!» tuonò la madre, facendo praticamente fischiare le orecchie a Todd, e sobbalzare tutti e tre.

Todd la guardò con una smorfia dolente e disse «Sul serio … se possiamo solo … sentire un attimo che cosa vuole dire, poi le giuro che ce ne andiamo e non ci vedrà mai più.»

Lei lo fissò come se stesse a malapena considerando l’ipotesi di iniziare a ritenerli più fuori di testa in generale piuttosto che molestatori/rapitori di bambini.

«Scendiamo alla prossima fermata.» assicurò Todd, anche se erano ancora a kilometri dal Ridgley, e stava giurando tra sé e sé che se quel ragazzino li avrebbe costretti a scarpinare solo per averli voluti prendere in giro lo avrebbe maledetto per un’ora.

Il volto della donna divenne una maschera di maggiore furia e allarme. «La prossima fermata è quella dove dobbiamo scendere noi!» praticamente strillò, inviperita, e ora probabilmente di nuovo più propensa a considerarli stalker di donne e bambini.

Ma con la coda dell’occhio Todd notò che comunque – nel frattempo che lui falliva nel cercare di farla calmare almeno un poco – il ragazzino stava spiegando qualcosa a Dirk con aria furtiva per non farsi sentire da sua madre.

«È un linguaggio segreto stupido, e in realtà non è neanche segreto perché lo trovi nei video sul computer. Lo ha inventato questo ragazzo, e fa questi video dove ogni tanto spiega come si fanno nuove parole in questo linguaggio che si è inventato. È … una cosa stupida, capisci? Anche questo ragazzo, dev’essere stupido. Insomma, è tutto impegnato per qualcosa da scemi, no?» riuscì a origliare Todd.

Dirk stava semplicemente annuendo fervidamente, evidentemente disposto a concordare per una volta con praticamente qualsiasi cosa – anche se non lo stavano minacciando in alternativa di un’immediata e truculenta morte cioè – pur di farsi dire il più possibile.

«Jeremy! Smettila immediatamente di parlare con queste persone!» tuonò definitivamente la donna, alzandosi e trascinando in piedi il ragazzino al suo seguito. L’autobus si fermò alla fermata, la porta si aprì, e mentre i due scendevano ci fu un ultimo intenso scambio.

«Dove possiamo trovare questi video?» buttò fuori in fretta Dirk, disperatamente a caccia di indizi.

Pur trattenendolo per una manica affinché non si mettesse direttamente a pedinare i due, Todd aggiunse altrettanto trafelatamente e quasi implorante «Il nome del sito…?»

Il ragazzino alzò le spalle e disse «Sono in giro, cercate ‘Idiotoma’.»

E la madre li fulminò con un’occhiataccia decretando «Se vi vedo di nuovo, chiamo la polizia!»

La porta si richiuse e l’autobus ripartì. Todd decise comunque di scendere alla fermata successiva per continuare a piedi verso il Ridgley, visto che a bordo di quell’autobus tutti li stavano ormai guardando estremamente male.

Proseguire a piedi significò in realtà soprattutto guidare Dirk tenendolo per un gomito in modo che non andasse a sbattere contro pali, si capottasse finendo contro cestini della spazzatura, non finisse in collisione con altre persone né sotto un’auto; lui stava naturalmente già fervidamente cercando ‘Idiotoma’ sul suo cellulare con gli occhi incollati allo schermo e le dita che scorrevano freneticamente, e anche Todd era ora teso a scoprire se quel ragazzino li aveva presi in giro (come sospettava ampiamente) o aveva detto qualcosa di potenzialmente utile.

Poi iniziò a ricordare meglio come Dirk fosse riuscito a far perdere loro l’autobus precedente perché doveva assolutamente liberarsi di un chewing-gum masticato che aveva pestato accidentalmente, e di come avesse deciso che potevano tornare a casa a piedi, per poi propendere per salire su quell’autobus che stava passando in quel momento quando Todd gli aveva detto quanto erano lontani e lui aveva sostenuto che aveva mangiato davvero troppo per riuscire a fare tutta quella strada a piedi. In altre parole, Dirk aveva fatto di tutto, senza volerlo naturalmente, per fare loro prendere proprio quell’autobus; e questo voleva probabilmente dire che …

«Trovato!!» esclamò festosamente Dirk, così forte che diverse persone lungo la strada gli gettarono uno sguardo istintivamente più o meno allarmato o incuriosito o infastidito, o altro (scelta a piacere).

Ma Todd si entusiasmò altrettanto quanto lui, e probabilmente sembrando altrettanto fuori di testa. Di lì a poco stavano entrambi guardando un video con un tizio che doveva avere circa quattordici anni e che, con delusione di Dirk, non sembrava affatto somigliante al ragazzino che stavano cercando.

«Trovato che cosa?» chiese una voce, facendo loro alzare la testa e irrigidirsi istintivamente di allarme; e poi sorrisero vedendo Farah che si fermava di fronte a loro, alzando appena un sopracciglio con quella sua espressione tra l’amichevolmente paziente, l’appena speranzoso che avessero davvero trovato qualcosa di utile, e soprattutto assai dubbiosa in proposito.

«Farah!! Proprio al momento giusto! Abbiamo trovato un indizio!» esclamò festosamente Dirk, saltellando sul posto e sventolandole davanti alla faccia il cellulare, cosicché lei naturalmente non aveva nessuna possibilità di capire che cosa stavano guardando esattamente.

«Ovvero?» si informò lei, scoccando uno sguardo per buona misura anche verso Todd, come a chiedere un suggerimento su quanto poteva sentirsi giusto un poco – e molto prudentemente – più ottimista o preoccupata o che altro.

«Si chiama Idiotoma!» riportò Dirk, assumendo un contegno più serio e contenuto, e decisamente fiero di sé.

Farah sollevo anche l’altro sopracciglio.

«Dovrebbe essere … una specie di linguaggio inventato da un ragazzino che fa video abbastanza virali da essere conosciuti dai ragazzini sugli autobus … » aggiunse Todd.

Farah li guardò bene entrambi dalla testa ai piedi e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Avete … avvicinato ragazzini su un autobus?», e fissò soprattutto Dirk, assai severamente e significativamente.

Lui chiuse la bocca di netto, strinse le labbra, si irrigidì con aria colpevole e poi disse in fretta «Era solo uno! Un solo ragazzino!»

Lo sguardo di Farah non migliorò affatto.

«E non sanno il nostro nome!» aggiunse ancora Dirk.

Farah optò per rivolgersi a Todd «Ha di nuovo lasciato biglietti da visita dell’agenzia in giro… a bordo dell’autobus o … li ha persi sull’autobus?»

Dirk emise un risentito verso di sostenuta e scettica indignazione. «Certo che no, Farah, come ti viene in mente?»

Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo ancora più puntualmente significativo, praticamente di sfida.

«Li ho … finiti di nuovo, comunque … » tentò Dirk, per poi stringere le labbra con aria assai pentita, probabilmente quando fu raggiunto dal sospetto che non era il momento migliore per menzionare quel particolare.

Todd sospirò e scosse appena la testa. «Se è una denuncia che ti preoccupa … giustamente … » aggiunse in fretta quando lo sguardo di Farah tornò su di lui «Credo che al massimo saremo piuttosto uccisi da una madre molto arrabbiata.»

«Hmmm…» fece solo Farah.

Dirk tossicchiò scetticamente, e lanciò uno sguardo a Todd. «Oh, suvvia … Non era poi così _tanto_ arrabbiata.»

Farah emise un magistrale sospiro rassegnato e sporse la mano per farsi dare il telefono. «Okay, allora … che cos’è che avreste trovato, esattamente … ?» si informò con dovuta cautela e riserva di dubbio.

Dirk tornò a sorriderle smagliante e ad entusiasmarsi; oltre che a parlare senza freno per raccontarle tutto infarcendo di dettagli inutili, e mostrandole i video sul suo cellulare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Inutili) note dello scribacchiatore: ho ideato e iniziato a scribacchiare la trama di questa fan fiction quando non era ancora uscita la 2° stagione. Immaginarete il mio ‘oh cavolo!’ quando ho visto anche quella e ho scoperto che ho “previsto” un paio di elementi contenuti effettivamente nella 2° stagione originale. Non vi dirò nello specifico quali sono per non spoilerare nulla se non l’avete ancora vista, ma giusto per farmi capire: uno riguarda il caso (lo scopo almeno apparente del caso olistico) e l’altro compare nel prossimo capitolo. Tutto questo per dire che… è stato completamente involontario, alias non volevo affatto riprendere elementi della 2° stagione, e comunque li sviluppo in modo molto diverso quindi… siamo ancora nel post 1° stagione e 2° stagione spoiler free ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: LOVE ME TWO TIMES (il titolo di questa parte) è il titolo di una canzone dei The Doors. Abbiate pazienza, ripeterò questa nota di disclaimer in ognuno dei capitoli di questa parte.


	15. 2.15 - Seeking for a vision

** Parte 2 – Love me two times **

****

** 2.15 – Seeking for a vision **

****

Da lunghe ore a quella parte Amanda si era chiusa in un quasi assoluto silenzio estremamente riflessivo. 

Martin, alla guida, non ne fece parola. Ma di tanto in tanto, tra una nuvoletta e l’altra di fumo di sigaretta e qualche svolta in una strada piuttosto che in un’altra, la spiava appena di sbieco, in quieta attesa concentrata e attenta, come se presentisse che prima o poi, quando lei sarebbe riemersa da quelle riflessioni, lo avrebbe fatto con qualcosa di significativo. Anche gli altri tre del Trio Chiassoso si erano fatti un po’ più calmi, come per non disturbarla, o come se percepissero chiaramente il clima all’interno del furgone e ci si stessero di conseguenza adattando.

Ora facevano solo brevi pause, e per il resto erano veramente e più che mai in continuo movimento. Si azzardavano a fermarsi per fare rifornimento di benzina e cibo solo in qualche stazione di servizio dispersa lungo strade che scorrevano in mezzo al nulla o giù di lì, e rimanevano magari parcheggiati per un po’, giusto il tempo di permettere a Martin di dormire. Ad ogni modo, per poter mantenere quel ritmo a volte Martin cedeva il volante a Gripps o a Vogel. Cross, a quanto pareva, o non era propenso o non sapeva guidare, anche se era perfettamente in grado di fare da copilota, e Amanda aveva guidato a volte il vecchio furgone, ma evidentemente nessuno voleva distoglierla dalle sue riflessioni. Gripps o Cross accendevano di tanto in tanto la radio portatile, e ascoltavano le notizie che servivano loro: il tornado continuava ad aggirarsi, e li seguiva, sebbene a distanza, senza effettivamente cercare di accelerare per raggiungerli o qualcosa del genere. Perciò l’unica cosa da fare era mantenersi in movimento, ed evitare città, paesi, e altri luoghi dove c’erano molte costruzioni e persone che era più difficile riuscissero a scappare in fretta senza imbottigliarsi nel panico di massa. Era comunque stata diramata anche un’allerta interstatale, e nessuno, nemmeno i più illustri esperti internazionali, riusciva a capire niente di quel fenomeno senza precedenti.

All’inizio, e per la precisione da poco dopo che avevano lasciato Farah davanti ad un autonoleggio ed erano ripartiti, Amanda aveva sancito «Ci servono delle mappe.»

Alla successiva stazione di servizio in cui si erano fermati, lei e gli altri tre avevano letteralmente svuotato il dispensatore di mappe stradali, mentre Martin rimaneva seduto sul tetto del furgone di vedetta. Ben presto, tuttavia, mentre Amanda cercava freneticamente di studiare un percorso per evitare che il tornado si abbattesse su città e paesi popolati, con Gripps che la aiutava a distendere le mappe sul piano del retro del furgone, Cross che le porgeva puntine e Vogel armato di pennarelli letteralmente fino ai denti che faceva segni e croci di vari colori dove lei indicava, Martin aveva detto solo «Non ce n’è bisogno, batterista. Ma se ti fa sentire meglio, fa pure.»

Amanda gli aveva scoccato un’espressione piuttosto irritata, chiedendogli «Che vuoi dire?»

Gripps aveva detto con calma «Martin sa dove andare.»

Cross aveva annuito dicendo «Conosciamo molti di questi posti già.»

E Vogel, puntando un dito su una cittadina e sghignazzando, aveva detto «Qui è dove Cross ha dato un calcio ad un palo della luce. Ha saltellato su un piede per mooolto tempo.»

Cross aveva protestato ricordandogli quella volta che Vogel era stato inseguito da un cigno molto arrabbiato, Amanda aveva lasciato perdere le mappe borbottando a Martin che poteva dirlo subito, e Gripps le aveva accuratamente riarrotolate e ripiegate e messe da parte in un angolo del furgone come se stesse sistemando il corredo per il matrimonio di qualcuno.

Amanda abbassò lo sguardo per dare un’altra distratta occhiata al quadro che teneva disteso sulle ginocchia, e che ormai le sembrava di conoscere così a memoria che avrebbe giurato di poterlo ridipingere lei stessa ad occhi chiusi. Poi rialzò lo sguardo davanti a sé, fissando la strada che scorreva fuori dal parabrezza, e disse con apparente calma «Hey Martin. Pensi che potremmo lasciare un po’ indietro quel tornado?»

Martin le gettò un lungo sguardo, emise una nuvola di fumo di sigaretta, e chiese tranquillamente ma attentamente «Quanto indietro?»

Amanda ci pensò su un momento, facendo i suoi calcoli con attenzione. «In modo da poterci fermare in un posto per … cinque o sei ore, circa. E ripartire e allontanarci, in modo che il tornado non passi assolutamente per dove ci siamo fermati, ma giri per seguirci. Come per recuperare la distanza e … rimanerci dietro più o meno alla stessa distanza che ha fatto fino ad ora.»

Se non altro le mappe le erano state molto utili per farsi un’idea di come il tornado agisse per seguirli, e ora aveva definitivamente deciso che poteva tentare una cosa.

Martin sembrava aver altrettanto capito che lei aveva qualcosa di specifico in mente. «Possiamo.» disse con calma, guardandola meglio di sbieco. «Quale posto?» chiese semplicemente.

Amanda annuì lentamente in conferma, e poi disse «Devo passare da casa.»

«Seattle?» chiese Vogel, animatamente incuriosito, e probabilmente interessato alla possibilità che ci fosse l’occasione di fare uno spuntino con l’energia di Dirk.

Ma Amanda scosse la testa, e sporse una mano indietro, senza aver bisogno di chiederlo prima che Gripps le passasse una mappa scegliendola accuratamente tra le altre. Lei la aprì, e mentre tutti si sporgevano a guardare, tranne Martin che gettò giusto un’occhiata di sbieco, puntò il dito su una cittadina in particolare, poco lontana dalla periferia di Seattle.

«Qui.» disse solo Amanda.

Martin annuì, e disse «Tenetevi forte. Dovremo andare più veloci per un po’.»

E premette gradualmente più forte sull’acceleratore, spingendo il vecchio furgone a tavoletta. Vogel iniziò ad ululare entusiasta.

***

Amanda scese attraverso il portellone laterale posteriore aperto, e si fermò sul marciapiede fissando semplicemente l’ingresso di un edificio, gettando solo uno sguardo di controllo verso le targhe di dottori e avvocati e altro appese alla parete accanto ad esso, finché non individuò quella che le confermava che il posto era ancora quello.

«Che cosa hai in mente?» chiese tranquillamente Martin.

Lei prese un profondo respiro, e si girò su se stessa, guardandoli tutti e quattro attentamente per un momento. «Qui devo entrare da sola per un po’.» annunciò. E poi fissò soprattutto Martin. «Se mi viene una … crisi mentre sono dentro … voi potreste … sentirlo e venire a interromperla?»

Martin ponderò la cosa per un lungo momento, guardandola da capo a piedi con la sua attenzione penetrante e impenetrabile, fumando con calma. Gripps stava annuendo con calma, Cross aveva corrugato la fronte cercando di capire, e Vogel sembrava improvvisamente innervosito e preoccupato.

«Sì.» annuì infine Martin.

Amanda annuì a sua volta, con aria seria e determinata. «Perfetto … » disse, voltandosi su se stessa e tornando a guardare l’edificio, con una posa battagliera. «Grazie ragazzi.» disse solo, sentitamente e affettuosamente, prima di muoversi per marciare dentro.

«Che cosa succede?» chiese Cross, fissando gli altri, perplesso.

«’Manda dove va?» domandò Vogel, dolentemente preoccupato.

«In cerca di una visione.» rispose quietamente Martin dopo un poco, iniziando poi ad arrampicarsi per sistemarsi a sedere a gambe incrociate sul tetto del furgone, dove continuò a fumare guardando lungo la strada come senza particolare scopo.

Gripps si limitò ad annuire con seria conferma comprensiva, mentre Cross e Vogel si scambiavano uno sguardo più o meno ancora assai confuso e preoccupato.

***

Lì dentro era tutto ancora come lo ricordava, notò Amanda mentre saliva le scale ed entrava attraverso una porta in una sala d’attesa. La donna seduta dietro il bancone della reception, invece, era diversa da quella che ricordava, ma molto similmente a come ricordava le diede gentilmente il buongiorno, alzando la testa e guardandola, e chiese se aveva un appuntamento.

«No, non ce l’ho.» rispose sinceramente e tranquillamente Amanda «Ma sono una vecchia … paziente del dottor Morrison. Sono passata a fargli un saluto veloce.»

La donna sembrò un momento perplessa, pur sforzandosi di mantenere intatta la sua espressione cortese, e disse «Mi dispiace, ma in questo momento il dottore sta … »

Amanda sbuffò appena, e dopo aver esitato giusto un attimo si avviò lungo il corridoio a passo sostenuto, dicendo «Ci metterò solo un attimo.»

«Aspetti! Signorina, davvero, non può entrare così … !» richiamò invano la donna, cercando di tenerle dietro lungo il breve corridoio.

Amanda individuò la porta facendo il percorso a memoria, e afferrata la maniglia la aprì ed entrò dentro la stanza senza complimenti.

Il dottor Morrison era ancora abbastanza come lo ricordava, un uomo sulla cinquantina o sessantina dalla corporatura alta e piuttosto rotondeggiante, ed era in piedi davanti alla scrivania, dove stava proprio in quel momento stringendo la mano cortesemente ad un uomo che doveva essere un paziente dal quale si stava accomiatando alla fine di una seduta di psicoterapia.

Mentre i due la fissavano sorpresi, Amanda sentì i passi della segretaria che si avvicinava lungo il corridoio e fece strategicamente qualche altro passo più addentro alla stanza e lateralmente, girando la testa in tempo per vederla farsi sulla soglia e ansimare «Mi scusi dottore, non sono riuscita a fermarla e … »

Ma il dottor Morrison stava sorridendo gentilmente ad Amanda, e poi si rivolse alla segretaria e le disse «Non preoccuparti, Cathrine. Dacci un momento … sono sicuro che ci dev’essere un motivo importante se Amanda è passata, non è vero?», e sorrise di nuovo gentilmente e con un ché di paterna simpatia ad Amanda.

Lei si limitò ad annuire, fissandolo seria, e disse «Esatto.»

Amanda aspettò ferma in piedi dove stava, le mani infilate nelle tasche del giubbetto che indossava, mentre il dottore finiva di salutare il paziente e Cathrine lo accompagnava fuori dallo studio e lungo il corridoio di nuovo all’ingresso. Ne approfittò per guardarsi intorno per la stanza, che era ancora praticamente identica a come la ricordava, cercando di assorbirne il più possibile i particolari. Cercando di ricordare quella sensazione di disagio soffocante di quando ci veniva per le sedute di psicoterapia, ben prima di cambiare psicoterapeuta.

Il dottor Morrison richiuse la porta e le sorrise di nuovo, invitandola con un cenno a sedersi. «Amanda … Brotzman, giusto? È da tanto che non ci vedevamo. Ti va di sederti?»

Amanda fu sul punto di scuotere la testa, ma poi strinse le labbra e ricordò a se stessa perché era lì; si sedette su una delle due sedie davanti alla scrivania, mentre il dottor Morrison si sistemava dietro di essa. Lo sguardo di Amanda si fissò per un momento sulla cornice della foto che era girata verso il dottore, ma che lei sapeva che lo ritraeva in posa e tutto felice e contento con la moglie e i due o tre figli, perché a volte l’aveva intravista in un riflesso della finestra alle spalle della scrivania. Forse era una delle prime cose che le aveva dato la nausea durante le prime sedute: tutto quel cliché di normalità quasi … ostentata e mostrata con orgoglio.

«Insomma, che razza di persona terrebbe una foto così normale e felice sulla sua scrivania quando nel suo studio devono passare ore e ore delle persone che probabilmente non sono affatto felici, e che si sentono qualsiasi cosa tranne che normali?» si era sfogata una volta al telefono con Todd, all’epoca. Non aveva specificato che la fotografia era girata per essere rivolta solo verso il dottor Morrison, ma le sembrava comunque … ingiusto, in qualche modo. O forse, poteva pensare ora, stava cercando in generale qualcuno e/o qualcosa con cui prendersela per l’allora relativamente recente diagnosi di pararibulite dopo l’inizio degli attacchi, non voleva sentirsi in colpa per essere così arrabbiata, e pensava che Todd fosse l’unico al mondo – eccetto loro zia che era già morta – che potesse capirla.

Todd aveva concordato con lei, e aveva detto solo «Forse è una cosa da psicologi.». Amanda aveva riso un poco, riconoscendo lo scherzo. Così grata che lui la capisse. Pensando che anche lui avesse avuto problemi simili con gli psicologi. Non sapeva ancora che lui allora non aveva la pararibulite, che stava solo fingendo.

Amanda strinse un poco le mani attorno ai braccioli della sedia, e si disse che andava bene, dopotutto era per quello che era lì: per provare abbastanza disagio da farsi venire un attacco di pararibulite, in modo che i ragazzi lo bloccassero assorbendole l’energia e lei potesse avere una qualche visione utile a proposito di quello che stava succedendo, se Dirk era in pericolo, di che cosa fare con quel tornado e roba del genere.

Lo sguardo del dottor Morrison si abbassò per un istante fugace verso le sue mani, come se avesse professionalmente notato e preso nota del movimento, cosa che la irritò e che la fece sforzare di pensare che anche quello era un punto in più verso il suo scopo ultimo. Lui le stava comunque sorridendo gentilmente, e le disse «Come va, Amanda?», con tono apparentemente colloquiale.

Amanda avrebbe voluto ridergli in faccia, ma ritornare lì dopo tutto quel tempo, e dopo tutto quello che era successo, le stava facendo un effetto diverso da quello che si sarebbe aspettata. Non era più sicura che fosse tutta colpa del dottor Morrison, del suo aver sbagliato a cercare di aiutarla facendola sentire ancora più strana e “sbagliata” in qualche modo, anche se cercava di pretendere che lei non lo fosse affatto. Iniziava a pensare che semplicemente lui avesse i suoi limiti, che fosse troppo normale rispetto a lei e basta, e che era stata lei quella ingiusta. Quello, tuttavia, non sembrava un pensiero adatto per farsi venire un attacco di pararibulite.

«Alla grande.» gli rispose comunque, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con un che di sfida.

«Bene, mi fa molto piacere.» disse lui, sorridendo ancora gentilmente e annuendo. «E come mai sei passata oggi?»

Amanda esitò. Di certo non poteva dirgli il vero motivo. Non era esattamente il suo scopo farsi prendere per matta, e anzi, la divertiva pensare che lui l’avrebbe creduta completamente impazzita sentendo parlare di punk che assorbivano l’energia interrompendole gli attacchi, di visioni, di un tornado che inseguiva lei e gli altri, di un quadro che parlava del passato e/o del presente e/o del futuro. Doveva stare male per avere un attacco di pararibulite, non certo divertirsi. Per un momento pensò che aveva sbagliato tutto: forse avrebbe dovuto telefonare a Todd e farsi raccontare per filo e per segno come aveva progettato di fingere un attacco ogni volta che lo aveva fatto. Ma quello probabilmente avrebbe fatto venire più facilmente un ora estremamente autentico attacco di pararibulite a lui, ben prima che eventualmente a lei. Oltre a farlo soffrire, naturalmente.

Si agitò un poco sulla sedia e decise che forse doveva cercare di forzare comunque la mano, magari non proprio dire la verità in modo che il dottor Morrison la credesse impazzita, ma almeno cercare di indurlo a guardarla apertamente in qualche modo del genere, come se non potesse più nemmeno fingere quella cortesia comprensiva e disponibile. Che diavolo, non era stato proprio l’andare a quegli appuntamenti che aveva iniziato a farle venire puntualmente attacchi di pararibulite in semi-coincidenza con essi, cosa che aveva definitivamente convinto tanto lei quanto i suoi genitori a cambiare psicologo? Finché lei non aveva deciso che non serviva a niente e aveva smesso definitivamente di andare dagli psicologi, perché tanto, con una diagnosi di pararibulite, aveva comunque assicurate le ricette per i farmaci che tentavano di tamponare gli attacchi, o la maggior parte d’essi almeno.

«Oh, passavo di qua e basta.» disse perciò, concentrandosi sul modo in cui il dottor Morrison la guardava, con la sua professionale attenzione valutante nascosta sotto un velo di gentile astensione di facciata. «Passavamo di qua, anzi. Io e i miei ragazzi. Ne ho quattro, e viviamo dentro un furgone.» completò.

Lo psicologo mostrò fin troppa poca sorpresa per i suoi gusti, e tuttavia alzò appena le sopracciglia, e disse «Davvero?», con calma.

Amanda si agitò un poco sulla sedia, pensando che forse lo aveva sottovalutato. O forse …

«Crede che le stia mentendo?»

Il dottor Morrison accentuò appena il sorriso gentile e disse, eventualmente con strategia «Perché dovresti mentirmi, Amanda?»

A dire la verità, detestava che la chiamasse col suo nome. La faceva sentire come se lui credesse che fosse una specie di stupida ragazzina ostinata.

«Ho anche una ragazza, in realtà.» aggiunse, e quando lui annuì continuando ad ascoltarla attentamente e senza battere ciglio, si ritrovò a dire anche «E ho delle visioni.»

Finalmente l’uomo sembrò un po’ più interessato. «Delle visioni?» ripeté, sempre con accorta gentilezza.

Amanda considerò la possibilità di dargli un pugno, o di afferrare la cornice dalla sua scrivania e buttarla dall’altra parte della stanza, ma quello probabilmente l’avrebbe fatta sentire meglio, invece di portarla verso un agognato attacco di pararibulite.

«Le ho quando ho gli attacchi di pararibulite, per questo dovrei farmene venire uno.» finì per dire, anche se aveva la sensazione di stare perdendo il controllo della situazione, e ancora sperava che proprio quella sensazione magari le avrebbe fatto scatenare un attacco. Improvvisamente temette che i ragazzi non l’avrebbero raggiunta in tempo fin lì dentro, e che non solo lei avrebbe avuto un attacco, ma avrebbe dovuto subirselo tutto e non sarebbe servito a niente.

L’espressione del dottor Morrison ora era se non altro molto più attenta, e decisamente preoccupata. «Non credo sia una buona idea, Amanda. Di che visioni si tratta, esattamente?»

Lei cambiò comunque argomento senza curarsene. «Oh, e mio fratello fingeva solo, di avere la pararibulite, ma ora la ha anche lui. Quindi anche lui naturalmente ha delle visioni, ma meno delle mie, e meno utili.»

Iniziò a pensare che forse non era stata una buona idea venire lì, che non stava funzionando e che lei non sapeva come farlo funzionare. Il che la irritava particolarmente, perché un tempo avrebbe dato di tutto o quasi solo per avere qualche giorno di fila senza attacchi e senza doversi imbottire di quei maledetti farmaci annichilenti, e ora che ne voleva avere uno non ci riusciva, dannazione.

Il dottor Morrison sembrava avere deciso di procedere molto più accuratamente. «Stai prendendo i farmaci per gli attacchi?» chiese, serio e attento.

Amanda scosse la testa con decisione, ed emise un verso sarcastico «Certo che no! Altrimenti come potrei farmi venire un attacco?»

Il dottore annuì con aria molto grave. «Capisco … Ma credo proprio che dovresti prenderli. Potresti prenderli almeno finché non riesco a fissarti un appuntamento?» disse, serio, e iniziò a sfogliare una grossa agenda appoggiata sulla sua scrivania. «Credo di avere un posto libero per domani, e … »

Amanda ne ebbe abbastanza. Non si sentiva affatto come se le stesse per venire un attacco, si sentiva solo estremamente infastidita e irritata, e come se avesse più senso avercela con se stessa ora, piuttosto che con lui o con chiunque altro.

«No, niente appuntamenti, grazie.» disse, alzandosi in piedi. «E comunque, non sono mai serviti a niente, gli appuntamenti.»

Lui alzò lo sguardo su di lei, piuttosto stupito ma non così colpito o sorpreso. Fece per dire qualcosa, ma lei lo precedette.

«A dire la verità, è stato stupido e inutile venire qui anche oggi. Come le altre volte, insomma.» continuò, avviandosi verso la porta.

«Se preferisci andare da un altro collega … » iniziò a dire lui, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta.

Lei pestò un piede per terra, strinse i pugni lunghi i fianchi e si girò, già sulla soglia della porta che aveva aperto. «No, non ci siamo proprio capiti.» disse con decisione.

E improvvisamente, guardandolo, gli dispiacque per lui. Perché davvero non ne aveva idea, non ne aveva forse mai avuto idea, e probabilmente non era mai stata colpa sua in alcun modo.

Abbassò per un momento lo sguardo verso la sua scrivania, verso la cornice della foto girata verso di lui, quell’immagine della famigliola felice, almeno per come voleva comparire in quello scatto. Il dottor Morrison aveva delle foto incorniciate della sua famigliola sulla scrivania, non quadri che prevedevano potenziali tragedie da cercare di interpretare.

Di nuovo provò quel misto di nausea e di rabbia, ma non le sembrò affatto sufficiente né per eguagliare quelli che aveva provato in quella stanza in passato, né per farle venire un attacco di pararibulite ora. Imprecò tra i denti tra sé e sé, e rialzò lo sguardo su di lui.

«In realtà, sto bene, davvero. Gli attacchi non sono più un problema e … mi dispiace. Per … beh, per essere venuta qui oggi, credo.» disse, agitando un poco una mano a mezz’aria come per indicare tutto e niente in generale. «Quindi, ora me ne vado. E non si preoccupi. Sto bene.»

E girò sui tacchi, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle su qualcosa che lui stava ancora cercando di dire, incamminandosi lungo il corridoio per uscire.

***

Amanda uscì fuori e si fermò sul marciapiede. Si rese conto che stava ancora stringendo le mani a pugno, che c’era come una tempesta di ovatta grigia dentro la sua testa, e che non sapeva se aveva voglia più di gridare o di piangere, o entrambe.

Si accorse di un movimento davanti a lei, e alzando lo sguardo vide Vogel, Cross e Gripps che le venivano incontro con aria attenta e preoccupata, ma gentilmente sorridente, mentre Martin scendeva da sopra il tetto del furgone.

Forse le stava venendo un attacco, finalmente, e avrebbe visto qualcosa di utile, pensò. Forse avrebbe funzionato, dopotutto! Ma un istante dopo vedere i ragazzi la fece sentire meglio; la presa delle sue mani si rilassò gradualmente, il respiro si rilassò, la tempesta di ovatta grigia e soffocante nella sua testa si diradò, e il groppo in gola si allentò corposamente.

«Tutto a posto, boss?» chiese Vogel.

«Amanda.» la salutò Gripps con un rispettoso cenno affettuoso della testa.

«Possiamo rompere qualcosa là dentro?» si informò Cross, indicando con un cenno della testa l’edificio alle sue spalle.

E lei si ritrovò a ridere umidamente ma di cuore, facendo un passo avanti e allargando le braccia per stringerli in un abbraccio collettivo, che loro ricambiarono subito.

«Hey batterista.» salutò Martin, avvicinandosi a sua volta. «Fatto quello che dovevi fare?»

Amanda annuì, con la guancia appoggiata sulla spalla di Gripps, a occhi chiusi.

«Non ha funzionato.» disse.

«Mi spiace, boss.» fece Vogel, mentre si staccavano senza fretta dall’abbraccio.

«Cosa non ha funzionato?» chiese Cross, confuso.

«La visione.» gli rispose Gripps, considerandolo con la fronte corrugata in un accenno di rimprovero.

«Ah già.» annuì Cross.

Martin alzò le spalle ed emise una nuvola di fumo. «Valeva la pena tentare.»

«Già.» concesse Amanda, dando una scrollata di spalle, e guardandolo con un accenno di sorriso sinceramente grato.

«Ora dove andiamo?» si animò Vogel, saltellando un poco sul posto.

Tutti e quattro la stavano guardando in silenzio, aspettando la sua risposta, come se fossero pronti a seguirla anche dritto dritto oltre le porte dell’Inferno. Lei sapeva che era proprio così.

Alzò un attimo lo sguardo verso il cielo, riflettendoci solo un altro momento.

«Dai miei.» disse infine, riabbassandolo su di loro.

«I tuoi cosa?» chiese Cross, aggrottando la fronte confuso.

«Genitori, credo.» disse Gripps.

«’Manda ha dei genitori?» chiese Vogel, meravigliato.

Gripps gli dedicò un’occhiata significativa. «Quasi tutti hanno dei genitori.»

Vogel smise di saltellare sul posto e si bloccò, come interdetto. «Ah, dev’essere vero.» concesse sorpreso, come se non ci avesse mai riflettuto prima.

«Io non ho dei genitori.» sancì Cross. «Mai avuto qualcosa del genere, sono sicuro.»

Amanda lo guardò sinceramente colpita.

Gripps sospirò e scosse la testa con rassegnazione.

«Andiamo ragazzi? Abbiamo ancora fretta.» chiamò Martin, salendo dietro il volante.

«Sicuro, andiamo, andiamo andiamo andiamo!» si entusiasmò Vogel, saltellando in giro e agitandosi, mentre Gripps apriva il portellone laterale e si scostava per far salire tutti a bordo.

Amanda si sistemò sul sedile del passeggero.

«Da che parte, ora?» chiese Martin.

Amanda gli scoccò un breve sguardo di sbieco, e sogghignò un poco complicemente, chiedendo in tono scherzosamente provocatorio «Non vuoi provare a indovinare?»

Martin emise un grugnito divertito insieme ad una nuvoletta di fumo di sigaretta, e chiese invece «Vuoi guidare tu?», ricambiandole il sogghigno complice.

«Guida ‘Manda ora!!» ululò Vogel, sporgendosi in avanti tra i due sedili per pigiare sul clacson, mentre Cross ruggiva celebrativamente e Gripps sorrideva e scuoteva la testa.

Amanda ridacchiò di gusto, ma poi sentì la vibrazione del cellulare che stava squillando nella sua tasca e alzò una mano dicendo «Hey, Farah sta chiamando, silenzio.»

Eccetto che per Martin, che inserì la marcia e disse con calma giusto «Allora intanto guido io.», gli altri si acquietarono quasi subito, e quasi del tutto: ovverosia continuarono a fare chiasso ma il più piano possibile, in un curioso e relativamente assurdo insieme di esclamazioni e ruggiti e altro a bassa voce.

***

«Heylà!» salutò Amanda attraverso la comunicazione telefonica aperta. «Come vanno i falò di magliette dei ‘Mexican Funeral’?»

«Humm…» fece Farah. «Todd mi ha assicurato che ha detto a Dirk di non indossarla … e io ho detto che era … una specie di scommessa.» e, a giudicare dal suo tono, non sembrava molto soddisfatta di quella trovata.

«Per il momento può andare. Ottima idea.» approvò invece Amanda «Quindi quei due perdenti sono ancora vivi e vegeti.»

Farah borbottò qualcosa di simile ad un ‘Fin troppo.’, e Amanda ridacchiò.

«Pare abbiano trovato un indizio … di un caso che stanno seguendo.» disse ancora Farah, quasi con precauzione.

Amanda tornò seria immediatamente e chiese subito «Quale caso?»

«Un ragazzino scomparso … sembrerebbe.»

«Ah.» fece solo Amanda, poi corrugò la fronte «Non hai detto loro che siamo inseguiti da un tornado, vero?»

«No.» rispose Farah, praticamente offesa. «Tu mi hai fatto promettere di non dirlo loro.» puntualizzò, come se ancora la cosa non le piacesse per niente.

Amanda sospirò. «Lo so, non piace neanche a me. E giuro, non sto cercando di rivaleggiare con quel perdente di mio fratello sul mentire ma … » e si morse le labbra, sperando che Farah non le chiedesse specificatamente che cosa stavano facendo esattamente, perché se le avesse detto che stava cercando di farsi venire un attacco, non solo le sarebbe piaciuto ancora di meno, ma probabilmente sarebbe stato qualcosa in più su cui chiederle di non dire niente a Dirk e, soprattutto, a Todd.

«Okay … okay … ma se spuntasse qualcosa in questo caso che potrebbe avere a che fare col tornado … » specificò ancora Farah, sembrando indecisa se preferiva che così non fosse, o se così fosse in modo da avere un’ottima ragione per uscire da quella promessa senza infrangerla senza giusta causa.

«Quindi non è spuntato niente di collegato a quel quadro?» chiese Amanda, con molta attenzione.

Farah esitò, nettamente e a lungo.

«Farah?»

«Un pappagallo.»

Amanda spalancò gli occhi. «C’è un pappagallo nel vostro caso?!»

«Così … sembra.» ammise Farah «Beh, io non l’ho visto ma … a quanto pare, c’era un pappagallo.»

Amanda si rabbuiò.

Farah sospirò dolentemente e tentò con un «Potrebbe ancora essere un … una serie di eventi non collegati se non dal fatto che si stanno svolgendo più o meno tutti negli stessi giorni … »

«Il che vuol dire … » replicò cupamente Amanda «Che anche quella maglietta insanguinata dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ potrebbe essere qualcosa che si è verificato, o si sta verificando o si verificherà in questi giorni … »

Farah sospirò di nuovo e ancora più dolentemente. «Ma se Dirk non la sta indossando, potrebbe riguardare qualcun altro … » ritentò, per poi specificare «Non che questo mi faccia sentire meglio.»

Amanda considerò la cosa per un poco. «Sei sicura che non ci sia nient’altro di collegato?»

«Sì. Cioè, sì sono sicura, e no, non c’è nient’altro di collegato, per ora.»

«Dove siete?»

Farah sospirò di nuovo. «Fuori dalla casa di un ragazzino che a quanto pare ha inventato un linguaggio dei segni e lo ha battezzato Idiotoma.»

« … Cosa?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: LOVE ME TWO TIMES (il titolo di questa parte) è il titolo di una canzone dei The Doors. Abbiate pazienza, ripeterò questa nota di disclaimer in ognuno dei capitoli di questa parte.


	16. 3.16 - The cherry-tree

** Parte 3 – And kill me one time **

****

** 3.16 – The cherry-tree **

Ken fu svegliato di colpo da una mano sulla sua spalla che lo scuoteva, e avrebbe quasi potuto pensare che si trattasse di Bart, se non fosse stato per una serie di piccoli particolari quali: la mano sembrava troppo piccola, il movimento più spaventato che altro, e la voce di Bart da qualche parte nei dintorni ma troppo lontana rispetto alla lunghezza di un braccio che mugugnava tra il roco e l’impastato «Che c’è ora?»

Ken spalancò gli occhi prontamente e vide, non necessariamente in quest’ordine: Bart raggomitolata sul sedile del conducente dell’auto che si stava a sua volta svegliando, e la ragazzina con gli occhi spalancati in uno sguardo spiritato di profonda inquietudine che li stava scuotendo, una mano sulla spalla di ciascuno, sporgendosi dai sedili posteriori.

«Okay! Okay, sono sveglia.» protestò Bart, grattandosi la testa mentre la ragazzina ritirava in fretta le mani.

«Che succede?» chiese Ken, alzandosi più dritto a sedere e guardando la ragazzina «Devi … andare in bagno o … ?», ma la domanda gli morì in gola, mentre ancora più confuso la vedeva improvvisamente infilarsi sul pavimento dell’auto tra i sedili posteriori e gli anteriori, come se si stesse nascondendo.

Istintivamente, Ken girò lo sguardo in avanti, ma la condensa sui finestrini gli impedì di farsi una chiara idea dell’ambiente esterno. E subito dopo un netto bussare sul finestrino accanto a Bart lo fece sussultare.

Bart invece guardò il finestrino con espressione corrucciata, e iniziò ad armeggiare sullo sportello cercando un sistema per abbassarlo; molto prima che Ken facesse in tempo a spingere il pulsante per attivare il sistema automatico per poter abbassare il finestrino, lei si era risolta ad aprire direttamente lo sportello, che sbatté leggermente contro qualcosa all’esterno, qualcosa che sembrò stupirsene e dire subito «Rimanete a bordo del veicolo!», in un tono piuttosto inappellabilmente autoritario.

Naturalmente, Bart si corrucciò ulteriormente e con il suo tono grattante replicò semplicemente «Eh?»

«Rimanga a bordo del veicolo con lo sportello chiuso e abbassi il finestrino … signora.» disse di nuovo la voce con un che di autoritario, indugiando appena prima di pronunciare l’ultima parola.

Bart mugugnò qualcosa di indecifrabile e scontroso, richiuse lo sportello e, dal momento che nel frattempo Ken aveva attivato il sistema elettrico dell’auto, provò con successo il pulsante per abbassare il finestrino.

Come Ken già stava temendo, aldilà della condensa sul finestrino che si abbassava apparve il busto di un poliziotto che cacciò subito all’interno dell’auto uno sguardo assai accigliato e severo.

Bart, dal canto suo, lo guardò almeno altrettanto accigliata e buttò fuori «Che c’è?»

Ken si irrigidì e aggiunse rapidamente «Buon … giorno agente. Che cosa … ?»

«Patente e libretto di circolazione, prego.» replicò subito quello, per poi ponderarli entrambi con una lunga occhiata e aggiungere «E i vostri documenti.»

Ken evitò a malapena di deglutire e disse «Sì, certo … », iniziando a frugare nel cruscotto dell’auto, se non altro per prendere tempo. A volte prendere tempo funzionava, in qualche modo. A volte sembrava quello che gli potesse riuscire meglio, nel frattempo che Bart decideva definitivamente se doveva uccidere qualcuno che stava interagendo con loro oppure no.

Bart ora sembrava tuttavia semplicemente intenzionata a starsene tranquillamente lì a studiare il poliziotto, almeno per il momento, mentre si risvegliava del tutto e senza fretta, sbattendo le palpebre e con un’espressione ancora vivamente corrucciata.

Il poliziotto invece si spostò lungo l’auto all’esterno, e Ken iniziò davvero ad agitarsi. All’inizio, tutto quello che l’agente dovette constatare fu un caos di confezioni e lattine e bottiglie, tra vuoti e pieni, sparsi sui sedili posteriori: cosa che probabilmente era alquanto non comune da associare ad un’auto così danarosa, almeno altrettanto quanto non vi erano facilmente associabili Ken e Bart con le loro tute da benzinaio e… il loro aspetto in generale.

Poi il poliziotto accese una torcia come per vedere meglio attraverso la condensa che si stava purtroppo diradando per il finestrino di Bart spalancato, anche se era giorno, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Ken si dimenticò di continuare a frugare con impegno nel cruscotto e gettò uno sguardo verso i sedili posteriori, individuando la ragazzina ancora rannicchiata sul pavimento dell’auto come se stesse cercando di farsi più piccola possibile, ma il cui sguardo attento e in guardia era fisso e spalancato sull’agente.

Il poliziotto tornò all’altezza del finestrino di Bart e disse solo «Chi è quella ragazzina?»

Bart aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, e Ken la precedette precipitosamente dicendo «Nostra figlia!»

Bart gli gettò uno sguardo divertito ed emise un sardonico grugnito, come se lui avesse voluto fare una specie di battuta. «Hà!»

Il poliziotto si accigliò ancora di più e gettò uno sguardo in direzione della ragazzina ancora rannicchiata dietro i sedili. «Sono veramente i tuoi genitori?»

Lei, naturalmente, non gli rispose e si guardò bene dal fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse continuare a fissarlo con i suoi occhi da cerbiatto spaventato.

«È molto … timida!» si affrettò a dire Ken «Ha paura degli estranei, e non … »

«Restate qui. Non muovetevi.» praticamente latrò il poliziotto, inchiodandolo con lo sguardo, e Ken chiuse prontamente la bocca. «Torno subito. E, le chiavi, prego.» aggiunse, sporgendo la mano col palmo verso l’alto in direzione di Bart.

Lei lo guardò in faccia, discese con lo sguardo senza fretta lungo tutto il suo braccio, e poi lo risalì di nuovo fissandolo in faccia, come se non solo non avesse nessuna intenzione di dargli corda, ma fosse semplicemente ancora intenta a contemplare con vaga perplessità scontrosa perché mai lui lo avesse anche solo pensato.

Ken tolse in fretta le chiavi dal quadro comando e gliele diede. Il poliziotto puntò un indice assai severo verso entrambi e sentenziò ancora «Torno subito. Non muovetevi.», prima di girarsi e tornare all’auto della polizia che, ora che la condensa era sparita e Ken poteva vedere attraverso il parabrezza, era parcheggiata proprio di fronte alla loro.

A ripensarci, probabilmente non era stata affatto una buona idea rimanere a dormire in un’auto parcheggiata in un posteggio davanti ad una farmacia che faceva il turno notturno, e Ken aveva la discreta sensazione che cose come i rapinatori di farmacie esistessero ancora. A sua discolpa, da quando se ne andava in giro con Bart preoccuparsi di qualsiasi cosa di così banale come il poter risultare sospetti era diventato così inutile che doveva aver completamente perso l’abitudine di curarsene.

«Perché gli hai dato le chiavi?» chiese Bart, scoccandogli un’occhiata sinceramente perplessa, e nemmeno accusatoria. Sembrava quasi, anzi, che aldilà di un lieve sospetto di critica ci fosse la sincera curiosità dovuta al fatto che si aspettava che lui potesse avere una discretamente valida motivazione per quello.

«Per … prendere tempo … » fu tutto ciò che si ritrovò a dire Ken, con una sensazione ancora più surreale del solito, mentre guardava il poliziotto sedersi con calma dietro il volante e iniziare a prendere in mano la radio, molto probabilmente e come minimo per chiamare rinforzi.

Bart seguì il suo sguardo con calma, come se fosse in un’auto ad uno di quei vecchi cinema all’aperto, a guardare un film noioso tanto per fare qualcosa come un’altra.

Di colpo la ragazzina si fece in avanti e li afferrò di nuovo per le spalle, stavolta con una presa decisa e spaventata, aggrappandosi alle tute che indossavano.

Ken si girò a guardarla interrogativamente e assai preoccupato, ma lei stava guardando soprattutto Bart, con un ché di agitato allarme.

«Tranquilla. Lo so.» disse Bart con laconica calma, e spostando lo sguardo su di lei, Ken la vide estrarre scioltamente la pistola dalla tasca della tuta da benzinaio.

«Bart … !» fece a malapena in tempo a dire, prima di doversi coprire le orecchie quando il rumore dello sparo riempì l’auto, e il parabrezza andò in frantumi.

Il proiettile attraversò la distanza tra le due auto, forò il parabrezza di quella della polizia, e centrò in testa il poliziotto, che si accasciò all’interno d’essa sparendo alla loro vista con ancora in mano il comunicatore della radio della polizia.

Tremando appena, Ken riabbassò molto lentamente le mani dalle orecchie.

«Non era un vero poliziotto … » disse Bart, con calma annoiata.

«Che … che cosa?» chiese Ken, gettando uno sguardo di controllo all’indietro, e vedendo la ragazzina che si sedeva di nuovo sui sedili posteriori, annuendo lentamente come se in parte assorbisse la notizia come una spiegazione, e in parte ora le fosse più chiaro qualcosa.

«Non era un vero poliziotto.» ripeté Bart un po’ più forte, come se pensasse che lui semplicemente non avesse capito la prima volta. E scese dall’auto. «E ora devo anche andare a riprendere le chiavi.» aggiunse, come ricordandogli che a causa del suo strano gesto di consegnarle all’ora defunto (falso?) poliziotto le toccava pure quella noiosa incombenza.

Ken si limitò a guardarla in silenzio mentre lei andava a riprendere le chiavi dal cadavere, e tornava indietro.

«Come … come sai che non era un vero poliziotto?» le chiese quando lei si chinò attraverso lo sportello aperto per reinserire le chiavi nel sistema d’accensione.

Bart gli gettò un’occhiata tranquilla e alzò le spalle, tornando a rialzarsi in piedi. «Non lo so. Ma si è dimenticato di prendere i nostri documenti. Di solito i poliziotti prima prendono i documenti. E di solito i poliziotti vanno in giro in due alla volta, lui era da solo.»

Ken rimase solo un istante a considerare la cosa, cercando invano di capire quanto e se potesse essere un ragionamento sensato.

«Dov’è andata?» chiese Bart, corrugando la fronte con un che di perplesso e appena incuriosito.

Fu allora che Ken si girò di scatto verso i sedili posteriori e scoprì che la ragazzina era sparita, lasciando uno degli sportelli posteriori appena aperto. Mentre lui stesso scendeva rapidamente dall’auto e si guardava intorno in ogni direzione, invano, si chiese come potesse non aver sentito il rumore dello sportello che si apriva. Ma forse aveva a che fare col fatto che le orecchie gli fischiavano ancora per il colpo di pistola ravvicinato.

***

«Che hai?» chiese Bart, distogliendo lo sguardo per un momento dalla strada che scorreva in mezzo ad una distesa di prati per studiare Ken seduto sul sedile del passeggero.

Lui sospirò appena, e cercò di rivolgerle un sorriso. «Niente … »

Bart corrugò la fronte con espressione per niente convinta, e tornò a guardare la strada.

«È perché abbiamo perso quella ragazzina?» chiese dopo un altro poco, tornando a spiarlo come se cercasse di interpretargli l’espressione.

Ken sospirò di nuovo e si strinse un poco nelle spalle. «Non so … È solo che … sembrava davvero nei guai.»

Bart emise un grugnito d’assenso, tornando a guardare la strada con espressione corrucciata come se stesse facendo del suo meglio per concentrarsi. Ma non disse niente.

Invece, dopo qualche altro chilometro, accostò l’auto sul ciglio della strada e la spense.

Ken le rivolse uno sguardo attento. «Hai … sentito qualcosa?»

Lei lo fissò perplessa. «Come? No, ma ci sono delle ciliegie.» disse semplicemente, aprendo lo sportello e scendendo.

Ken sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. «Delle … ciliegie?» chiese confuso, cercando di interpretare. Ma lei era già scesa, naturalmente lasciando lo sportello spalancato con noncuranza, e si stava allontanando.

Ken scese a sua volta piuttosto in fretta e la seguì attraverso l’erba piuttosto alta di un prato. Bart sembrava apparentemente diretta semplicemente ad una macchia di bosco poco più in là rispetto alla strada.

Lui seppe che dopotutto doveva aver comunque sentito la sua domanda, perché dopo diversi altri passi lei alzò un braccio davanti a sé, puntando il dito, e disse «Sì, delle ciliegie. Vedi?»

Ken seguì la direzione indicata con lo sguardo e vide l’albero, con effettivamente quelle che sembravano ciliegie. Era un unico albero di ciliegie, e sebbene fosse tra quelli in prima fila rispetto alla macchia boschiva, sul bordo del prato, si chiese appena come Bart lo avesse notato in mezzo a tutti gli altri.

Lei si fermò ai piedi del tronco, la testa alzata in alto a guardarne la chioma, e disse semplicemente, come se avesse previsto che lui potesse chiederglielo «Mi piacciono le ciliegie.»

Dopodiché afferrò uno dei rami più bassi e iniziò a cercare di issarvicisi sopra.

«Bart … ?» chiese appena Ken, avvicinandosi. E si ritrovò automaticamente ad aiutarla a salire su quel ramo, sebbene avesse ancora diversi e nuovi dubbi in proposito. «Che cosa … stai facendo?» si ritrovò a chiedere solo, alla fine.

Bart emise qualche grugnito di impegnato sforzo, per continuare a scalare un poco l’albero, finché non raggiunse un tronco abbastanza spesso, a cavalcioni del quale si sistemò comodamente.

Da lì gli lanciò uno sguardo, e sghignazzò un poco, di gusto. «Mangio ciliegie, no?» disse, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. E probabilmente dal suo punto di vista lo era. E afferrate le ciliegie più vicine se le pulì distrattamente sulla tuta da benzinaio, per poi cacciarsele in bocca.

Ken scosse appena la testa, trovandosi a sorridere. «Già … » fu tutto ciò che si ritrovò a dire «Giusto … » e si stava chiedendo perché mai, davvero, se l’era domandato.

Bart lo studiò attentamente, dall’alto in basso. Sputò i noccioli e gettò via il picciolo, deglutì e afferrò altre ciliegie da cacciarsi in bocca. «Vuoi una mano per salire anche tu?» si informò.

«Cos … ? Oh, no, grazie.» scosse la testa Ken, ancora sorridendo con anche gli occhi.

Bart scrollò appena le spalle. «Okay. Vuoi che ti butti giù qualche ciliegia?»

«No … No, grazie Bart. Sono a posto … » sospirò piano Ken.

«Non ti piacciono le ciliegie?» chiese ancora Bart, masticandolo e studiandolo attentamente.

«No … Cioè, sì. È solo che … non ho fame, grazie.» sospirò ancora Ken, gettandosi uno sguardo attorno. Si sedette sul prato ai piedi dell’albero, appoggiando la schiena al tronco, e alzando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo, come per controllare che Bart non perdesse l’equilibrio. Si accorse che lei stava continuando a studiarlo accuratamente.

«Stai ancora pensando alla ragazzina.» disse Bart dopo un poco, con un ché di constatazione più che di domanda.

Ken scosse appena la testa. «Un po’, sì.» ammise. «Insomma, se quello era davvero un… un _poliziotto falso_ , con tanto di auto della polizia eccetera… forse anche lui stava cercando lei? Ma per conto di chi? Voglio dire… ci vuole non poco di… qualcosa… Soldi? Potere? Per potersi permettere di mandare in giro qualcuno che _si finga un poliziotto…_!»

Bart continuò a masticare per un poco in silenzio, affatto impressionata da tutto quello, nemmeno a sentirlo dire ad alta voce, cioè. E infine chiese quietamente e semplicemente «Vuoi… andare a cercarla?»

Ken alzò su di lei uno sguardo sorpreso. «Ma … non possiamo … no?»

Bart scosse la testa. «Io non posso.» specificò. «Ma … se tu vuoi andare a cercarla … » il suo tono si spense, e smise di mangiare ciliegie, iniziando a fissare il tronco su cui stava seduta, la fronte corrugata, le spalle afflosciate e lo sguardo intristito e piuttosto sperduto.

Ken si tirò in piedi e fece qualche passo indietro, per poterla guardare meglio. Bart continuò a fissare il tronco come se cercasse di leggervi qualcosa che le desse un qualche suggerimento.

«Bart … » la richiamò lui gentilmente, finché lei non si decise a spostare lo sguardo su di lui. Aveva un che di triste, ma come di appannato e un poco distaccato, come se stesse cercando di prepararsi a qualcosa che non le sarebbe piaciuto per niente.

«Bart.» ripeté Ken, ancora gentilmente, ma con un che di sicuro. «Non ho ancora intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. Cioè, non senza di te.»

Lentamente, lo sguardo di Bart tornò a focalizzare meglio su di lui. E la sua espressione si aprì lentamente ma nettamente, come lo sbocciare di qualche tipo di bizzarro fiore al momento giusto. Bart gli sorrise luminosamente, sorpresa e incredula all’inizio. Poi emise un verso di stupore genuino e cristallino, una specie di risata monca e gutturale, ma di cuore.

«Hà! Dici davvero?» fece, sorridendogli a trentadue denti, le labbra sporche di ciliegia almeno quanto il sorriso e le mani che si teneva abbandonate in grembo.

Ken sorrise a sua volta e annuì. «È solo che … C’era qualcosa di … strano, in quella ragazzina.»

Bart corrugò la fronte, confusa. «Strano come cosa?» chiese, incuriosita ma perplessa.

Ken alzò le spalle. «Non lo so … Ma, non voglio dire solo che sembrava scappata di casa o qualcosa del genere. E nemmeno solo che … sai … che quegli uomini la volevano prendere … o che forse … forse persino quel poliziotto, se era davvero un falso poliziotto, magari stava cercando proprio lei … »

Bart annuì, agitando appena una mano con cui stava già impugnando altre ciliegie da cacciarsi in bocca. «Vai avanti.» invitò tranquillamente, ancora attenta.

Ken si passò una mano sul collo, abbassando lo sguardo e corrugando la fronte. «Non ne sono sicuro ma … Quando stavamo giocando a Monopoli … mi è sembrato che potesse … sapere che numero sarebbe uscito prima che i dadi smettessero di rotolare.»

Gettò un breve sguardo verso l’alto, soprattutto per accertarsi che Bart lo stesse capendo.

Ma lei ora aveva alzato lo sguardo come a fissare in lontananza, e stava dondolando un poco le gambe a cavalcioni del ramo. «Mh-mh.» mugugnò, con la bocca piena di ciliegie. E se non altro sembrava ancora starlo ascoltando attentamente. «E poi?» chiese ancora.

«E … mi è sembrato che potesse … che avesse sentito arrivare quegli uomini prima di noi … persino prima di te, cioè.» disse ancora Ken. Bart abbassò su di lui uno sguardo un po’ scettico ora, inarcando le sopracciglia. «E forse anche il poliziotto. Ma di quello non sono sicuro, forse era già belle che arrivato e semplicemente noi stavamo ancora dormendo mentre lei era già sveglia … o si è svegliata sentendo arrivare l’auto … »

Bart annuì di nuovo, appena distratta, rialzando lo sguardo verso il panorama alle spalle di lui. «Quindi?» chiese.

Ken fece una piccola smorfia involontaria. Non era nemmeno sicuro lui di quello che gli era balzato in mente, ma … era una specie di idea che non se ne voleva andare. E per quanto assurda, forse non era del tutto da escludere. O forse stava ammattendo del tutto e basta, e anche quello l’aveva ampiamente messo in conto da quando aveva deciso di andarsene in giro con Bart.

«Potrebbero … potrebbe esserci qualcun altro in giro come … come te?» si decise infine a chiedere, occhieggiando verso di lei con un certo tatto e una notevole precauzione.

Bart abbassò di scatto lo sguardo su di lui, strabuzzò gli occhi, e poi scoppiò a ridere così forte che quasi si fece andare di traverso le ciliegie, e si inclinò così tanto sul ramo su cui sedeva che Ken si ritrovò istintivamente a spostarsi di qualche passo più sotto di lei, per fare almeno un vago tentativo di prenderla – o più che altro di evitarle almeno parte dell’impatto – se avesse definitivamente perso l’equilibrio.

Bart smise di sghignazzare dopo un poco, e lo fissò dall’alto in basso con gli occhi ancora scintillanti di ilarità. «Non credo proprio che lei debba uccidere come faccio io.»

Ken corrugò la fronte, poi scosse la testa. «Non … volevo … dire questo.» disse.

Bart parve stupita.  «Ah.» disse solo, per poi spostare lo sguardo di nuovo più in là alle sue spalle, apparentemente guardando il panorama. «Ma puoi chiederglielo se vuoi.»

Ken esitò un momento, cercando di capire che stesse dicendo ora. Ma poi, vedendo come il suo sguardo rimaneva concentrato in quello che sembrava un punto in particolare, si voltò su se stesso di scatto.

E lì, più in là in mezzo all’erba incolta e ad ancora notevole distanza da loro, se ne stava in piedi la ragazzina che li guardava con la sua attenta calma non troppo sicura.

Ken spalancò gli occhi, e prima di poterci pensare si avviò di qualche rapido passo verso di lei «Hey! Sei ancora … »

La ragazzina sobbalzò appena, e lui tornò a fermarsi rendendosi conto dell’errore, alzando appena le mani davanti a sé in un tentativo di gesto calmante. «Non … Va tutto bene. Cioè … Tu … stai bene?»

La ragazzina lo studiò per un momento, scoccò uno sguardo verso l’alto alle sue spalle, probabilmente come per studiare anche Bart, e infine tornò a guardarlo e annuì.

Ken esalò un sospiro di sollievo. «Bene … Bene … »

«Vuoi delle ciliegie?» gridò Bart, davvero troppo forte rispetto a quanto probabilmente necessario per farsi sentire a quella distanza, facendo sussultare appena Ken di sorpresa.

La ragazzina inclinò un poco la testa di lato guardandola, e alla fine annuì di nuovo.

Bart scoccò appena le labbra da qualche parte al di sopra della testa di Ken e poco dietro di lui. «Dovrai venire qui allora. Io non te le lancio fino a lì.» la informò tranquillamente e semplicemente.

La ragazzina spostò un poco il peso da un piede all’altro come se stesse facendo qualche ultima considerazione rapida tra sé e sé, poi annuì di nuovo e si avvicinò solcando l’erba alta.

Ken si ritrovò a rimanere dove stava, girandosi giusto su se stesso lentamente per seguirla con lo sguardo mano a mano che lei lo aggirava compiendo un cerchio piuttosto largo, e si fermava ai piedi dell’albero, guardando in alto verso Bart.

«Beh? Che c’è ora? Vuoi salire?» chiese Bart tranquillamente, masticando.

La ragazzina non le rispose, ma abbassò lo sguardo e studiò per un poco il tronco con aria concentrata.

Bart spostò un piede, puntandone la punta a indicare distrattamente e appena il ramo più basso che lei stessa aveva usato per primo per issarsi. La ragazzina lo raggiunse e iniziò a provare a salirci.

Ken si decise ad avvicinarsi a lei solo quando Bart spostò lo sguardo su di lui; non come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, ma semplicemente come se si aspettasse che lui facesse qualcosa, come se fosse naturale.

La ragazzina comunque lo guardò attentamente e in guardia, immobilizzandosi.

«Vuoi … una mano?» offrì Ken.

Lei continuò a fissarlo con i suoi occhi spalancati e attenti, senza dire nulla. Ken si chinò con un ginocchio per terra e intrecciò le mani. «Se metti il piede qui … è come uno scalino.» disse solo, sorridendole appena un momento, prima di abbassare lo sguardo per terra.

Aveva la sensazione che Bart potesse aver avuto ragione; forse quella ragazzina era un poco come un animale reinselvatichito e spaventato, e Ken, per quanto si sentisse del tutto stupido, ricordava di aver letto da qualche parte che certi animali selvatici potevano essere intimiditi e messi in allarme se venivano fissati direttamente.

La ragazzina appoggiò il piede sulle sue mani intrecciate, e si issò sul ramo più basso. Dopodiché, ne raggiunse un altro più in alto, abbastanza da arrivare alle ciliegie più basse, con l’aiuto di Bart che sporse un braccio e con la sua sorprendente forza riuscì a tirarla un po’ più su afferrandola per la maglietta senza complimenti, riuscendo nel tutto chissà come a non cadere lei stessa.

Con notevole sollievo di Ken che per sicurezza seguiva la scena dal basso e da sotto di loro, cercando di capire se e chi doveva tentare di prendere al volo – o attutirne l’impatto col suolo – per prima o in alternativa. Ma di fatto Ken finì semplicemente per trovarsi a guardare entrambe sedute su un ramo a testa che masticavano ciliegie.

«Come ci hai trovato?» chiese tranquillamente Bart, come per fare conversazione, fissando più che altro alcune foglie che stava staccando da un altro grappolo a due di ciliegie prima di cacciarsele in bocca.

La ragazzina la guardò per un poco, con attenzione, masticando, e infine sporse un braccio puntando un dito verso qualcosa. Ken si girò e si ritrovò a fissare semplicemente l’auto che avevano lasciato accostata al ciglio della strada. Non era più quella che avevano lasciato semplicemente là in quel parcheggio col parabrezza sfondato dal colpo di pistola; Bart ne aveva trovata una aperta dopo un poco che camminavano a piedi, naturalmente. 

Ken Tornò a girarsi a guardare verso la ragazzina quasi di scatto, come cercando sul volto di lei qualche segno che stesse mentendo o scherzando o altro, perché davvero, anche se erano distanti pochi kilometri da dove lei era scappata, e anche se si erano fermati a fare benzina perché così Bart aveva deciso, quella non poteva essere una risposta sufficiente: c’erano certamente più strade di quella che avevano preso, ognuna delle quali andava in diverse direzioni.

Ma la ragazzina stava guardando Bart, con ancora il dito puntato verso l’auto, calma, seria e attenta, come se quella fosse l’unica risposta che aveva intenzione di dare. E Bart guardò per un momento l’auto con aria vagamente contemplativa, e poi fece solo e tranquillamente «Ah.»

Dopodiché, Bart abbassò lo sguardo su Ken e disse solo «Forse hai ragione.»

Ken sbatté appena le palpebre, scoccò uno sguardo laterale alla ragazzina, innervosito e imbarazzato, e osò appena chiedere «Su … che cosa?»

Ma Bart fissò a sua volta direttamente la ragazzina e le disse semplicemente «Sei strana.»

Ken si irrigidì e mortificò.

Ma la ragazzina si limitò a contemplare Bart tranquillamente, continuando a masticare, senza segno di aver preso la cosa in nessun modo in particolare, se non con la versione più relativamente calma della sua costante attenzione.

«È okay. Anch’io lo sono.» aggiunse Bart, iniziando a sfilarsi la tuta da benzinaio.

«Bart … che stai facendo?» si informò Ken, spostandosi di nuovo sotto di lei nel timore che si sbilanciasse e cadesse, senza veramente pensarci, e guardando appena stupito il suo decidere di sfilarsi una tuta mentre era a cavalcioni sul tronco di un albero.

«C’è caldo.» fornì solo a mo’ di spiegazione Bart, continuando a fare quello che stava facendo senza problemi.

«Non potresti … scendere prima?» tentò di suggerire Ken.

«Nah. Perché?» replicò semplicemente Bart.

«Perché … non rischieresti di cadere?» offrì Ken, guardandola come a chiederle se davvero non ci potesse arrivare da sola, o se lo stesse facendo apposta o cosa.

Ma Bart emise semplicemente un piccolo verso di divertito scetticismo. Ed effettivamente riuscì a sfilarsi la tuta alla fine, nonostante diversi momenti in cui Ken ebbe diversi scatti allarmati istintivi e nervosi in corrispondenza di ogni minaccia di sbilanciamento da parte sua.

Bart gettò la tuta per terra senza nemmeno guardare, si rimise più comoda a cavalcioni dell’albero e riprese a masticare tranquillamente ciliegie, ancora in quel vestito di cotone bianco, altamente stropicciato, un po’ stracciato agli orli, e tinto di chiazze slavate di terra e sangue sulle quali iniziarono puntualmente ad aggiungersi macchie di polpa di ciliegia.

Ken osò tornare a rilassarsi un poco, prendendo un lungo respiro.

Considerò per un momento la possibilità di togliersi anche lui la tuta da benzinaio perché effettivamente, nonostante il fresco che emanava dal prato e dalla macchia boschiva, faceva effettivamente caldo sotto il sole. Tuttavia, sotto indossava solo dei boxer. E una delle poche regole generali e assurde che si era dato di base qui e là, forse pescando dall’inizio del suo girare con Bart, quando ancora era per convinzione un sequestrato senza giusta causa da quella che riteneva una pazza omicida maniacale, era di non morire in mutande.

Poi rialzò lo sguardo. E Bart sedeva a cavalcioni di un tronco, con la chioma selvaggiamente spettinata dorata alla luce del sole, un vestito di cotone bianco macchiato di terra, sangue e ciliegie, e lo stava guardando con uno sguardo brillante ed un’espressione di contemplativa complicità tranquilla e piuttosto divertita, come se sapesse qualcosa che ancora a lui sfuggiva.

«Ah.» disse Bart con calma, pulendosi un poco le mani sul vestito, e spostando una gamba per mettersi seduta di traverso sul tronco. «Anche lui è strano.» disse, guardando per un momento la ragazzina con aria seria, come per essere sicura che lei avesse capito.

Dopodiché, aggiunse solo con la massima naturalezza «Basta ciliegie per me oggi. Scendo.»

Ken ebbe giusto il tempo di vederla fare appena leva con le braccia sul tronco e spostare il bacino in avanti, e stava già a sua volta spostandosi sotto di lei aprendo la braccia ed esclamando allarmato «Bart!»

Poi, naturalmente, Bart gli cadde addosso di peso e si ritrovò sbattuto per terra senza complimenti.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Bart lo stava fissando, mezza addosso a lui, basita. «Guarda che potevi farti male così.» fu la prima cosa di cui lo informò.

Ken la fissò incredulo, e rendendo conto di non essersi a quanto pare rotto nulla, anzi, che nessuno di loro si era rotto nulla, il che era abbastanza notevole anche se, d’accordo, l’altezza non era molta per fortuna, replicò « _Tu_ potevi farti male!»

E poi si rese conto dell’errore, perché Bart lo guardò come se fosse impazzito ma lei lo trovasse divertente, e sghignazzando sonoramente si tirò su, mettendosi a sedere di fianco a lui. Ken optò per restare sdraiato dove si trovava ancora per un momento.

Di colpo, sentirono per la prima volta un suono che ancora non conoscevano.

E alzando i loro sguardi sorpresi verso la chioma dell’albero, si resero conto che era la ragazzina. Stava ridendo, cristallinamente e di pancia, proprio come una ragazzina.

Ken sorrise, sentendosi meglio.

Bart lo guardò, e notò quietamente, di nuovo con quello scintillio nello sguardo come se davvero a volte pensasse di saperla molto più lunga di lui «Ora sei più tranquillo.»

_ Note potenzialmente utili _ _ : stavolta pubblicato un solo capitolo in più (non 3 in una volta). Questioni di ‘tempo disponibile nella vita per una revisione almeno passabilmente decente’ eccetera eccetera. _


	17. 3.17 - Ulysses

** Parte 3 – And kill me one time **

****

** 3.17 – Ulysses **

****

«Sì?» chiese un uomo, aprendo la porta d’ingresso di casa sua e squadrando bene i tre che se ne stavano sulla sua soglia, uno dopo l’altro, e con evidentemente crescente difficoltà a cercare di immaginarsi che cosa fossero esattamente: perché di certo non sembravano venditori a porta a porta, o operai di qualche azienda del gas o della luce, né spacciatori di qualche religione o campagna sociale e/o più o meno politica. A dire la verità, gli era anche difficile capire semplicemente come e perché tre persone apparentemente così diverse tra loro potessero trovarsi tutte riunite da qualsiasi parte, a meno che non vi fossero capitate del tutto per caso per via di una qualche bizzarra coincidenza.

«Saaaalve!» esordì prontamente e solarmente il più alto e più colorato dei due che stavano dietro.

La donna che stava davanti mosse a malapena un piede tirandogli una piccola tallonata all’indietro sullo stinco, senza nemmeno guardare, e gli si rivolse con un più serio e deciso «Buongiorno. Faith Blackmoor. E questi sono i miei colleghi Dickinson e Truman. Assistenti sociali.», e gli mostrò un tesserino che aveva un’aria ufficiale e lui non aveva mai visto prima.

L’uomo sbatté le palpebre basito. «A…ssistenti sociali?» ripeté, cercando di vedere meglio il tesserino.

La donna esitò solo un brevissimo istante e poi glielo porse, proseguendo subito. «Lei è il padre di Omar Grisham?»

«S … Sì. Ma non capisco che cosa … » iniziò a dire lui, cercando nel frattempo di studiare meglio il tesserino, che effettivamente presentava la foto del viso di quella stessa donna e parlava in maniera stringata e professionale di assistenza sociale per minori, con vari bolli e marchi dall’aria ufficiale.

«Chi è, tesoro?» si informò una voce femminile, e una donna lo raggiunse sulla soglia.

«Signora Grisham. Buongiorno.» intervenne di nuovo Faith Blackmoor. «Siamo dell’assistenza sociale per minori.»

«Oh mio dio. Che succede?» si agitò un poco la donna, guardandoli ad occhi spalancati e portandosi una mano al petto «Si tratta di Omar?»

«A dire la verità non ho ancora capito che cosa … » iniziò il marito, continuando a rigirarsi in mano il tesserino.

«Nulla di grave.» procedette Faith Blackmoor con la sicurezza di un bulldozer. Dietro di lei, il più basso degli altri due se ne stava immobile cercando di sfoggiare la sua aria più seria e impegnata, mentre l’altro si agitava un poco sul posto e cercava di sorridere con una nervosa amabilità gentile.

«Omar è in casa? Dovremmo parlare con lui di bullismo informatico.»

«Bullismo … informatico??» esalò la donna, più agitata ancora ma relativamente perplessa, scambiandosi col marito uno sguardo stupito.

«Vostro figlio passa molto tempo al computer, vero?» proseguì con apparente calma sicura di sé Faith Blackmoor, muovendosi con sciolta sicurezza per entrare.

Spostandosi giusto un poco per farla passare, ancora stupiti, i due si scambiarono un altro rapido sguardo e l’uomo disse «Sì, è così. Ma per via della sua condizione pensavamo che … »

«Il problema non riguarda lui.» sancì Faith Blackmoor, fermandosi a metà del corridoio d’ingresso, mentre gli altri due che erano con lei si infilavano a loro volta all’interno quasi come un sol uomo, e quasi senza incespicare un poco l’uno nei piedi dell’altro, per poi sistemarsi di nuovo dietro di lei come se stessero cercando di pigiarsi nella sua ombra.

«Oh!» esalò sollevata la donna «Ma allora che cosa … ?»

«C’è stato un grave episodio di bullismo informatico rivolto contro minori.» proseguì immediatamente Faith Blackmoor «E vostro figlio potrebbe essere un testimone.»

«Un testimone?!» trasecolò il marito.

Faith Blackmoor annuì con ferrea decisione. «Non dovrebbe essere necessario un suo diretto coinvolgimento ufficiale nel percorso legale che prenderà questa grave vicenda. Ma per poterlo evitare dovremmo rivolgergli alcune domande, prima di tutto per accertarci se effettivamente è stato testimone eventualmente involontario di questi atti di bullismo informatico. Anche se così fosse, comunque, registreremo la sua testimonianza come semplice soggetto a conoscenza di quanto è avvenuto, mantenendo la sua anonimità totale.»

«Quindi … » tentò di ricapitolare l’uomo, dopo essersi scambiato un altro sguardo stupito con la moglie, e corrugando la fronte per lo sforzo di cercare di stare dietro al tutto.

«Dicevate che Omar è in casa?» disse ancora Faith Blackmoor, guardandosi un poco intorno.

«Al piano di sopra, nella sua camera. Ma non credo che … » rispose quegli.

«Come stavo dicendo.» insistette Faith Blackmoor, inchiodandoli con uno sguardo di severa gravità «Se potessimo rivolgergli qualche breve domanda oggi, sarebbe molto più facile che si possa evitare un suo coinvolgimento più diretto nella vicenda.»

I due coniugi si scambiarono un altro lungo sguardo, tra il confuso e il preoccupato.

Il più alto e colorato nei vestiti degli altri due si portò una mano dietro la schiena e incrociò le dita molto speranzosamente e nervosamente, non osando emettere fiato. L’altro stava già occhieggiando le scale che portavano al piano di sopra, come se stesse cercando di prendere le misure per fare uno scatto nel caso che fosse stato necessario raggiungere la stanza al piano di sopra mentre la cosiddetta Faith Blackmoore cercava di trattenere fisicamente i due, e il tutto trascinandosi dietro il cosiddetto Dickinson.

***

«Sì mamma, entra pur … » iniziò a dire il ragazzo, voltandosi appena indietro con la testa verso la porta della sua stanza che già si stava aprendo, dopo che qualcuno aveva bussato. Si immobilizzò, e quindi si girò del tutto, portando le mani ai comandi della sua sedia speciale per riuscirvi. Sulla porta se ne stava un notevole affollamento di persone, costituito, oltre che da entrambi i suoi genitori, da tre perfetti sconosciuti.

«Che cosa succede? Chi … sono questi?» chiese, stupito.

«Loro … » iniziò suo padre.

«Ciao Omar.» disse la sconosciuta «Siamo assistenti sociali. Ma non ti preoccupare. Siamo qui per farti alcune domande riguardo ad un caso di bullismo informatico del quale potresti essere stato testimone.»

Omar li squadrò confuso. «Testimone di … bullismo informatico?» ripeté.

«Ci vorranno giusto cinque o dieci minuti.» annuì con decisione la sconosciuta, entrando nella stanza, prontamente seguita dagli altri due mai visti prima che sembravano essere attaccati alle sue caviglie da qualche invisibile filo.

«È una specie di scherzo?» chiese Omar, occhieggiando verso i suoi genitori.

«Non … » iniziò il padre, poi sembrò ripensarci e si rivolse ai tre sconosciuti dicendo «Non è un interrogatorio ufficiale, quindi, vero?»

«Assolutamente no.» scosse la testa Faith Blackmoore con serietà tranquillizzante «Ma in base al codice 3, paragrafo 125 del diritto dei minori riguardante le forme di violazione dello stesso effettuate tramite supporto informatico, questa visita rientra nella fase preparatoria per l’avvio di una procedura legale e, nel caso di vostro figlio, si tratta di rintracciare i possibili testimoni, scartando i non affidabili o coloro che potrebbero non ricordare o non aver assistito chiaramente all’episodio. Come ho detto, Omar è verosimilmente tra coloro che potrebbero essere scartati dalla lista dei testimoni, ma per accertarcene dovremmo rivolgergli alcune domande.» prese fiato un momento e aggiunse «Purtroppo non potete assistere, per via del codice 7bis paragrafo 112, ovvero la protezione dei dati riservati e della privacy della parte lesa e dei possibili imputati fino ad inizio formale della procedura legale. Pertanto, vi chiedo gentilmente di uscire e accostare la porta. Potete restare nel corridoio. Vi farò firmare dei documenti per attestare che Omar ha risposto alle nostre domande e, come ci aspettiamo, sul fatto che verrà scartato dalla lista dei possibili testimoni, oltre al fatto che non siete venuti a conoscenza di dati sensibili come richiede il regolamento.»

La cosiddetta Faith Blackmoore individuò immediatamente il tentativo di protesta che stava per essere verbalizzata da parte dei genitori e disse ancora «In realtà dovrei chiedervi di chiudere la porta e di aspettare al piano di sotto. Ma dal momento che mi rendo conto che possiate essere preoccupati, penso che se restate nel corridoio e lasciamo la porta accostata questo possa considerarsi un ragionevole compromesso.»

I due genitori esitarono ancora a lungo, fecero per dire ancora qualcosa, ma in quella loro figlio disse «Credo che sia a posto, ma’ e pa’.». Loro lo guardarono, sorpresi e preoccupati, e lui disse ancora «Se si tratta solo di qualche domanda … penso di potermela cavare.» e scoccò ai tre nuovi arrivati uno sguardo che, il cosiddetto Truman ebbe la sensazione, aveva un che di divertito, furbo e relativamente complice.

«Ne sei sicuro, tesoro … ? Non … ?» iniziò sua madre.

Ma Omar insistette con fare rassicurante, finché il padre non si arrese e sancì comunque, occhieggiando verso i tre «D’accordo. Noi comunque siamo proprio qui fuori … »

«Perfetto.» annuì prontamente il più alto e colorato dei tre, scoccandogli un sorriso smagliante e piuttosto nervosamente speranzoso.

«Ci vorranno solo cinque minuti, davvero.» rincarò l’altro.

«Dieci al massimo.» precisò la cosiddetta Faith Blackmoore, con aria più seria.

I due esitarono ancora, muovendosi un poco sul posto indecisi, ma alla fine accostarono la porta e si sentì il rumore dei loro passi che si ritirava più in là nel corridoio.

Quasi immediatamente, Dirk si gettò in ginocchio sulla moquette di fronte alla carrozzina da disabile, modificata per essere anche una comoda sedia imbottita da scrivania, e subito sibilò in fretta «Okay! Non abbiamo molto tempo!»

«Dirk…!» imprecò tra i denti Todd, affiancandoglisi e cercando di rivolgere a Omar uno sguardo tranquillizzante «Hem, quello che voleva dire è che … »

«Voi non siete assistenti sociali … ?» sorrise il ragazzo, con sguardo tutto sommato divertito, anche se piuttosto incerto e stupito.

Farah , che stava guardando attentamente lo schermo acceso del computer sulla scrivania alle sue spalle, fiondò immediatamente lo sguardo su di lui, spalancò un poco gli occhi e disse subito «No, noi siamo effettivamente assistenti soc…»

Dirk sbuffò sonoramente e roteò gli occhi «Certo che non lo siamo.»

Todd si morse appena le labbra, ma notando che Omar sembrava appena più propenso a trovare la cosa come una specie di buffo scherzo curioso piuttosto che una situazione allarmante, disse, guardandolo onestamente «Okay, no. Siamo detective privati … »

«Todd … » rimproverò Farah rigidamente, tra i denti.

«Olistici.» precisò Dirk, come garantendolo in quanto dato che dovesse rendere la faccenda totalmente più credibile e seria. Todd gli scoccò uno sguardo decisamente dubbioso di sbieco.

«Olistici … » ripeté il ragazzo «Ovvero che … ha a che fare con la teoria secondo la quale tutte le cose sarebbero in qualche modo connesse tra loro?»

Mentre Todd e Farah lo riconsideravano con uno sguardo sorpreso, Dirk gli rivolse uno sguardo illuminato e un sorriso smagliante. «Esatto!» esclamò «Tu sei davvero … brillante!»

«Okay, ascolta … » proseguì Todd, scambiandosi con Farah un rapido sguardo urgente «Stiamo cercando una persona scomparsa, e ci servirebbe il tuo aiuto … »

«Il mio aiuto?» ripeté Omar, guardandoli uno dopo l’altro con aria assai dubbiosa, alzando un sopracciglio, e agitandosi un poco sulla sedia a rotelle, come per sottolineare che dubitava di poter essere d’aiuto a qualcuno, date le sue condizioni fisiche.

Farah annuì un poco con aria rispettosa, accennò un sincero sorriso gentile e scoccò un altro lungo sguardo allo schermo acceso del computer alle sue spalle «Tu hai … inventato una sorta di linguaggio dei segni che si chiama … Idiotoma… giusto?»

Omar esitò, agitandosi un altro poco sulla sedia. «E se anche così fosse … ?» si informò cautamente.

«La persona che stiamo cercando ha cercato di dire qualcosa che potrebbe essere di fondamentale importanza ad un pappagallo usando il tuo linguaggio dei segni!» esclamò Dirk.

Omar lo guardò. «Un … pappagallo … » ripeté, corrugando la fronte e sollevando le sopracciglia.

«Si chiama Jacob.» annuì Dirk «Il pappagallo. In realtà, è anche molto simpatico, a modo suo, anche se all’inizio c’è stata qualche difficoltà di comunicazione perché il suo amico pirata era … »

Todd gli diede un leggerissimo ma significativo colpo di lato con il fianco, interrompendolo. «Ci … sarebbe molto utile se potessi solo dirci che cosa significa questo gesto in particolare, okay?» disse in fretta, e alzò speranzosamente le mani, pronto a ripetere il gesto e guardandolo con un che di quasi preghiera di assecondarli.

«Va bene … credo.» disse Omar con precauzione, occhieggiandoli tutti di nuovo, prima di tornare con lo sguardo sulle mani sollevate di Todd. Dalla sua espressione sembrava ancora molto propenso a ritenere il tutto una strana specie di scherzo.

«Okay, bene … grazie.» sospirò appena Todd, prima di concentrarsi e ripetere il più accuratamente possibile il gesto con le mani. Farah fissò Omar assicurandosi che stesse osservando bene il gesto, e Dirk strinse le labbra e si aggrappò con le mani ai pantaloni all’altezza delle proprie ginocchia con fervente speranza.

Il ragazzo seguì il gesto e rialzò su di loro uno sguardo attento, ma restò in silenzio.

«Non … significa nulla per te … ?» chiese Todd, crollando le spalle con fare arreso.

«Oh … » gemette Dirk, abbassando la testa come se si sgonfiasse su se stesso.

Farah sospirò, scosse la testa e iniziò a calcolare come riuscire a farli uscire di lì prima che i genitori del ragazzo si decidessero a chiamare la polizia, se già non l’avevano fatto, e per sicurezza stava tenendo le orecchie ritte in caso sentisse delle sirene spiegate che si avvicinavano all’esterno lungo la strada.

«No … In realtà riesco a capire la traduzione … » disse allora Omar. Gli sguardi degli altri tre si precipitarono istantaneamente di nuovo su di lui, tra lo stupito e lo speranzoso, quasi trattenendo il fiato. Esitò e si schiarì la voce «Ma non so che cosa possa voler dire … »

«Non … importa!» disse in fretta Todd «Cioè, fa lo stesso, non preoccuparti. Potresti solo … ?»

«Tradurre.» semplificò Farah, attenta, mentre Dirk annuiva energicamente e speranzosamente.

Omar prese fiato. «Cerco la maga Circe.»

I tre rimasero in silenzio un momento, corrugando la fronte.

«Cir…ce?» fece poi Dirk, ripetendo la parola come se cercasse di pronunciarla correttamente.

«Maga?» fece Todd.

Farah sospirò, e si spostò verso la finestra spiando fuori per sicurezza. «Okay … credo che ora dovremmo … »

«In realtà … sembra una citazione di un personaggio di una storia.» disse ancora Omar, studiandoli tra il divertito, l’incerto e il perplesso, le labbra come indecise se piegarsi in un sorrisetto «Siete sicuri che non è uno scherzo?»

«Quale storia??» chiese fervidamente Dirk.

Omar lo guardò stupito «L’ … Odissea?»

Dirk sbatté le palpebre e spiò verso Todd e Farah, come alla ricerca di consiglio o per vedere se loro ci stavano capendo qualcosa.

«Ulisse?» ritentò Omar, guardandoli ora tutti e tre.

«Era … quel cane di quella serie tv anni ’70?» fece Dirk, stropicciando il viso in una smorfia confusa. «No, o forse era un alieno … ?» si auto-corresse, mentre Omar lo guardava assai stupito, dubbioso e un poco divertito. «Un … cane alieno?» ritentò Dirk, scoccando uno sguardo a Todd.

«Omero!» esclamò di colpo Todd, animandosi e sbattendosi una mano a pugno contro una gamba.

Farah sussultò un poco, chiuse gli occhi per un momento stringendo le labbra, come per dominarsi, e scoccò uno sguardo preoccupato verso la porta accostata, prima di fare per dire qualcosa in fretta a Todd per ricordargli di cercare almeno vagamente di rimanere nella parte di un assistente sociale.

«Ome-chi?» chiese Dirk, confuso. «Non è… Omar il tuo nome?»

Ma Omar stava annuendo. «Sì, esatto. Quindi … è uno scherzo, vero?»

Dirk stava già scuotendo la testa energicamente e aprì la bocca con aria seria, ma Farah udì i passi lungo il corridoio che si riavvicinavano alla porta e si mosse rapidamente per avvicinarsi a lui e Todd. «Sì, una specie.» rispose in fretta «Per favore, però, non dirlo a … » chiese con una smorfia dolente e appena speranzosa, mentre agguantava per le giacche sia Todd che Dirk, tirando quest’ultimo in piedi, e li portava verso la porta.

Omar rivolse loro uno sguardo piuttosto divertito, e commentò «Credo che dovreste lavorarci su un po’ meglio … »

«Decisamente sì.» annuì Farah, continuando a trascinare i due verso la porta per andarsene da lì il più rapidamente possibile.

«No, aspetta un momento, sei sicuro di non sapere altro di questa Circense o … ?» tentò Dirk precipitosamente, ma Omar stava scuotendo la testa con aria ancora divertita, e dall’altra parte della porta le voci dei suoi genitori stavano già chiedendo se era tutto a posto.

***

«Quindi … questi … Circe, Ulisse e Omero erano … sono tutti personaggi di una favola greca antica?» ripeté Dirk, corrugando un poco pensierosamente la fronte, mentre prendeva libri a caso e li rimetteva sulle mensole della biblioteca in cui si trovavano.

Todd non lo guardò nemmeno, concentrato a cercare tra i libri sullo scaffale davanti a lui. «Quasi. Omero è lo scrittore.» semplificò.

«Humm…» mugugnò Dirk riflessivamente, aprendo un libro piuttosto grande e pesante e sfogliandone distrattamente le pagine, soffermandosi a scoccare qualche occhiata solo alle figure colorate. «Sono confuso.»

Todd emise un leggero verso assai compartecipe e ironico. «Non mi stupisce. E, per la cronaca, lo sono anch’io.» commentò, scegliendo rapidamente un libro e iniziando a sua volta a sfogliarlo, con molta più attenzione.

Dirk sospirò dolentemente, sfogliando altre pagine senza nemmeno guardare, e studiando invece con aria svagata l’ambiente circostante. «Ci sono veramente … un sacco di libri, qui.»

Todd rialzò lo sguardo da quello che stava consultando. «È una biblioteca.» gli ricordò pazientemente, lanciandogli uno sguardo divertito. 

Dirk emise un piccolo verso sardonico e assunse una di quelle sue arie superiori. «Lo so benissimo, Todd. Ho letto il cartello, e…» ma di colpo si bloccò e strinse le labbra, come rendendosi conto di un errore.

«Non eri mai stato prima in una biblioteca…?» commentò distrattamente Todd mentre continuava a consultare libri disposti sugli scaffali, divertito.

L’improvviso silenzio di Dirk gli fece sospettare di aver appena fatto un errore, e quando gli lanciò lo sguardo e lo vide fissare a terra con aria tra l’intristito e il mortificato, quel sospetto lievitò clamorosamente. Un istante dopo, mentre si sforzava di capire quale fosse stato l’errore esattamente, esso gli balzò di colpo davanti agli occhi chiaro come non mai, vergognosamente palese. Perché certamente se si passava qualcosa come un terzo degli anni della propria vita rinchiusi in una cella, considerati cavie da esperimento di un progetto segreto della CIA, probabilmente si avevano molte meno occasioni di passare del tempo a fare cose comuni come andare in una biblioteca.

«Io… scusami. Che stupido.» disse subito Todd, allungando piano una mano e appoggiandogliela su un braccio, carezzandolo lentamente muovendo il pollice.

Dirk sussultò appena, come se ritornasse bruscamente alla realtà dopo essere affondato con la mente in un altrove profondo e distante. Poi alzò lo sguardo con una delle sue espressioni da ‘fingere che andava tutto bene’. «Ma certo che sono stato prima in una biblioteca…! Voglio dire, chi non è mai stato in una biblioteca?» esclamò con tono forzatamente derisorio e allegro, facendo vagare lo sguardo sulle distese di libri disposti sugli scaffali come se stesse pretendendo di avere una conoscenza intima di ognuno di essi.

Todd sospirò appena e gli si avvicinò. «Dirk… Non c’è nulla di male o… strano a non essere mai stati prima in una biblioteca, okay? Anzi, sono abbastanza sicuro che ci siano un sacco di persone che non hanno mai messo piede in vita loro in una biblioteca.» disse. Anche se non sono mai state tenute segregate dalla CIA contro la loro volontà cioè, aggiunse mentalmente e dolentemente tra sé e sé, guardandosi bene dallo specificarlo ad alta voce.

Dirk , che ora stava spostando lo sguardo ovunque tranne che su di lui, lo riportò di netto sul suo viso, con aria attenta e timorosa, come cercando una qualsiasi potenziale traccia di menzogna accondiscendente. «Davvero…?» chiese, incerto ed esitante.

Todd annuì con un sorriso e un accenno di espressione complice. Sentì Dirk rilassarsi, e si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui, alzandosi un poco sulla punta dei piedi per arrivare col viso all’altezza del suo. «Davvero…» mormorò affettuosamente, prima di baciarlo in modo tranquillizzante.

Dirk si rilassò del tutto e lo contraccambiò subito, con un leggero e piccolo sospiro sollevato.

E dopo qualche momento, qualcuno si schiarì rumorosamente e significativamente la voce, con fare severo. Dirk e Todd si staccarono di netto dal bacio, che nel frattempo si era piuttosto approfondito in effetti, e si ritrovarono a fissare una bibliotecaria che li stava guardando dal fondo del corridoio tra gli scaffali in cui si trovavano, con espressione decisamente accigliata.

«Todd…» chiese piano Dirk, guardando la donna confuso, come cercando onestamente di capire «Qual è il problema?»

«Hem…» disse Todd, distanziandosi da lui di un passo, cosa che evocò in Dirk un leggero broncio scontento. «Credo che… beh, insomma, qualcosa a proposito di non … scambiarsi troppe effusioni nelle biblioteche pubbliche … »

La bibliotecaria dedicò loro un ultimo sguardo di severo ammonimento significativo, quindi emise tra sé e sé un piccolo verso critico e proseguì oltre col carrello di libri che stava spingendo.

«Oh.» disse Dirk, sembrando non troppo persuaso. «Allora la mia impressione era giusta, a proposito che difficilmente una biblioteca potesse essere un posto interessante.» commentò, storcendo un poco il naso con aria dubbiosa.

Todd si ricordò di un particolare e lo guardò «Aspetta un momento. Tu hai frequentato un college! Ci sarà pure stata una biblioteca lì!»

Dirk lo fissò come se non vedesse il motivo di quell’osservazione, ma annuì. «Ah, sì, ne ho sentito parlare. Non ci ho mai messo piede.»

Todd lo fissò per un poco, e infine scosse la testa con un che di affettuosamente rassegnato e non particolarmente stupito e chiese semplicemente «Perché?»

«Ouff… Sembrava un posto noioso, polveroso, buio e … in generale più adatto per schiacchiarci un sonnellino, ma decisamente meno comoda di un letto, o di un divano, o di un … »

«E dove studiavi?» chiese ancora Todd, contemplandolo con divertito dubbio, come se stesse ponderando tranquillamente l’ipotesi che Dirk non avesse mai fatto qualcosa come studiare.

«Oh, in camera, nel giardino, nelle cucine … » iniziò ad elencare Dirk senza battere ciglio.

«Nelle cucine?» ripeté Todd.

«Quando c’era la signora Dillington. Le stavo simpatico.» specificò Dirk «E faceva questi biscotti che … »

«Okay … okay … » interruppe Todd, scuotendo la testa con rassegnato divertimento.

Dirk lo guardò un momento con aria riflessiva. «Ma credo che…» iniziò, schiarendosi la voce e sembrando un poco imbarazzato. «Se ci fossi stato tu, anche la biblioteca sarebbe potuta essere un posto interessante…» accennò, prendendogli un poco tra le dita un lembo della manica della giacca, e rialzando su di lui uno sguardo ancora intento, ma in modo diverso.

Todd capì più che bene dove voleva andare a parare, e si impose di ignorare il leggero brivido di piacere assai evocativo che gli percorse la schiena. «Okay, ho capito…» ridacchiò, agitando appena il braccio per staccare la sua presa tentatrice dalla sua manica e riportando lo sguardo sul libro che aveva ancora in mano. «Ora però… credo proprio che dovremmo concentrarci sul caso, no?» suggerì significativamente, scoccandogli uno sguardo complicemente divertito.

«Oh, sì, certo. Giusto!» annuì Dirk, cercando di darsi un contegno serio e impegnato, e schiarendosi la voce. «Trovato qualcosa?» domandò con fiduciosa attenzione disponibile.

Todd sospirò e scosse la testa, riprendendo a sfogliare il libro. «A dire la verità … no. Cioè, sì. Nel senso che come ricordavo a grandi linee … questa Circe sarebbe una maga che Ulisse incontra su un’isola in cui lui e i suoi compagni approdano mentre stanno cercando di tornare a casa a Itaca dopo la fine della guerra. Ma non … insomma, non si parla affatto di ragazzini scomparsi o qualcosa del genere. Ci sono solo … incantesimi … persone trasformate in animali … Oh, beh, certo, per forza ci dovevano essere degli animali da qualche parte visto che è un nostro caso, no? Voglio dire, a parte Jacob.»

«Oh! Questo rafforza la mia teoria che forse Jakob una volta era un essere umano, che poi è stato trasformato in un…!»

«No, assolutamente no.» lo interruppe Todd con paziente sicurezza, appoggiando il libro e prendendone un altro. Sospirò. «Forse è stato un errore venire qui. Insomma… sei tu quello che trova gli indizi in base al tuo… apparente vagare a caso. Mentre sono io che ho pensato di venire qui. Forse ti sto solo… portando fuori strada.»

Dirk girò di scatto su di lui uno sguardo spalancato e praticamente sconvolto. «Cosa? No, non è affatto così!» replicò energicamente, afferrandogli un braccio e guardandolo con accorato affetto consolatorio. «Todd… Tu sei il mio assistent… il mio partner. E intendo, anche riguardo le indagini. Anche tu trovi sempre qualcosa di collegato al caso, in un modo o nell’altro… beh, anche se non proprio come io trovo indizi. Sei una parte essenziale delle indagini!»

Todd gli rivolse un’espressione con un sorriso un po’ storto e incerto, ma anche divertito. «Dove l’ho già sentita questa…?» scherzò. Ricordava abbastanza bene che era esattamente una delle prime affermazioni che Dirk gli aveva riversato addosso i primi giorni che si conoscevano, assieme ad un mare di altre apparenti assurdità.

«Beh, è proprio così.» insistette Dirk, guardandolo con intensità fervidamente convinta. «Hum, beh, d’accordo, all’inizio, nel caso di Patrick Spring alias Zacharia Webb, ho fatto un piccolissimo errore, e credevo che tu fossi _coinvolto_ nel caso. Ma in realtà ti ho incontrato perché sei il mio  assistente… attualmente promosso al grado di partner. In altre parole, tu sei coinvolto in _ogni_ caso, in quanto mio  assistent… partner. L’universo ti fa incappare negli indizi in modo che anch’io possa trovarli attraverso di te per risolvere il caso. Insieme.»

Todd cercò di non rimanere troppo colpito da quello, anche se lo era, e tornò a sfogliare distrattamente l’ennesimo libro che aveva in mano, borbottando un «Questo non è esattamente un complimento riguardo al mio libero arbitrio o… alle mie capacità intellettive riguardo la soluzione di casi investigativi ma… okay.»

Dirk ne sorvegliò per un momento l’espressione, come per essere sicuro che si fosse effettivamente ripreso dal momento di abbattimento sfiduciato, e poi sorrise e gli somministrò qualche pacchetta affettuosamente rincuorante su una spalla. «Oh beh, come ben sappiamo…» ribatté discorsivamente, in tono convinto e superiormente fiducioso, mentre riprendeva a guardare le figure del libro che aveva pescato a caso dallo scaffale «Chiunque potrebbe fare il detective privato e risolvere qualche sciocchezza di caso perfettamente _nella norma_ , mentre per risolvere casi olistici sono necessarie indubbie super-qualità eccezionali, come…»

Dirk si bloccò di colpo, sia verbalmente che fisicamente.

Todd si voltò a guardarlo subito. «Hai trovato qualcos…?» 

Ma si interruppe quando vide Dirk fissare le pagine del libro con lo sguardo spalancato e come scioccato.

«Dirk? Che cosa…?» domandò Todd, preoccupato, avvicinandosi per spiare le pagine a sua volta.

Ma Dirk si riattivò all’improvviso. «No! Niente! Non ho trovato nient…!» esclamò nervosamente, facendo per chiudere il libro di scatto.

Todd allungò una mano rapidamente, appena in tempo per infilare alcune dita in mezzo alle pagine, per poi fare una piccola smorfia di dolore quando gli furono sostanzialmente un po’ schiacciate tra le pagine.

«Todd! Oh, scusa, non… Che stai facendo?» esclamò Dirk, accoratamente dispiaciuto.

«Hai trovato qualcosa…» insistette Todd, guardandolo interrogativamente, sorpreso dal fatto che Dirk non fosse affatto entusiasta come al solito di praticamente sventolargli in faccia un nuovo indizio trovato in modo apparentemente del tutto casuale, e iniziando a sottrargli il libro di mano.

Dirk , tutt’altro che entusiasta, strinse le labbra e fece un ultimo debole tentativo di trattenere il libro, per poi cedere e lasciarglielo prendere. «No, non è… niente…» mormorò, con un sospiro e un’aria di profondo disagio.

Todd riaprì il libro alle pagine che stava osservando Dirk. C’era una figura che sembrava quasi lo schizzo colorato di un dipinto: un ragazzo e un vecchio si libravano nel cielo, con addosso vestiti di foggia antica e classicheggiante, e due enormi paia di ali di un bianco fulgente attaccate sulla schiena con fili e corde. Il più vecchio sembrava stare cercando disperatamente di richiamare il più giovane, che stava volando più in alto, diretto verso un lontano sole dal colore incandescente, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di fluttuanti penne che si staccavano dalle ali, come la piumosa scia di una piccola e testarda cometa.

Todd non ebbe proprio bisogno di leggere la didascalia, che citava certi Dedalo e Icaro.

Quando rialzò lo sguardo su Dirk, lui se ne stava ancora lì, irrigidito e nervoso, lo sguardo puntato a terra, con evidente disagio innervosito. «Te lo avevo detto che non era… niente.»

Todd iniziò a cercare delle parole per distrarlo o… dire qualcosa in generale. E un’idea lo colpì. «Hey! Aspetta un momento! Anche quella è una leggenda greca!»

Dirk rialzò lo sguardo su di lui con una smorfia di disagio. «E… con questo?»

Todd lo fissò praticamente incredulo. «Come sarebbe ‘e con questo?’? Dirk, è un collegamento! Dev’essere un collegamento, no? E i collegamenti non sono mai casuali nel nostri casi!»

Dirk strinse ancora di più le labbra e scosse la testa rapidamente, prendendogli il libro dalle mani e rimettendolo sullo scaffale come per liberarsene il prima possibile. «Ouff, Todd, non bisogna esagerare con questa… storia del collegamento a tutti i costi. Altrimenti si potrebbe finire per trovare un collegamento tra… praticamente ogni cosa che esiste.»

«No, sul serio…!» insistette Todd animatamente, rimettendosi a sfogliare freneticamente il libro che aveva ancora in mano lui. «Tra l’altro… sì, ecco! Questa Circe era la sorella della sposa di Minosse! Ovvero colui che ha costruito il labirinto in cui…»

«Conosco benissimo la storia!» esplose di colpo Dirk, praticamente urlando. Todd si bloccò, guardandolo sorpreso. Dirk gli prese anche quel libro dalle mani e lo rimise a posto, cercando di calmarsi. Ma le mani gli tremavano leggermente, e il suo tono aveva ancora un ché di quasi sconvolto quando sibilò appena udibile «So fin troppo bene tutta quella maledetta storia… Siccome mi dovevano proprio chiamare in quello stupido modo… almeno volevo avere un’idea di che storia era. Riggins… me l’accennò solo malamente, anche se sapevo che doveva conoscerla meglio di così perché… lui sembrava soddisfatto di aver scelto quel nome per il _progetto_. Ma poi l’ho letta. Per conto mio. Quando non ero  più… là.»

«Dirk… Mi dispiace… Non volevo…» iniziò a mormorare Todd, afflitto.

Dirk sospirò e scosse appena la testa. «Non importa.» disse, ora con un tono più padrone di sé, anche se con tracce di essere ancora piuttosto scosso, e un po’ con la testa altrove, come se parte di lui potesse ancora essere ritrascinata prigioniera del progetto Blackwing, da un momento all’altro e per un nonnulla.

Dirk riuscì a rivolgergli un sorriso, pallido ma sincero. «Ora possiamo solo… uscire di qui? Non credo ci possa essere veramente qualcosa di utile qui. Un indizio, insomma. D’altro canto, siamo qui già da un po’ e non ho visto nemmeno l’ombra di un ragazzino che possa assomigliare a quello che stiamo cercando, no?» quasi implorò, piuttosto nervosamente.

«Sì, certo… Sì.» annuì subito Todd, quasi sollevato, perché era una richiesta semplice, oltreché qualcosa di molto pratico che poteva fare per cercare di alleviare il disagio di Dirk.

Dirk annuì con aria grata, e si avviò lungo il corridoio tra gli scaffali. Todd fece per seguirlo subito, ma all’ultimo esitò, e tornò rapidamente indietro di qualche passo per afferrare rapidamente dallo scaffale il libro che stava sfogliando. 

Quando tornò di fianco a Dirk, lui abbassò per un momento lo sguardo sul libro, e Todd disse in fretta, come per scusarsi «Sicuramente hai ragione e non è chissà che collegamento… Insomma, da quello che so, praticamente tutti i personaggi della mitologia greca sono imparentati tra loro in qualche modo. Ma è giusto per…»

Dirk annuì in modo praticamente irrigidito, riportando lo sguardo in fretta davanti a sé. «Sì. Non c’è nessun problema. Davvero.»

Todd non gli credette del tutto, ma si guardò bene dal farglielo notare per il momento. Allungò una mano e gliene prese una delle sue, stringendola gentilmente. Dirk sembrò rilassarsi un poco, ma soprattutto come abbandonarsi ad una sorta di esaustione post-traumatica, e non parve nemmeno registrare del tutto che Todd si fermava brevemente al bancone della biblioteca per prendere il libro in prestito, senza mai lasciargli andare la mano.

Dirk rialzò lo sguardo quando Todd lo ebbe guidato fuori attraverso il piccolo labirinto di scaffali di libri, all’esterno dove la luce del sole al tramonto aveva qualcosa di caldo e gentile, il silenzio da biblioteca era sparito in favore dei rumori della strada, e gli sembrava di poter respirare meglio.

Si rese conto che Todd aveva ancora in mano il libro, e corrugò un poco la fronte. «Lo hai … rubato?» chiese, sorpreso.

Todd gli dedicò uno sguardo e un sorriso particolarmente luminosi e sollevati, come se fosse estremamente grato del semplice fatto che dicesse qualcosa. Poi sogghignò appena, divertito, e scosse la testa. «Nah. Preso in prestito.»

Dirk corrugò ancora di più l’espressione. «Non è un po’ la stessa cosa … ? Cioè, beh, sì, a parte le persone che urlano e ti rincorrono e minacciano di chiamare la polizia o … »

Todd ridacchiò appena, e finalmente gli tornò vicino abbastanza da permettergli di sentire il calore che emanava da lui, e il suo odore, e in generale tutto della sua vicinanza. Dirk socchiuse gli occhi, beandosi di tutto quello, ma comunque non chiudendoli del tutto, in modo da poter anche guardarlo.

«Forse … » concesse Todd, con una leggera scrollata di spalle.

Dirk sorrise, riconoscendo il modo in cui lui a volte voleva dire che qualcosa non era così immediatamente urgente da sbrigliare, e che comunque andava tutto bene.

«Sai…» mormorò appena e come con la testa altrove, distogliendo lo sguardo e fissandolo lungo un punto qualsiasi della strada in distanza. «Probabilmente è stato meglio che abbia letto per intero quella storia solo quando… non ero più parte della CIA. Insomma, se l’avessi saputa allora, probabilmente sarei stato terrorizzato dal fatto che potessero crederci al punto da stare progettando… non so, qualcosa come caricarmi su un razzo e lanciarmi verso il sole, o roba del genere.»

Dirk ridacchiò appena, assai nervosamente. 

Todd lo abbracciò stretto. «Non ci sarebbero riusciti. Il sole è troppo lontano per mandarci qualcosa come un razzo o… qualsiasi altra cosa che gli esseri umani siano in grado di costruire che viaggi nello spazio.»

Sapeva che era una specificazione totalmente assurda; altrettanto quanto sapeva che proprio quelle a volte erano capaci, se non proprio di risultare ragionevoli a Dirk, almeno di distrarlo.

«Oh. Davvero?» disse infatti lui, incuriosito e colpito.

Todd sorrise contro la sua spalla, limitandosi ad annuire. «Già.» confermò.

Dirk sorrise in modo ancora più rilassato e chiuse gli occhi nell’abbraccio di Todd, immergendosi definitivamente per un momento in tutto quel calore e odore e contatto di Todd, che gli permetteva di lasciare indietro tutto il resto per un poco, qualsiasi altra cosa davvero, come se sul serio non ci fosse nient’altro di immediatamente irrimandabile.

Forse era un po’ come tornare a casa, dopo molto tempo, dopo troppo tempo, dopo aver praticamente dimenticato com’era essere a casa; ma Dirk non si sarebbe azzardato a definire esattamente così quella sensazione, dal momento che non l’aveva mai provata prima, com’era l’avere effettivamente una ‘casa’. Non prima di incontrare Todd, comunque.


	18. 3.18 - Ode to my family

** Parte 3 – And kill me one time **

****

** 3.18 – Ode to my family **

****

Amanda stava iniziando a sentirsi piuttosto in colpa; e ancora, nemmeno quello sembrava sufficiente a farle venire una crisi di pararibulite, con sua profonda irritazione.

Giocherellando nervosamente con il cucchiaino appoggiato nel piattino della tazza di caffè che aveva in mano, scoccò uno sguardo a suo padre, che sedeva nella poltrona del salotto di casa dei suoi genitori e sembrava stare cercando di fare del suo meglio per capire come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi, e poi a sua madre, che stava distribuendo tazze di caffè agli altri quattro ospiti, di cui tre schiacciati sul divano e uno, quello decisamente biondo, seduto su una sedia.

«Molte grazie.» disse Gripps, annuendo con aria così cortesemente impegnata da apparire praticamente solenne, mentre prendeva tazza e piattino. Amanda lo guardò con relativo stupore mentre lui sollevava delicatamente la tazza con le sue enormi dita, tenendo il mignolo sporto all’infuori, e beveva un sorso con calma. «Molto buono.» annuì con aria rispettosamente seria.

Sua madre gli rivolse un sorriso un po’ incerto ma gentile, mentre si risedeva su un’altra sedia.

Vogel stava armeggiando con la tazza in una mano e il piattino nell’altra, spiando Gripps attentamente e con aria confusa, come cercando di capire cosa farsene di quegli oggetti.

Cross si portò il piattino con la tazza sopra vicino al viso e annusò con cautela. «Non è birra.» disse infine, con sicurezza ma perplesso, guardando gli altri e lei come cercando di capire.

Amanda emise un piccolo sbuffo divertito. I suoi genitori si guardarono tra loro e poi fissarono lei, ancora decisamente confusi.

«No. Non lo è!» esclamò Vogel, agitandosi un poco, tenendo il piattino ancora in una mano, il cucchiaino tra i denti, e la tazza nell’altra mano il cui contenuto stava cercando con molto impegno di non rovesciare come se fosse giunto alla conclusione che fosse quello lo scopo di quella strana usanza o gioco.

Martin emise un solo grugnito di fermo avvertimento ammonitorio. 

Vogel si irrigidì, con lo sguardo attento concentrato sulla tazza, come se stesse sorvegliando il caffè per controllare che non si muovesse da solo cercando di scavalcare il bordo della tazza per fuggire. 

Gripps scoccò a Cross un’occhiataccia e ripeté con ancora maggiore convinzione «È molto buono!»

Cross esitò, spiandolo con scarsa convinzione, ma piegò la testa e provò a sorseggiare un po’ di caffè, ancora con cautela sospettosa, mentre Vogel lo guardava con interesse affascinato, in attesa di vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

«Quindi … » iniziò suo padre, per poi schiarirsi la voce, e dover cercare di riprendere il filo quando i quattro lo fissarono molto attentamente, praticamente immobilizzandosi. O meglio: Gripps gli dedicò una cortese attenzione, Cross lo fissò dal sotto in su ancora chino sulla tazza, Vogel sembrava ormai un’apprendista di qualche spettacolo di quelli dove c’è da far girare qualcosa come una decina di piatti che ruotano in equilibrio su altrettanti bastoni verticali, e Martin inarcò appena un sopracciglio mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè dopo aver abbandonato il piattino sulla più vicina superficie disponibile, dedicandogli uno sguardo intento e imperscrutabile dei suoi.

«Voi siete … amici di Amanda.» terminò l’uomo, come se ancora stesse cercando di capire come prendere la cosa.

Amanda sospirò appena. Ricordò quando, poco prima, Martin le aveva promesso con calma che sarebbero rimasti ad aspettarla lì fuori, e come lei avesse detto, guardandoli complessivamente, lì nella loro completa e fiduciosa dedizione a lei, che preferiva se entravano.

Stavolta non aveva specificato regole di base come quelle di non spaccare nulla e cose del genere, e ancora non sapeva bene il perché: certo, da un lato sapeva che non sarebbe stato proprio un ottimo modo di presentare reciprocamente le sue due famiglie se una si fosse messa a devastare l’abitazione dell’altra terrorizzandola, purtuttavia lei aveva bisogno di avere una crisi di pararibulite, giusto? O forse era semplicemente perché non se la sentiva più di chiedere ancora ai ragazzi di dover accondiscendere a qualcuna delle sue richieste andando in un certo senso contro la loro natura.

Eppure, i quattro sembravano stare cercando di dare il meno peggio di loro, in qualche curioso modo.

«Loro sono il Trio Chiassoso.» puntualizzò Amanda, anche perché gli altri quattro, invece di rispondere, avevano rivolto i loro sguardi su di lei in quieta attesa.

«Oh.» sorrise sua madre, anche se piuttosto forzatamente, annuendo gentilmente. «Un nome … originale.»

Amanda incrinò un sopracciglio, mentre i ragazzi guardavano dall’una all’altra ancora senza dire niente. Martin nascose il suo sogghigno dietro un’altra sorsata di caffè.

«Ma sono … in quattro.» osservò suo padre, piuttosto confuso.

Sua moglie gli dedicò un’occhiata critica. «Tesoro, è evidente che vuole essere ironico, no?» osservò.

«Cinque in realtà.» disse Martin con calma.

«Cinque … ?» ripeté lui, sbattendo un po’ le palpebre, e fissando di nuovo Martin con un che di relativamente intimorito, come se stesse ancora chiedendosi come era arrivato nel suo salotto esattamente, o soprattutto come e perché lui lo avesse permesso.

Martin si limitò ad emettere un piccolo grugnito di conferma e sporse un pollice indicando Amanda.

Suo padre strabuzzò gli occhi e tossicchiò.

Sua moglie gli mise una mano su un braccio come per avvertirlo e calmarlo insieme, o forse per farlo tacere un momento, e si sforzò di nuovo di sorridere, annuendo.

«La batterista è dei nostri.» disse ancora Martin con calma.

«Lo è.» concordò tranquillamente Gripps, annuendo con aria solennemente seria.

«’Manda è forte!» esclamò Vogel.

«Sì, molto molto a posto.» assicurò Cross.

«Mpf…!» fece Amanda, inclinando verso l’alto un angolo delle labbra, con complice divertimento ironico «Beh, grazie ragazzi.»

«Quindi … voi siete … ?» ritentò suo padre.

Sua moglie emise un piccolo sbuffo significativo e paziente, rivolgendogli un’occhiata eloquente «Tesoro, è evidente che sono un gruppo musicale, no?»

«Un che cosa … ?» chiese Cross, con aria confusa.

«Un gruppo, sì!» annuì fervidamente Vogel, come se almeno quella parola gli fosse chiara.

«Una … band, insomma.» proseguì la madre di Amanda.

«Sì sì, giusto, sì!» esclamò Vogel sorridendo, entusiasta che ci fosse comprensione.

Martin emise un grugnito d’ammonimento, Gripps appoggiò una mano gentilmente sulla spalla di Vogel, e lui tornò a immobilizzarsi, la schiena dritta e lo sguardo attento fermo davanti a sé, tranne quando sbirciò appena in basso per assicurarsi che nemmeno una goccia di caffè fosse straboccata dalla tazza: cosa che miracolosamente non era successa.

«Si dice così, oggigiorno … giusto?» tentò di continuare la donna, appena confusa e stupita da quella reazione, ma sforzandosi di sorridere ancora, e poi guardando il marito aggiunse «Caro, siamo troppo vecchi per queste cose, ma in fondo sappiamo che esistono, giusto? Siamo un po’ … come dite voi ragazzi … ? Dei matusa insomma.» e ridacchiò appena, cercando complicità.

Amanda le scoccò uno sguardo tra il divertito e lo stupito.

«È qualcosa che si mangia?» chiese Cross, corrucciando la fronte e spiando verso Martin, il quale scosse tranquillamente la testa.

«Devo berlo … ?» Amanda udì Vogel chiedere molto piano, ma comunque abbastanza udibile, muovendo appena l’angolo delle labbra più rivolto verso Gripps. Lui gli dedicò un’occhiata, gli prese di mano il piattino e il cucchiaio per semplificargli le cose e annuì impercettibilmente. Vogel sorrise raggiante e iniziò a lappare sperimentalmente il caffè con entusiasmo.

«Allora!» fece Amanda, un po’ più forte del necessario, per riattirare su di sé gli sguardi straniti dei suoi genitori «Che cosa è successo da queste parti nel frattempo? Qualche … novità?»

Quello sembrò solo stupire quasi altrettanto i due.

«Mio dio, tesoro, dovremmo chiederlo noi questo no?» esclamò accoratamente sua madre «Voglio dire, non ci vediamo da quasi tre mesi!»

«Hum… beh, sì, sono stata un po’ … occupata.» scrollò appena le spalle Amanda, gettando giusto un rapido sguardo verso gli altri quattro.

Martin sembrava una specie di sfinge impassibilmente tranquilla, le gambe accavallate, una delle possenti braccia appoggiata su un bracciolo della poltrona, sorseggiando caffè senza fretta, come se stesse semplicemente aspettando qualcosa. Vogel stava lappando con impegno il caffè, mentre Gripps gli dedicava occhiate piuttosto dubbiose e disapprovanti, probabilmente per il rumore che produceva più che per altro.

Cross aveva finito per buttare giù tutto il caffè d’un fiato alla fine, e dopo aver dato a Gripps piattino, tazza e cucchiano, si stava rigirando in mano un soprammobile che aveva pescato da sopra il tavolino affianco al divano come se stesse cercando di capire quale resistenza potesse avere se usato per colpire qualcosa. Martin, senza nemmeno girare verso di lui lo sguardo, emise un netto grugnito, e Cross riappoggiò il soprammobile da dove lo aveva preso, iniziando a quel punto a guardarsi intorno per la stanza optando per saggiare ogni cosa che conteneva giusto con lo sguardo almeno.

«Da quando sei passata con Todd e … » la voce della donna si spense quasi con un singhiozzo, e il suo sguardo si abbassò sul pavimento, molto dolente. Suo marito le prese una mano nelle sue, rivolgendole uno sguardo attentamente preoccupato ma compartecipe di quella sorta di lutto.

Amanda strinse le labbra e si sforzò di dire «Ah. Già … è stata quella l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti … »

A dire la verità, si chiedeva come potesse averlo dimenticato, vista che era stata una scena magistrale che era durata qualcosa come due giorni, a più riprese, con diversi momenti tra lacrime e altre scenate. Era finita con Todd che cercava di dire che se non avessero più voluto sentirlo o vederlo li avrebbe capiti, loro padre che diceva che certo che non era così, e loro madre che piangeva, mentre Dirk la abbracciava piangendo altrettanto o giù di lì e Amanda che li fissava tutti chiedendosi vagamente perché lei – che si sentiva come quella che avrebbe dovuto avere più “diritto” di sfogarsi – non poteva semplicemente spaccare qualcosa per riuscirvi senza sembrare … inadeguata, probabilmente, o terrorizzante, almeno agli occhi dei suoi genitori. 

Per fortuna, una volta che erano riusciti più o meno a raccogliere i cocci metaforici del tutto e andarsene, aveva potuto passare tre giorni di fila a spaccare cose in giro con i ragazzi, senza nemmeno doverlo chiedere. Quello che sì che l’aveva fatta sentire molto meglio; e sì, per la cronaca spaccare tutto in giro per lei aveva contemplato gridare, piangere e alla fine ridere in coro con gli ululati e ruggiti degli altri mentre lo faceva.

I suoi genitori la stavano fissando increduli, semplicemente per quello che aveva appena detto, probabilmente. Ma lei ci si stava abituando sempre più, realizzò. E non solo. Quell’essere guardata come una sorta di animale strano, persino dai suoi genitori, non le dava più fastidio e anzi, la inorgogliva in una singolare maniera che ancora non era in grado di inquadrare esattamente, ma comunque sembrava tutt’altro che una sensazione negativa.

Il che rendeva ancora improbabile che potesse riuscire a farsi venire una crisi di pararibulite anche pigiandosi con il Trio Chiassoso al completo nel salotto di casa dei suoi. Maledizione, pensò, stava esaurendo le idee …

Poi si rese conto che i suoi genitori sembravano ancora provati, e che suo padre stava per dire qualcosa, e sentendosi piuttosto in colpa chiese in fretta «A proposito, che cosa ne pensate di Dirk? Non me l’avete ancora detto. Cioè, seriamente.»

Quello se non altro era l’unico modo di deviare la conversazione verso qualcosa di meno tragico e che aveva qualche speranza potesse risultare almeno più … positivo, almeno in qualche maniera buffa magari.

«Lui è buono.» annuì Cross con convinzione.

«Appetitoso!» esclamò Vogel.

Martin emise un grugnito ammonitorio senza nemmeno guardarli, mentre Gripps corrugava severamente la fronte e scuoteva la testa con disapprovazione.

Cross assunse un’aria confusa e chiese piano a Gripps «Non è lo spuntino che si chiama così?»

«Quello con la giacca che cambia colore.» specificò Vogel.

Gripps inarcò un sopracciglio. «Cambia la giacca, quindi anche il colore.»

«Cosa??» strepitò Vogel, spalancando gli occhi incredulo. Poi sghignazzò di gusto «No no, è sempre la stessa. È una giacca camalontica.»

«Camaleontica.» corresse Gripps.

«Non lo è. È sempre una diversa.» annuì Cross con sicurezza.

Vogel fissò dall’uno all’altro spalancando incredulo occhi e bocca. «Cosa?! Perché nessuno me l’ha mai detto??»

Martin emise un altro grugnito, decisamente più sonoro e deciso, e stavolta spostò su di loro uno sguardo severamente ammonitorio. I tre chiusero la bocca, e Gripps annuì, Vogel gli lanciò uno sguardo di scusa relativamente pentita, Cross corrugò la fronte come a dare segno che ancora non capiva che cosa stava facendo di male esattamente.

I coniugi Brotzman li stavano guardando altamente smarriti.

«Insomma … ?» li richiamò gentilmente ma significativamente Amanda, per ricondurre su di sé la loro attenzione.

«Oh, sì … ! Dirk è molto … sì, è delizioso.» sorrise sua madre sinceramente, annuendo.

«È quello che ho detto … » sussurrò piano Vogel a Gripps, annuendo con sicurezza.

«Sì, è simpatico.» disse il signor Brotzman.

Cross e Vogel lo fissarono confusi, ma Martin spedì una puntuale e attenta occhiata verso di loro, e tacquero ancora prima di emettere mezza sillaba.

«Quindi suonate … musica … punk, giusto?» chiese ancora sua madre, lanciando in giro a tutti un sorriso speranzoso, prima di tornare a guardare soprattutto Amanda.

Lei ci pensò su un momento, e alla fine prese fiato e disse con calma «Loro sono … la mia altra famiglia.» disse semplicemente.

Suo padre spalancò gli occhi, e sua madre sorrise con aria addolcita anche se ancora sorpresa.

Cross emise un piccolo verso commosso, portandosi un dito sotto un occhio come per asciugarsi una lacrima, Gripps sporse un braccio per battergli qualche piccola pacca su una spalla, e Vogel spiò verso Martin chiedendo «È come gruppo o band?». 

Martin si limitò a sorridere caldamente, guardando Amanda, e annuì un poco. 

Vogel tornò a fissare i genitori di lei e sogghignò nel suo modo più gentilmente maniacale a trentadue denti.

«Abitate … tutti insieme … ?» chiese suo padre, occhieggiando tra loro con un che di dolentemente preoccupato.

Gripps spiò appena verso Amanda, poi annuì.

Lei alzò appena le spalle e concesse «Sì, come una famiglia. Beh, o come certe famiglie.»

«Sei sicura di non … Insomma, anche se non vuoi tornare a stare in una casa per conto tuo … o con Todd, magari … ?» ritentò suo padre.

Amanda irrigidì un poco l’espressione ma annuì. «Sto bene così, ma grazie.»

Sua madre stava già intervenendo guardando il marito con un che di paziente «Caro, credo di aver capito che Todd abita con Dirk. E … insomma, i nostri figli sono grandi ormai … Hanno bisogno dei loro spazi … »

«Ma qui ce n’è, di spazio insomma.» replicò lui, guardando prima lei, e poi, come resosi conto di aver potenzialmente appena fatto un grosso errore, spiando verso i quattro.

«Poco ma sicuro.» commentò Cross con seria genuinità.

«Questo posto è enorme. E c’è un sacco di roba!» esclamò anche Vogel, guardandosi intorno seriamente impressionato, e con un che di luccichio famelico nello sguardo, come se stesse facendo un personale resoconto di tutto quello che c’era lì dentro che poteva essere distrutto.

Stavolta Martin batté brevemente ma con decisione un piede a terra, facendo sussultare soprattutto e quasi esclusivamente i genitori di Amanda. 

Cross e Vogel tornarono a zittirsi.

Gripps annuì con la sua aria solennemente gentile verso i due coniugi. «È molto bello.»

«Grazie … » rispose incerto il padre.

«Sul serio, tesoro, non essere ridicolo.» disse affettuosamente sua moglie «Sono troppo grandi per stare a vivere con i loro vecchi genitori noiosi … »

Amanda sospirò. «Non è questo … beh, in un certo senso.»

«Comunque, nel caso volessi tornare a stare qui … anche solo per un po’ di tempo o … Insomma, proprio in ogni momento in cui tu possa averne voglia o … necessità … » tentò ancora di suggerire suo padre, occhieggiando appena verso gli altri quattro.

«Papà … » lo riprese con calma paziente Amanda.

«Comunque, dovresti venire a trovarci più spesso.» affermò sua madre, guardandola direttamente e con accorato affetto. Poi guardò anche gli altri quattro e riformulò con un «Dovreste venirci a trovare più spesso.»

Vogel corrugò la fronte. 

Cross chiese piano, un po’ a Martin e un po’ a Gripps «Come … che si nascondono e noi li cerchiamo?»

«È un gioco!» fece Vogel «Sì, lo so che è un gioco! La mosca cieca! No … il nascondello!»

«Nascondino, semmai. Scemo.» sghignazzò un poco Cross.

«Beh, quello!» insistette Vogel.

«Shhh…» disse con calma Gripps.

«Venire a farci visita insomma … » tentò ancora la signora Brotzman, tornando a guardare speranzosamente Amanda.

«Okay … sì, magari sì.» annuì lei, con accondiscendenza.

«O chiamare più spesso … » borbottò un poco suo padre, come se il fatto che tutti i suoi piani alternativi fossero stati bocciati lo stesse relativamente indisponendo.

«Lo farò … » promise Amanda, sorridendo loro.

«Anche per fare quattro chiacchiere tra donne.» sottolineò più piano sua madre con fare cospiratorio, strizzandole l’occhio complicemente.

Amanda emise un leggero sbuffo divertito, e incrociò mollemente le braccia sul petto. «Già … perché no … »

«Tesoro, magari potresti portare i ragazzi qui a … » iniziò a proporre di nuovo la signora Brotzman, prima di guardare i quattro con aria incerta per un lungo momento. «A … bere una birra?» tentò.

Suo marito la guardò sorpreso e osservò «Non bevo più birra da sei anni … E sono le cinque del pomeriggio … »

«Birra!» quasi ruggì Cross, facendoli sobbalzare, prima di rendersi conto che probabilmente aveva detto la cosa sbagliata, e riaffondare di più nel divano, con aria concentrata e impegnata. Infine sembrò venirgli un’idea, indicò le tazze vuote che Gripps ancora reggeva, e disse «Anche quello va bene. Non è male.»

«Beh … » iniziò a tentare di dire ancora la madre di Amanda.

In quel momento, tuttavia, un rumore improvviso all’esterno fece alzare Martin in piedi rapidamente. I coniugi Brotzman lo guardarono praticamente allarmati, Amanda attenta, e gli altri tre come se si stessero tenendo pronti ad alzarsi con un balzo dal divano.

«Credo proprio che fosse solo una persiana di una finestra dei vicini che sbatteva … » osservò il padre di Amanda, mentre guardava Martin spostarsi a lenti passi calmi e attenti verso una delle finestre che davano sulla strada.

«Oh, sì, nulla di preoccuparsi.» intervenne sua moglie «Lo fanno spesso. Si dimenticano sempre di bloccarle o chiuderle, e al minimo accenno di … »

«Si sta alzando il vento.» disse con calma bassa e grave Martin, che aveva scostato appena le tendine con due dita sollevate, guardando fuori.

Amanda si alzò in piedi.

«Certo, come stavo appunto dicendo nulla di cui preocc…» riprese la signora Brotzman, il più gentilmente e tranquillizzante che le riusciva.

Ma Amanda disse solo, con voce grave e cupa «Quanto abbiamo?»

Martin girò la testa e la fissò dritta negli occhi da sopra la spalla, profondamente serio. «Meno di quello che pensavo. Deve aver girato.»

«Cosa deve aver girato … ?» chiese il signor Brotzman, guardando dall’uno all’altra come se stesse cercando di non sospettare che avessero assunto qualche sostanza illegale e alterante.

«Niente.» disse Amanda, ancora seria, annuendo a Martin in conferma, prima di guardarli. «Ma dobbiamo andare, ora, mi dispiace.»

Gripps , Vogel e Cross si alzarono in piedi in un tutt’uno.

«Ma come? Siete appena arrivati e … » cercò di ribattere sua madre, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta, e interrompendosi un momento, distratta dal dover prendere in mano tazze e piattini e cucchiaini che Gripps le stava restituendo gentilmente in un’unica pila piuttosto pericolante.

«Perché ve ne dovete già andare?» chiese un poco sospettosamente suo padre, alzandosi più lentamente.

Martin affiancò gli altri tre ed emise un grugnito e un cenno d’assenso. «Piacere di avervi visto.» disse solo, prima di incamminarsi verso l’ingresso.

«La non birra era buona.» annuì Cross, prima di seguirlo.

«Qui ci sono davvero un sacco di cose!» esclamò Vogel entusiasta, prima di fare altrettanto.

«Buon proseguimento.» fece Gripps cortesemente, uscendo in coda agli altri.

«Ma … ma non … » iniziò a dire la signora Brotzman, piuttosto agitata.

Amanda le si piazzò di fronte, prendendole la pericolante pila di tazze, piattini e cucchiaini dalle mani e riuscendo ad appoggiarla con un certo successo sul mobile più vicino, prima di abbracciarla e dirle «Va tutto bene, mamma. Scusaci, siamo di fretta. Tornerò presto, promesso. E chiamerò, okay?»

«Sì, certo, però non … » tentò ancora di dire lei, relativamente frastornata.

«Pà.» stava già dicendo Amanda, dando un rapido abbraccio anche a lui, prima di tenerlo un poco per le spalle e guardandolo seria e decisa «Dovete andare nel seminterrato dei Jhonson. Ce l’hanno ancora un seminterrato i Jhonson, no?»

«Nel seminterrato? Perché dovremmo andare nel seminterrato dei Jhon…?» si stupì lui, prima di guardarla ancora più serio e chiedere invece «Stai ancora prendendo i tuoi farmaci, vero? Forse tutto questo … suonare musica punk e la birra sta avendo uno strano effetto collaterale con i … »

«Dico sul serio.» insistette fermamente Amanda. «Accendete la televisione o la radio o … quello che volete. Sta arrivando un … una brutta … perturbazione atmosferica. Andate nel seminterrato dei Jhonson, per sicurezza, okay?»

«Tesoro, ma cosa … ?» cercò di chiedere di nuovo sua madre.

Ma Amanda si era già spostata verso l’ingresso, e sulla soglia della porta che gli altri quattro uscendo avevano lasciato aperta si fermò e lanciò loro un ultimo sguardo preoccupato, mordendosi appena le labbra. «Fate come vi ho detto. Per favore … fatelo. Per me, okay … ?» chiese, da un lato severa e dall’altro implorante.

Loro la guardarono smarriti, dubbiosi e senza capire.

Amanda esitò.

«Amanda!» chiamò Martin con decisione dall’esterno, nel suo tono apparentemente intimidatorio, e in realtà ruggente una nota di urgente avvertimento preoccupato che lei sapeva riconoscere perfettamente.

«Vi voglio bene.» disse in fretta Amanda, uscendo.

Il vento forte la investì di lato, quasi facendole perdere l’equilibrio. Ma una mano afferrò prontamente la sua, e di lì a poco Vogel la stava tirando per un braccio caracollando attraverso la strada del quartiere residenziale, verso il furgone già acceso che aspettava col portellone laterale spalancato, Martin alla guida, Gripps che teneva aperto il portellone laterale già a bordo aspettandoli, e Cross con braccia e gambe spalancate in piedi in mezzo alla strada, in faccia al vento che tirava, ruggendo «Non mi fai paura!!»

«Presto presto presto e via!» cantilenò stonatamente e maniacalmente Vogel, rifiutandosi di lasciarle andare la mano finché non balzarono dentro il furgone.

«Non mi fai paura!» ruggì di nuovo Cross, in faccia al vento.

Martin suonò con decisione il clacson, e Cross disse «Scusa … », infilandosi anche lui dentro attraverso il portellone aperto.

«Quel coso non sembra affatto sicuro!» Amanda udì suo padre gridare loro dalla soglia della casa, appena al di sopra dell’ululato del vento, sicuramente riferendosi al furgone.

Martin emise un grugnente verso critico ma divertito, partendo a tutta velocità.

Amanda si infilò in fretta in mezzo ai sedili anteriori, inciampando qui e là senza curarsene, e spostò un po’ Vogel che stava gridando fuori dal finestrino «Ciao ‘Manda-genitori!! Ciaaaaoooooo!!!»

«Andate nel seminterrato dei Jhonson!» strillò loro invece Amanda, mentre la casa e le loro sagome si rimpicciolivano nella distanza in aumento «Andate subito nel … !»

Qualcosa scagliato dal vento lungo la strada si avvicinò con impressionante rapidità di lato, e lei si ritrovò tirata dentro di colpo da una presa su vestiti e caviglie da Gripps e Cross, ma sentì comunque l’oggetto che non riuscì a riconoscere colpirla di lato sulla testa, di striscio.

Amanda cadde all’indietro, dentro il furgone e sullo spazio posteriore d’esso, direttamente addosso a Cross e Gripps, e con Vogel che riusciva a malapena ad evitare di finire sopra a tutti loro, rigirandosi un poco a mezz’aria come un qualche gatto che sappia sempre atterrare sulle quattro zampe, finendo per rotolare più in là.

«Che cosa … che cos’era?» chiese Amanda agitata, portandosi una mano sul lato della faccia colpito, sentendo qualcosa di liquido, denso e caldo che le colava abbondantemente giù sul lato del collo e sulla spalla corrispondenti.

Quando si guardò la mano, la vide ampiamente sporca di sangue.

Allora spalancò la bocca e gridò.

Martin sterzò bruscamente, più per evitare qualche altro oggetto leggero ma ingombrante spostato dal vento forte lungo la strada che per la sorpresa.

«’Manda!» esclamò Vogel allarmato, afferrandole la mano e studiandola da tutte le parti «Che cos’è, che cos’è, dove fa male, dove dove dove?»

«Le dita ci sono tutte!» fece Cross, allarmato, dopo averle confrontate per sicurezza con quelle di una sua mano.

«Martin.» disse Gripps, con un che di avvertimento.

Amanda continuava a gemere e gridare un poco, spaventata, il cuore a mille, mentre si passava l’altra mano su quel lato della faccia, e sentiva altro sangue caldo scorrerle lungo il collo. Si ritrovò con un pezzo del suo stesso orecchio in mano, spappolato, ed ora capiva il perché di quel fortissimo ronzio e il fatto che non sentiva più niente da quel lato e tutto girava in tondo come se stesse perdendo il senso dell’equilibrio e …

«Dannazione!» imprecò Martin, fermando il furgone, lasciando il motore acceso e raggiungendoli sul retro.

«Ha funzionato vero? Ha funzionato giusto?» stava chiedendo Vogel, parlando a macchinetta e guardando tutti gli altri.

Amanda sentì Gripps e Martin che la stavano sistemando distesa sul piano del furgone, dove lei si rannicchiò, le mani premute sul lato sanguinante della testa, tremando e gridando di dolore.

Poi, tutto quello che seppe fu che c’era una familiare nuvola luminescente di una sorta di fumo liquido bianco-azzurrastro, e lei trattenne il fiato, le immagini che le scorrevano in rapidi flash momentanei davanti agli occhi, troppo veloci e brevi.

Vide le onde di un mare in tempesta, con una barchetta in mezzo ad esse che sembrava sul punto di essere travolta, e una sagoma in piedi a bordo d’essa, troppo confusa tra schizzi d’acqua e nebbia livida per distinguerla; vide Farah con una pistola puntata che gridava ma non riuscì a sentirne le parole; vide una spiaggia con una piccola sagoma minuta china a scrivere o disegnare qualcosa nella sabbia con la punta di un pezzo di legno mezzo marcio trovato sul bagnasciuga, e stava per girare la testa nella sua direzione ma l’immagine sparì; vide Dirk con indosso una maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ che sbatteva appena le palpebre, inginocchiato ai piedi di un letto, e sembrava stare per dire qualcosa con un che di stupito eppure provocantemente complice; vide una sagoma come appoggiata di peso a quella che sembrava un’arpa, in un angolo affondato nella semi-oscurità, il suo aspetto misero, stremato e cencioso che sembrava contrastare con la lucidità di legno e dorato dell’arpa e con il profilo di colonne di stile classicheggiante dell’ambiente dove si trovava, come se si trattasse di una sorta di scena teatrale dai profondi significati ma aveva qualcosa di troppo crudo per esserlo.

Poi tutto sparì, e lei tornò a respirare come riemergendo da un’apnea. Il dolore al lato della testa se n’era andato, e ora sapeva per certo e più lucidamente che era stato solo un’allucinazione.

«Era solo un cartone, uno scatolone vuoto.» disse Gripps, annuendo serio, come a prometterglielo.

«Ma era grosso.» disse Cross, come per dire che comunque poteva essere preso seriamente.

«Cosa hai visionizzato?» chiese Vogel incuriosito, come improvvisando un termine per il ‘avere delle visioni’.

«Ha funzionato, batterista.» le sorrise Martin con approvazione cameratesca.

Lei sbatté le palpebre. Poi si agitò e lottò per tirarsi a sedere, lasciando distrattamente che gli altri la aiutassero automaticamente e scioltamente per riuscirci meglio e più rapidamente. «Perché siamo fermi??» chiese agitata. «Il tornado … se ci raggiunge qui … !!»

Martin era già balzato di nuovo alla guida e stava partendo alla massima velocità. «Non lo farà.»

«Ne sei sicuro?» chiese Amanda, agitata e preoccupata, raggiungendo il sedile del passeggero.

Martin emise un semplice grugnito di conferma, poi sterzò bruscamente e iniziò ad attraversare un campo da calcio da parte a parte.

«Scorciatoie.» annuì con calma approvante Gripps, rivolgendo poi ad Amanda un sorriso gentilmente rassicurante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ODE TO MY FAMILY è anche il titolo di un’omonima canzone dei Cranberries (la cui frontwoman è recentemente morta; aveva una voce bellissima).


	20. 3.19 - The buzzing

** Parte 3 – And kill me one time **

****

** 3.19 – The buzzing **

****

Ken si concesse qualche minuto di calma in più nel bagno della stanza dell’albergo, in buona parte perché così si era abituato a fare da quando andava in giro con Bart: ogni momento di pausa, specialmente se durava diverse ore di fila e permetteva loro addirittura di fermarsi in una vera e propria stanza di qualche motel o albergo con tanto di vero e proprio letto e vera propria doccia e veri e propri pasti, era qualcosa di cui godere e approfittare appieno. Tanto per riprendersi dall’ultima gimkana di killerismo olistico quanto per prepararsi perlomeno fisicamente alla successiva, cioè.

Quando uscì, ancora quasi commosso per essere ora lavato e con indosso dei vestiti puliti che erano riusciti ad arraffare rapidamente da un negozio di abiti da poco, si ritrovò a fermarsi sulla soglia del bagno, piuttosto sorpreso dalla scena che si trovò davanti, al punto che finì per contemplarla in silenzio.

Bart sedeva a gambe incrociate sul letto, un po’ ingobbita come suo solito e con un’espressione particolarmente intenta, tra il perplesso e l’incerto; un’espressione che Ken poteva associare ad ogni volta che le vedeva sperimentare per la prima volta qualcosa che nell’immediato non la convinceva o entusiasmava, ma nemmeno le provocava repulsione, e che invece sembrava richiederle più tempo per capire cosa ne pensava.

La ragazzina, seduta sui talloni sul letto dietro di lei e armata di spazzola, stava affrontando la chioma di Bart, con una calma pazienza impegnata che agli occhi di Ken appariva praticamente come ultraterrena, dal momento che davvero non osava immaginarsi chi mai potesse trovare il coraggio di anche solo pensare di cimentarsi in una simile impresa. Era abbastanza sicuro che i capelli di Bart non fossero stati avvicinati a niente dotato di un manico e denti per parecchi anni; con l’eccezione di quella volta che lei era rimasta particolarmente affascinata da una lunghissima televendita di shampoo e aveva afferrato un pettine da un espositore lungo la strada davanti a un negozio, aveva tentato di darsi solo un colpo ai capelli, e Ken aveva dovuto passare mezz’ora a districarglielo via con lei che protestava e gli tirava terribili pugni contro la gamba ogni volta che suo malgrado doveva tirarle un poco qualche ciocca. Per la cronaca, Bart aveva ucciso un tizio con quel pettine neanche dieci minuti dopo che Ken era riuscito a toglierglielo dai capelli.

Bart alzò il suo sguardo ancora non particolarmente convinto su di lui e disse «Mi ha scambiato per una bambola?»

Ken spostò istintivamente gli occhi per un momento verso la ragazzina, che lo stava già fissando con quel suo sguardo attento e relativamente in guardia; lei scosse la testa giusto un paio di volte, con tranquilla sicurezza.

«No… Non credo.» disse Ken con un accenno di ironia, tornando a guardare Bart. 

Bart emise un grugnito tra lo scettico e l’accettante, ma che sembrava anche un poco una sorta di breve risata, probabilmente in risposta al riconoscere il suo tono, e il sorriso di Ken crebbe un altro poco in spontanea risposta.

«Il bagno è libero, se vuoi…» disse Ken alla ragazzina. Lei lo guardò attentamente, fermandosi con la spazzola a mezz’aria. «Per… sai… Lavarti?» tentò Ken, scoccando un rapido sguardo a Bart, come alla vaga ricerca di un qualche aiuto.

Bart, tuttavia, si stava rigirando in mano uno dei suoi rasta naturali con la fronte aggrottata, come se stesse cercando di capire se c’era una qualche significativa differenza rispetto a prima, e come poteva prenderla. Non c’era una significativa differenza: qualche sottile ciocca era leggermente meno aggrovigliata, tutto lì.

Non appena erano entrati nella stanza, Bart aveva annunciato semplicemente «Io mi lavo.» per prima, ed era sparita nel bagno, stavolta chiudendo la porta. Di solito la lasciava accostata, e Ken si sedeva per terra di fianco alla porta con la schiena appoggiata alla parete, perché Bart continuava a parlargli anche da sotto la doccia, e lui aveva perfezionato senza nemmeno accorgersene le sue capacità di interpretazione delle parole gutturali, mezzo sghignazzanti e qui e là gorgoglianti di lei provenienti da sotto l’acqua corrente. Quando non erano così stanchi che appena giunti nelle vicinanze di un letto si abbattevano sopra di esso, Bart continuava a parlargli anche mentre era lui a fare la doccia, e Ken aveva finito per prendere l’abitudine di lasciare la porta accostata anche se di solito lui preferiva ascoltarla e non dire granché mentre cercava di approfittare di eventuali effetti rilassanti di una doccia. Talvolta, Bart accendeva la televisione e rimaneva come al solito semi-ipnotizzata da qualsiasi spazzatura stesse andando in onda, ma le piaceva commentarla ad alta voce in modo che lui la sentisse. Talvolta, quando Ken usciva dal bagno trovava Bart che sonnecchiava davanti alla televisione accesa o seduta per terra contro la parete accanto alla porta del bagno, e con molta cautela la svegliava per farla sistemare a dormire nel letto; lei replicava puntualmente con voce sonnacchiosa che lui ci aveva un sacco di tempo, mentre si arrampicava sul letto.

Con la loro costante condivisione di spazi, Ken aveva acquisito un’articolata conoscenza del singolare rapporto di Bart con i contesti anche solo minimamente comuni come stanze di motel, albergo, hotel e quant’altro; nonché una qualche maniera di convivere lui con essi. Bart sembrava trovare uno strano lusso superfluo avere lenzuona, coperte e cuscino per dormire, ma aveva acquisito in breve tempo l’abitudine di sistemarsi a dormire con la schiena contro quella di Ken; e lui si era abituato in un lasso di tempo che lo stupiva per brevità al modo in cui lei russava e talvolta litigava con qualcuno nel sonno, dormiva per lunghe ore tutte di fila e profondamente, e si risvegliava di colpo e come dal nulla per quella sua sensazione inafferrabile che le diceva senza ombra di dubbio o appello che era di nuovo l’ora di rimettersi in movimento.

Ken si era abituato a svegliarsi molto prima di lei e a rimanere comunque lì a sonnecchiare approfittando della pausa di riposo, o a essere svegliato dopo troppe poche ore di sonno da lei che lo scuoteva per la spalla senza fare complimenti, chiamandolo una sola volta per nome con la sua voce grattante, prima di scendere dal letto. C’era sempre quel breve ma intenso e netto momento in cui lui appena svegliatosi fissava il soffitto o la parete cercando di mettere a fuoco il fatto che era ancora vivo dopotutto, e poi Bart era lì che lo fissava in silenzio, già pronta per andare e in attesa: come per vedere se si sarebbe alzato e l’avrebbe seguita ancora, o se sarebbe piuttosto rimasto lì e lei se ne sarebbe dovuta andare senza di lui. E quando lo vedeva iniziare ad alzarsi a sua volta per seguirla ancora, c’era un modo particolare in cui sorrideva tra sé e sé, che Ken intravedeva solo per un breve momento prima che lei si girasse e uscisse dalla porta col suo passo deciso e sgraziato. 

La ragazzina annuì infine brevemente verso Ken, e appoggiata la spazzola sul letto iniziò a scendere da esso e a incamminarsi verso il bagno, e lui ne fu particolarmente sollevato.

«Se ti serve una mano…» iniziò a dire, cercando di ispirarsi ad una qualche figura di adulto che si prende cura di una ragazzina. Lei si fermò e si voltò a guardarlo. «Intendevo Bart, naturalmente. Che Bart potrebbe aiutarti se hai bisogno… credo…» si affrettò ad aggiungere Ken, scoccando di nuovo istintivamente un rapido sguardo verso la nominata come alla ricerca di una qualche forma di collaborazione.

Bart lo fissò corrugando la fronte, alzando lo sguardo dai uno dei suoi piedi nudi. Ken sapeva che stava sommariamente controllando se doveva tagliarsi le unghie affinché non si spezzassero battendo contro le scarpe. Una volta si era trovato a chiedersi vagamente se l’universo tenesse conto della lunghezza delle unghie dei piedi di Bart per farle trovare di volta in volta in giro la giusta misura di scarpe; era stata una delle numerose volte in cui aveva deciso che probabilmente stava impazzendo del tutto.

«Eh? Darle una mano a fare che cosa?» fece naturalmente Bart.

Ken tornò a guardare la ragazzina, in tempo per vedere la porta del bagno che si richiudeva dietro di lei. Ripensandoci, probabilmente era abbastanza grande da non avere alcuna difficoltà a lavarsi da sola.

«Niente… Niente.» sospirò Ken, scuotendo appena la testa con un sospiro mentre si sedeva sul bordo del letto.

Bart lo studiò per un poco, poi si spostò sul letto mettendosi a sedere a gambe incrociate verso di lui.

«Hum… Che c’è, Bart?» chiese Ken, con un tenue sorriso familiare, vagamente incuriosito e piuttosto divertito.

«Stavo pensando.» iniziò prontamente Bart. «C’è davvero qualcosa di strano.»

Ken la guardò con più attenzione, girandosi verso di lei. «Che cosa intendi esattamente?» le chiese, abbassando la voce, anche se da dietro la porta del bagno si sentiva già l’acqua della doccia scorrere.

Bart scrollò le spalle ed emise un piccolo grugnito sbuffante, il suo sguardo che vagava per la stanza come alla ricerca del filo di un ragionamento. «Intendo, sì insomma, tutto questo.» disse, agitando una mano a mezz’aria. Poi tuttavia indicò verso la porta del bagno chiusa e specificò «Lei insomma.»

Ken annuì con ancora maggiore attenzione, spalancando un poco gli occhi. «Quindi hai notato anche tu qualcosa di… singolare?» chiese, praticamente sollevato. Forse dopotutto non stava ancora impazzendo, o non così tanto almeno, ma per quel che riteneva quella era un’affermazione da prendere molto più che con le pinze.

Bart lasciò ricadere mollemente il braccio sulle proprie gambe incrociate e lo fissò corrugando la fronte, come quando sospettava che non si stessero affatto capendo. «Certo che me ne sono accorta. Insomma, ora viene insieme a noi. E non l’ho uccisa. E l’unica altra persona che fa così sei tu, _Ken_.» specificò con un piccolo verso sardonico, come pensando che lui la stesse sottovalutando.

«Mhm…» prese tempo Ken, annuendo sommariamente e cercando di riflettere meglio.

«Ma non credo proprio che sia come te.» aggiunse Bart, scoccando uno sguardo valutante tra lui e la porta chiusa del bagno, in alternativa.

Per quello che ne sapeva Ken, Bart poteva starsi riferendo a qualsiasi cosa, dall’età alla differenza di altezza. «Anche Dirk Gently non hai dovuto ucciderlo, però…» osservò, cercando di riflettere ancora.

Bart spalancò gli occhi e annuì subito e ampiamente, l’espressione illuminata di soddisfazione di quando riteneva non solo che lui stesse dicendo qualcosa che la convinceva, ma che si stessero anche capendo perfettamente.

«Esatto!» esclamò, rimbalzando un poco sul letto nella sua animata approvazione di conferma. «Perché non devo uccidere lei, ma uccido delle persone che la cercano o che si fermano quando vedono lei, no?» proseguì, iniziando a gesticolare come per illustrare meglio il suo ragionamento. «Quindi, forse lei è come Dirk Gently, ma non proprio come lui, no? Cioè, con Dirk Gently lui si trova in un posto, e io vado là e intorno a lui ci sono persone che devo uccidere. È il mio pesce pilota, no?»

«Forse…» concesse Ken annuendo un poco, con una piccola smorfia incerta. Non era ancora sicuro di aver colto la giusta interpretazione a quel proposito, e quasi temeva di stare influenzando Bart nella maniera sbagliata. Cosa che avrebbe potuto, se non farla sbagliare, eventualmente indurre l’universo ad avercela con lui per quello … ?

Bart stava invece annuendo con decisione. «Ecco. Invece con lei, forse funziona che lei sta con noi in modo che chi devo uccidere venga da me e io lo uccido. Ha senso. Potrebbe essere un altro tipo di animale, insomma.»

«Un altro tipo di animale?» fece Ken, relativamente confuso.

«Sì, insomma … » Bart agitò ancora vagamente una mano per aria e poi verso la porta chiusa del bagno «Come Dirk Gently a volte è il mio pesce pilota, lei deve essere il mio qualche altro animale.»

«Ah … sì … potrebbe essere … credo … » disse Ken, corrugando le sopracciglia e abbassando riflessivamente lo sguardo. Lo rialzò sentendo Bart muoversi sul letto.

Lei raccolse la spazzola, la osservò per un momento con aria distratta, e ci si grattò un poco una scapola.

«Hum…» sorrise Ken piuttosto divertito «Vuoi che ti pettini anch’io?»

«Nah. Sto bene così, grazie.» scrollò le spalle Bart, gettando di nuovo la spazzola più in là sul letto con noncuranza. Poi tuttavia corrugò la fronte e si portò una mano contro un lato della testa, con un broncio piuttosto irritato «O quasi.»

«Ti fa male la testa?» chiese Ken, studiandola tra l’incerto e il preoccupato.

Bart lo guardò dritto negli occhi e scosse un poco il capo. «Non è proprio male. Ma è strano.»

«Forse hai… un po’ di febbre?» Ken esitò un momento, poi allungò con lenta e gentile precauzione un braccio in avanti, appoggiandole delicatamente una mano sulla fronte. 

Bart lo lasciò fare con quella sua espressione di quando sembrava concedergli di fare qualcosa perché pensava che lo facesse sentire meglio in qualche modo, anche se lei sembrava ritenere che si trattasse di qualcosa di superfluo, inutile, incomprensibile o strano. Naturalmente Ken le aveva spiegato a che cosa servivano determinati gesti, e lei aveva integrato quell’informazione apparentemente con curiosità, ma col semplice scopo di capire meglio lui o il mondo circostante, e non come qualcosa che la potesse riguardare davvero. Ken non avrebbe potuto darle torto su quello: naturalmente, Bart era unica sotto moltissimi punti di vista, e lui aveva perso da tempo i contorni precisi di che cosa potesse significare esattamente quello per lui.

Poco ma sicuro, non aveva mai visto Bart avere una febbre o un raffreddore, nonostante le numerose condizioni decisamente anticlimatiche in cui si erano trovati diverse volte. Bart sembrava poter rimediare al massimo qualche contusione e qualche graffio, di certo nulla di più grave, e a volte e per un poco un po’ di emicrania. Più spesso, quella che lui avrebbe detto emicrania era piuttosto quella che lei chiamava ‘ronzio’.

La fronte di Bart non era più calda del dovuto, e lui riabbassò il braccio, guardandola e riflettendo «Non è il solito … ‘ronzio’?»

Stando a lei, quello era il modo in cui percepiva un qualche segnale dell’universo. Mai qualcosa di preciso o specifico, ma quello che lei definiva un segnale riguardo al fatto che doveva smettere di stare ferma, e cominciare a muoversi. Non c’era stato bisogno che lei gli spiegasse il senso di quello: era sufficiente che Bart si “mettesse in moto”, perché in qualche modo avrebbe trovato chi doveva uccidere, a volte senza nemmeno cercarlo, ma incrociandolo come per caso, perché a volte era chi doveva morire ucciso da lei che sembrava andarle incontro a sua volta, naturalmente senza averne la più pallida idea. Come se dopotutto fossero tutti semplicemente immersi in un una sorta di olistico campo magnetico universale.

Ken aveva soprannominato tra sé e sé quel ronzio nella testa di lei come la sua ‘sveglia’, per via delle volte in cui esso coincideva per Bart con lo scuoterlo per svegliarlo, in modo che lui potesse scegliere ancora una volta se seguirla o meno.

Bart lo fissò con aria piuttosto scetticamente divertita ed emise un piccolo verso gutturale. «No che non lo è, altrimenti non saremmo ancora fermi qui, no? O, io non sarei più ferma qui. È… diverso.»

C’era stata un’eccezione naturalmente, quella che aveva praticamente sconvolto Bart, e che portava il nome di Dirk Gently. A sconvolgerla non era stato il fatto che in quell’occasione lei si fosse semplicemente svegliata con quel nome in testa, come aveva accennato a Ken, ma il fatto che non riuscisse a ucciderlo. Naturalmente, da quando si era svegliata con quel nome in testa, Bart allora non aveva fatto altro che vagare senza meta in base ad ancore più vaghe ispirazioni del momento, chiedendo a chiunque incontrasse se era Dirk Gently prima di ucciderlo.

«Hum… Diverso… come?» provò a chiedere Ken.

Nella realtà di Bart, sembrava che tutti fossero nient’altro che particelle vibranti, come piccoli atomi dispersi alla rinfusa nell’enorme campo magnetico dell’universo, le cui leggi sembravano proprio prevedere che lei e chi doveva uccidere sarebbero stati - in un modo o nell’altro \- attratti come da una qualche forza gravitazionale senza appello. A volte quell’immagine rincuorava Ken, perché dava un enorme senso a tutto quanto; altre volte gli abbatteva terribilmente l’umore, perché sembrava qualcosa di potenzialmente deprimente scoprire di essere niente di più che particelle gravitazionali nel campo magnetico universale. D’accordo, lo si era comunque. Ma di certo le leggi in base alle quali esisteva e agiva Bart erano tutt’altro rispetto a qualsiasi altra legge fisica Ken avesse mai sentito prima; a meno che non ci fossero stati enormi, colossali errori di interpretazione riguardo a quelle leggi.

«È più come una mosca che un’ape.» rispose Bart, grattandosi un poco un lato della testa, con una leggera smorfia particolarmente infastidita. «Capisci?»

«Più… fastidioso?» tentò Ken, dopo un breve momento di ponderazione.

Bart annuì con aria immusonita. «Sì. E non riesco a farlo smettere…»

Ken esitò un po’ più a lungo, poi si decise a chiedere «E non è che per caso lo senti da quando… abbiamo incontrato lei?» e indicò appena la porta chiusa del bagno con un cenno della testa.

Bart scosse la testa con sicurezza. «No. Solo da oggi, da un po’. E non sempre-sempre. All’inizio cioè. Ma sta diventando più … continuo, e un po’ più forte, e un po’ più fastidioso. Lentamente.» e storse il naso infastidita.

Ken alzò stavolta entrambe le mani, molto lentamente e accertandosi che lo sguardo di Bart fosse ancora basilarmente tranquillo e fiducioso, sebbene attento e incuriosito, prima di appoggiarle delicatamente la punta delle dita sulle tempie e iniziare a massaggiargliele un poco. «Questo… beh, funziona solo per i mal di testa veri e propri, e non con… eventuali ronzii della linea di comunicazione con l’universo o roba del genere. Quindi non so se…» accennò.

Non aveva ancora del tutto escluso la possibilità che potesse trattarsi di una semplice emicrania, magari di un tipo di cui Bart non aveva ancora mai sofferto semplicemente; ma tra sé e sé, per quanto avrebbe voluto crederlo, ne dubitava. E ancora sospettava che potesse avere a che fare con quella ragazzina in qualche modo. Ma per quanto vi riflettesse, non aveva idea di come o perché. L’altra cosa particolarmente irritante delle leggi universali in base alle quali si muoveva – anzi, viveva – Bart, era che sembravano ancora meno interpretabili di praticamente qualsiasi legge scientifica o pseudo-tale, o religiosa o quant’altro.

Ad ogni modo, Bart lo lasciò fare, disse «Non è così male.», e dopo un poco chiuse gli occhi e rilassò le spalle, e Ken sorrise vedendola almeno più tranquilla.

Ken rimase tuttavia sorpreso quando dopo un poco lei si chinò in avanti e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, ma dal momento che sembrava ancora molto rilassata, si limitò a continuare il massaggio alle tempie, e col passare dei secondi iniziò a sospettare piuttosto divertito che sarebbe anche stata capace di iniziare ad addormentarsi così forse.

«Tu lo senti?» chiese piano Bart dal nulla dopo un poco.

«Che… cosa?» domandò Ken di rimando, in un mormorio tranquillo ma attento.

Bart emise un piccolo sornacchio divertito. «Il ronzio della mosca.» disse, con quel suo tono di quando riteneva che fosse ovvio, e che la sua fosse una domanda scioccamente divertente.

Ken dubitava assai che chiunque altro tranne Bart potesse udirlo, ma dal momento che lei sembrava tenerci in qualche modo, prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi. «No…» rispose dopo un poco, sospirando appena. «Mi dispiace, non sento niente.»

Bart annuì con calma, la fronte che si spostava contro la sua, come se non ci avesse dopotutto sperato più di tanto. Poi si spostò ancora e gli strusciò il naso contro il suo un paio di volte, con affetto confidenziale.

Ken trattenne il fiato, e quando riaprì gli occhi la vide farsi indietro e guardarlo seria e intenta.

«Sono contenta di non averla dovuta uccidere.» disse Bart, parlando ancora piano, il suo tono quanto mai serio come in confessione. Poi sorrise, tenue e incerta ma ancora del tutto genuina. «E sono sempre molto contenta di non aver dovuto uccidere te. O di non doverti uccidere ora.»

Ken annuì un poco e deglutì. Ma si rese conto che non era ora la paura di morire o il senso stretto delle parole di lei che gli stava un poco chiudendo la gola. Bart inclinò appena la testa di lato, osservandolo con quieta attenzione, come se lo studiasse.

«Già… anch’io ne sono molto contento, credimi.» tentò di scherzare un poco Ken.

Poi, raccogliendo chissà come il coraggio, si sporse in avanti verso di lei molto lentamente, e strusciò il naso contro al suo in ricambio di quella sorta di bacio all’eschimese.

Bart emise un piccolo verso gutturale di quieto apprezzamento, bordato da un piccolo trillare di risatina contenta.

Ken raccolse ancora più coraggio e le diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia, prima di tirarsi indietro.

Bart gli sorrideva ancora, in modo affettuoso.

«Hum, vuoi che provi ancora a massaggiarti le tempie o…?» chiese Ken, schiarendosi un poco la voce.

Bart scosse la testa con il suo sorrisetto. «Nah, grazie Ken. Ma mi sa che hai ragione. Non funziona con questa cosa.»

«Mi dispiace…» disse lui, sinceramente.

Bart emise un sornacchio divertito e gli rifilò una manata amichevole su un braccio. «Lo dici come se fosse colpa tua. Ma non mi hai infilato una mosca dentro la testa mentre dormivo, no?»

«Hum… Non credo proprio… Sai, non credo nemmeno sia fisicamente possibile fare qualcosa del genere.» accennò Ken, con un sorriso divertito.

Bart sghignazzò e si lasciò cadere sul letto di schiena, le braccia distese, fissando il soffitto con espressione inintelleggibile.

«Magari se ne andrà… prima o poi. Forse è veramente solo un’emicrania.» tentò Ken, anche se nemmeno lui ci credeva veramente.

Bart sembrava saperlo. «Sì, chissà.» concesse, con un sornacchio scettico. Poi sembrò venirle in mente qualcosa e girò la testa a guardarlo. «Comunque, forse va un po’ meglio.»

«Okay… Bene.» rispose Ken, contraccambiandole il sorriso. Entrambi sapevano che anche lei stava mentendo.

Ma era anche vero che non sembrava così angosciata dalla cosa, solamente infastidita. Ken invidiava il modo in cui lei sembrava poter prendere praticamente ogni cosa: piuttosto che crucciarsi su chissà quali interpretazioni dare al fatto che si ritrovavano ora con una ragazzina a carico che forse aveva qualcosa di decisamente strano, non parlava, ed era probabilmente in seri guai per chissà quale diavolo di motivo esattamente, tanto valeva preoccuparsi solo del problema più pratico e immediato. Che, a quanto pareva, era che Bart aveva mal di testa.

Doveva esserci una qualche differenza, da qualche parte, tra l’abituarsi all’assurdità concentrata e incalzante, e il rassegnarvicisi. Ken era abbastanza sicuro di aver finito per propendere più per la seconda. Forse c’era anche una qualche potenzialmente significativa differenza tra la rassegnazione e l’accettazione della assoluta e spietata assurdità caotica che l’universo pensava bene di seminare in giro per il mondo senza battere ciglio. Ken non aveva ancora deciso o capito molto bene qual’era la sua propensione maggiore in proposito.

***

«Ken?» chiamò molto piano Bart, in un sussurro grattante nel buio della stanza.

Lui, che peraltro era ancora sveglio e se ne stava ad occhi aperti sdraiato sulla schiena, sorrise un poco di riflesso e rispose semplicemente in un sussurro cauto «Sì, Bart?»

La ragazzina dormiva nel letto in mezzo a loro, e girando un poco la testa Ken riuscì a vedere che rigirandosi un poco nel sonno era finita con la schiena contro quella di Bart. Sospettò che fosse stato proprio quello a svegliare Bart, e che lei volesse chiedergli magari qualcosa in proposito.

«Mi devi promettere una cosa.» dice invece Bart, ancora parlando piano, ma con voce seria e sicura.

Ken voltò maggiormente la testa verso di lei, sorpreso e attento, ma non osò muoversi più di così per non rischiare di svegliare la ragazzina addormentata. Bart, d’altro canto, era girata sul fianco con la schiena rivolta a lui.

«Che cosa…?» chiese.

Bart rispose dopo appena qualche momento di silenzio, ancora più seria e decisa. «Se un giorno dovrò uccidere te … tu devi scappare.»

Ken rimase di sasso, ma rifletté rapidamente. «Non pensi che a questo punto … mi avresti già ucciso se fosse stato quello che dovevi fare … ?» optò infine per domandare.

Bart scrollò appena una spalla. «Lo spero.» disse solo, lasciandolo ancora più stupito, perché quello aveva qualcosa di senza precedenti nel modo di esprimersi di Bart.

«Ma se un giorno dovessi ucciderti … » proseguì Bart «Io resterò ferma, il più possibile. E tu dovrai scappare, più lontano che puoi. E poi … sai, continuare a scappare, in modo che io non ti trovi mai.»

Ken rimase in silenzio, davvero non riuscendo a trovare sul momento niente da dire.

«Ken?» chiamò ancora Bart. Il suo tono acquisì qualcosa di decisamente dolente, ma rimase serio e determinato. «Me lo prometti?»

Lui esitò qualche lungo momento. Pensando che non avrebbe comunque funzionato, e che anche lei doveva saperlo: se avesse dovuto ucciderlo, entrambi sapevano che avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa per scappare o nascondersi, ma prima o poi lei lo avrebbe trovato e ucciso. Tuttavia, e la cosa lo sorprese ma non così tanto, si rese conto che era arrivato ad un punto in cui non sarebbe stato così tanto un problema il fatto di dover morire, forse soprattutto perché se così avesse voluto l’universo, semplicemente non c’era modo che non accadesse. O perlomeno, non se l’universo intendeva farlo uccidere da Bart.

Si rese conto che quello che gli rendeva più amaro e disagiante il tutto, era pensare come Bart avrebbe potuto poi andare avanti - come avrebbe dovuto fare per forza - dopo che lui fosse morto. L’ucciderlo forse non l’avrebbe urtata così tanto, forse. Ma sarebbe stato il dopo il vero problema: il fatto che lei avrebbe dovuto andare avanti comunque, di nuovo da sola, completamente sola, sapendo che l’unico che poteva restare insieme a lei e non morire non era più da nessuna parte. Ken si chiese se forse quella ragazzina era stata mandata per sostituirlo, per restare con Bart al posto suo; se era questo il motivo per cui l’universo l’aveva fatta loro incontrare. E quasi lo sperò.

«Okay … Lo prometto.» disse infine piano.

Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, Bart disse semplicemente, con tono di nuovo tranquillo «Bene. ‘Notte, Ken.»

«’Notte, Bart … » mormorò lui distrattamente ma sentitamente, sorridendo tra sé e sé e chiudendo gli occhi. Riuscì ad addormentarsi prima che altre domande senza risposta pretendessero da lui troppo accurata attenzione più o meno urgente.

***

Bart si svegliò digrignando i denti infastidita.

La testa le pulsava, e quel ronzio fastidioso come di mosca ora era come un rumore che le riempiva il cranio, impossibile da non sentire.

Si portò le dita alle tempie, cercando di massaggiarle come aveva fatto Ken la sera prima, ma non servì a niente.

Quello non era come il ronzio d’ape, insistente ma più gentile e meno fastidioso, che a volte la svegliava se stava dormendo, per farla mettere ancora in movimento. Così come, si accorse marginalmente a sensazione, la schiena contro la sua non sembrava quella di Ken.

Si gettò uno sguardo indietro sopra la spalla e riconobbe Ken sdraiato nel letto più in là, che russava piano, e la ragazzina che ora veniva con loro che dormiva contro di lei.

Bart finì per alzarsi piano dal letto, riuscendo a non svegliare nessuno degli altri due. Rimase per un istante lì in piedi ferma, a guardarli, i pugni chiusi lunghi i fianchi, sforzandosi di rimanere perfettamente immobile. Aveva paura che quel nuovo ronzio stesse cercando di dirle che doveva uccidere uno di loro due, o entrambi.

Ma il ronzio continuò e basta. Tuttavia le sembrò che si fosse appena attenuato quando si era mossa per alzarsi dal letto. Decise che forse, almeno, funzionava anche quello un poco come il ronzio d’ape che la portava dove doveva uccidere qualcuno.

Per provare, si mosse un poco nella stanza, facendo ancora piano. Il ronzio, a differenza di quello dell’ape, non diminuì né cambiò in alcun modo a seconda di dove si dirigeva, stavolta; e in compenso ebbe un poco le vertigini nel camminare.

Irritata e infastidita, registrò anche che stava iniziando a sentire nausea, e che la punta di dita e piedi le sfrigolava in un modo strano, appena bruciante.

Pensò di svegliare Ken, di cercare istintivamente qualche aiuto e consiglio. Ma poi tornò quella paura: e se avesse dovuto uccidere proprio lui, o la ragazzina, o entrambi? Forse avrebbe dovuto svegliarli e chiedere a Ken di rispettare subito la promessa che le aveva fatto, di iniziare a scappare lontano da lei, portandosi dietro anche quella ragazzina per sicurezza. E lei se ne sarebbe stata lì ferma il più possibile, nonostante quella mosca nella testa e la nausea e lo sfrigolare bruciante delle dita; sarebbe stata ferma finché ci fosse riuscita, e poi ancora un po’ di più. Così magari, quando avrebbe ricominciato a muoversi, Ken e la ragazzina sarebbero stati abbastanza lontano da lei, avrebbero avuto abbastanza vantaggio.

Ma Ken e la ragazzina dormivano, e quel ronzio e le altre sensazioni erano terribilmente fastidiosi e stavano aumentando sempre più.

Prima di prendere una vera e propria decisione, Bart si voltò e uscì dalla stanza, cominciando a camminare lungo i corridoi. Il ronzio non si attenuò affatto, ma lei iniziò a provare un nuovo e strano tipo di sensazione: era la sensazione che avrebbe trovato la direzione giusta senza nemmeno doverci provare davvero, ma c’era qualcosa di inaudito in essa, che la rendeva fastidiosa e in qualche modo rivoltante.

Camminò e camminò, per diverso tempo, rendendosi a stento conto di quello che la circondava, il ronzio di mosca nella testa e la nausea e il bruciore alle dita così fastidiosi che era come se riuscisse ad accorgersi solo di quelli. Ma almeno si stava allontanando da Ken e dalla ragazzina, per non ucciderli, e aveva intenzione di continuare a farlo, ad ogni costo, di non tornare indietro.

A volte le erano capitate delle cose decisamente sgradevoli e più o meno dolorose quando volutamente non uccideva qualcuno che doveva uccidere. Ma stavolta era tutto più confuso, perché inciampò appena in un gradino di marciapiede, e qualcuno la urtò distrattamente passandole vicino, e tutto quello era comunque strano ma davvero troppo poco per essere una punizione per essersi rifiutata di uccidere qualcuno che forse doveva uccidere.

Continuò a camminare finché si rese a stento conto che era entrata in un albergo, ma era uno diverso. Attraversò corridoi e salì scale, finché non si ritrovò ferma in piedi davanti ad una porta. Il ronzio di mosca nella sua testa ora era insopportabile, si sentiva come un nodo nello stomaco, e le dita le bruciavano così tanto che non riusciva a tenerle ferme. Allo stesso tempo non riusciva a schiodarsi da lì e avrebbe voluto farlo; allo stesso tempo non riusciva a muoversi e sentiva che doveva muoversi. Non sapeva più che cosa doveva fare, e avrebbe solo voluto scappare.

Invece, si ritrovò ad alzare un braccio davanti a sé e bussò contro la porta chiusa della stanza davanti alla quale si trovava, quasi prima di rendersene conto. Riuscì per un momento solo a pensare che almeno non era la stanza dove si trovavano Ken e la ragazzina, non era nemmeno lo stesso albergo. La sensazione di non avere idea di dove si trovava era più forte che mai, e lei non capiva come era possibile, perché di solito non doveva mai preoccuparsi di dove si trovasse esattamente, dal momento che si sarebbe comunque trovata laddove c’era qualcuno che doveva uccidere.

Il ronzio della mosca nella testa aveva assunto un pulsare sordo e ottundente, aveva il voltastomaco, e mosse un poco le dita, di nuovo, per il fastidio del bruciore. Si accorse allora che le dita della sua mano destra erano strette attorno alla pistola che, a quanto pareva, aveva portato con sé.

La porta si aprì di scatto e una voce iniziò a dire qualcosa per poi interrompersi.

Ma Bart era come se non riuscisse a sentire o vedere più niente, non abbastanza, non chiaramente, come se le informazioni sensoriali si infrangessero contro una barriera spessa di melassa da qualche parte lungo la distanza tra l’essere percepite e l’essere registrate e interpretate con automatica coscienza, rimanendovi intrappolate senza scampo.

Prima di sentire o vedere alcunché, si ritrovò ad alzare il braccio davanti a sé, puntando la pistola verso qualcuno che le aveva aperto la porta e se ne stava lì di fronte; così rapidamente e nettamente che le sembrò di lasciare indietro lo scorrere del tempo stesso.


End file.
